S-N-R-M-H-M-R-N-S & K
by Windy Yin 94
Summary: Muchas tienen al menos a uno de estos increíbles chicos en el corazón. Tal vez dos. O quizás a todos. Y les gustaría vivir muchas cosas con ellos. Pues bien, aquí esta su oportunidad señoras y señores de fantasear, vivir y recordar con ellos únicas y extravagantes situaciones del anime, vida real e imaginación. #SonrisasGarantizadas
1. Sin saberlo

Otra vez yo en el fandom de **FREE!** Y todo gracias a esos reviews que me animaron! Sinceramente no creí que alguien lo fuera a leer, y mucho menos a comentar, pero muchisisisisisisisisimas gracias a_** AmaneAkai, ninashark, Eins Zwei Drei, Again y Miny**_.

Esta vez vengo con una serie de drabbles por culpa de mi inspiración con los chicos de Iwatobi y Samezuka. En realidad no tendrá orden ni nada por el estilo, pero si quieren a un chico en específico, n.n bienvenidas sean las sugerencias, advertencias, consejos o lo que quieran! ^.^ Sin más los dejo.

**DISCLAIMER….Free! Es del maravilloso Kōji Ōji, aunque sinceramente quisiera que fuera mío xD**

**Disfruten... **

~))-=*^*=-((~

**Sin saberlo**

~))-=*^*=-((~

¿Qué le sucedía a Momotarou? **ESA **era la pregunta que no dejaba de atormentarte, ya que últimamente el peli-naranja no estaba tan sonriente como de costumbre…y lo que más te preocupaba es que había dejado de ir al club de natación. Incluso Nitori, ¡Nitori, su compañero de cuarto! te había preguntado si sabías algo al respecto. Pero, ¿cómo saberlo si cada vez que lo veías y saludabas…él te evitaba o incluso salía corriendo? Y no podías evitar sentir el dolor que se apoderaba de ti cada que lo veías _huir de ti._

Suspirando, diste por perdido ese día para hablar con él. Otro más que se iba a la lista de días fallidos. Ya pensarías en algo. Pero cualquier intento de planeación se esfumó al ver la silueta del Capitán del club de natación de Samezuka corriendo en tu dirección.

-¡(T/N), espera… un momento!

-¿Rin-sempai?- estabas sorprendida. No habías intercambiado muchas palabras con él, y ni por asomo creías que supiera tu nombre.

-Po…¿Podrías venir un momento conmigo?- se veía muy agitado, incluso su semblante tenia la preocupación marcada. Asentiste, preocupada. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para que te buscara…

-Momotarou- su nombre te salió en un suspiro. Rin volteó a verte, algo cansado y sorprendido.

-Así es- fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse a la piscina.

Lo seguiste. Tu corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y fuerte. Y, sin saber porque, empezaron a aflorar en tu mente todos los recuerdos que tenías junto al joven espaldista.

_Cuando te invitó a dar un paseo, poniendo como excusa que había perdido una apuesta…_

…_La primera vez que se vieron en el curso, y lo primero que te dijo: "Eres…¡eres muy linda!"…_

…_Aquella vez que te hizo reír a carcajadas cuando se dio de lleno con un árbol al caminar con los ojos cerrados… _

_Y ese día que se cayeron…la otra vez que se enojaron y al final volvieron sonrientes…_

Muchos. Ni siquiera bastaban los dedos de las manos para contarlos. En todos esos momentos parecía que solo ustedes dos existían y que todo lo demás de desvanecía, que carecía de importancia. Porque ahora lo sabías. Tú ya no tenías tu propio corazón. No estaba dentro de ti. Había escapado sin avisarte, pero no por eso te había dejado vacía, ya que había algo que ocupaba su lugar, algo que indudablemente era cálido y que sabias que tenías que proteger, porque de alguna forma, te hacía sentir querida. Y parecía latir. Aunque ahora…

Apresuraste el paso, dejando a Rin detrás junto con sus "espera" o "escúchame". Ahora recordabas, la muy posible, razón del comportamiento del joven Mikoshiba.

_Debías encontrarlo. YA._

Fue hace varias semanas, cuando les tocó limpiar el salón. Él estaba muy callado. De hecho lo había estado todo el día, y sabías que sería en vano preguntarle el porqué . Así que esperaste a que te lo dijera por iniciativa propia.

-(T/N) … - apretó los labios - ¿eres feliz?

La pregunta te tomó por sorpresa. De todas las que te habías imaginado que habrías podido haber escuchado, ESA ni figuraba en tus más absurdas preguntas. Ni siquiera en las mas ridículas que él te podría hacer en circunstancias "normales".

-Mmmmh…- te detuviste a pensarlo un poco.- podría decir que sí… – lo miraste a los ojos- ¿Por qué-

\- ¿ Y conmigo?- parecía estar ansioso por saber la respuesta a esa última, aunque fuera obvia. Sabias por su mirada que se trataba de algo importante, así que preferiste no bromear con un "no, me aburro bastante contigo" y quedarte callada tratando de encontrar una respuesta que expresara todo lo que sentías…todo lo que te hacía sentir el simple hecho de estar a su lado. Tenía que saber que te había enamorado sin remedio.

-Yo…-

Y, sin previo aviso, te encontrabas sola en el salón.

Se había ido. No quiso oír tu respuesta antes siquiera de decir algo más.

Apenas te diste cuenta cuando entraste a la alberca y el ambiente húmedo se pegó a tu piel. Pero te quedaste ahí, de pie, recuperando el aliento y escrutando el área para ver alguna señal del peli-naranja.

Nada.

Pero no desististe. Fuiste hasta la zona de calentamiento, para encontrarla desierta, y así te dirigiste a los vestidores. –Por favor…que esté ahí…- pediste mientras llegabas y… Lo encontraste.

Sentado contra la pared, con los hombros hundidos, las rodillas recogidas y la cabeza entre las manos. Nunca lo habías visto de esa forma. Algo aprisionaba tu pecho.

-Momotarou…- su nombre escapó de tus labios apenas en una respiración, pero el susodicho no reaccionó. Parecía que ni había reparado en tu presencia. Diste un paso en su dirección. No se movió. Diste uno más.

Nada.

Sin perder otro segundo, corriste tan rápido como podías sin resbalas, hasta que lo abrazaste y así pudiste por fin desahogarte de toda tristeza o enojo que habías ido acumulando. Pequeños temblores te recorrían mientras lo abrazabas con más fuerza, hasta que sentiste como sus brazos se movían…y te regresaba el gesto, dejándote quieta. Tranquila.

-Perdón.- te acercó más a él – no debí irme aquel día sin saber tu respuesta.- escondió su rostro en tu cuello – fui… no quería. Yo no estaba seguro…tenía…-

-Sí- fue apenas un murmullo, pero te pudo escuchar a la perfección.- Fuiste un cobarde.- levantaste la mirada. – Acaso… ¿te imaginas como me sentía cada vez que veía que me evitabas?

Por primera vez en semanas te vió a los ojos. Ah, cómo habías extrañado esos ojos ambarinos que tenían el arrepentimiento grabado en la retina, pero la culpa era compartida. Tampoco era como si hubieses hecho más al respecto. Negaste con la cabeza –Pero… aún así…- seguiste mientras sentías su cuerpo tensarse levemente. Debías decírselo, ahora o te atormentarías en la noche por haberte quedado con las ganas.

-(T/N), yo…- interrumpió levemente tus pensamientos. Parecía concentrado en algo.

Te hacía muy feliz estar con él porque… –Porque me he enamorado de ti. – susurraste.

Lo soltaste. Por fin se lo dijiste. Volteaste a verlo, buscando algo, una señal en su rostro que te dijera _algo_. Pero todo sucedió tan rápido, que lo último que pudiste procesar fue que te había besado. Que te esta besando. Cálido, tranquilo y seguro. Tan diferente a su forma de ser, pero tan semejante a la sensación que hay en tu pecho.

Porque, su corazón ahora es tuyo, y ahora sabes que tu corazón estaba en el lugar correcto.

~))-=*^*=-((~

Tachán! Que tal me quedo? Muy aburrido? Muy dramático?

Sugerencias, ideas, opiniones, quejas…..todo eso lo pueden poner en un review, que, aunque sean duras las criticas, me haría muy feliz saber que es lo que opinan.

Al principio no sabía con que personaje empezar, pero me acordé del hermano de Mikoshiba-san y de inmediato supe que tenía que ser de él. _Anyways,_ no sé si pude escribir acorde la personalidad de este peli-naranja, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

¿Algún comentario? Muchas Gracias por leer. Un beso y abrazos /u/

Saludins, kiari-chan


	2. Por unos perros

**Por unos perros**

~))-=*^*=-((~

Ahh. Qué bien se siente correr. Y es que desde hace unos días para acá has decidido que si no tienes el dinero suficiente para tomar clases de tu deporte favorito, y que el club de tu escuela fue cancelado, pues no te quedaba más remedio que salir a dar unas cuantas vueltas en el parque cerca de tu casa.

Y con esta iban…. Rayos. Perdiste la cuenta.

Pero eso no importaba con tal de que al menos estuvieras en buena forma para las competencias de verano.

Mientras das la vuelta previa a los estiramientos, te dedicas a observar la gente a tu alrededor; algunas madres con sus hijos, otros haciendo ejercicio como tú, unas cuantas parejas tomadas de la mano y uno que otro dueño paseando con sus perros.

Como él.

Te saltas una respiración y no puedes evitar una tosecilla, que silencias de inmediato. Es sorprendente que todo este tiempo no lo hayas notado, porque al parecer él ya lleva tiempo viéndote con ésas orbes turquesas. Y no puedes evitar sonrojarte.

Tratas de mantener el paso, como si no hubieras visto a ese "misterio con patas" y como si no sintieras su mirada puesta sobre tu espalda, y, aunque la idea de mirarlo es muy tentadora, posiblemente mañana no sabrías como mirarlo a la cara, o tratarías de evitarlo a toda costa para no sufrir las consecuencias de tu ahora _muy _tentadora acción.

Tu debate entre lo que _debes_ y **QUIERES** hacer te distrae de lo que te rodea, es decir, de que unos perros de razas que no logras identificar andan correteándose y van directamente hacia ti; unos segundos después estás en el suelo con las manos raspadas y con un dolor incipiente en tu rodilla, mientras que los perros culpables de tu caída son sujetados por sus respectivos amos.

-¿Qué…- Pero antes de que puedas hacerte una idea de lo que acaba de suceder, uno de los dueños se acerca y se pone a tu altura, dejándote ver que es… el que pone tus mejillas de un furioso rojo. ¿¡Te vió caer?! Pero no es precisamente por la pena que tus mejillas van a estallar. Simple y sencillamente porque sus rostros están a una distancia considerablemente corta…y eso que tu cara no sufrió daño alguno.

Se disculpa, y…. Dios. Parece que te vas a derretir por la forma en que dijo tu nombre.

-…-

Sin decir palabra alguna, toma tus manos y lentamente las voltea, dejando ver los feos raspones que te hiciste.

-Disculpa a – dice el nombre del perro, que no logras escuchar, aún mirando tus palmas dañadas –y también a mí, por favor.

…¿te acaba de pedir una disculpa? Bueno, eso es nuevo, así que solo asientes, tratando de nos soltar las lágrimas que el dolor, el ardor y un poco de emoción empiezan a provocarte. Ahora revisa tu rodilla y su rostro bronceado demuestra desagrado.

-Creo que deberías ir a…- no puedes captar ni una sola palabra más. Es totalmente increíble la situación en la que se encuentran, es decir, _**tú **_nunca habías tratado de hablar directamente con él, porque su semblante serio y su presencia podían resultar a veces un poco intimidantes. Pero ahora que _**él**_ estaba ahí, sin dejar de sujetar tus manos, hablándote de una forma tranquila pero firma no tienes miedo. De hecho te sientes segura. Das un respingo al sentir sus manos a ambos lados de tu rostro. Solo te quedas en tu lugar, expectante…no sabes qué esperas, pero sin duda despierta cierta satisfacción y ansiedad en ti.

Firme. Sincero. Sencillo. Especial.

Así sientes el beso que te da en la frente.

-vaya forma de conocernos al fin- lo miras confundida. Sonríe.-Por unos perros-

Y vaya que lo es.

~))-=*^*=-((~

Abrazos /u/ ¿Review?


	3. Suficientes

Bueno, no me iba a quedar con las ganas de subir este capítulo para ustedes. Le agradezco a LUISA, Ayaka Jukyo, KonnyDaniela, Mai-Okami, YukiBlade, thania22, Minori-Sama, alisha arlexa y a todos los que han leído o dejado un lindo review, que me animan! Y aquí está uno esperado por muchas. Disfruten.

Free! No es mio, es de su respectivo autor, pero la historia es toda mia!

~))-=*^*=-((~

**Suficientes**

~))-=*^*=-((~

Rin Matsuoka nació para competir.

Y eso lo sabías mejor que nadie, ya que, siendo su novia, eso estaba **_más que claro_**. Por eso estas aquí ahora, en su cuarto, teniendo un duelo de miradas que parece que no terminará jamás. Pero este duelo tiene razón de ser. ¿Cuál? Pues que en un intento de fastidiarlo, se te ocurrió soltarle que no besaba tan bien como decía. Que incluso _su hermana_ podría ganarle en eso.

Y vaya que lo provocaste. Solo que ahora sientes unas fastidiosas mariposas en el estómago, ya que la mirada del Matsuoka parece querer **_devorarte _**por haberte atrevido a magullar su orgullo. Y con la persona menos indicada.

-Matsuoka, -murmuras esbozando una sonrisa traviesa y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos -¿admitirás que tengo razón?-

-Como si eso fuera a pasar, (tu-apellido). - te sigue el juego con una sonrisa torcida, mostrando esos dientes tiburonescos que tanto te fascinan y que te han mordido un par de veces.

Siguen en silencio por unos minutos. Ninguno va a ceder, y lo sabes. Los dos son orgullosos y la mentalidad de competencia de tu pelirojo no ayuda en nada...a menos que tomes tu la iniciativa. Porque si hay alguna ventaja en que Rin no haya hecho nada, es que puedes empezar como y cuando quieras.

-Bueno, como no me demuestras nada, asumiré que tengo razón.- suspiras aparentemente decepcionada aunque por dentro sabes que ya has ganado y te dispones a levantarte de su cama.

\- Ni creas que vas a salir _victoriosa _de aqui, cariño.

Oh sí. Ahí está lo que andabas buscando y que provocaste. Te quedas quieta en tu lugar, viendo como Rin se para de la cama, cierra la puerta poniéndole seguro y se coloca frente a ti cruzando los brazos. Todo esto mientras tu respiración se acelera un poco cada vez más.

\- Vamos a comprobarlo.- te reta y alzas una ceja. -Ahora- agrega.

Te recorre un escalofrío de satisfacción. Siguen mirándose a los ojos, calculando quien va a ser el primero, pues esta es una competencia en la que ni tu ni el tiburón quieren perder, aunque saben que a ti te encantaría ser devorada y a él le fascinaría verte luchar.

Ni tienes el tiempo de reaccionar y tu pelirojo ya te tiene sobre la cama. Vuestras frentes están juntas y los labios a punto de rozarse.

\- te demostraré... cuán equivocada estás- sus ultimas palabras antes de abalanzarse sobre tu boca sin ningun reparo. Lo sientes fuerte, rápido y caliente. Y se siente endemoniadamente bien, para tu mala suerte, por lo que sueltas un gemido involuntario que hace a Rin sonreir contra tu boca.

Un segundo beso. Más posesivo. Más demandante.

Y has perdido. Absolutamente. Porque, a pesar de que lo sabías, los besos de **tu** Rin nunca son _suficientes_.

-Tienes razón- logras decir entre el séptimo y octavo beso - pero ¿puedes hacerlo aún mejor?-

Él solo sonríe de manera que entiendas que lo va a lograr, y solo puedes esperar por ello con una sonrisa.

~))-=*^*=-((~

… *se esconde porque le da pena* Uffff, que les pareció? Les gustó? Esperaban algo mas intenso o mas leve?

Hàganmelo saber y con gusto vere que puede hacer mi inspiracion por mi.

Ya saben que aqui habra de todo, incluso hare un esfuerzo por lemmon si me lo llegaran a pedir pero ya saben que pueden dejar sus comentarios sugerencias advertencias o criticas en un hermoso y sencillo review que aunque sean tomatazos o pastelazos me harían muy feliz.

Y vere si el próximo lo hago del chico mariposa, aunque no creo que tarde mucho. ^^

Nos estamos leyendo, Saludins!


	4. Son solo teorías

Y por fin esta el cuarto, en honor a Ayaka Jukyo. Espero de todo corazón que te agrade, y aunque me estuve comiendo el coco para ver como iba a terminar, creo que pude conseguir lo que tenía en mente.

De igual forma, como siempre, mis infinitas gracias para los que lo han leído y han dejado un hermoso review. Son mi alimento, figurativamente.

Ya dejando la cháchara de lado, digo el Disclaimer, blah blah blah, pero que todas las historias aquí son mias!

~))-=*^*=-((~

**Sólo son teorías**

~))-=*^*=-((~

Por favor, que alguien se tome la molestia de recordarte la razón de tu malhumor.

-¿…Me podrías ayudar a estudiar?-

-¿ … puedo estudiar contigo…?-

Ah si. Mañana tienes los exámenes de tus tres peores asignaturas. Y, como si no fuera suficiente, la mayoría de las chicas han decidido misteriosamente pedirle ayuda a cierto chico atlético e inteligente, haciéndote sentir ciertos celos.

Un momento. ¿celos?

Por favor, no eres celosa, ¡para nada!...más bien son como mariposas encabronadas en el estómago… Si. Seguro. Solamente hay que ver cómo es vas triturando la pobre hojita que tienes en tus manos.

Aunque, de alguna manera, te hace feliz escuchar la respuesta que es dada a todas aquellas jovencitas preguntonas: -Lo siento, ya he quedado el día de hoy.

Indudablemente, la hojita debería dar gracias a Rei porque al fin relajaras tu mano. Aunque en realidad no deberías estar enojada, ya que ni has tenido el valor suficiente para pedirle que te ayude a estudiar. Simplemente ya te ves reprobando el semestre.

-(T/N)-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?- Nagisa. Das un respingo. No te habías dado cuenta que estaba junto a ti.- ¿Es por los exámenes?-. Suspiras resignada, asintiendo a tu pesar. – si, Nagisa-sempai. No creo poder pasar…-

-¿En serio? ¡Entonces te ayudaré!- lo miras un poco dubitativa, pues Nagisa no es el mejor estudiando que digamos. Pero nunca viene de más una pequeña ayuda, porque él también se ha estado esforzando. Sonríes asintiendo, pero antes de que puedas decir algo, él se levanta y regresa jalando a Rei de la manga.

\- ¡Rei-chan, ayuda a (t/n)-chan a estudiar!-

Te quedas de piedra. Pero ¿Por qué le pide ayuda si… ya se sabe que no puede? No puedes evitar sentirte decepcionada y un poco molesta; no te gusta que te gasten bromas, de hecho lo odias, pero no tanto como el hacerte ilusiones. Sabes que de nada sirve, aparte de hacer trizas los sueños y, de paso, el corazón.

Es por eso que frunces el ceño, claramente molesta, hasta casi llegar a tu límite de paciencia. Recoges rápidamente tus cosas, murmuras un escueto "hasta luego" y te vas directo a la puerta. Ya encontrarás un modo de pasar por los pelos los exámenes, pues es típico de ti buscar hasta debajo de las piedras.

Ahora, ya que vas por las escaleras y la cabeza se te enfrió un poco, piensas que en realidad no tenías porque portarte así. Tal vez sí era una broma, ya que así es Nagisa. Pero, ¿justo frente a Rei tenías que parecer niña pequeña? No era justo. Y te diste cuenta muy tarde.

-¿(T/N)-san?- volteas sobre tu cabeza y ves a la persona de la que te lamentabas el haberte marchado así. Sus orbes moradas reflejaban preocupación y ¿tristeza? No, debían ser imaginaciones tuyas.

-Rei-san, perdón por haberme marchado así, yo…-

-No te preocupes (T/N), ahora- mira hacia arriba como buscando una respuesta – se que los exámenes que vienen no son tu fuerte, así que- voltea a verte- ¿estudiamos?

Una simple pregunta. Y tu corazón amenaza con estallar. Pero, recuerdas que él ya había dicho que estaba ocupado. Y te atreves a preguntar.

-Pero…¿estás seguro, Rei-san…-

-No hay problema. Me he aprendido toda la teoría.- Lo miras confundida, mientras el tose agachándose, como ocultando algo que iba a decir, pero lo dejas pasar encogiéndote de hombros y sonriendo.

-Rei-san – te mira…¿sonrojado? – no hay necesidad de teorías, al fin y al cabo, son solo teorías.- y terminas irradiando una gran sonrisa, ya que, él sin saberlo ni quererlo, puede controlar tu humor de un segundo a otro.

Y tú tampoco sabes que, de un segundo a otro, puedes destruir las teorías que él ha hecho solo para entenderte…y amarte.

~))-=*^*=-((~

Waaaaa! Mucho que-hacer en casa y poco tiempo para dar alcance a la inspiración. En fin, díganme lo que quieran, que ya saben serán bienvenidos aunque sean crueles y quisiera preguntarles unas cositas:

Les gustaría lemmon? Y con quien de preferencia? (tratare de hacer un intento, no sean crueles!)

Tienen algun instrumento (música) favorito?

Por ultimo, son alérgicas o alérgicos a algo? Lo que sea?

Muy bien, eso es todo. Gracias por leer, saludins


	5. Crepas

HOLA A TODOS Y A TODAS! Ya saben que primero agradezco y luego muestro, así que aquí van mis infinitos agradecimientos abrazos a:_**Ayaka Jukyo, Kazanari Kirika, KonnyDaniela, Levichou, Mai-Okami, Minori Ainsworth, RueCossette, YukiBlade, bubbleblack, Captain Sui, alisha arlexa, Eins Zwei Drei, Rue, thania 22, AmaneAkai, Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, Minori-sama y SakuM. GRACIAAAAAAS!**_

Y pues ya llegamos al quinto! A pesar de que ya la próxima semana entro al instituto, esto me alegra el día enormemente.

Y pues nada. Digo el **Disclaimer**, bla, bla, bla…. Pero las historias son todas mias! Nos vemos abajito ^^.

~))-=*^*=-((~

**CREPAS**

~))-=*^*=-((~

Verano. Una de las estaciones más perfectas según tu. Y es que puedes hacer muchas cosas cando llegan las vacaciones: pasear, ir al mar, ver los atardeceres, dibujar, escuchar música, dormir todo lo que quieras, nadar…entre otras. Pero lo que más te gusta es nadar.

Y eso era lo que ibas a hacer hace unas horas. _Ibas._ Porque, ahora te encuentras en la mejor tienda de postres comiendo una crepa; y si alguien hubiera llegado el día de ayer diciéndote que Haru te invitaría a comer una, simplemente te hubieras tronchado de risa o lo hubieras mandado al cuerno.

Porque es bien sabido que Haru no es de los que invitan. _No señor._ Y mucho menos de los que insisten. Entonces, ¿Por qué rayos estas con él comiendo "tranquilamente" una crepa?

-(T/N), se está escurriendo.-

-¿…? oh…- miras como unas gotitas de cajeta se deslizan por la punta de la crepa…-…¡nooo!- y aterrizan en tu playera favorita. ¿De todas las opciones de condimentos, tuviste que haber escogido precisamente la _cajeta, _que se vuelve más liquida al estar con la masa caliente_?_ Naturalmente, Haru pidió una de caballa, aunque no estuviera en las opciones, y ahora que lo piensas, al principio querías una de jamón con queso. Deberías _haber escogido la primera._

Buscas con la mirada alguna servilleta o cosa que te ayude a limpiar ese pequeño desastre, dejando de lado la mano que sujeta lo que queda del postre que, desafortunadamente sigue goteando, y pides amable y apresuradamente la dichosa servilleta al encargado cuando pasa cerca, siendo ajena a la mirada divertida que tiene el oji-azul hacia ti. Vamos. Te has olvidado quien está a tu lado.

-(T/N)-

Un escalofrío te recorre la columna. No le tienes miedo a Haru. De hecho lo admiras, pero sientes el escalofrío por _como_ pronunció tu nombre.

Temes el haberlo manchado sin haberlo notado, y empiezas a formular una disculpa en tu cabeza. Así que no reaccionas cuando de un segundo a otro Haruka toma tu mano, se la lleva a los labios, y termina de comerse tu crepa. Y cuando ésta desaparece, aun no puedes terminar de procesar lo que ha pasado.

Pero... (siempre hay un pero)_,_ Haru _no ha terminado._ Con infinita delicadeza y lentitud, _quita_ la cajeta de cada uno de tus dedos.

Dios. Si no para ahora, no crees poder soportarlo por mucho más tiempo. Es tan…_Ahhh._ Y es justo lo que sale de tus labios, inconscientemente, haciendo que pare y te mire entre curioso y divertido. Te sonrojas al instante.

\- y..yo, no….¿que!?...eres…¡argh!- te desesperas al no poder coordinarte con tu boca en un intento de aclarar las cosas. Haru es para ti un amigo, y no quieres que se malentiendan las cosas, aunque, siendo sinceras, ya no te basta con ser su amiga. Cubres tu rostro con la mano libre, deseando que te trague la tierra por milésima vez.

\- …- descubres tu rostro un poco, ya que Haru _no ha dicho nada_. Y te sorprendes de tenerlo a _milímetros _de tu rostro…

-…?!-

…Para poder sellar sus labios con los tuyos. Aunque no parece un _casto_ beso, ya que sientes como si te succionara un poquito.

Se separa lo suficiente para mirar tus ojos que tienen la confusión y la sorpresa aun grabada. ¡Qué alguien te explicara con peras y manzanas lo que acababa de ocurrir!

-aún tenias cajeta en los labios- da por toda respuesta, como si fuera suficiente para que salgas del shock en el que te ha metido. Rayos, sólo puedes tratar de esconder tu sonrojo. Haru, que parece ser una persona que no le gusta lo complicado, nada es lo que parece; justo como te lo acaban de mostrar unas crepas.

~))-=*^*=-((~

-cubriéndose con un cuaderno- por favor, no me maten. Mis disculpas por haberme tardado, pero debía y debo de hacer todo el papeleo para el instituto y me quita bastante tiempo. En fin, aquí esta el quinto y el que les debía, que tal? Háganmelo saber para poder mejorar, jeje.

En fin, les traigo una buena y una mala noticia.

La buena? Es que hay otros 3 capitulos esperando ser publicados.

La mala? Ninguno es el lemmon que me han pedido. ¡enserio, les debo muchas disculpas!, pero solo pido algo de tiempo. Si lo pienso escribir, y ya tengo unas cuantas ideas, pero necesito tiempo para aterrizar bien la idea y no darles algo hecho mal y a las prisas.

Solo paciencia, eso pido, ggg. Ya saben que pueden dejar un review, me haría muy feliz. Incluso tomatazos y pastelazos.

Gracias por leer, Saludins! /u/


	6. Brillo labial

WOAH! Y milagrosamente ya tengo ganas de entrar al instituto…estare enferma? Que va, si estoy feliz por poder subir este nuevo cap, que espero les guste.

Ya saben que primero les agradezco, tanto a los que han leído como a: Ayaka Jukyo, SakuM, Minori-sama, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, thania 22, AmaneAkai, Rue, Eins Zwei Drei, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui, bubbleblack, YukiBlade, Minori Ainsworth, RueCossette, Levichou, Mai-Okami, KonnyDaniela y Kazanari Kirika.

ENSERIOOOO! Esto es solo gracias a ustedes.

_Disclaimer: el maravilloso FREE! Desafortunadamente no es mio, pero las aquí escritas historias siiii! o_

~))-=*^*=-((~

**Brillo labial**

~))-=*^*=-((~

Pasar algunos días en la casa de Makoto no viene mal de vez en cuando. Te hace feliz pasar el tiempo con él, ya que puedes ver su sonrisa durante más tiempo y tu corazón salta de alegría cada vez que pronuncia tu nombre. Pero cuando realmente no cabes de la alegría es en esos días – o noches – en los que puedes quedarte a dormir con él.

Ahh. Simplemente alucinante.

Y hoy – o anoche- fue una de esas veces que el oji-verde se disculpó por haberte mantenido entretenida hasta altas horas de la noche, ya que no vives muy cerca y Makoto te invitó a pasar la noche.

¿Debes recordar que aceptaste sin dudar?

Y por consecuencia, despertaste de un excelente humor. No todos los días tienes este tipo de oportunidades, así que te estiras y volteas a ver a la persona que aún duerme a tu lado.

Ruegas que tu corazón soporte esta vista, pues Makoto, aún dormido, joder. ¿Es que nunca deja de ser tan sexy? Agitas tu cabeza, regañándote por contemplarlo de esa forma…pero inevitablemente vuelves a mirarlo, porque, por dios, es _increíblemente sexy aún cuando no se lo propone_.

Suspirando lo miras una última vez, te pones de pie para dirigirte al baño. La casa esta igual de silenciosa que las veces anteriores que te has quedado, ya que siempre eres la primera en levantarte. No es que te de pena o problema que alguna vez Makoto te viera durmiendo o recién despierta; el problema es tu cabello.

¿es que no puede tener la consideración de, aunque sea una vez, "portarse bien" contigo?

Suspiras fastidiada al verte al espejo y mirar el desastre de tu cabello. Si no fuera por él, sin duda dormirías un poco más. En realidad, eso no es del todo cierto. La verdad es por Makoto.

Y con este último pensamiento te sonrojas furiosamente.

Te arreglas cuanto puedes y te colocas el uniforme. Miras tu reflejo en el espejo, y aún no muy convencida, rebuscas en tu mochila por ése tubito de color para los labios…ajá.

No eres fanática de los brillos labiales, pero sin duda éste color realmente te queda. Ya más contenta, te dispones a salir del servicio, pero alguien del otro lado abre la puerta…

-…¡(T/N)-chan, Bueno días!-

Un asombrado y despeinado Makoto te saluda, y a tu rostro acude de nuevo el rojo.

-Bu-buenos días- sonríes aun sin entender que es lo que está pasando, pues Makoto ya lleva tiempo mirándote como si fueras alguien que no ve desde hace mucho tiempo y se ha agachado hasta estar a tu altura.

\- (T/N)-chan…¿estas usando…?-

-¿….?- no sabes a que se refiere, pero pasa la vista de tus ojos a algo más abajo de tu nariz. Curiosa, mueves la cabeza hacia un lado, indicando que no lo entiendes, haciendo que el suspire con una sonrisa en sus labios y murmuren:

-¿brillo labial?-

Recién entiendes y sus labios ya capturan los tuyos, mientras coloca una mano en tu mejilla, acunándola. Te quedas estupefacta al principio, pero al cabo de unos segundos espabilas y le sigues el ritmo.

Y es como…no…es _mucho mejor _que tus imaginaciones. Lento, profundo y tierno. Sus dedos pulgares te acarician los pómulos, haciendo más intenso el beso. Jamás creías que ocurriría así. Pero, está dicho que los besos inesperados son los mejores.

Unos segundos más y necesitan tomar aire. Se separan y para tu sorpresa, su rostro esta levemente sonrojado, aunque parece pensar en algo. Dios. ¿_Acaban_ de besarse? De seguro debes de tener una cara de estar en la luna –todavía- , pues esboza una sonrisa y te da un rápido beso, como para hacerte reaccionar.

-¿melón?-

¿Para el desayuno? Te preguntas internamente. No estaría mal, pero siempre y cuando sea dulce y suave…y caes en la cuenta de que no está hablando de comida…es sobre tus labios. Tu sonrojo es más furioso de ser posible, y, como si él te leyera la mente, murmura contra tu oído:

-pero tus labios… saben mejor así.-

Por favor, que alguien se apiade de tu acelerado corazón y de tus mejillas, porque, de lo contrario, no sabes si sobrevivirás para recordarlo más tarde, piensas, mientras él vuelve a besar tus labios, ahora sin brillo labial. Y ahora, ya que eres un poquito más consciente de lo que te rodea, escuchas algunos ruidos que provienen de…

-…regresemos. Parece que mis padres han despertado.-

Asientes sonriendo como niña pequeña, como si acabaras de hacer una travesura,mientras que Makoto alborota un poco tus cabellos.

-nee, (T/N), creo que…deberías dejar tus labios así.-

-¿Por qué, Makoto?- dejas los honoríficos de lado. Ya no…son necesarios.

-no creo poder controlarme la próxima vez-

_Oh. _Ya querías saber que pasaría la _próxima vez._

~))-=*^*=-((~

…. Aquí estaaaaaa, ok, para las que me habían dicho de Makoto, aquí esta el _dulce_ Makoto jejejeje…

En fin, como siempre, ya saben que me harían muuuy feliz sus comentarios, aunque sean pastelazos, amenazas, sugerencias, animos, etc etc etc…..

Y los siguientes dos vendrán antes del domingo, lo que es muy probable que el lemmon también, jejejeje, ya casi _ya casi_…

Muchas gracias por leer..ah y unas preguntas:

Les gustaría una boda?

Cual es su animal favorito?

Saludins!


	7. Carrito

Dios mio! Mori de felicidad ayer por ver nuevas personas leyendo por aquí! Y por eso mismo, doy gracias a: _**Ayaka Jukyo, SakuM, Minori-sama, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, thania 22, AmaneAkai, Rue, Eins Zwei Drei, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui, bubbleblack, YukiBlade, Minori Ainsworth, RueCossette, Levichou, Mai-Okami, KonnyDaniela, Kazanari Kirika, Monkey D Ivy, MizuHarukaSari, Katherine Svensson, Ichi Misaki; pero sobre todo, a la increíble Enne Lannister. **_Sin duda, para ella, mis respetos**.**

Como había dicho, eran 3 los que publicaría a más tardar hoy, así que, aquí vamos

Disfruten + Disclaimer, bla bla bla. Pero lo aquí escrito es mío! Nos vemos abajito.

~))-=*^*=-((~

_**CARRITO**_

~))-=*^*=-((~

La brisa mueve tus cabellos y tu vestido. Este día de verano es realmente agradable y no podría ser mejor.

Bueno. Si podría. Y mucho.

Ya que, en vez de estar en un parque de atracciones con Nagisa, te encuentras frente la entrada del centro comercial.

¿Cómo fue que tu primera cita terminó siendo una salida de compras?

Ahh. Volteas a un lado molesta, pero tu acompañante no tiene la culpa. De haber sido por él, ahorita mismo estarían en el "tornado" u otros juegos por el estilo.

-Si de algo te sirve (T/N)-chan, yo tampoco quería estar aquí.- murmura el chico a tu lado, un poco molesto e indignado. Sonríes algo avergonzada. No quieres que crea que estas molesta con él. Ya que, a fin de cuentas, fueron sus hermanas –que estaban en casa desafortunadamente, según Nagisa- las que lo obligaron a comprar todo para una reunión. Y bueno, tú fuiste testigo de su "manipulación" hace unos minutos. Y te incluyeron en la "ayuda".

-No te preocupes, de todos modos, tus hermanas no parecían querer ceder, Nagisa-kun.-

-Sí pero… ¿sabes? - baja la cabeza un poco desanimado, apretando la lista entre sus manos – ¡ todo es mejor contigo, (T/N)-chan!-termina sonriendo solo como él sabe hacerlo. Y no puedes evitar que tus mejillas se coloreen de ese rojo que Nagisa tanto ama y adora. Es muy común que te diga ese tipo de cosas, pero aun no puedes acostumbrarte. Y por eso mismo le causas ternura.

-E igual ya encontraremos algo divertido que hacer- te mira con picardía, y esbozas una sonrisa con la misma intensión. No por nada muchos prefieren mantener su distancia cuando ustedes dos ya tienen un plan en mente.

Con un nuevo sentido del humor mejorado, entran a la tienda en busca de las cosas, y de paso, un poco de diversión.

Solo llevas unos cuantos minutos dentro y ya quieres terminar. No son muchas cosas, por eso no han tomado un carrito, pero…parece que el tamaño de algunas de ellas requiere un…

-nee (T/N)-chan, ¿tomamos un carrito?-

…carrito de metal. – claro-

Te acercas a la puerta, donde muy seguramente estará el objeto, tomas uno que esta apartado- y vacío- esperando que no sea de alguien y pones las cosas dentro.

Mientras caminas en dirección a Nagisa, vas observando los estantes y lo que tienen, lo que te distrae de que Nagisa _no ha puesto _lo que_ cargaba _en el___**carrito**__;_ de hecho, lo ha vaciado y ha puesto _**todo**_ en el piso, mientras se pone a tu lado fingiendo no haber dejado un camino de productos detrás de él.

Y volteas a ver el carrito demasiado_ tarde_.

-¿y si te subes al carrito?-

Te toma desprevenida su idea. Oh si. Las cosas van a ser _muy divertidas_. Aceptas soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Aunque después no los dejen entrar a esta tienda.

Sin perder más tiempo, te subes y Nagisa empieza a conducirte por los pasillos. Primero lento. Luego un poco más rápido y recuerdas cuando eras una niña y tu padre hacía lo mismo. Pero esto es _mucho _mejor.

Por fin un encargado de la tienda los ve casi derrapando entre la zona de cereales y jugos y les empieza a gritar los típicos "bájense" o "llamare a seguridad"

Pero ustedes dos están en su mundo. Dan unas cuantas vueltas más, casi teniendo todo al personal detrás de ustedes, cuando se detienen junto a la puerta, te ayuda a bajar y salen corriendo hacia el parque de enfrente.

-Lo sabia- dice tu novio, deteniéndose un poco a recuperar el aire, aunque eso no le borra la sonrisa –todo…todo es mejor contigo, (T/N)-chan-

Tu sonrojo se hace presente y sonríes mientras cortas la distancia que los separa para darle algo que él siempre ha tenido que buscar con varios métodos: un beso.

Un beso que refleja lo mucho que lo amas, aun si es un pingüino juguetón, un chico despreocupado o tu novio con locuras.

Porque, primeras citas como esta, son imposibles de olvidar.

Y más cuando Hazuki Nagisa es tu cómplice.

~))-=*^*=-((~

Y bien, aquí esta el adorable Nagisa, jeje, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

Y en un rato subo los otros, tal como prometí jeje

Y ya saben, un review me haría estallar de la emoción, porque, siendo mi primera vez como escritora de un fic "largo" es simplemente alucinante ver que piensan.

Si, y prometido, habrá lemmon, a parte de algunos otros basados en las preguntas que os hice hace unos cuantos caps

Saludins


	8. Skate

Y dos de tres! Aquí viene el siguiente, recién hechecito…y no me lo podía guardar, no señor. Y ya saben que estoy en deuda con _**Enne Lannister , Ayaka Jukyo, Eins Zwei Drei, AmaneAkai, thania 22, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, KonnyDaniela, SakuM, Minori-sama, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, Katherine Svensson , Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui, YukiBlade, Minori Ainsworth, RueCossette, Levichou, Kazanari Kirika, Monkey D Ivy, MizuHarukaSari e Ichi Misaki; **_de verdad, esto es solo por y para ustedes. Muchas Gracias –llora de la emoción- ya basta de estar tan sentimental, blah blah blah de Disclaimer y que lo aquí escrito es todo mio w

Disfruten…^o^

~))-=*^*=-((~

_**SKATE**_

~))-=*^*=-((~

Ya sabemos que _él, _al igual que su hermano, le encanta poner y dar todo lo que tiene en todo lo que hace; le da lo mismo si no sabe al principio. Siempre logra manejarlo. Es por eso mismo, que, al verte hace unos días paseando con tu patineta tan "lindamente" –según él- ha decidido aprender _skate_ y no de cualquiera.

Si no de _ti._

Y es por eso que ves sorprendida como maneja lo más básico como si ya llevara años haciéndolo y no en tan solo unos vagos minutos.

Pero, ¿de qué te sorprendes, si él es así? Nunca se da por vencido, no hasta lograr su cometido y poder reírse, satisfecho consigo mismo, gritando a los 4 vientos solo como él sabe gritar.

-Seijurou, tienes que doblar más las rodillas para impulsarte- comentas divertida mientras ves como batalla el Mikoshiba mayor para saltar de la patineta.

Él levanta la cabeza sonriente. Te parece que va a asentir… - ¿Qué tal si me muestras? –

Oh. Así que, ¿quiere retarte? Típico de él…muy bien. Tú no eres de las que dejan pasar un desafío.

Bajas la rampa con una sonrisa de "mira-y-aprende" mientras pasas a su lado, llegas a la otra punta de la rampa y te dispones a hacer el movimiento.

Si hay algo más que te guste a parte de la sensación de deslizarte relajando y tensando tu cuerpo, es sin duda la alucinante sensación de saberte vista por los dorados ojos del ex-capitán del club de natación de Samezuka.

Rápido. Elegante. Alucinante.

Es como sientes el movimiento. Aunque alucinante por esas orbes doradas…

-¿Ves? Tienes que impulsarte al instante en que sientas que debes hacerlo. Si dudas, saludarás al suelo… de nuevo.-

Solo recordar la forma en que se cayó al principio hace que sueltes una carcajada.

-Oye, habías prometido que no lo mencionarías de nuevo- reprocha fingiendo estar ofendido, pero su sonrisa indica todo lo contrario.

-Seijurou, vamos, ¡cualquiera supera su primera caída!...- Ríes -…pero vale, no lo mencionare de nuevo.- prometes mientras tomas tu patineta, dispuesta a regresar, y el sonríe a su manera. Ya que, aunque no puedas verlo o notarlo, él es feliz, pero no por el hecho de estar haciendo algo nuevo. Es por estar contigo.

Hace un año, el no había tenido que preocuparse por estar a tu lado; solían estudiar e irse a casa juntos, ya que era- y sigue siendo- tu vecino. Pero ya no es lo mismo desde que ya no están en el instituto. Por eso, el había estado buscando alguna excusa para seguir viéndote, seguir hablando y no perder ese lazo que tiene contigo, que aprecia más que cualquier otra chica linda del mundo.

Y siempre estará agradecido con tu patineta. Era justo lo que necesitaba y lo que muy probablemente le ayudara para que puedas darte cuenta de lo importante que eres para él…y de lo que siente por ti.

~))-=*^*=-((~

*Inquieta en su escritorio* no sé que les pareció….pero aquí con los nervios de que mañana entro al instituto, la inspiración no se quiso mostrar totalmente. Díganme que les pareció, así podré mejorar ^^.

Siendo sincera, Mikoshiba mayor no me llama mucho la atención, pero sentí que debía escribir uno de él por respeto. Perdón si hay alguna a la que le guste Seijurou, sólo que no se me ocurren muchas ideas con él.

En fin, pueden alimentarme con un hermoso review, no les cuesta nada, aunque sea solo para decir hola, /u/

En fin, Saludins! y gracias por leer.


	9. Manera efectiva

Bueno, aquí esta el 3ro, tal como os prometí, y espero que les guste.

Como saben, le agradezco a Enne Lannister, LUISA, Ayaka Jukyo, KonnyDaniela, Mai-Okami, YukiBlade, thania22, Minori-Sama, alisha arlexa, SakuM, Kazanari Kirika, Monkey D Ivy, MizuHarukaSari, Levichou, Katherine Svensson, Ichi Misaki, Minori Ainsworth, RueCossette, bubbleblack, Captain Sui, AmaneAkai, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, Rue y Cindy'Nya3 y a todos los que lo han leído y han dejado un lindo review, que es de lo que vivo, jujee

Ya no los distraigo más y los veo abajito. Disfruten.

Free! No es mío, es de su respectivo autor, pero la historia es toda mia!

~))-=*^*=-((~

Manera efectiva

~))-=*^*=-((~

Después de que Nitori te hubiera pedido una y mil veces que lo acompañaras a un viaje con todo el club de natación de Samezuka a un festejo o algo por el estilo, accediste solo para tranquilizarlo...y para estar con él.

Pero, la idea del viaje que te habías hecho fue totalmente equivocada. Nada de tranquilidad ni de paisajes bonitos ¿qué?¿Acaso iban a algún volcán? Pero _ése_ no es el único problema.

Nitori se ha pasado la ultima hora del viaje hablando sobre cuando fue a acampar cuando estaba en la primaria. Y no, no es aburrido el relato, pero, a juzgar por la cara de los demás integrantes, parece como si ya la supieran. Y si no mal recuerdas...crees recordar que también a ti ya te la contó...un par de veces.

Volteas a ver a los demás chicos mientras el peli-plateado sigue en sus recuerdos. Sus rostros no reflejan ni un asomo de alegría o emoción. Y no te parece bueno que destilen un aura de irritación que parece incrementar conforme Nitori sigue hablando.

Volteas a ver al capitán Matsuoka, deseando que por lo menos él este de buen humor...y ves que tiene su mirada clavada en ti, y desde hace un buen rato. Oh. Estas en problemas. Bueno, no tu exactamente, si no el chico que cuenta alegremente sus anécdotas. Y al parecer el capitán está esperando a que TÚ lo calles.

Pero, no sabes cómo hacerlo sin hacer que Achiro se sienta mal...pero, la mirada que todos tienen ahora en ti hace que silenciosamente entiendas que tienes que hacer algo YA.

-Nee, Nitori- empiezas, tanteando el terreno, y el interrumpe brevemente su relato, haciendo que esos ojos azulados te recuerden a un gatito.

-Mmm, ¿mande?- .

-Este... ¿qué te parece si dormimos un rato?- el parece pensar un poco tu petición, haciendo que suspires casi aliviada -junto con todos los demás- al verlo aceptar, pero no han pasado ni 2 minutos...

\- Hey, esto me recuerda a cuando...-y sigue evocando recuerdos de su infancia, ignorando la tensión que ha tomado lugar en el camión por su causa. Oh. Otra vez todas las miradas, solo que con algo de molestia en ellas, sobre ti. Y parecen querer gritar "Ya cállate Nitori". Esto no es nada bueno, dices para ti.

Y cuando la tensión parece aumentar, como una olla exprés que está a punto de soltar toda esa presión, cuando parece que hasta el capitán se va a abalanzar sobre el oji-azulado para obligarlo a callarse, tu instinto de protección -No maternal- hace su aparición de una forma bastante peculiar...pero al parecer efectiva.

Nitori Achiro ha sido callado con un beso.

Y para tu fortuna -o desgracia, según el caso- todos los presentes en el camión han sido testigos de cómo por fin se han dado su primer beso después de casi 2 meses de noviazgo. .

\- Al fin, ya era hora- dice un sonriente Rin, feliz tanto por la parejita como por sus oídos. Y ustedes dos no pueden si no sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello. Ahora iba a ser Aichirou el que pidiera que se callaran cada vez que se lo recordaran, y solo puedes sentirte culpable por ello.

Aunque...no es tan malo, ya que fue una manera bastante efectiva.

~))-=*^*=-((~

Tachan, jejejeje, aquí está el tercero que os prometí. Aun es domingo, algo tarde pero cumplí lo que dije. Antes o el domingo.

Bien, pues el lemmon ahí va 2 3, pero con suerte lo estarán leyendo antes del jueves, si no es que antes.

En fin, habrá de todo como les he dicho, Ggggg

Nos leemos, Saludins!


	10. Solo besos

Yeyeyeyeyeye, aquí estan los lemmon, señoras y señores, muchas gracias :_ Enne Lannister , Ayaka Jukyo, Eins Zwei Drei, AmaneAkai, thania 22, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, KonnyDaniela, SakuM, Minori-sama, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, Katherine Svensson , Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui, YukiBlade, Minori Ainsworth, RueCossette, Levichou, Kazanari Kirika, Monkey D Ivy, MizuHarukaSari, Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama, Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai y Chatt._

Si, ya se que free no es mio, solo me queda llorar y soñar con ellos…pero algo es algo.

~))-=*^*=-((~

**Solo besos**

~))-=*^*=-((~

Suspiras. Aun no puedes asimilar como fue que paso todo esto. O como termino más bien. Pero de lo que estás segura, y lo reconocerías aun estando en el paraíso, es la sensación de tu piel siendo explorada por la boca de Rin.

No importa si son tus manos, tus dedos, tu cuello o tus partes íntimas. Todo es tocado, besado y mordido por esos labios y dientes que…_dios_…te hacen estar en el paraíso mismo.

Y eso que hasta ahora han sido simples y _alucinantes_ besos. No más allá. Según él, todavía no. Vaya que sabe cómo hacerte sufrir…y gritar su nombre en el momento indicado. Aunque en esta danza entre la locura y el placer cualquier momento es el indicado para…

_Inserte gemidos aquí por favor._

…indicarle que estas a punto de derrumbarte de placer.

Todo comenzó con esas miradas intensas por parte de él. Y no sabias lo que quería decir a pesar de llevar una relación amorosa pero sin ir más allá. Pero esta tarde, hace unas cuantas horas, te dijo que tenían que hablar. Y cualquiera sabe que esas palabras equivalen a una sentencia de muerte en una relación. Así que tu corazón se estrujó, pero, apenas habías doblado el pasillo para afrontarlo y una mano te sujetó de la muñeca antes de que te dieras cuenta de que era tu novio e iban directo a su dormitorio.

No dijo nada en el camino, al igual que en su cuarto. Pero al parecer las palabras sobraban, ya que, sin avisos te tomo de los hombros, te miro a los ojos de una manera tan intensa que creías que tus piernas se habían vuelto fideos y tu boca por fin fue reclamada por él.

Distinguiste el hambre y el deseo en los besos, pero igual notaste que él no quería llegar más lejos si tú así lo deseabas.

Pero, vamos. _Tu ya llevabas deseando esto desde hacía semanas._

Y digamos que tu deseo fue concedido. Tu blusa y tu falda ya no fueron necesarias al cabo de unos minutos, al igual que su playera y pantalón, pero Rin no había mostrado intenciones de quitarte o _querer_ quitarte el resto.

Y entre algunos besos te pareció escuchar lo que eran las razones por las que te amaba y te ama tanto…y tu también lo hubieras –dicho- hecho de no haber estado ocupada viendo estrellitas.

Ahora a ralentizado el ritmo su danza, dándote besos detrás del cuello, en tus costillas y en tus hombros. –E-esto es solo el comienzo… - murmura, recuperando la respiración y el sentido; también estaba al borde de la locura – …pero hoy no terminaremos- te miro de forma divertida, esbozando una sonrisa pícara y torcida. Retadora.

No puedes creer lo que ha dicho. Odias que te dejen a medias, que te corten así…pero a Rin le encanta mantener el _suspense_… Y si te ha conducido a las nubes con solo unos besos…

Prefieres no imaginar y sólo esperar con ansias lo que sea que tenga que suceder.

~))-=*^*=-((~

Dios….me costó horrores mentalizarme, y creo que esto es lo que puedo por el momento. Ya saben, un poco de paciencia y les daré algo más sustancioso. Una pista sobre el próximo. Incluye música. Gracias por leer, Saludins! /u/


	11. ¿En qué se parece una mujer y música?

Yeeeey! Aquí masomenos desvelándome para el lemmon –ya en serio, sin poner en riesgo mi salud mental…- . Alguna ha visto _**HAMATORA**_ ? Es solo por curiosidad, pero me inspiró su ending para el lemmon. Si…la música es magnífica. Y bueno, estaba escuchando las canciones de los personajes de _Free!_, aunque no se si hay una de Souske.

Y esto no estaría completo si no les agradezco!:___Enne Lannister , Ayaka Jukyo, Eins Zwei Drei, AmaneAkai, thania 22, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, KonnyDaniela, SakuM, Minori-sama, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, Katherine Svensson , Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui, YukiBlade, Minori Ainsworth, RueCossette, Levichou, Kazanari Kirika, Monkey D Ivy, MizuHarukaSari, Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama, Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai y Chatt. _Yo no estaría aquí de no ser por ustedes ^o^ y por la primera persona que me dio inspiración.

Mis disculpas a todas y todos! El instituto es emocionante! Por fin hoy hice pruebas de deportes-nadar- y eso me dio la inspiración suficiente para publicar hoy!

Este está dedicado para todas, ya que me animaron a escribir con sus opiniones y eso vale más que…más que 100 años más de vida o el dinero de todo el mundo. Así que, no se como me haya quedado, y me gustaría que me lo dijeran. Este es un cap especial, ya que es el primero de esta categoría…bueno…es en HONOR A TODAS ESTAS LINDAS PERSONITAS QUE LEEN Y ME HACEN MORIR DE FELICIDAD!

Ya sin más, les dejo. _Disclaimer: me encantaría que Free! fuera mio, pero tanto la música inspiradora como lo anterior no son mios, pero solamente ¡__**ESTAS IDEAS LO SON**__!. _

_Este…al principio es mucho pensar sobre sentimientos, lo siento, estaba inspirada en ese momento._

No apta para menores de 13 años :v

~))-=*^*=-((~

**¿Sabes en qué se parece una mujer a la música?**

**(Musires)**

~))-=*^*=-((~

"_Siente mi furia,_

_Siente mi calor_

_Y ve como tu cariño_

_Me hace perder la razón."_

~))-=*^*=-((~

Ya son varias horas desde que la última clase terminó, pero poco te importa; te has quedado en el instituto para seguir practicando. Ah, como te frustra el que las cosas no te salgan a tu manera ni a la primera. Todavía no estás satisfecha con lo que has practicado, sientes que no es suficiente, y le envías un mensaje a tu madre para que sepa que tal vez no llegues a cenar temprano y que no se preocupe.

Suspiras de nuevo, dejando que la pizca de paciencia que tenías, se esfume en el aire y votas el teléfono lejos de de ti. Odias estar frustrada, y reconocerlo te frustra aún más. ¿Por qué ahora la música que tocas suena hueca, si antes no sonaba así en clase? Enojada contigo misma, dejas caer tus manos rígidas en el piano, dejando que salga un acorde que es una réplica en sonido de lo que sientes.

Pero, ¿de qué serviría la música si no se intenta una vez más? Visualizas en tu mente _cómo_ sonaban las notas de la canción creada por ti, y poco a poco, te animas cada vez más. Sin darte cuenta, tus manos se empiezan a mover sobre las teclas, tocándolas levemente para, conforme la melodía avanza en tu cabeza, irlas tocando cada vez más profundo, hasta que las notas mentales se juntan con las notas musicales.

El tiempo pasa. No lo notas. La música sigue y te derrota, ya que te sientes vaciada y llena al mismo tiempo. Vaciada porque transformas tus sentimientos, tus anhelos, en algo que cura tu alma, sacándolo todo, sin guardarte nada; pero te sientes llena y realizada, porque pones fin a todo, sintiendo que eres la única en el mundo, donde _tu_ piano te acompaña, ayudándote a cargar ése dolor, culpable de tu frustración.

Souske.

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero para ti ya no existe el mundo. Solo tú y esa sonrisa, esos ojos y esa personalidad que se han convertido en tu tortura y liberación.

La melodía por fin suena como tú quieres al tiempo que una sonrisa tenue toma lugar en tus labios, y seguirías tocando… pero un movimiento a tu derecha, la puerta, hace que interrumpas abruptamente. Y tu respiración por igual se detiene, ya que creías que eras la única en la escuela. _Dios_, piensas, _me van a echar la bronca de mi vida._

Pero esas orbes turquesas que te observan desde la puerta son más peligrosas que cualquier bronca.

–(T/N), no deberías estar aquí.-

Ohhh. El causante de tu malestar, de tus enojos, de tu alegría…de tu canción, esta frente a ti. Pero lo que más te molesta es su tono indiferente hacia ti. Sabes que él es así…pero a veces no puedes discernir si se está burlando de ti, realmente le das igual o lo dice en serio.

– ¿Te importa?- preguntas con desdén. No logras morderte la lengua a tiempo, no quieres ser tan mordaz, pero de igual forma te sientes bien al decírselo.

Su cuerpo parece querer moverse, pero se queda quieto. Te mira un poco más. –Solo espero que hayas traído sombrilla. Ha empezado a llover.-

¿Está siendo amable, ayudándote? ¿_Serioulsy_? Piensas que éste chico es una caja de sorpresas. Nunca antes te había avisado de nada. Absolutamente.

Y así como apareció, se esfumó sin decir algo más. Miras la puerta antes de volver tu vista al piano. Definitivamente comunicarte a través de la música te ha salvado más de una vez de la locura. Cierras la tapa de las teclas y acomodas el banco antes de tomar tu mochila. Y es entonces cuando notas un toqueteo en las ventanas.

La lluvia se ha vuelto más fuerte. Maldices internamente. Por supuesto que no traes sombrilla ¿Quién en un día inicialmente soleado pensaría en cargar una sombrilla?

Cierras el salón y empiezas a caminar por los pasillos no sin cierta cautela, mirando de vez en cuando sobre tu hombro. ¿Se habrá ido ya? No es que te importe, pero no quieres volver a sentirte pequeña e insignificante en el día por su presencia.

Llegas a la planta baja. Todo se ve un poco tétrico; el piso refleja la luz grisácea del cielo, así como las paredes reflejan el color turquesa azulado de la alberca que se encuentra a un lado. _Parece que va a salir un fantasma de un momento a otro _piensas y sueltas una risita. Las cosas de terror siempre te han dado risa.

Llegas a un patio interior de la escuela, el cual tienes que cruzar para poder salir, pues no hay otro camino que te libre de mojarte. Y es la primera vez que ves todo desierto, como _si fueras _la única. Suspiras y te entregas a la lluvia, caminando, disfrutando de las gotas sobre tu piel. Aunque, unos segundos después empiezas a correr. No te gustaría pescar un resfriado.

Vas corriendo, con los ojos medio cerrados, pero teniendo cuidado de no estrellarte contra el suelo. Ves el pasillo seco al otro lado y sonríes. Ya luego te secarías en tu casa. Ah. Ya estas deseando darte una ducha caliente. Estás a tan solo unos metros de la entrada…

-Auch…- y algo obstaculiza tu camino. Es duro, fuerte y alto…

Levantas la mirada para encontrarte una sonrisa y unos ojos que conoces bastante bien. Se te corta la respiración.

-¿Me estabas buscando?- la pregunta te hace reaccionar, separándote, poniéndote a la defensiva. Él parece estar de lo más tranquilo, pero sus ojos lo delatan. Se está divirtiendo.

-Ya quisieras- desvías la mirada, algo sonrojada. Solo trae puesta su playera húmeda por la lluvia, que se adhiere perfectamente a su tonificado cuerpo, dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Ya lo habías visto muchas veces… en traje de baño. Pero la playera mojada aumenta su aire de sensualidad.

No te gusta para nada la dirección que están tomando tus pensamientos. Pero…si _él esta así…eso quiere decir que TU_…

Te cubres instintivamente con tu mochila. Rayos. Y tus mejillas se colorean aún más.

–Toma- sientes algo caer sobre tu cabeza que resulta ser su chamarra. Ya masomenos sabes de qué va todo eso: el te la da como todo un caballero, y tú te la pones. En eso te das cuenta de que te queda enorme, a él le entran ganas de ser depredador porque te ves muy linda y… bueno, _eso_.

–…Gracias- estarás enojada, pero no eres malagradecida.

–Te acompaño a casa.- dice, y lo dejas. No pierdes ni ganas nada, así que te da _casi_ igual. Ya están a casi unos metros de la salida, pero al parecer la lluvia tiene otros planes: dejarlos en la escuela debido a la tormenta que se ha desatado. Y al parecer no va a saltarte encima.

Ambos se quedan mirando la lluvia. Y es uno de esos momentos en los que no hay tensiones y puedes disfrutar estar junto a él.

–¿Sabes…- él mira a la nada, lejos - …en que se parece una mujer a la música?-

La pregunta te toma desprevenida. Souske…haciendo una pregunta un tanto… ¿_romántica_?

Piensas un poco. –Pues… las dos son ¿femeninas y delicadas? – dices al cabo de unos segundos, y volteas a él solo para encontrarte una de sus sonrisas torcidas que te erizan los cabellos de la nuca.

–No está mal…- sus ojos brillan, –pero no es la respuesta completa- el ambiente se ha vuelto tenso, como una violinista manteniendo una nota alta… esto se va a descontrolar.

Y con este último pensamiento también se va tu aliento. Ha reclamado tu boca, y el beso es justo como él: desafiante, fuerte, demandante e increíble. _Baia, _no sabías que Souske besara _tan bien._

Gimes contra su boca. Te ha mordido y ha puesto sus manos a lo largo de tu espalda, haciendo desaparecer cualquier espacio entre ustedes. Tus manos actúan solas; se enredan en sus cabellos oscuros, pasando por sus hombros y juntándose detrás de su cuello. _¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡Ésa no eres tú!_

Un rayo pasa fugaz, iluminando lo que acaban de comenzar: vuestro deseo tácito. Ya que, aunque pareciera que vuestra relación era de amor-odio-indiferencia, lo que se oculta o se reprime, tarde o temprano debe de salir.

La sudadera que él te dio ahora está en el suelo. Sus manos ahora van trepando por tu abdomen, debajo de la blusa mojada, hasta llegar a tus costillas, donde te sujeta fuerte, y suspiras.

Pronto te recarga y deja prisionera contra la pared, y su playera es la primera que va directa al suelo. Aunque…la tuya le sigue inmediatamente después. Sientes el frio recorrer tu piel, pero pronto, los besos que son dispensados de su boca te hacen olvidar cualquier cosa a cerca del frío.

La ropa sigue estorbando, y con una mirada, entiendes –en un último atisbo de cordura- que te pide permiso para continuar. ¿Está loco o qué? ¡Por supuesto que tiene que _continuar!_

Asientes una sola vez. Sus labios reclaman los tuyos, con fuerza y decisión.

Pronto las manos de ambos van solas, quitan lo que resta de la ropa, y sumándole la luz medio grisácea-verdosa, parece que están en una danza bajo algún lago.

Eres despojada de tu penúltima prenda, la de arriba, y tus ojos buscan los suyos. Él también buscaba los tuyos, antes de que, junto con tus manos, sus pantalones acompañaran a las demás prendas. No pudiste evitar verlo. Y volver a _verlo_.

La impresión hizo que te quedaras quieta, lo cual provocó una sonrisa de su parte. Vamos, es totalmente comprensible…_totalmente_. Pero con un delicado movimiento de su mano, de devuelve a la realidad. Es increíble ver que una persona como él, un poco intimidante y directo, tenga tanta devoción en algo…y con alguien. Contigo.

De la misma forma en cómo te trajo a la realidad, pone sus manos sobre tu cintura, y no puedes evitar sentirte pequeña. Sus manos lentamente bajan tu _última _prenda, mientras intentas cubrirte lastimosamente con tus brazos. _¿Es lo que querías, no? _Oh, tu consciencia. _¿Por qué haces esto? De todas formas ya te vió por entero._ Tu mente tiene razón, ¿qué más da?

Y como si quisiera quitarte cualquier miedo, cualquier duda y hacerte sentir segura, pone sus brazos alrededor tuyo, haciéndote saber que te protegerá…incluso de él mismo. _Entonces, ¿quieres a la persona correcta? _Ni idea, respondes. Pero quieres creer que así es.

Todas las prendas yacen en el suelo, mientras que tomas la iniciativa y capturas sus labios con los tuyos, de forma demandante como él. Y sin ningún aviso o señal, le entregas y te despoja de tu prueba de que nunca antes habías estado con alguien más.

Al contrario de lo que habías esperado, no dolió; incluso te permites reír y él lo nota. Te mira inquisitivo. Has golpeado su orgullo y eso está _muy mal. _En cuanto lo miras a los ojos, él se mueve, y tuerces la boca. Al principio lento. Luego más rápido.

_Más profundo. Más caliente. Más fuerte._

Y alucinas. _Rayos, ¿todo este tiempo te estuviste perdiendo de una sensación tan buena? _Esto era mucho mejor que dormir hasta tarde en fin de semana, o que no tener clases, o que te regalaran algo que habías esperado por mucho tiempo.

El tiempo pasa, y te parece escuchar que la lluvia ha disminuido. Susurras su nombre, despacio y moldeando cada letra en tu garganta hasta que muere en tus labios. Él pone su oreja cerca, para escuchar lo que tienes que decir. Pero sólo repites su nombre. Después de tanto tiempo queriendo decirlo, no vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

–Yo… - su cara, con gotitas de sudor que terminan en tu torso, refleja confusión, para después mirarte con decisión y la primera sonrisa sincera de la que eres testigo – …¡ngh!

Ah, se veía tan bien besarlo en ése momento que tu cuerpo decidió hacerlo e interrumpir lo que fiera que iba a decirte. Al separarte, lo miras como no lo hacías desde hace mucho: feliz y con ternura. Y puedes hacerte a la idea de que…un momento.

Si no mal recuerdas…te había hecho una pregunta… ¿cierto? La razón de todo esto…

–Te amo- lo dicen al mismo tiempo que su sincronía es perfecta. – Pero…- te mira con atención- ¿Cuál era la respuesta?- preguntas.

Una de sus sonrisas sensuales hace presencia. –Hay que saber tocarlas- te sonrojas. Justo como hace unos minutos te lo demostró. –Hay que saber escucharlas…y apreciarlas.- lo miras sorprendida. – Comprender sus altos y sus bajos, y… el sentir como me llenas de alegría con solo tu presencia…- roza sus labios con los tuyos –…es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado.- termina tu duda dándote un beso de esos a los que podrías volverte adicta.

Y la canción que habías hecho por él, poco a poco inunda tu mente, hasta que, en algún momento la empiezas a tararear bajito. Y así, despacio, tus ojos se van cerrando, dejando que aquel oji-turquesa te cubra con sus brazos y te contemple en silencio, pues había esperado mucho tiempo, dando tumbos y tropezando en el camino, para volver a levantarse y empezar de nuevo y por fin, estar a tu lado.

~))-=*^*=-((~

…-estática en su silla- …que les pareció? Malo, muy malo…bastante malo y que mejor solo escriba drabbles? O bueno, bonito…?

Y como sorpresa-pista, habrá unos nuevos capítulos esperando ser leídos por ustedes de fechas. Fechas? Si! Cuando lo lean entenderán. Ohhh…este es el más largo q he escrito…en fin, espero no haberos aburrido, saludins y gracias por leer!

Editado /u/

…


	12. Motivo

Si, ya sé que me desaparecí por mucho tiempo. No tengo justificante –Ubvius, nel, claro que sí, y se llaman trámites e instituto- pero el punto es que aquí estoy.

Como ya saben, esto no tendria sentido si no le agradezco a Enne Lannister, Luisa, Ayaka Jukyo, KonnyDaniela, Mai-Okami, YukiBlade, thania22, Minori-Sama, alisha arlexa, SakuM, Kazanari Kirika, Monkey D Ivy, MizuHarukaSari, Levichou, Katherine Svensson, Ichi Misaki, Minori Ainsworth, RueCossette, bubbleblack, Captain Sui, AmaneAkai, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, Rue, Cindy'Nya3, kaori Sakamaki, Reybi, Eins Zwei Drei, ErzaScarlet-sama, Chatt Noir, Shouhou- light carrier-Sendai, Merycchan, MiihW, mafia chan,FuffyBunny96, KyokoHondaWong, Emina Megpoid-116, Nick T. Blood, nycya, anonimus, Lizz y AshelaGrovi.

Sinceramente no puedo creer que ya sean 80 reviews! Me hacen muy feliz todos los que han leído y han dejado un lindo review, que es simplemente bello.

Free! No es mío, es de su respectivo autor, pero la historia es toda mía!

~))-=*^*=-((~

**Motivo**

~))-=*^*=-((~

Muchas veces te has preguntado cuál es el motivo de las cosas. Ya que, todo tiene un propósito ¿no? Una razón de ser. Entonces, volteas hacia un lado de la cama, encontrándote con esas hebras azuladas que descansan sobre un rostro que conoces bastante bien.

Y no puedes evitar preguntarte que habrá sido lo que motivo a la persona a tu lado a decidir quedarse contigo para siempre. Lo que provoca que tanto tu cara como tus pensamientos sean un poema.

Simplemente; hay muchas chicas allá fuera que son incluso mejor que tú en distintos aspectos, y eso solo provoca que mentalmente tu cerebro eche humo por no poder encontrar una respuesta lógica. Y esa cuestión es la que te ha estado reteniendo para dar el siguiente paso.

Mientras vas haciendo memoria de cómo es que se desarrolló todo y tu mirada se pierde en el blanco techo de la habitación, el chico a tu lado ha abierto los ojos, y sabe perfectamente que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

Bueno, tampoco es como si fueras muy difícil de descifrar. Así que, tras cerrar un momento los ojos y dejar salir un suspiro de relajación para llamar tu atención, coloca una mano en tu mentón -ya con sus ojos violetas fijos en ti- y sin más corta tus pensamientos juntando vuestros labios.

El contacto te toma por sorpresa, por lo que tus ojos están abiertos. Pero Rei parece de lo más tranquilo, y eso no es muy común en él.

El contacto dura unos segundos más y es cuando la pregunta que te atormenta aprovecha y vuelve a hacer presencia

¿Porque te ama? ¿Porque te eligió a ti si no eres la única en el mundo? Y es lo que logras decir cuando se separan un poco.

-¿Por...porque yo, Rei?-

Y la mirada que te dirige solo logra desconcertarte más si es posible ya que parece como si te dijera silenciosamente "la respuesta esta frente a ti" pero tú no logras ver algo que te disipe las dudas. Y vuelves a preguntar, a lo que él esboza una sonrisa.

-(T/N), hace poco descubrí dos cosas- lo miras interrogante - y me las mostraste tú-

Lo miras sorprendida. ¿Tú? Intentas hacer memoria de cuando pudo haber sido, pero él no ha terminado.

\- No siempre hay teorías para afirmar las cosas, al igual que no siempre se necesita un motivo para hacerlas...-

Sus brazos rodean tu cintura, abrazándote y contagiándote de esa inexplicable seguridad que sientes solo cuando estas con él. -...y porque me di cuenta de que no eres la única en el mundo...-

Ok. Eso ya no suena tan lindo.

-...porque tú eres mi mundo, (T/N)-

La devoción de sus palabras rompe poco a poco la idea que tu tenías hasta hace solo unos segundos. Ya que, hasta tu lo has sentido y entendido. No siempre se necesita un motivo.

~))-=*^*=-((~

-suspiro- no me pregunten de donde salió esto. Creo que fue por la felicidad que me dan al reviewarme. En fin, volví a caer literalmente de la cama por leer vuestros hermosos, maravillosos, sensuales y adictivos reviews.

¡Nos leemos! /u/


	13. Cosquillas

¡Hola a todos y todas! Esta semana ha sido sensacional, y espero de todo corazón que ¡para ustedes también! Ya saben que os agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón el que lean y deje un hermoso y caritativo - Yuuki Ackerman- review!

Ahorita ando algo a las prisas, pero ya saben para quienes van mis más sinceros agradecimientos. Ahora sin más distracciones, lean pues.

FREE! No es mío, y lo desearía, pero entonces no sería como lo conocemos tal cual, así que solo nos queda desear que se vengan a esta dimensión estos maravillosos e increíblemente sexys chicos.

~))-=*^*=-((~

Cosquillas

~))-=*^*=-((~

Apenas van unas cuantas semanas en el instituto, y, contra todo pronóstico, te ha gustado más estar en la escuela que en tu casa. Admitámoslo. Es mejor la loca, agradable y cálida compañía de Momotarou que la interminable y asfixiante soledad y represión de tu casa. Mil veces mejor.

Así que, después de tener un juego de básquet, que por cierto fue bastante entretenido con algunos compañeros, entre ellos el joven Mikoshiba, te recogiste el cabello en una coleta, tratando de que al menos una pequeña brisa caritativa llegue a tu cuello y te refresque un poquito.

Y es así como estas en clase de literatura, leyendo mientras te abanicas levemente con tu mano libre, ya que la otra está sosteniendo tu rostro en una posición cómoda. Una brisa por fin llega hasta tu cuello, y sonríes levemente. Ahh. Realmente sienta bien sentir algo así...

Un momento. _Un momento_.

Si no mal sentiste hace unos segundos, la pequeña corriente venía de algún lugar cercano detrás tuyo, pero como te refrescó, no le das importancia y sigues leyendo en silencio, mientras que internamente deseas que vuelva a soplar el viento.

Y sucede de nuevo, haciendo que una sonrisa asome por tus labios. Así pasan un par de veces más, hasta que caes en la cuenta de que esta vez la has sentido más cerca de lo normal, lo cual te provoca un pequeño escalofrío.

Volteas… para encontrarte aquella mirada traviesa y risueña que conoces bastante bien, y que al parecer su dueño es el responsable de que te hubieras sentido tan fresca.

Sonríes, volteándote un poco más hasta poder darle un ligero golpecito en su hombro, provocando unas pequeñas carcajadas por parte de ambos, que tratan de silenciar, pues la maestra los podría sacar por estar jugando en vez de estar leyendo sobre el Siglo de Oro.

Te volteas dispuesta a reanudar tu lectura, claro, sonriéndole una vez más al oji-ambar cuando sientes como su mano familiar te revuelve los cabellos de manera cariñosa, e internamente le agradeces el que te haya salvado del infernal calor con unas sopladitas aunque te hubieran provocado unas cuantas cosquillas.

~))-=*^*=-((~

Lindo Momotarou, más acorde a su personalidad esta vez, gggg espero el haberlo logrado.

Ya saben que todos sus reviews me hacen saltar y saludar al piso, pero no importa, me hacen ¡realmente feliz! ¡Todos son bienvenidos!

En fin, el instituto, no es como lo pintan. Es mucho mejor /u/ No falta mucho para q lleguen las orcas. Próximamente.

Saludins! /u/


	14. ¡Estúpido mi pelo idiota!

¡Hola a todas estas personas hermosas que leen! Bueno, esto salió de la loca fascinación que tengo con Matsuoka Rin y tenía planeado subirlo un poco después, pero no me aguantaba las ganas. En fin, ésta loca idea es por y para ustedes, pero especialmente para una amiga que su novio-esposo me recuerda a Rin y que muy pronto serán papas de trillizos. Este va para esos futuros papas, Saludins!

Ya sin más, el Disclaimer eterno y mis infinitas gracias a todas y todos por leer!

~))-=*^*=-((~

**¡Estúpido, estoy embarazada, idiota!**

~))-=*^*=-((~

Dios...rayos, estos dolores van de mal en peor. Y nada ayuda en que sean las tres de la madrugada, ya que lo que menos te gusta es que te despierten-o te despiertes- en medio de la noche, y peor aun si es para ir al baño. Pero bueno, tu cuerpo no siempre tiene consideraciones...y menos ahora.

-Pero, ¿Qué te dije? Deberías de comer algo más que sólo tus antojos, pero no- tu prometido habla del otro lado del baño, poniéndose unos deportivos y preparando tu bolso con lo que cree necesario- Tu querías comer a fuerzas esas quesadillas con queso posiblemente caducado y ahora, ¿qué?- miras por la puerta entre abierta como sus rojizos cabellos se balancean sobre sus hombros por los movimientos que hace al meter ropa en una maleta deportiva... un momento... ¿qué rayos planea? -Empiezas a estar pálida, y no vería mucho problema si no fuera porque presentas vómito y porque ya llevas VARIOS DÍAS ASÍ (T/N).-

Bufas molesta mientras sientes otra arcada venir. Bueno, si tiene razón en preocuparse, pero realmente odias cuando se comporta de esta forma, aunque no es su culpa. Si somos sinceras, tú estarías igual -o peor- si él estuviera frente al excusado regresando la cena.

-Ya te dije por milésima vez que...- la puerta se ha abierto, y desde el Angulo en el que estás, logras ver que su mirada destila decepción y preocupación

-Tienes 20 minutos para darte un baño y estar lista para ir al doctor, ya llamé...- interrumpe.

-¡Con ese tiempo ni voy a poder enjuagarme!- replicas mientras desaparece por la puerta de la recámara.

-¡Tu tiempo está corriendo!-

-¡Arggh!- gruñes en lo que te pones -con trabajo- de pie y ves tu reflejo en el espejo del lavabo -Bueno...-susurras colocando una mano en tu abdomen- ...se tendrá que enterar allá.-

-¿Ya estas lista? ¡Te quedan…!- diriges una mirada asesina a donde crees que él está moviéndose y abres el grifo. Tal vez una ducha no te siente mal después de todo, ya que, ¿qué más da que sean prácticamente las 4 de la mañana?

-¿Debo recordarte lo que Haru nos dijo en su sorprendentemente larga plática de una hora acerca de lo que descubrió sobre la comida procesada?- ruedas los ojos. Por favor, que no mencione ni una palabra más de ese día en el que viste la suerte que tienes de cuando Haru observa mejor las cosas en silencio a cuando es totalmente expresivo cual niño pequeño al haber descubierto algo nuevo.

-¡Que no me pasa nada!- subes el tono de voz, esperando que Rin te escuche.

-¿...y todo eso de que los alimentos tienen…?-

Te escucho en absoluto. -Rin...- después de contener una arcada y ver por última vez la taza del baño- Está bien, tomare un baño- murmuras cansada.

Pero al parecer el va a seguir reclamándote el haber comido aquellas dichosas quesadillas que cree que son la razón de tu pesar. Por favor, que _se calle_...

Cierras el grifo par enjabonarte, mientras que en la habitación de lado el sonido de pisadas de un lado a otro demuestra el nerviosismo del Matsuoka. Y no puedes evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- por su tono de voz sabes que está intentando sonreír y no pensar en nada serio...que pueda estar pasándote.

-Pues bañándome, ¿no? Ya voy, ¡señor exactitud!- protestas tomando unas toallas para secarte y envolverte. La verdad, piensas, no tienes miedo en decirle. Y tampoco el miedo de cualquier joven en tu posición. Pero, siendo realistas, siempre existe la posibilidad. La posibilidad de que él huya, como la mayoría. Pero esperas que no sea tu caso, de que Rin no sea así.

Porque si es así... tu mundo se desmoronaría completamente. Inhalando profundamente, te dispones a salir mientras tu prometido sigue murmurando cosas sin sentido.

-¿No te has vestido? ya tendríamos que ir en camino- dice mirando su reloj, regalo tuyo, que siempre trae puesto, y el recuerdo hace que te muerdas el labio. -Y de ahora en adelante, todo lo que quieras comer tendré que probarlo primero...-

-Rin, no será necesa-...

-...porque no puedes seguir así, y...-

-Te _estoy diciendo que no_...-

-... deberíamos dejar de discutir e ir...-

-_Rin…_

_-… luego podemos ver a Makoto, es médi…_

_-__¡Estúpido, estoy embarazada, idiota!_

_-…¿¡Qué?!_

Te tronchas de risa, porque esa frase se había vuelto tremendamente épica. Pero guardas silencio cuando del otro lado no se escucha nada. Silencio. Te asomas por la puerta, despacio, encontrándote con un Rin con los labios ligeramente separados y siendo ahora él el pálido.

Lentamente, el deja caer la maleta al suelo para acercarse a ti y mirarte con intensidad. _¿Qué dijiste qué?_ Y en esos instantes en los que todo el valor que tenías parece haberse esfumado, dejado paso libre al miedo...

-S…si no lo quieres,- lo miras de reojo –suerte para la próxima.-

Te atreves a mirar sus ojos, para después sentir como eres envuelta por esos cálidos brazos que conoces tan bien.

-...Vaya...- eso es lo que rompe el silencio por unos instantes - ...v-vístete -

Lo miras incrédula. ¿Sólo eso? Y al segundo siguiente sientes sus labios contra los tuyos.

-¿Un pequeño Matsuoka en camino?- sonríe de forma tiburonesca, - es...es...- pasa una mano por tu cabeza -¿Por qué no me dijiste desde el principio?-

-¿Ah? Estuve tratando de callarte- murmuras momentáneamente molesta, pero aún con la risa de recordar cómo fue que se lo anunciaste.

-Aunque, ¿sabes? –te mira tiernamente pero a la vez confuso –Creo que la habitación me ha comenzado a dar vueltas- murmura y se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

-Creo más bien que es a _ti_ a quien debemos llevar al hospital.

~))-=*^*=-((~

/u/ Me morí de risa editando este.

/u/ Les mando besos de helado.


	15. Alergica

He llorado de alegría gracias a: _Ayaka Jukyo, Saku M, Rue,__Enne Lannister , Eins Zwei Drei, AmaneAkai, thania 22, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, KonnyDaniela, Minori-sama, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, Katherine Svensson , Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui, YukiBlade, Minori Ainsworth, ErzaScarlet, RueCossette, Levichou, Kazanari Kirika, Monkey D Ivy, Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama, Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai, Chatt Noir, kaori Sakamaki, Reybi, anonymus__, MizuHarukaSari, Merycchan, MiihW, mafia chan,FuffyBunny96, KyokoHondaWong, Emina Megpoid-116, Nick T. Blood, nycya, Lizz, AshelaGrovi, Hikari Walker Suede y a la patatacantante (lei tu perfil y no pude más que amarlo!). _chicas y chicos, en serio no saben cuánto amo sus reviews!_ ARIGATOU-GOZAIMASU!_

_**Eins Zwei Drei, AmaneAkai y Mai-Okami, hacía tiempo que les quería agradecer por haber leído Recuerdos Agradecidos. De todo corazón les doy las gracias por leer y por esos reviews tan hermosos que me hicieron sentir infinita paz y por el favorite que me hizo gritar como loca. De verdad chicas, muchas gracias.**_

~))-=*^*=-((~

**Alérgica**

~))-=*^*=-((~

¿Alergias? No han sido pocas las veces que te has encontrado esa pregunta frente a ti, y casi _nunca_ tienes problemas en responderla. Porque, vamos, este tipo de cuestionarios los contestas sola, ¿no?

Entonces… ¿Qué rayos hace Haruka llenando contigo _el_ cuestionario para la enfermería?

Tal vez sea porque desde el ingreso al instituto han estado _relativamente _juntos, o tal vez porque le preocupes o, a lo mejor porque… miras su perfil, que parece decir "Ya-quiero-llegar-a-mi-casa-y-entrar-en-la-ducha" - …simplemente porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Este último pensamiento es la máscara para cubrir lo que realmente pensaste –o deseabas que fuera-: que tal vez, solo _tal vez_ quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo. Vamos. Hacerte ilusiones no es nada bueno para ti si al final casi siempre acabas con el sabor de la decepción.

Pero ese no es el mayor de tus problemas ahora. Esta _esa_ dichosa _pregunta_. Y sigue esperando una respuesta. Y al parecer el nadador de _free-style_ también, ya que te mira con esa aura de "¿Qué-es-lo-que-pasa-que-no-terminas-el-cuestionario?".

-Mmm, Haru…- sus ojos muestran atención - …es solo que…- y cometes el error numero 1: dejar la frase al aire y desviar tu mirada.

"¿por-qué-no-terminas?"

Sientes esa pregunta surcar el aire entre ustedes y un frio sudor recorrer tu cuello. ¿Por qué de todas las cosas, y de todas las personas, tenías que ser alérgica a eso que la persona que está a tu lado tanto adora?

Durante todo el tiempo que has pasado a su lado jamás hubieras pensado que te verías en este aprieto, aunque hubieran sido infinitas las veces en el que el tema pudo haber salido a la luz.

Si. Porque eres alérgica a la penicilina, sus derivados como las sulfas, a los lugares con mucho polvo…

…pero sobre todo…

A la caballa.

Y aunque mentalmente te creías preparada para cuando llegara el momento-que jamás creías que pasaría, porque te esforzabas al máximo en evitar esas situaciones comprometedoras-, es cierto que en la realidad todo cambia.

Te has imaginado miles de maneras y escenarios: en su casa cuando te invita a comer y tienes que rechazar la caballa y llega el momento decisivo, o en algún restaurante donde el te invite a probar un poco de lo que pidió: caballa con piña y aderezo…solo por mencionar algunos.

Pero _éste _ni por asomo.

¿Cuándo te imaginarías que sería por un bendito cuestionario?

Y lo que te regresa a la realidad es el sentir como el cuestionario se desliza entre tus manos, y cuando te das cuenta, Haru ya está escribiendo algo en el espacio correspondiente a la pregunta.

Intentas por todos los medios quitársela, pero él simplemente la mantiene fuera de tu alcance con una facilidad increíble. Así que sueltas un bufido de molestia mientras que solo te acercas a él para leer:

_Palabras lindas_

Y el sonrojo no tarda en acudir a tus mejillas. ¿Palabras lindas? ¿Y qué rayos significa eso? Y es lo que preguntas en una mirada entre confundida y avergonzada.

-Siempre te coloreas cuando alguien te hace un cumplido…- lo miras sorprendida. ¿Por qué su voz se nota molesta? -…o cuando te digo que te ves bien.

¿…Ah?

Si. Es verdad que cuando alguien te hace un cumplido te pones toda roja, ya que no sabes lidiar bien con ellos, pero cuando Haru te lo dice es por una cuestión totalmente distinta: es porque simple y sencillamente se trata de él.

Solo porque es él. Y sí. Tal vez la verdad tenga que esperar, pero lo cierto es que nuca dejarás de ser alérgica a palabras lindas.

~))-=*^*=-((~

Oh sip. Ya tenia mucho tiempo con esta idea, pero simplemente no quedaba como yo quería, así que ahí me veian gritando y eliminando párrafos enteros, que aunque no me gustaban, los quería.

Nos vemos, un lindo review me haría muy feliz! No cuesta nada, jejeje

Saludins! /u/


	16. Como si fuera nuestro hijo

Ok. Ahora que hemos pasado de los 100 reviews, /u/ por uno, pues era hora de algo diferente. Pero no sin antes mencionar a las lindas personas cuyo nombre se ha quedado grabado en mi corazón:

_**lapatatacantante, Enne Lannister, Ayaka Jukyo, mafia chan, Saku M, AmaneAkai, Rue, Eins Zwei Drei, AshelaGrovi, thania 22, kaori Sakamaki, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, Levichou, Nick T. Blood, KonnyDaniela, Minori-sama, Lizz, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, nycya, Katherine Svensson , Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui, YukiBlade, Merycchan, Minori Ainsworth, ErzaScarlet, Hikari Walker Suede, RueCossette, Kazanari Kirika, Monkey D Ivy, Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama, Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai, Chatt Noir, Reybi, anonymus, MizuHarukaSari, MiihW, FuffyBunny96, KyokoHondaWong, Emina Megpoid-116, ElizabethJaeger y a TortugaNinjaBtr.**_

~))-=*^*=-((~

**Como si fuera nuestro hijo**

~))-=*^*=-((~

Tus amigas tienen gatos. Para ser más precisas, son _gatas._ Y por supuesto, han tenido gatitos.

-¿No te gustaría uno, (T/N)-san?- te ha preguntado una de ellas con un minino entre sus manos.

Oh, ¡por supuesto que sí! Vamos, ¿quién podría resistirse o decir que no a unas caritas tan tiernas como las de estos 14 gatitos que tienen unos ojos alucinantes, un cuerpecito diminutito, y una _voz_ –si a sus maullidos se les puede denominar voz- tan tierna?

Está claro que nadie.

-¡Oh~, (T/N)-chan, ¿esos son gatitos?! ¡Son muy tiernos! ¿Vas a escoger a uno? ¿Cuál? ¿El de las orejas blancas con botitas negras o el que tiene una manchita en forma de luna en su costado? ¿Eh? ¡Dime~!- te abordó Nagisa a preguntas.

-Ah…- Oh. Cierto. El chico de brazada de pecho adora a los gatos. Y por supuesto que fue a él a quien presentaron primero los gatitos. ¿Quién no aprovecharía el amor que tiene Nagisa por las cosas tiernas? Y en la lista estabas segura de que figurabas tú, aunque nunca te había dicho algo al respecto.

-Yo… es imposible Nagisa…- comienzas a decir, notando como en sus ojos rosados empiezan la confusión que termina en unas lagrimitas. –… ya sabes que soy alérgica a ellos.- y su semblante muestra sorpresa pasando por aceptación.

-Cierto…oh ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?-y ahora toma una pose parecida a cuando Rei piensa o está a punto de afirmar o _teorizar _algo. Así que es inevitable que sientas una pizca de miedo. Las ideas de Nagisa nos siempre son muy…adecuadas. Pero igual son entretenidas.

-¡Entonces será de los dos!- exclama dándote casi un paro cardiaco, ya que te ha saltado de improvisto encima y vuestros rostros están a muy poca distancia. Vamos, que Nagisa es un poco más alto que tú –si cuentan dos centímetros- y sus manos toman suavemente las tuyas.

Tus amigas que han estado con ustedes todo este tiempo exclaman como si hubieran visto la cosa más adorable ahí frente a sus ojos –a parte de los mininos- . Oh. Parece que los están _shippeando. _Y alcanzas a escuchar que murmuran algo sobre _"Serían una buena pareja" "Si se casaran yo quisiera asistir; deberá ser muy divertida." _O _"Su hijos…"_

Tus amigas estaban como una cabra.

Es cierto que te agrada estar en compañía de Nagisa, y que adoras su voz, que te encanta pasar tus manos por su pelo y que quedas fascinada por sus ojos cada vez que te ve fijamente con ternura y alegría justo como ahora… Pero, indiscutiblemente, lo que más te gusta y amas es la sensación de sus labios sobre los tuyos cada vez que nadie los ve, cuando suceden espontáneamente o simple y sencillamente porque sí.

Porque está muy bien cuando casi nadie sabe de las relaciones ajenas. Nada de terceros ni otros metiches que nada deberían de pintar ahí. Y tanto tú como Nagisa estuvieron de acuerdo en mantenerlo en secreto. Claro que por la mirada insistente de la que sostenía al gatito sentías que ya habían sido descubiertos.

Tragaste saliva y le ignoraste olímpicamente. Volviendo a mirar al gatito que tenía Nagisa en su regazo, te imaginaste cómo sería el si fuera padre. Te gustó lo que imaginaste, tanto que seguiste imaginando sin darte cuenta de que Nagisa volvía a colocar su rostro frente al tuyo.

-(T/N)-chan, ¿te gustaría criar a un gatito como si fuera nuestro hijo?

Levantaste la cabeza. Oh, miraste a tus amigas que tenían cara de no poder creer lo que había dicho el blondo.

-¿Por qué no?- sonriendo, a pesar de tu alergia, sabías que no pasaría nada si sólo lo tenías a ratos cerca.

Pero, ya que los amigos de Nagisa estaban ahí cerca, el secreto que tanto habían mantenido salió a la luz.

~))-=*^*=-((~

/u/ Espero que les haya gustado

Comentarios, tomatazos, pastelazos, sartenazos y lo que quieran lo pueden enviar con la cosita hermosa que aquí abajo. En fin, si no regreso fue porque la mayoría se enojo por lo de arriba.

Saludins!


	17. Para quien nació en Octubre

Okas. Aquí vamos! Muchas gracias a todos y todas que han leído, pero sobretodo a aquellas que me han animado e inspirado por igual:

_**lapatatacantante, Enne Lannister, Ayaka Jukyo, mafia chan, Saku M, AmaneAkai, Rue, Eins Zwei Drei, AshelaGrovi, thania 22, kaori Sakamaki, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, Levichou, Nick T. Blood, KonnyDaniela, Minori-sama, Lizz, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, nycya, Katherine Svensson , Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui, YukiBlade, Merycchan, Minori Ainsworth, ErzaScarlet, Hikari Walker Suede, RueCossette, Kazanari Kirika, Monkey D Ivy, Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama, Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai, Chatt Noir, Reybi, anonymus, MizuHarukaSari, MiihW, FuffyBunny96, KyokoHondaWong, Emina Megpoid-116, ElizabethJaeger, TortugaNinjaBtr y AlexBeatlemaniaca.**_

~))-=*^*=-((~

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Octubre!**

~))-=*^*=-((~

Otoño y octubre. Son cosas que no te importan demasiado, aunque igual son especiales para ti. El primero porque es más alegre que el invierno, más tranquilo que el verano y contradictoriamente, más encendido que la primavera. El segundo porque es tu cumpleaños…

Como la mayoría de la gente, has tenido buenos y malos cumpleaños. Pero el último, el del año pasado, no logras superarlo del todo ya que absolutamente _nadie_ se acordó de ti. Nunca habrías imaginado lo mucho que te dolió eso.

Mientras caminas por el centro de la calle vacía miras al cielo. El viento juguetea con tus cabellos sueltos al igual que con la bufanda. Así llegas a un punto en específico, en donde se puede apreciar el mar en todo su esplendor, las casas se ven diminutas y el rostro de esa persona inunda tu mente. Te detienes. Cierras los ojos y empiezas a contar. –Uno… dos… tres…-

Hoy es tu cumpleaños y hace semanas que Tachibana te propuso que hicieras esto. Sólo para demostrarte algo. Sonríes cuando piensas que sus métodos no son muy prácticos que digamos. ¿Habrá sido por curiosidad que cediste? Sacudes levemente la cabeza. Simplemente… no tenías nada mejor que hacer.

Antes de que puedas llegar hasta treinta unos brazos te rodean. Lo prometió. Y lo cumplió. Llegó antes de que siquiera pudieras terminar.

_Flashback_

_-(T/N)-chan, tu cumpleaños se acerca...- Makoto te seguía de cerca._

_-Ni me recuerdes- murmuras cansada y sonríes -sabes que no me gusta mucho… Además- tu mirada se apaga pero mantienes la sonrisa. –Ya habíamos hablado sobre ello. No quiero hacer nada en especial._

_Guardan silencio pues ninguno de ustedes sabe cómo cambiar la conversación._

_-Sé que no lo dices en serio (T/N). Pero, ¿sabes?- levantas la vista para encontrarte con ésa sonrisa que anima a hacer cosas que no creías que harías alguna vez. –No importa. Voy a hacer que sea tu mejor cumpleaños.-_

_-Inténtalo, - volteaste completamente para verlo y retarlo. -¿Mi mejor cumpleaños? Quisiera ver eso._

_-Muy bien… ése día me esperarás justo aquí, y llegaré antes de que siquiera llegues a contar a treinta. -_

_Al día siguiente, en la escuela, con tu humor de siempre, bromeabas con él como si lo de ayer no hubiera pasado, y de la nada, comentaste:_

– _Sea lo que sea que planeas no saldrá bien. No iré.- Mientras hablabas no lo miraste a los ojos por el miedo de que te descubriera en la mentira que estabas contando. _

_-Está bien. Pero si cambias de idea, ya sabes qué hacer. Y antes de que termines,- agregó el tiempo en que se levantaba de su lugar para ir a la clase siguiente – Estaré contigo.-_

_Una parte de ti sabía que lo decía enserio. Y la otra solo se lo tomó como una broma o comentario más._

~))-=*^*=-((~

Lo que hay entre ustedes dos no es algo que se pueda resumir en un término o palabra exactos. Y tampoco es como si hubiera algo en específico. Por más que llegues a pensar que hay algo único que los une, siempre terminaras con el pensamiento de que hay miles de personas que también están unidas por algo único.

Así que, ¿Qué los hace únicos? Y si lo hay, ¿Qué es?

Makoto siempre te ha demostrado que puedes confiar en él, que puedes compartirle tu pasado y que no te juzgará por ello, que puede ser un _amigo_ al igual que una persona con la cual podrías compartir el resto de tu existencia.

Durante el abrazo ésos son los pensamientos que pasan por tu cabeza. Sin embargo, el chico frente a ti ha sacado una lista y la ha puesto frente a tus ojos. La empiezas a leer.

_Comer yogurt en un tarro de mayonesa en un supermercado_

_Llamar a un número desconocido y decir con ansia "Ya tengo que cuerpo, ¿dónde te veo?_

_Subirse a un taxi y pasar por una ruta donde haya un puente. Decirle al conductor: "De ése puente me suicidé hace tres años" y si se puede, sacarle foto._

La lista seguía hasta diez puntos, los cuales parecían todos ser bromas públicas. Sonreíste. El chico te tomó y preguntó: -¿Con cuál quieres comenzar?

-Creo que "Saltar desde un columpio" suena bien.

Makoto sonrió. Y tomándote de la mano para comenzar a hacer todo eso te dijo: -Te dije que sería tu mejor cumpleaños.

-Eso está por verse.- contestaste con una sonrisa tan grande que el chico frente a ti estaba seguro de haberse enamorado de una chica increíble.

~))-=*^*=-((~

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A QUIENES CUMPLAN EN OCTUBREEE!

Siento que es un mes perfecto para comenzar esto. Lo se, os dije que ayer lo publicaba, pero hoy falte a la escuela y aproveche el tiempo. Como siempre, pueden decirme lo que quieran en un maravilloso review. Saludins! /u/

Todos los capítulos editados hasta aquí /u/


	18. Increíble

Holas. Sé que estuve desaparecida, pero hoy casi no llego a mi primer parcial de Mate. Así que supongo que la adrenalina sacó esta historia.

Como he repetido muuuuchas veces, les debo muuuuuucho a: _**AmaneAkai, Rue, Eins Zwei Drei, lapatatacantante, Enne Lannister, Ayaka Jukyo, shiro, mafia chan, Saku M, AshelaGrovi, thania 22, kaori Sakamaki, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, Levichou, Nick T. Blood, KonnyDaniela, Minori-sama, Lizz, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, nycya, Katherine Svensson , Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui, YukiBlade, Merycchan, Minori Ainsworth, ErzaScarlet, Hikari Walker Suede, RueCossette, Kazanari Kirika, Monkey D Ivy, Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama, Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai, Chatt Noir, Reybi, anonymus, MizuHarukaSari, MiihW, FuffyBunny96, KyokoHondaWong, Emina Megpoid-116, ElizabethJaeger, TortugaNinjaBtr y AlexBeatlemaniaca.**_

~))-=*^*=-((~

**Increíble**

~))-=*^*=-((~

La canción que resuena entre las paredes del cuarto que los aísla del resto del mundo la reconocerías en cualquier parte del mundo, estuvieras viva o muerta. Aunque dirías que los últimos años has estado más viva que nunca. De tus labios sale un suspiro que no es más que el fiel reflejo de lo tranquila y segura que te hace sentir la presencia de este muchacho a tu lado.

El cuarto de música no es muy grande. Con trabajo caben apenas 18 sillas para los alumnos más el espacio que ocupan la batería, el "cuadrito del violín" que literalmente, es un cuadro del suelo para el violinista, el chelo y por supuesto…el antiguo piano.

La historia de este piano es que llegó el mismo día en que el instituto abrió sus puertas hace muchos años. Varias veces intentó ser robado, incluso fue desmantelado y varias de sus teclas presentan quemaduras. Pero sigue ahí pese a todo, como tus sentimientos que se han ido transformando con el tiempo hasta llegar a ser lo que son.

Todo comenzó cuando llegaste al instituto, hace 3 años, cuando te prometiste a ti misma no enamorarte de nadie. Pero sólo pudiste ver como el sentimiento más caprichoso de todos se mofaba en tu cara con un dejo de sorna cuando Makoto Tachibana entró en tu vida. Fue por culpa de una conferencia y una exposición a la que fueron por haber tenido los puntajes más altos en el examen de ingreso.

Fue un viernes y perdiste varias clases por asistir. Pero al reconocer a ése chico alto, alegre y extrovertido te sentiste segura e intimidada a partes iguales. Al instante lo tomaste como la competencia pero bastó hablar un poco para que las bromas suavizaran la idea que tenías de él.

Ése día también conociste a una chica pelirroja de tu edad con la que te llevaste bastante bien. Sólo que, el edificio donde se llevó a cabo la conferencia era el mismo donde había ocurrido una tragedia, por lo que en conmemoración lo encendían en las noches con estrellas rojas y detalles morados. Pero la noche anterior –desde la ventana de tu cuarto podías verlo- no lo habías visto encendido.

-Ya no lo he visto encendido.- comentaste.

-Eso no es verdad. Incluso esta noche estaba iluminado.- La voz de aquel muchacho, detrás de ti.

Te encogiste de hombros quitándole importancia. No se te antojaba perder el tiempo replicándole.

La conferencia transcurrió rápido. El "director" les dio la bienvenida a todos ustedes por ser los más altos puntajes y luego hubo un tiempo para comer durante el cual cruzaste miradas accidentales con él. Cuando termino la reunión y regresaste al colegio te diste cuenta de que aún alcanzabas la última clase.

Diciéndole adiós a tu reciente amiga, te encaminaste a tu salón cuando de un momento a otro notaste la presencia de alguien a tu lado, lo cual te asusto un poco. Era él.

-Hola ¿Dónde nos toca?- Su sonrisa, su voz… no lo esperabas; te había tomado por sorpresa y por eso tardaste un poco en contestar.

-Ahh… en el E-201, supongo…- aun algo confusa, seguiste caminando, con él siguiéndote de cerca. Iban en silencio. Vamos, ¿Qué podías decir? Apenas lo conocías, no lo habías visto bien hasta hoy y no es como si tú te abrieras fácilmente a recién conocidos… después de la secundaria… pero el silencio no era incómodo.

Hasta que se encontró con unos amigos –según tú- y se acercó a ellos.

Al principio te quedaste ahí, escuchando como bromeaban entre ellos. Te gustaba ver la unión entre las personas, pero al poco tiempo te hacía daño. Y se te hacía nuevo y extraño, ya que desde la primaria no experimentabas algo así: amigos, charlas, bromas, unión y confianza…no es como si en la secundaria no lo hubieras vivido, pero no tanto como te hubiera gustado. Por eso te habías vuelto algo… reservada.

Aunque también te habías propuesto como meta ser extrovertida. Lo bueno de que nadie te conociese. Y como te empezaste a sentir fuera de lugar en ese "encuentro" optaste por irte. Él no se había molestado en presentarte, así que no viste problema alguno en adelantarte.

Y fue por eso que no te percataste de la mirada que te dirigió.

Llegaste al salón. Todos los que conocías hasta el momento te bombardearon de preguntas mientras una sonrisa volvía a tu rostro. Solo que se desvaneció al escuchar que había una exposición y que no tenías equipo…hasta que tu compañera te relajo diciéndote:

-No te creas, si sí te incluimos en el nuestro.- terminó carcajeándose mientras la mirabas "asesinamente". Fue cuando llegó Makoto, pero él no había sido contado por sus amigos, así que irremediablemente quedó en tu equipo después de preguntarte si podía estar con ustedes.

Ahí fue cuando comenzaste a ser más amistosa con todos –los fantasmas del pasado nunca más podrían alcanzarte- y saludabas a todos nomas llegar en la mañana.

Los días pasaron, te lastimaste jugando básquet y fue por ese accidente que te enteraste que él se había lastimado la rodilla…de por vida. También conociste la música que le gustaba, lo amable que podía ser contigo, las bromas que te podía llegar a gastar…pero sobre todo, contra tus reglas y promesas, te diste cuenta de lo bien que te sentías a su lado.

Se alejó un poco, pero las miradas furtivas por ambos no faltaron. Y como ya la mayoría sabía que no estabas interesada en relaciones amorosas, no podías verlo abiertamente.

Cuando te tocó escoger club, escogiste música sin pensarlo, aunque terminaste en coro…

El primer año se fue volando. En segundo te enfermaste bastante por las presiones que ese año implicaba, pero tuvo su parte buena. Una tarde, cuando te habías quedado en la biblioteca para adelantar temas, oíste un tema de piano que te gustaba bastante y reconocerías donde fuera, pues era la primera canción que Tachibana había compartido contigo cuando recién se conocieron.

Así fue como llegaste a la puerta del salón de música, viendo como aquella persona, que hacía a tu pulso volverse loco y frenético, tocaba con destreza y suavidad las teclas… Pronto descubriste que eso era lo que hacia todas las tardes después de clases y el hábito de observarlo desde el cristal de la puerta pronto se convirtió en algo tan natural como respirar.

Solo que un día la descubierta fuiste tú. Cuando quisiste explicarlo, tu lengua se enredó. Cuando quisiste correr, su voz diciendo tu nombre, con fuerza, te detuvo. Y cuando quisiste desaparecer, su mano tomo la tuya. Desde ese día te volviste su cómplice. Desde ese día ambos sabían lo que sentían, aunque nunca lo dijeron.

El salón no ha cambiado. Pero ustedes sí. Después de conocerlo durante prácticamente 3 años estás segura de muchas cosas, pero de una en especial lo estas totalmente. Amas a Makoto Tachibana… aunque no tienes punto de comparación porque nunca antes has amado o sido consciente de.

Sus dedos no dejan de tocar, y aprovechas para recargarte en su hombro, cerrando los ojos. Y te hubieras quedado dormida de no ser porque la música ha parado de repente. Buscas sus ojos, pero éstos están cerrados. Confundida, te enderezas y vas a preguntar qué sucede cuando una mano en tu mejilla impone silencio. _Beso_. Eso es lo que sus labios formulan y lo que sientes instantes después.

Pero es extraño. Es como si se comunicaran telepáticamente y todo empieza a suceder por acción de "una cosa llevó a la otra…"

Primero, sus miradas se conectan. Luego, muy despacio sus manos se posan sobre tus hombros, trazando pequeños círculos mientras que las tuyas lo toman por las mejillas, y así es como sus cuerpos terminan cada vez más juntos. Finalmente, lo que sucede es que se dan su primer beso real, porque pareciera que ya lo habían practicado o hubieran estado juntos en sus vidas pasadas.

El calor se vuelve sofocante. Tus pulmones encendidos buscan aire, pero su búsqueda es interrumpida por los sonidos que haces al ser provocada por los labios ajenos. Los besos que se dan son infinitos. ¿Te habías imaginado que esto pasaría? Sin dejar el asiento, él va haciendo que termines cada vez más cerca del piano, hasta que estás completamente apoyada en el, siendo sostenida levemente por su mano en tu espalda.

Sus ojos parecen hechos de estrellas, de esmeraldas, pues brillan de una manera que no puedes describir. Sonrisas por parte de ambos van tomando lugar en ése cuarto silencioso. Tal vez por darse cuenta de lo que están haciendo. Quizás por el sentimiento de culpa de hacer algo indebido en un lugar como ése. O a lo mejor es porque son simplemente felices.

Te besó la sonrisa un par de veces más de manera juguetona y pasaron al asunto serio. Adiós camiseta, saluda al piso. Hasta dentro de un rato pantalones, nos vemos en unos minutos. No necesitan quitarse el resto, sólo lo hacen a un lado. Entonces sucede; una. Dos. Tres veces en las que te falla la respiración por cómo entró.

-¡Ngh!

Más tarde, con la ropa en su lugar tratas de salir por tu cuenta, pero como es de suponer, Makoto te ha dejado sin poder caminar. Y no es que haya sido tan _duro_, sólo que aún falta que te acostumbres.

-¿Todo bien, (T/N)-chan?

Dudas sobre responder cuál es tu problema, te da pena. Pero, después de lo que acaban de hacer, ¿qué más da? –Eh… creo que…- miras a otro lado tratando de no reír –… me has dejado sin poder caminar.

Makoto se ha quedado en silencio, y tose disimuladamente. –Lo… ¡Lo siento mucho, (T/N)-chan, no creí que fuera a ser tan…

-No, tranquilo. Sólo… no es algo que se haga todos los días- respondes y te arrepientes al momento. Ambos están muertos de vergüenza, lo cuál es extraño teniendo en cuenta lo que acaban de hacer.

–Te llevaré a casa- dice. - ¡De verás lo siento! ¡Yo…!

Ay. Makoto tan tierno como siempre. Y esa ternura es la que te dice que la primera mejor sensación y sentimiento es amar. Lo segundo es ser amada. Y sencillamente es_ increíble._

~))-=*^*=-((~

Como habrán visto no quise meter muchas descripciones en el acto. "Está claro que Makoto te ama, pero se entiende que no siempre se usan palabras." Ok. Imagínense eso como si se los dijera Haru.

Saludins! /u/ Espero que les haya gustado

Me dio un infarto cuando vi los reviews. Minna, son geniales.


	19. Para las de Noviembre

_**AmaneAkai, Rue, Eins Zwei Drei, lapatatacantante, Enne Lannister, **__Ayaka Jukyo__(me acordé de ti)__**, shiro, mafia chan, Saku M, AshelaGrovi, thania 22, kaori Sakamaki, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, Levichou, Nick T. Blood, KonnyDaniela, Minori-sama, Lizz, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, nycya, Katherine Svensson , Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui, YukiBlade, Merycchan, Minori Ainsworth, ErzaScarlet, Hikari Walker Suede, RueCossette, Kazanari Kirika, Monkey D Ivy, Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama, Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai, Chatt Noir, Reybi, anonymus, MizuHarukaSari, MiihW, FuffyBunny96, KyokoHondaWong, Emina Megpoid-116, ElizabethJaeger, TortugaNinjaBtr, AlexBeatlemaniaca, Akira Koi, Rella Egon Ruk, nobody.30 y Venganzombie (aunque tu seas de otra historia, te debo muchas gracias y sonrisas).**_

MUCHAS GRACIAS, SONRISAS, PASTELITOS Y ABRAZOS VIRTUALES OS LLEGUEN DESDE AQUÍ!

Esto nunca se va a acabar. Como quisiera que fuera cierto t.t. Ya saben todo lo del Disclaimer y claimer. Sin más preámbulos y preparando un nuevo escenario, leeeeeeean.

~))-=*^*=-((~

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Noviembre!**

~))-=*^*=-((~

En tu vida nunca ha faltado la persona que se sorprenda al ver tu cara al vislumbrar libros en un puesto "clandestino" o en una librería de "gala". Tampoco han faltado los comentarios de "lees mucho" "¿no te cansas de leer?" "vas a quedar ciega y loca por tantas letras".

Claro que siempre terminabas sacándole el aire a quien se atreviera a decir esto último. ¿Qué tiene de malo leer? Nada. Y la única persona que parece entender tu sentimiento de amor a estas magnificas obras que hacen la vida un poco más interesante es Rei.

Saliendo del instituto te ofreció ir a una cafetería que esta a unas cuantas calles, y después de todos los exámenes para los que te preparabas que te provocaban cierto estrés pensaste que tal vez era hora de un respiro, una rebanada, café y una buena charla.

-Entonces (T/N)-san, ¿Qué opinas de _El miedo a la libertad?_\- sus ojos púrpura se posan en los tuyos. Era gracioso ver cuánto contrastan ustedes dos. Él es más de método científico, de analizar más las cosas, de encontrar una respuesta lógica a todo cuanto ponía su mundo patas arriba –lo que te incluye a ti- para al final tener un intento de teoría.

Por el contrario, tú eres más libre, por así decirlo. No te gusta estar fija a una idea, prefieres tener distintos puntos de vista, te gusta conocer de todo cuanto puedes, aunque no siempre el dinero te deja hacer mucho que digamos; y no mencionemos las artes, zona en la que tu y Rei podrían terminar haciendo un debate.

Aunque lo que sin duda tienen en común, como la intersección en un diagrama de Venn Euler, es que cuestionan las razones que provocan que las cosas sean como son y que ambos aman la historia.

-Pues, no me gustó tanto como _El arte de amar_, pero no pude dejarlo en toda la tarde. Siento que es… no… _es_ más bien la forma de analizar el porqué nos sentimos solos moralmente y le damos el crédito de nuestros logros a algo exterior o superior.- Concluyes después de pensar bien en tus palabras.

-Ya veo. Bien…- en ese momento llegan a la puerta del local; Rei se detiene, toma tu mano y te abraza. El contacto te toma por sorpresa, pero eso es nada comparado a la que sientes cuando susurra "_Feliz cumpleaños amante de los libros, pero voy a secuestrarte un momento"_. Inmediatamente después sientes que cubre tus ojos, ajusta la venda en tu nuca y te carga en cuestión de segundos. Antes de ser consciente de todo esto sólo piensas: _¡¿Qué demonios…?!_

Te dejas cargar pero poco a poco la sorpresa va cambiando hasta que se encienden todas tus alarmas. ¿Es que él es un espía y fue mandado a seducirte? O peor aún, ¿es un traficante de órganos y va a venderte en el mercado negro? Las ideas se van acumulando en tu cabeza y empiezas a forcejear para golpearlo en alguna parte que te de ventaja. Pero te tiene bien sujeta.

-¡H-Hey, (T/N)-san, todo está bi-bien!- imaginas que le está costando mantener el paso. En eso la idea de que te venda a la trata de blancas inunda tu mente, y presa del pánico gritas. Ése no es Rei. Es un desgraciado pederasta que se aprovechó de ti y… y… y… supones que lo has dejado un poco sordo.

-¡No grites, (T/N)-san! ¡No estoy haciendo nada malo!-replica algo molesto y aturdido

-¡Bájame ahora mismo! ¡No te conozco y no sé que plane- ¡Ngh!- ha puesto una de sus manos en tu boca y sigue corriendo contigo a cuestas. Mueves tu cuerpo tratando de liberarte cuando notas que su mano también está en tu nariz. O Dios… ¿_te ha puesto cloroformo?_

Pero antes de cualquier otra cosa, han parado y te ha bajado. Quitas la venda de tus ojos de un manotazo lista para lo que sea que venga a continuación…

Rei está frente a ti con una sonrisa cansada y la montura de los lentes algo chueca. Detrás de él se alza imponente la Gran Biblioteca Central que has querido visitar desde niña pero nunca has podido por una u otra razón.

Tus ojos abiertos como platos miran a un radiante Rei que se ajusta las gafas. No puedes creerlo. Y unas inmensas ganas de reír te sacuden. Empiezas a reír y pronto escuchas que Rei también. No sabes de dónde surge ésta; es de esas risas sinceras y espontáneas que te salen cuando dejas que la vida haga lo que tenga que hacer. En este caso: Ryugazaki Rei.

-Feliz cumpleaños, amante de los libros- repite, cuando recupera el aliento – El secuestro ha terminado-

-¿Realmente era necesario todo ese numerito del secuestro? ¡Me has dado un susto enorme!

-Quería hacerlo algo entretenido- dice en su defensa –No creí que empezarías a gritar como loca.

-¡Tú también habrías gritado como una si de pronto te hacen lo que me has hecho! ¡Idiota!- reclamas –Pero muchas gracias, Rei- murmuras al cabo de unos minutos acercándote a él para abrazarlo.

_-Feliz cumpleaños (T/N)-san. _Y perdón por todo eso.

-Nah, fue divertido.- sonríes imaginando cuando tengas que contar cómo pasaste éste cumpleaños.

~))-=*^*=-((~

Bueno, esto es dos por uno….nos veemos! /u/

Editadou


	20. Me gustas

Bueno, aquí agradeciendo como siempre a: _**FuffyBunny96, KyokoHondaWong, Emina Megpoid-116, ElizabethJaeger, TortugaNinjaBtr, AlexBeatlemaniaca, Akira Koi, Rella Egon Ruk, nobody.30, Venganzombie, AmaneAkai, Rue, Eins Zwei Drei, lapatatacantante, Merycchan, Minori Ainsworth, ErzaScarlet, Hikari Walker Suede, RueCossette, Kazanari Kirika, Monkey D Ivy, Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama, Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai, Chatt Noir, Reybi, anonymus, MizuHarukaSari, MiihW Enne Lannister, Ayaka Jukyo, shiro, mafia chan, Saku M, AshelaGrovi, thania 22, kaori Sakamaki, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, Levichou, Nick T. Blood, KonnyDaniela, Minori-sama, Lizz, Rocker Gamer, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, nycya, Katherine Svensson , Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui y YukiBlade.**_

~))-=*^*=-((~

**Me gustas…**

~))-=*^*=-((~

\- Y… ¿bueno?

-¿Qué?- tu pregunta-respuesta resulta un poco agresiva, pues estas en medio de una ecuación (de esas que al final el resultado no es más que una mísera "x") y no te gustan las interrupciones. Suspiras, -Perdón, ¿decías?-

-Que qué has pensado sobre lo que decidimos.

Miras los ojos rubíes que tienes enfrente. No sabes muy bien que decir, y menos cuando esa mirada busca fastidiarte con lo que ha sido literalmente tu dolor de cabeza desde que te lo propusiste: dejar tu dignidad en solo DOS palabras al decírselas a Seijurou.

Y hablando (pensando) del rey de Roma, él pasa justo por la puerta del aula, dejándote ver esa hermosa sonrisa que solo él sabe lucir.

-No lo sé…-murmuras cuando el pelinaranja sale de tu campo de visión –Sabes que no soy del tipo de chica que se va a poner roja…-

-Te equivocas; apuesto las próximas paletas a que puedo hacerte comparación con un tomate maduro cuando estés a punto de hacerlo.

-¡Rin! Bu-bueno- rayos, tu punto débil -tal vez… pero de todos modos será a mi manera.- te mira suspicazmente, apoyando su cabeza en tu escritorio –pero ten por seguro que lo haré.-

-Bien, ya estoy esperando verlo- pone una de esas sonrisas para fastidiarte más y regresa a su lugar.

Rin realmente puede ser fastidioso cuando se lo propone. Pasan cinco eternos segundos, a cualquiera se le haría lo mismo si tuviera una de esas ecuaciones enfrente, y Sei se deja ver de nuevo a través de la puerta. Lo miras. Él está con otros compañeros, pero no les pones atención. Miras a Rin. Rin se voltea de nuevo hacia tu escritorio, parece que te va a preguntar algo, pero tú solo te levantas, murmuras un "mírame" en su dirección y antes de que siquiera te preguntes si acaso estas pensando, atraviesas el umbral de la puerta, tus pasos se acercan al capitán del club de natación; sientes cómo tu corazón martillea contra tu tórax, pero una extraña calma hace que tus miembros sean como automáticos, dirigiéndote hacia tu "objetivo", sin saltar ni armar escándalo (todavía) y lo consideras suerte. Incluso tus pensamientos han desaparecido.

Él está de espaldas a ti, así que no te ha visto…_aún_. Levantas tu mano derecha. Sin notarlo apenas, retienes un poco tu respiración. Tres toques leves en su hombro. Y voltea, con ése rastro de sonrisa aún surcando su rostro.

"¿Qué haces? ¡¿Qué demonios… estás loca?!" crees que eso es lo que dice la mirada del pelirojo que has dejado atrás.

-Sei…- él te mira como normalmente lo hace, alegre. -_Me gustas-_

Dos palabras que tan pronto como las dices das media vuelta, no sin antes haber vislumbrado por dos hermosos segundos la sorpresa grabada en sus hermosos orbes ámbar-dorado.

Al entrar de nueva cuenta en el salón, Rin tiene la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

-Vaya suerte, no pudiste hacer tu comparación- y sueltas unas ligeras carcajadas –Listo, esas paletas son mías- Al parecer has dejado en shock al tiburón, pues sigue mirándote como si le hubieras dicho…nah; sigue igual: sin procesarlo.

Pero quien se lleva el premio a la reacción más "extravagante" por así decirlo es a quien le declaraste que te gusta, pues yace ahora en el suelo, con una cara de idiota, destilando corazones por los ojos.

~))-=*^*=-((~

Tachán; adivinen. Si. ¿Qué? No, no me pasó a mi ni a nadie que conozca, pero sería lindo…nah. Si, basado en algo que hice justamente un martes, una semana después del día de mi cumpleaños.

Gracias por leer! ¿Os he dicho ya que amo y amaré sus reviews? Saludins! P.D. no prometo no cambiar –again- mi seudónimo. Cuestiones de originalidad y memoria. /u/


	21. Horarios

_**FuffyBunny96, KyokoHondaWong, Emina Megpoid-116, ElizabethJaeger, TortugaNinjaBtr, AlexBeatlemaniaca, Akira Koi, Rella Egon Ruk, nobody.30, Venganzombie, AmaneAkai, Rue, Eins Zwei Drei, lapatatacantante, Merycchan, Minori Ainsworth, ErzaScarlet, Hikari Walker Suede, RueCossette, Kazanari Kirika, Monkey D Ivy, Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama, Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai, Chatt Noir, Reybi, anonymus, MizuHarukaSari, MiihW Enne Lannister, Ayaka Jukyo, shiro, mafia chan, Saku M, AshelaGrovi, thania 22, kaori Sakamaki, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, Levichou, Nick T. Blood, KonnyDaniela, Minori-sama, Lizz, Rocker Gamer, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, nycya, Katherine Svensson , Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui y YukiBlade.**_

~))-=*^*=-((~

**Horarios**

~))-=*^*=-((~

La universidad es conocida por la gran cantidad de tiempo que demanda, como tú y Haru han podido comprobar. Y es ésta misma falta de tiempo que no les deja pasar tiempo como pareja. _Cuenta la leyenda que _antes de todo eso_, ésas_ noches _tenían lugar por lo menos tres veces a la semana._

Pero, como dije, sólo cuenta la leyenda, ya que esas noches desaparecieron entre llegar tarde, clases machacadoras, entrenamientos intensivos... y Makoto.

Éste día saliste temprano y decidiste esperar en el departamento de tu ~chef- de medio tiempo-novio-tiempo completo~ (que también era de su mejor amigo) que no había llegado aún. Cuando llegó, te saludó depositando un beso en tu cabeza.

-¿Qué tal…?- Repentinamente alcanzó tus labios dejándote con la pregunta aún en la boca. A pesar de haber sido novios durante dos años, sus besos son algo que no tienen comparación ni tampoco un tipo de rutina o tiempo. Desde que recuerdas siempre te ha tomado por sorpresa.

Lentamente succiona tu labio inferior y al separarse, revuelve tus cabellos con sus ojos azules fijos en los tuyos. Entra a la cocina y saca lo que hay que calentar del refrigerador.

-El entrenador nos dejó salir antes.- explica mientras prende fuego. – Creo que por su aniversario.

-Oh. Pues, que bien.- Se te hace extraño que su entrenador haya hecho eso porque las veces que acompañaste a Haru no te quedó la menor duda de que ése tipo no tiene consideraciones por nadie. Como sea, antes de pensar más en ello Haru te tiende tu plato.

Te sientas en la pequeña sala mientras tu novio se apretuja a tu lado. Las voces de los que están en la tele los distraen mientras cenan. Entonces notas que falta el plato de Makoto que no habías visto siquiera en la cocina. Se te hizo raro. Makoto_ siempre_ pasaba a cenar.

-¿Makoto no vendrá?-

-Más tarde. –murmuró Haru al cabo de unos minutos en los que había fruncido los labios. Pero siguió mirando el televisor. Insistes con tu mirada a la que él te responde de reojo, sabiendo que pides una explicación. –Tuvo que salir hoy.- da por toda respuesta para seguir comiendo. Hubieras jurado que eso era normal, casi normal, de no ser por que Haru estaba notablemente tenso y Makoto te habría avisado también.

-Oh…- sentías que te estaba ocultando algo pero Haru era un misterio con patas así que no le diste importancia. Platicaron un poco sobre su día y al final sobre el día siguiente sobre si podían verse o no por las clases. Verse solo al inicio y final del día resultaba agotador y a ambos les sobraban ganas de verse más tiempo.

-A este paso no vamos a poder vernos nunca.

-Depende.-

Volteas en su dirección. ¿Depende de qué? Te preguntas, pero lo único que parece fungir de respuesta es la forma en que te besa, una mezcla de calma, paciencia y tranquilidad con pasión y devoción al estilo-Haru.

-Makoto tuvo un cambio de horarios- apenas lo escuchas entre los besos que se dan –varias horas y tres días a la semana.- sus dedos a lo largo de tus piernas te hacen sonreír.

No comprendes a dónde quiere llegar. ¿Qué tienen que ver los horarios de Makoto con los de ustedes?

-Son días…horas, en los que _solía_ estar con nosotros…- enredas tus dedos en las hebras negras de él. Sus manos están en tu espalda y ambos han acabado recostados en el piso. –Hoy es uno de esos días.-

Bingo.

Ahora que recuerdas, las veces que Haru y tu tenían algún día libre Makoto los acompañaba, al igual que en algunas horas libres. Y las piezas encajan en tu cabeza: no habías visto espacios en los que sí estaban juntos, pero por la presencia de cierta persona no los notabas; no porque resultara esta, si no porque no les daba _ése_ espacio que ambos anhelaban y anhelan.

Internamente le agradeciste a Makoto, aunque no supieras muy bien _qué _ había hecho que "Mako-chan" cambiara de horarios. Seguramente había una mirada silenciosa de Haru implicada en ello.

Pero dejaste de pensar en eso cuando las manos de tu novio volaron hasta tus caderas, haciéndote sentir escalofríos en el proceso. Tu sudadera –holgada como te gusta- pronto abandonó tu cuerpo. Luego la remera de Haru le siguió. Las palabras sobran –siempre lo hacen- puesto que Haru es más de demostrar con sus manos que…_ DIOS…que _con otras cosas. Lo dijo Nagisa una vez: "Haru-chan siembre ha sido muy bueno con las manos."

"No sabes cuánta razón tienes, Nagisa…" fue tu último pensamiento antes de que tus dedos se detuvieran sobre la goma elástica del bañador de Haru, mientras éste inyectaba placer con cada beso sobre tu piel.

El recordatorio de agradecerle más tarde a Makoto quedó hasta el fondo de tu memoria cuando dos dedos del joven sobre ti presionaron un lugar en específico en tu muslo. Un pequeño grito y Haru sonrió. ¿Cómo podía Haru sonreír de lado de manera tan sensual mientras tú te estabas muriendo con un simple toque?

Ah. Pero la venganza es dulce. Relajaste tu rostro hasta no dejar que una pequeña sonrisa se moviera tus mejillas. Ni tus ojos pestañearon de más o tus labios se fruncieron. Parecía que no sentías nada pero sin ser indiferente. Haru se dio cuenta relativamente rápido.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-En realidad, no. Nada.- murmuraste con una voz que al escucharte Haru flipó. – Pero creo que ésta vez me toca _arriba_. – entrecerraste los ojos y con las manos sobre el cuello de Haruka comenzaste a empujarlo hacia un lado hasta que cayó sobre el sofá. Sonreíste. Él pasó saliva notablemente.

De manera lenta, con sus manos sobre tu cintura, tu lengua tuvo un largo recorrido desde tu clavícula hasta su abdomen, por el que dejabas varios besos hasta llegar a la parte más importante donde te detenías y sólo tus labios rozaban.

Cuando veías a Haru nadar creías que no había nada más hermoso o perfecto. Pero más allá sabías que él era bello por el simple hecho de ser quien era. Y claro que también pensabas que era perfecto cuando lo escuchabas gemir por tu causa.

Sus manos buscaron las tuyas y se entrelazaron. Poniéndolas sobre su cabeza se las arregló para sujetarte con una de ellas mientras con la otra te provocaba escalofríos al jugar con los tirantes y el broche de tu sujetador.

Por un momento pensaste que la calma que manejaban era rara; el no haberse visto por meses por lo general tendía a terminar en una fuga de pasión incontrolable. Pero todo iba muy tranquilo, desde cómo jugaban los dos con el cuerpo del otro hasta que entró en ti y no se detuvieron.

Ah, claro. El preservativo, el preservativo. No hay que omitir eso. Y sus dedos contando tus costillas después de que acabaron. Y volvieron a empezar. Y tus piernas enredadas con las suyas, tus manos aventurándose más allá de su cadera o esos pectorales que no podías decir que no habías extrañado.

Habrían comenzado una tercera vez de no ser por la puerta que se abrió dejando ver a un Makoto con los colores pasándole por la cara a una velocidad vértigo. Bueno, Haru había dicho que llegaría tarde. Y así fue.

~))-=*^*=-((~

/u/ Mil trescientas cinco palabras *se siente muy feliz* Besos de chocolate /u/


	22. Eres

~))-=*^*=-((~

**Eres**

~))-=*^*=-((~

Dejaste la fiesta como a eso de las 2 de la madrugada. Habías bebido un poco de más, lo suficiente para sentirte un poco mareada pero podías ver con claridad el auto del hermano de tu novio. Momotarou estaba dentro del sentra rojo de su hermano; había salido un poco antes de la fiesta para tomar el carro y conducir: era el conductor asignado.

Te tambaleaste un poco sobre la acera mientras te acercabas. Lo bueno de tus _converse_ rojos, odiabas los tacones que podían acabar con tus tobillos.

Subiste al auto después de que Momo saliera del mismo, te besara y abriera la puerta del copiloto. Al cerrar tu puerta no pudiste evitar pensar que él era realmente guapo y encantador mientras veías como rodeaba el auto para por fin ir a casa.

-¿Entretenida?

-Mucho- murmuraste arrastrando las palabras. Ya habías tomado antes, pero no por eso mañana no tendrías una preciosa resaca y un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios. Pero, la despedida de una de tus amigas que se iba al extranjero lo valía.

El camino hasta tu casa fue rápido; te entretuviste cerrando los ojos mientras Mikoshiba te recordaba algún evento gracioso de la noche. Amabas su voz y te arrulló poco a poco en el camino sin alcanzar a dormirte por sus esporádicas risas.

Cuando el auto se detuvo frente la casa por poco y terminas besando el suelo al abrir la puerta por un mareo, de no ser porque Mini-Mikoshiba te agarró sorpresivamente y tus pensamientos incoherentes dedujeron que se había vuelto Flash y había salvado tu cara.

Más risas por culpa del alcohol y te dejaste cargar al estilo princesa por él hasta llegar a la puerta. Pensaste que todo acababa ahí, pero entró contigo hasta llegar a tu habitación. Juntando los labios de tanto en tanto dejaron paso a los juegos que sin duda no harías estando sobria.

Al dejarte sobre la cama empezaste a quitarte lo que traías en la cara mientras sacaba dos remeras grandes del ropero y se sentó a tu lado.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

Creíste que momo lo decía para molestarte, pero al ver su cara no había rastro de broma alguna. Quizás tenía miedo de lo que pudieras hacer si te dejaba sola. Con lo que tenía razón, pues el resultado de una noche en compañía de múltiples _margaritas_ y _chupito_s no solía ser muy bueno en tu caso. Y podrías terminar definitivamente en el suelo.

Lo miraste enfadada y te disponías a simular golpearlo pero lo abrazaste. -Pervertido- murmuraste al levantarte de la cama –o eso creías- y tomar la remera rápidamente. Lamentablemente con la inercia giraste sobre ti misma y por alguna razón que no entendías el piso de madera lo ibas viendo cada vez más peligrosamente cerca.

-¿¡Qu-? (T/N)-chan!

El cálido tacto de Momo a través de la tela te hizo saber que habían caído juntos. La caída retumbó por toda la casa, pero no había de qué preocuparse, tus padres dormían como troncos.

Después de un tenso silencio ambos estallaron en risas que después fueron molestas porque Momo seguía sobre ti. Su abdomen bien marcado se agitaba con cada risa y esto provocaba que rieras todavía más fuerte. Con un poco de ayuda de la luna veías su cara, o lo que creías que eran sus facciones.

–Mo… Momota…- murmuraste tratando de apoyarte sobre él y quitarlo. O siquiera empujarlo poquito. –Anda… _quítate._

-De… definitivamente me quedaré- su voz provenía de alguna parte cerca de tu hombro y seguía riendo. -No quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si no estoy aquí.-

-Claro que pasará algo como no te vayas _ya.- _Protestaste traviesa mientras él se quitaba y ayudaba a que te pusieras en pie para llegar a una silla del escritorio y empezar a quitarte las _converse. _–Además, tienes entrenamiento mañana…- recordaste seria al lanzar el par hacia alguna esquina y seguiste con el vestido –…Y dudo que a Seijurou le guste eso.-

-No hay problema, no va a enterarse porque Rin-sempai es muy buena persona y está feliz con mis tiempos.

Unos segundos más tarde le reclamaste que se estaba tardando en ayudarte porque tus dedos eran torpes con el cierre, y corrió a desabrocharte el vestido. Sentándote en la cama dejaste que sus delgados dedos corrieran a lo largo de tu columna. Y cuando te lo sacó por la cabeza gemiste por el frío.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que no sucedió nada. Y te estabas muriendo de frío. Entonces, volteando a ver qué sucedía o si te estaba jugando una broma lo encontraste con una cara de idiota haciendo sonidos de sorpresa con la boca que formaba una perfecta "o". Eras como una visión –según cómo te diría él más tarde-. Sin querer habías escogido un conjunto negro que era la mezcla perfecta de atrevimiento y cautela para hacer a Mini-Mikoshiba alucinar por varios días.

Por el tono que empleaste para llamarlo pegó un pequeño salto y salió de su estupor. Pero mientras pasaba la larga playera por tu cabeza pensó que sin lugar a dudas eras la chica más hermosa que había conocido, tanto física como emocionalmente; Tu personalidad lo enamoraba cada día más con esas ruletas de pensamientos que solías tener, esa sonrisa que ponías al divagar y que apagaba sus pensamientos sin querer. Tampoco podía olvidar tus ojos que con sinceridad y paciencia le habían fascinado más que los colores brillantes de varios de sus preciados escarabajos.

Porque sí, demonios. Lo volvías loco.

Y antes de que te metieras en las sábanas enfurruñada porque se había quedado como estatua a pesar de que le habías tirado de las mejillas y el pelo, detuvo tu propósito tomándote de la mano y acercando sus narices.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir. Pero estabas tan exhausta y molesta que sólo lo miraste aburrida. Quizás ni quería jugar contigo e iba a decirte que tenía que irse.

-¿Mh…?-

Guardó silencio por un momento y negó cerrando los ojos – "_Preciosa"_ aún se queda corta.- No entendías de qué estaba hablando. ¿Tenía una amiga imaginaria o qué? ¿Había una duende y no la habías visto? –Eres… más que eso.-

Te miró a los ojos con tal intensidad que olvidaste los celos que habías empezado a sentir por la duende.

-(T/N)-chan, hay muchos hombres allá fuera que sólo buscan una mujer con la que acostarse.- se sonrojó un poco en ésta parte, pero batió sus pestañas y volvió a mirarte a los ojos. –Pero yo busco una mujer con la que valga la pena despertar todas las mañanas. –Y...- aguantaste la respiración sin quererlo. –Bueno, no hemos dormido juntos antes ni nada. Mucho menos te he tocado o…- su nerviosismo había salido a flote y te hizo reír. –… Lo más que hemos hecho ha sido platicar por teléfono hasta las 4 de la mañana…Pero, en resumen, _tú eres ésa mujer._

Escuchar a Momotarou hablar tan seriamente era tan raro como sacar 10 cerrado en un examen sorpresa. Pero eso no quería decir que fuese imposible.

-Y… sólo quería decirte eso.

Un silencio tranquilo tomó lugar y ambos se miraron. ¿Serían capaces de hacerlo ahora? Posiblemente sí. ¿Y qué harían el día de mañana? No estaban seguros, pero tampoco era como si fuesen a desaparecer.

Y así empezó todo, él tomo tus mejillas con ambas manos y unió sus labios. Sentiste cómo lo recorrió un escalofrío cuando pasaste las manos por su cuello atrayéndolo más y profundizaban el gesto. No sabías si fue por la emoción de sus palabras o el alcohol corriendo en las venas de ambos. Era como si se necesitaban, más que nunca y por alguna razón que no comprendían del todo no deseaban estar al lado de nadie que no fuera el otro a pesar de ser jóvenes aún.

La ropa se volvió molesta; la corbata, el saco, la remera… _Todo_ fue lanzado sin miramientos a la esquina contraria. Reclamaste su atención cuando él tuvo que lidiar con su propio cierre, y tomó tus manos cuando ocupó totalmente tu campo de visión.

Reclamando con fuerza besos por parte de ambos a penas y sincronizaron sus movimientos. Reían un poco por su torpeza y por lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Estaba bien ahora? No les importaba la respuesta. Claro que pronto recordaste que tenían que usar algo que tú no estabas segura de tener. Y como si Momo te hubiera leído la mente se separó lentamente para enfocar sus ámbares en los tuyos y preguntar:

-¿Tienes…?-

-Noupe.- tus mejillas teñidas de rosa y su mirada incómoda indicaron que lo que sea que estuvieran a punto de hacer tendría que esperar. Suspiraste al acomodar la playera que había dejado que Momo acariciara tu abdomen. –Entonces te quiero de la forma más inocente hoy en mi cama. ¿Te parece?

-Eh… Está bien.- Momotarou tenía las mejillas encendidas mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, como si tuviera algo que esconder. Te burlaste y él se vengó con un beso antes de caer a tu lado. Miraron el techo. Luego a ustedes. Y pensaron que podría ser una buena oportunidad para experimentar.

~))-=*^*=-((~

Lo siento, ahora estoy en un ataúd escribiendo.

Y no, no se me olvidan los nombres de todas aquellas personas que me han hecho saltar más de 100 veces de la emoción *a tal grado que se lastimó un tobillo xD nah*. Nos vemos en un rato. Saludins!

/u/ Edited.


	23. Auto

Melancolía por mis compañeros, locura por mi demonio personal: Fer, y tristeza por mi país.

Agradezco a todos y todas por comentar y animarme; disculpen si estos dos capítulos no he puesto sus nombres.

Free! no es mío. Esto sí. Digan no al plagio. Disfruten.

Para todas aquellas personas que me han hecho sonreír al menos…unos millones de veces.

…

Auto.

…

El muchas veces te habla de autos, aunque no entiendas, y aunque no lo parezca, a Nagisa le encantan los autos deportivos. Sobre todo los pequeños.

Así fue que un día, detrás de uno de esos vidrios que mostraban los autos, viste a Nagisa pegado al cristal, diciendo cosas como "increíble" o "perfecto". Al final supiste que se refería a un Fit, Honda naranja lo que llamaba su atención, pero antes de que pudieras decir que se hacía tarde para la clase –con examen incluido-, él te jaló dentro y un amable señor los atendió, explicándoles todas las cualidades del _dichoso_ escarabajo. Así por dos horas. Se habían perdido el examen.

Entonces cuando el señor terminó de darle toda la propaganda al rubio –publicidad y consumismo, pensaste-, y el rubio pudo irse con una foto en su celular del auto, saliste a toda prisa, tratando de al menos coger las últimas clases. Al demonio ése auto. Estabas enfadada por Nagisa porque probablemente te irías a finales.

Simplemente maravilloso.

Nagisa te alcanzó corriendo, después de haber gritado tu nombre varias veces al ver que no te detenías, y como si no hubieras tenido suficiente las últimas dos horas, empezó otra vez con todo eso del auto.

-...¡Y tiene quemacocos! ¿¡Sabes qué significa?!- claro que lo sabías-¡podríamos rapar a Rei-chan y decirle que estuviera así todo el camino!- por dentro compadecías al peli-azulado de las ideas de tu _amado _novio –¡Así tendría una cabeza hermosamente bronceada!-.

-Nagisa, ya, por favor- pediste con algo de cansancio en tu voz, pues como el tren iba lento ni a los últimos minutos de la última clase pudieron llegar. Fue toda una tarde de autos.

-Oh…estas enojada, ¿verdad?- asentiste levemente con la cabeza –oh, bueno, lo-lo siento (t/n)-chan, pero ese Fit…-

Escuchabas de nuevo el nombre y jurarías que estabas a punto de explotar.

-Me iré a finales, Nagisa. Eso es todo.- y caminaste sin esperarlo.

Mientras tanto, él se quedó quieto. Sabía que te había hecho enojar. Y mucho. Pero ya tenía un plan en mente, claro, después de que arreglara las cosas, y así, tal vez, verías las muchas cosas que se podían hacer en un auto.

Por suerte no te fuiste a finales. Pospusieron el examen pues el maestro había enfermado, así que te salvaste.

Por otro lado, Nagisa pasaba por ti, todos los días sin excepción, en aquel auto que te había dado dolor de cabeza. Era naranja brillante, tenía el _logotipo_ de la universidad y una estampa que decía "_I can swim!"._

Simplemente al estilo Nagisa.

Pronto te acostumbraste a andar en ése auto de un lado a otro: para ir a fiestas, ir por Rin al aeropuerto, comprar cosas o salir a algún pueblito o museo de vez en cuando. Le empezabas a tener cierto cariño a ese escarabajo.

Solo que en una de esas salidas a pueblitos se quedaron sin hotel. Todos -los 25 que consultaron y que habían- estaban o reservados o llenos. Así que tendrían que acampar, algo para lo que no se habían preparado, o dormir en el auto, cosa que sugirió Nagisa nomas terminar de preguntar por cuarta vez si no había disponible incluso un pequeño sótano o un colchón. Cuando el recepcionista les repitió amablemente –y con infinita paciencia- que no había ni un pequeño cuarto, ni un colchón sin base aunque fuera, saliste agradeciéndole por el tiempo y disculpándote por las molestias. Eran las 11 de la noche y la temperatura parecía que seguiría bajando.

Al salir de la recepción el viento frío te movió la bufanda, pero poco te importó; miraste hacia el cielo y viste las estrellas que las luces de la ciudad la mayoría de las veces no te dejaban ver y sonreíste al tiempo que sentías la mano del rubio buscar y tomar la tuya. Él también miraba las estrellas, tranquilo y sonriente, sacando algo de vaho por la nariz. Luego de unos segundos, Nagisa te miró y mientras tomaba la bufanda para acomodarla de nuevo sobre tu nariz juntó vuestros labios, haciendo que momentáneamente te olvidaras de _absolutamente todo_.

Recordando en que estaban, suspiraste en sus labios, él terminó de acomodarte la bufanda y empezaron a caminar hacia el auto sin soltarse. De alguna extraña manera sabías que Nagisa quiso transmitirte todo lo que sentía contigo en ese beso, que aunque no fue uno _largo_ como solían llamar a los que los hacían aguantar la respiración hasta que no aguantaban más, fue uno que te dejó…¿cautiva? Algo por el estilo.

Llegaron al auto y no pudiste evitar fruncir un poco el entrecejo -¿Por qué justo ahora, ah?- decías enojada al tiempo de sacar varias chamarras y cobijas del mini-maletero. –Justo cuando hace tanto frío-

-Tomémoslo como una nueva aventura (t/n)-chan, ¡será divertido!- la sonrisa del Hazuki la mayoría de las veces te hacía querer sonreír también, y terminabas sonriendo por igual, pero otras como ésta te dejaban sin aliento. ¿Cómo un chico podía ser tan…tan así?

Solo existía y existe uno. Tiene nombre, apellido y es tu novio.

Decidiste que ya era hora de dejar de divagar tanto en tus romanticismos, y cuando te enfocaste en que los dos no cabían en el asiento trasero, Nagisa salió sonriente de la tiendita de 24 horas con panquecitos, chocolate y leche caliente. Y no pudiste reaccionar hasta segundos después. ¿Cuándo se había ido? ¿acaso te dijo? Y si lo hizo…¿Por qué rayos no lo escuchaste? Te reprochabas a ti misma tu falta de atención… -Nagiss, ¿en que momento fuiste a-a la tiendita?- lograste preguntar ya cuando saliste de tu confusión.

-¿ehh?- el gorrito de lana que llevaba sobre la cabeza lo hacía ver adorable, y aunque ya hubiera crecido y fuera mayor de edad, esos ojos seguían siendo los mismos que te hacían ceder a veces. Pero debías admitirlo; esa mandíbula recta, esa nariz perfilada y esos labios delgados… Si. Te hacen saber que ya no es un _niño_.- si, cuando estabas contando las cobijas que teníamos te dije…-

Ahh si. Solo que por estar concentrada no le prestaste atención.

Terminaron de acomodar las cosas para estar cobijados, para tu sorpresa ambos cupieron en los asientos de atrás y al terminar de cenar los panqueques y la leche con chocolate sentías que tus párpados de un momento a otro dejarían de responderte. Dejaste caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Nagisa, ¿que más daba en dónde estuvieras? Mientras el rubio que te servía de almohada y daba de dolores de cabeza estuviera contigo, todo estaría bien. Porque la vida sin el humor de Nagisa te sabía como un chiste de mal gusto.

Pronto sentiste como Nagisa se acomodaba también, de tal forma que terminaste entre sus brazos de cara a su torso. Ahh. No, no extrañarías tu cama para nada.

Morfeo ya te tenía justo con un pie en el mundo de los sueños cuando algo tocó tu frente. Tibio y suave; te recordaba a los labios de cierta personita…y sonreíste. Los besitos siguieron hasta que por un momento pararon y cuando creías que ya no seguirían los volviste a sentir. Pero diferentes.

Más _fuertes_ de alguna forma. Familiares pero a la vez nuevos y desconocidos.

Siguieron por tus mejillas, el arco de tu nariz y tus párpados. Pero despertaste completamente –sin abrir los ojos- al sentir que te _mordía_. Lo dejaste pasar, pero al sentirlo de nuevo, y otra vez, tus ojos se abrieron, encontrándose con unos rosas juguetones que hacían juego con una sonrisa que claramente decía que no dormirías esta noche.

-Sabes (t/n)-chan,- la voz te sorprendió un poco, la encontrabas…_sensual? -_mis padres a menudo me repetían que el "hubiera" no existe.-

No le encontrabas el sentido o la relación. ¿Qué tenía que ver…?

-Y me alegro de que te _haya_ conocido, de que tengamos una relación, pues decir que "seas mi novia" siento que no es suficiente; es… eres un tesoro vuelto persona…digo, no es que…quiero decir…- y en ese momento se fue la voz sensual. Un sonrojo acudió hasta sus mejillas mientras que eso te hacía recordar cuando Nagisa te llamó muy alegre y al final terminó masomenos de la misma forma, (en resumen, que ya no le bastaba una amistad de amigos contigo, que quería conocerte más, pues los pingüinos no son para la soledad en el amor) y como aquella vez, terminaste sus disculpas y remedios con esa caricia que tanto te gusta compartir con él: un _largo._

Ya. Sabías que era lo que él deseaba decirte, al sentir la forma en que te respondía el _largo_: de manera hambrienta, con profundidad y dedicación.

Si estabas de acuerdo en que fueran más lejos, juntos, en su relación, pues no servía de nada que solo uno aceptara mientras el otro usaba de una máscara: mostrando un "sí" cuando en realidad era un "no".

Y estabas de acuerdo. Tú también lo querías. Y antes de que los besos siguieran lo dejaste en claro. Lo hacías porque querías, no porque _ya lo querías_, con la persona a la que habías escogido desde el segundo año de instituto.

Sorprendente?

Sorprendente es que ése auto, ese Fit naranja de Honda con un sticker de "I can swim!" no ha sido vendido desde ese entonces. Los recuerdos de esa noche no solo los comparten ustedes, si no que ese escarabajo se volvió especial para ambos, y aun después de 6 años de noviazgo –les importa poco lo que los demás piensen de ustedes y el tiempo- Nagisa se alegra de aquel día en que te conoció y tu de aquella vez que lo viste nadar.

Fin?...

…

Quieren saber si hubo boda? Comenten! xD

Que significa el titulo de este fic? Comenten! Y el más acertado llevará premio?

Que sucederá después? Todo esto y más comenten xDDDDDDDD

No esperen un "hubiera" para imaginar que pudo haber pasado si comentaban :) :) :)

Saludins!


	24. Cieliembres

_**Para aquellas personas que han leído, comentado y favoriteado, pero sobre todo, para:**_

_**FuffyBunny96, Neilayos, KyokoHondaWong, Andrea Itzel n.n, Emina Megpoid-116, ElizabethJaeger, TortugaNinjaBtr, AlexBeatlemaniaca, Akira Koi, Rella Egon Ruk, nobody.30, Venganzombie, AmaneAkai, Rue, Eins Zwei Drei, lapatatacantante, Merycchan, Minori Ainsworth, ErzaScarlet, Hikari Walker Suede, RueCossette, Kazanari Kirika, Monkey D Ivy, Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama, Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai, Chatt Noir, Reybi, anonymus, MizuHarukaSari, MiihW Enne Lannister, Ayaka Jukyo, shiro, mafia chan, Saku M, AshelaGrovi, thania 22, kaori Sakamaki, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, Levichou, Nick T. Blood, KonnyDaniela, Minori-sama, Lizz, Rocker Gamer, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, nycya, Katherine Svensson , Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui y YukiBlade.**_

Muchas gracias.

(mis disculpas por haber tardado 15 días!)

…

Cieliembres

…

Si alguien tomara tu cámara fotográfica y viera todas las fotos que tienes seguramente no les encontraría sentido: ni amigos, ni personas, ni _selfies_. Solo cielos. Cielos nublados, anaranjados, de puestas, de amaneceres; adornados con arcoíris o simplemente despejados, con aves volando, con nubes esponjosas o con la luna alumbrando. A cualquier hora.

Desde joven te causaba sensación mirar hacia el cielo. Sabes que las nubes se mueven, pero aunque las miras no sientes que cambien. Y al final terminas mareada.

Y esa es la razón por la que estás en el pasto, con los ojos cerrados. Miraste las _cumulus_ por mucho tiempo, junto con Haruka, pero él no parece afectado, pues se levantó y te preguntó si querías algo de beber o comer, a lo que respondiste:

-Caballa-

Él sonrió y fue a por lo que fuera que tuviera caballa. Ríes porque, contra todo pronóstico te gusta lo mismo que a él, y porque recuerdas a la perfección la cara de los demás –Haru incluido- al saberlo.

Abriste los ojos para encontrarte un cielo despejado y tomaste tu cámara para perpetuar ese cielo tan fotogénico. Al dejarla sobre el césped de nuevo miraste a tu alrededor y aunque no eres fanática de las típicas luces de colores por Navidad tus ojos se iluminaron de admiración al verlas titilar. No era tan noche, pero sin duda Haru había escogido un parque bastante… bello, que cautivaba a cualquier hora que se viera.

Sabes que están ahí por tu cumpleaños, y aunque no es exactamente el día, pues la competencia de Haru –en Turquía- y tu cumpleaños son el mismo día, te hace feliz saber que Haru quiso hacer algo especial.

Haru te sorprendió por la espalda con un paquetito blanco y un sobre. Lo miraste extrañada; viera por donde se viera eso no tenía pinta de ser caballa. Así que, cuando tu pareja te extendió el paquete, pensaste que tenía el tamaño justo de un…

-…pastel…oh! Har-!- solo que no te dejó terminar tu emoción por ver el pastel de cajeta, pues inmediatamente después de que unió sus labios con los suaves tuyos, te dio el sobrecito, y al abrirlo sentiste como la felicidad te inundaba completamente.

Las lágrimas acudieron a tus ojos, y pudiste ver la cara tranquilamente alegre de Haru pasar a la sorpresa cuando sorpresivamente lo abrazaste. Y claro, terminaron en el pasto.

Volteaste hacia el cielo, que mostraba un azul intenso y profundo como los ojos de quien te había dado el mejor regalo que hubieras recibido con anterioridad.

Y fue la primera vez que tomaste una foto que no fuera completamente de cielo con ésa cámara, ya que salieron los rostros de ustedes dos, tu sonriendo abiertamente mientras que Haru te daba un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo levemente, con el cielo de fondo, el pastel de cajeta a un lado y un boleto de avión a Turquía con fecha de tu cumpleaños en tu mano _libre._

…

Fin?

…

Quiero escribirles a todas y todos por haber leído y seguido esta serie de drabbles, ha sido maravilloso esta nueva experiencia y creo que no podría acostumbrarme a la alegría de ver nuevos revs y nicks.

Para ser sincera cuando empecé a leer nunca me imaginé escribiendo, y cuando empecé a escribir nunca me imaginé que llegaría a _esto_. Es hermoso leer lo que las personas que leen a uno piensan sobre el trabajo y ahora me doy cuenta de que uno no escribe solo por placer o para complacerse; porque muy en el fondo hay ese sentimiento de querer compartir con otros una parte de nosotros por igual.

Así que, muchas gracias por todo minna. Y no, no se espanten, esto no es una despedida ni nada por el estilo, es…..todo lo bueno que se les ocurra pero _**NO ES EL FINAL.**_

Saludins!


	25. Sombra

¡Felices fiestas! Quienes festejen; quienes no, aquí un capítulo más. ¡Dios! ¡¿145 reviews?! Eso merece fiesta señores. Ya, no puedo creer que ya sean tantos, pero muchas gracias –como y por siempre- a:

_Enne Lannister, Ayaka Jukyo, Venganzombie, AmaneAkai, Eins Zwei Drei, Monkey D Ivy, Andrea Itzel n.n, Saku M, AshelaGrovi, thania 22, ElizabethJaeger, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, KonnyDaniela, Minori-sama, Lizz, FuffyBunny96, Neilayos, KyokoHondaWong, Emina Megpoid-116, TortugaNinjaBtr, AlexBeatlemaniaca, Akira Koi, Rella Egon Ruk, nobody.30, Rue, lapatatacantante, Merycchan, Minori Ainsworth, ErzaScarlet, Hikari Walker Suede, carolina0095, RueCossette, Kazanari Kirika, Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama, Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai, Chatt Noir, .me.20, Reybi, anonymus, MizuHarukaSari, Flefleflo, MiihW, shiro, mafia chan, kaori Sakamaki, Levichou, Nick T. Blood, Rocker Gamer, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, nycya, Katherine Svensson , Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui, YukiBlade, Taiga Mcgarden, Luisalawliet, I´m Lilith, Elinash 1, hitsujiyacami, _

¡Felices fiestas!, Navidad (pasada) y año nuevo!

~))-=*^*=-((~

**Sombra**

~))-=*^*=-((~

Generalmente cuando hay mucho alboroto y mucha gente optas por irte a otro lado, ya sea en alguna fiesta, en tu casa o en el instituto. No, no es por timidez o antipatía. Solo que a veces –muchas veces- es molesto tanto ruido.

Pero, te escondas donde te escondas, y aunque ni siquiera lo hagas, Souske no te pierde la pista. A veces piensas que tiene un radar incrustado en el cráneo y que, sin que te dieras cuenta, el te _insertó_ un dispositivo de rastreo. O algo parecido en tu loca imaginación.

Porque, ¿Cómo si no te iba a encontrar hasta en las clases o en la gran biblioteca?

Y aunque puede parecer que ustedes llevan años conociéndose, lo que de cierta forma es cierto, y que son pareja, la realidad es que lo conociste cuando tenías 8 años, dejaste de verlo por 10 años y lo volviste a ver hace dos meses en el parque. ¿Cómo se le puede llamar a eso?

En la biblioteca mientras lees te parece oír que alguien sube e inevitablemente distingues los inconfundibles pasos de tu sombra.

Contra todo, antes de salir huyendo como la mayoría de las veces haces, te quedas en tu lugar, esperando ver aparecer la silueta y el cabello de aquel que le saca una cabeza a más de uno y que, según tu, tiene un radar cuyo objetivo eres tú. Decides quedarte para preguntarte unas cuantas cosas y ver que tan efectivo es ése radar suyo.

Como siempre sus pasos tranquilos resuenan por todo el piso, y aunque trates de mantener tus ojos en la lectura, éstos no te hacen caso y se elevan hasta dar con esos irises de color increíble. No dicen nada y como no das señales de quererte levantar, Souske coge un libro si ver siquiera de que trata y se sienta a tu lado.

Al cabo de unos minutos te das cuenta de que nada de lo que lees es procesado por tu cerebro, y dejas que parte de la presión salga en una pregunta.

-¿Encuentras entretenido el saber siempre dónde estoy?-

Y él, sin apartar la vista de su supuesta lectura se limita a encogerse de hombros. Su comportamiento siempre ha sido así, y te lo recuerdas para aminorar esas ganas que quieres de estamparle el libro en la cara.

Porque no es justo. El hecho de que siempre sepa dónde te encuentras es escalofriante y acogedor a partes iguales. Es decir, si tú estás haciendo algo no permitido por la ley, si fuera el caso, aunque internamente deseas que nunca pase, y el te encontrara, no sabes cómo podrías volverlo a ver a la cara. Es como si un asesino en serie siempre estuviera detrás de ti. No. Mala analogía; él podrá ser serio y no mostrarse siempre abierto, pero nunca con malas intenciones o sin una buena razón. Pero, por la parte que te hace sentir aliviada, es como si tuvieras un ángel guardián, si dejas salir a flote tu romántica imaginación. Si estuvieras en apuros, cuando de vez en semanas te llegas a meter en una que otra pelea fuera de tu club de karate, muy posiblemente los ojos severos y la altura de Sou harían retroceder no sólo a unos cuantos.

Pero si te vas por un tercer pensamiento, ¿Qué es lo que impulsa a Yamazaki a ser tu sombra? Porque no encuentras otro nombre para él. Ni un loco en serie ni un ángel guardián. Y "radar" suena muy militar.

Te acomodas en el sillón de lectura. – ¿Cuál es tu razón?- preguntas al tiempo que ves las hojas de texto y las palabras que las llenan.

-¿Sobre qué?- lo escuchas decir al tiempo que cierra el libro, mira su reloj y sientes su mirada sobre ti.

Cierras el libro y lo miras por igual –No recuerdo haber hecho un contrato en el que serías mi sombra- Murmuras, pues la bibliotecaria les lanza miradas extrañas –No voy a desaparecer.-

Un suspiro y una carcajada ahogada es lo que te desconcierta los segundos siguientes. ¿Has dicho algo fuera de lugar? Porque a no te lo parece.

-Pensé que había quedado claro cuando éramos niños- la confusión aparece en tus ojos. Lo único que recuerdas es que siempre andaba detrás de ti, que no le gustaba que jugaran a las escondidas y muchas veces te sorprendía tomándote de la mano. (*) -Ahí tienes la razón. Ése es mi miedo.- lo oyes decir instantes antes de saber que te ha besado corta y rápidamente antes de tomar su mochila, mirar de forma aburrida a la bibliotecaria que parece escandalizada y decirte como si nada: -Vamos, faltan 3 minutos para la clase.- y te extiende su mano.

Souske siempre tiene una razón con todos, ya sea con los muchachos de la natación e incluso con los profesores.

Pero, a pesar del tiempo, nunca volverías a dejar de lado el recuerdo por el cual él es tu sombra.

~))-=*^*=-((~

(*) Escribiré a parte éste recuerdo de/con Sou, así que atentas. Bien, creo que empezare un proyecto solo con Sou, pues siento que me desenvuelvo mucho mejor con él que con los demás. No me olvido de Kisumi, pronto hará su debut!

/u/ Un abrazo, felices fiestas.


	26. Miradas

~))-=*^*=-((~

**Miradas**

~))-=*^*=-((~

Lo has sorprendido muchas veces en clase. Las maneras han sido diversas, pero no han dejado lugar a dudas: Él te mira.

No importa si es con curiosidad, confusión, enojo o sorpresa. Aunque debes admitir que tu sabes que te mira porque tu lo miras. Porque sus rubíes y los tuyos se conectan de vez en cuando.

La primera vez fue aquella que tuviste un sobresaliente en la primera prueba de mate, y de ahí empezaron a hablar. Te gustaba estar con él, era divertido y sabía de muchas cosas, aunque las conversaciones siempre incluían a su mejor amigo y cuando tu curiosidad acabó contigo le preguntaste si era gay, a lo que respondió con sorpresa, un sonrojo, una sonrisa tranquila y una risa muy fuerte.

Te había sorprendido su reacción, pero no más que él por tu pregunta. Tiempo después respondería que no, que le gustaban las chicas pero no tenía nada en contra de la homosexualidad. Y por alguna razón tu corazón palpitó con fuerza y alegría.

La segunda vez fue cuando lo seguiste. Debías estar loca para seguirlo después de clases con dos amigas y tu _amigo gay_, pero lo hiciste. Al llegar a donde creías que estaba, perdiste todo rastro de él. Desilusionada esperaste unos cuantos minutos más, pues cabía la posibilidad de que hubiese entrado en el centro comercial que estaba junto. Y bromeaste con tus amigos después de un rato:

-¡Ahí está!- señalaste a un punto cualquiera, pero era mentira. Ya quisieras que eso pasara. Y cuando ustedes se empezaron a reir por alguna razón volteaste hacia la entrada del centro comercial y él estaba ahí, bajando las escaleras, viéndote.

Tu respiración se cortó, escuchabas a tus amigos decirte que caminaras, le hablaras, que hicieras algo. Pero solo atinaste a hacer corto circuito cuando vuestros ojos se cruzaron. Y ahí te quedaste.

Al final tu amiga le tuvo que hacer la plática mientras tus mejillas te traicionaban volviéndose rojas, tu otra compañera te daba palmaditas de ánimo y tu amigo gay se aguantaba la risa de tu situación.

Simplemente perfecto.

El tiempo pasó y dejaste de prestarle atención hasta que no pudiste frenar o reprimir tus sentimientos y darte cuenta de lo que sentías. Al principio fue confuso. Pero _él_, lo que se dice _él,_ es imposible no quererlo. Creías que era algo más que gustarte lo que sentías, pero con el tiempo la penumbra dio lugar a la luz.

Y por estupidez o ganas, terminaste diciéndole lo que te hacía sentir. Siempre habías sido una chica fuerte, y no fue sorpresa que al hablarle no sintieras nervios o ganas de salir corriendo o que la lengua se te trabara. Pero fue tu corazón el que martilló tan fuerte que creíste ver como tu pecho se agitaba cual tambor al darle la espalda y regresar al salón. Recuerdas que fue un martes, un martes de cielo azul y despejado, donde el sol brillaba a todo lo que daba y el viento soplaba agitando tus cabellos.

Así nació la tensión entre ustedes. Pasó el resto de la semana y no se hablaron. Ni se saludaban en las mañanas y tratabas de evitar mirar en su dirección. Pero en cualquier lugar volteabas a ver aquella mata de cabello.

Y el viernes, antes de terminar la semana siguiente, te saludó. Actuaste tan normal que para él resultó como indiferencia, pero si hubiera sabido como había puesto a tu corazón…

Ahí empezó el juego de miradas furtivas, miradas que ambos esquivaban a veces, pero les encantaba mirar al otro cuando éste estaba distraído o viendo a otro lado. Y patéticamente como diría una de tus compañeras, usaban a las otras personas como barreras entre ustedes dos.

Cuando no nadaba y había horas libres, Él iba a las canchas de básquet a sentarse y ver a los chicos u ocasionalmente jugar unos minutos.

Y aprovechabas las bancas que había enfrente para verlo a tus anchas, porque bien podrías estar viendo a cualquiera. Sólo que pronto él te encontró, y fue el inicio de otro juego implícito, silencioso entre las bancas y las canchas.

Recuerdas que en un examen él se sentó en la fila de enfrente a cinco o seis asientos del tuyo y estaba levantando la mano para pedir examen. El profesor estaba dándote el examen, haciendo que Él volteara en tu dirección. Solo cabe decir que levantaste tu mirada y fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hicieron contacto visual por más de 3 segundos.

Fuiste la primera en apartar la mirada. Porque no querías creer que te habías enamorado.

Unos días después pensaste que él tal vez te viera como competencia y que estabas confundiendo las miradas con odio de competidores en vez de amor.

Así que el día de la alberca, natación, calentaste, él hizo lo mismo y cuando se acercaron a la salida compitieron de la misma forma silenciosa que en sus otros juegos. No iban a ceder, ambos querían tener el control sobre el otro y confirmaste que te miraba como competencia.

Pronto al salir de la alberca sentiste una mirada potente y trataste de encontrarla hasta que lo viste: él, cerca de sus amigos que lo codeaban te miraba y ellos hacían lo mismo. Un rubio te saludó y te gritó que eras muy guapa. Tomaste tus cosas tan deprisa que cas te resbalabas mientras que Matsuoka alborotaba los cabellos del que te había hecho semejante comentario.

Entre clases lo has visto inspeccionarte, como si quisiera saber que hay dentro de ti, y dentro de sus orbes, que has alcanzado a ver unas cuantas veces has distinguido confusión, enojo y sorpresa. Pero, nunca olvidarás las miradas que te lanza los viernes cuando sales con una playera grande sobre el traje de baño. Parece molesto y casi gritarte que te la quites. Mas precisamente parece contenerse para no ir contigo y quitártela. Han pasado semanas y nunca hubieras esperado _esto._ Él ha explotado –por fin.

Conversabas con tus amigas mientras dejabas tu mochila en el suelo cuando una mano aprisionó tu muñeca y te sacó de entre el grupo de alumnos. La sorpresa te duró poco al ver de quién se trataba: tu amigo gay iba a gastarte otra de sus bromitas, pero en eso algo lo hizo detenerte.

Una mano había tomado tu hombro y al voltear te encontraste con esas _gemas preciosas que te atormentaban día sí y día también._

-Necesitamos hablar.

Y sin más te "arrancó" de tu amigo, que trató de pararlos, pero al final Él volteó y murmuró "_no te metas" _antes de llevarte a un pasillo medio vacío.

Ya ahí nadie dijo nada. Hasta ahora.

Y sólo te preguntó después de alborotarse su melena roja con energía:

-¿Qué me has hecho?-

-Dímelo tú.- contraatacaste.

~))-=*^*=-((~

Bien, esto merece segunda parte.

Un abrazo /u/


	27. Proteger

Para las que nacieron en el temprano mes de enero, besos y un abrazo.

Gracias como todas las veces anteriores por seguir y leer.

…

Proteger

…

Algunas veces sales de casa muy primaveral. Bueno, decir algunas veces es omitir que casi todo el año andas de faldas, blusas de tirantes y sandalias, haciendo que muchas veces, incontables diría Makoto, terminaras en la cama por decir: "No llueve" cuando estaba diluviando fuera.

Generalmente Makoto no se molestaría por cosas como esas; estaba acostumbrado a que fueras así, por lo que se resignaba a ser tu cuidador cuando la gripa te tomaba prisionera por semanas mientras te repetía que tenías que cuidarte, y que usaras los suéteres y chamarras que llenaban tu armario –que estaban hasta el más recóndito rincón de éste.

Esta vez no fue la excepción, solo que, no estabas en tu cama, ni siquiera en tu casa. Y Makoto tampoco estaba como de costumbre: su ceño fruncido y el silencio que los hundía y flotaba entre ustedes solo lograba aumentar la sensación de tensión existente.

Ya estabas enferma por al menos 2 semanas, desde que había empezado el año, y aunque se acercaba la fecha de tu cumpleaños, se te hizo fácil levantarte y decir –como de costumbre- que estabas perfectamente, que Makoto se preocupaba demasiado y que no te volverías a enfermar.

Pero tu cuerpo no opinaba lo mismo, y fue como terminó tu alegre salida con una de tus amigas en una llamada a Makoto para decirle que te habías desmayado.

Cuando despertaste solo una fina sábana cubría tus piernas, y notaste que el vestido que recordabas haberte puesto había sido sustituido por una de las playeras de Makoto. Acostumbrabas a ponerte su ropa –pantalones y camisas- de vez en cuando, pero una cosa era _usar _su ropa y otra que _él te pusiera _su ropa, pues no pensabas en otra persona capaz de hacerlo.

Paseaste la mirada por los muebles y el lugar hasta notar que no estabas sola. Makoto leía en el sillón de a lado, y al cruzar las miradas sabías que no te saludaría con una sonrisa.

-…

-…

Al principio solo se miraron pues, ¿Qué podrían decir si ya sabían lo que saldría de los labios del otro? Querías disculparte pero no ayudaría en nada y Makoto te reprocharía tu descuido, pero aún así quedaría una brecha que solo se llenaría con algo y nada.

-te desmayaste.

-lo sé.

-aun estas enferma.

-sí.

-y no terminas los tratamientos.

Aquello te dejó sin palabras. Impactada por la idea de saber que Makoto sabía que no terminabas de tomar las medicinas.

-…¿y?

-me enojas. Me enojas y preocupas. Es que…¿es que no ves que no es sólo por ti?- se quitó los lentes, tallándose con frustración los ojos, dejando el libro en el sillón al ponerse de pie –Cada vez que encuentro…que no has tomado nada para mejorarte no me quiero imaginar que pasaría si estuvieras sola.

-…- el sentimiento de Makoto te hizo sentir culpable. Y te diste cuenta de que todo este tiempo el había tratado de protegerte, ya fuera haciéndote reir o velándote cuando tenías que dormir. Siempre había estado ahí, a pesar de lo terca que fueras a veces.

-Decir "lo siento" no vale- prosiguió, -pero, quiero que sepas, si es que no te has dado cuenta, de que no me quedo a tu lado porque tenga que hacerlo, si no porque _quiero_ hacerlo. Te quiero a ti…-

Sin razón alguna empezaste a llorar. Ya fuese por la emoción que emanaban las palabras de Makoto o por la culpa que creía dentro de ti. Pero fuera como fuese sabías que debías de parar eso, hacer preocupar a las personas es algo que no quieres pero que causas.

-antes de tu cumpleaños quiero que pienses en esto…- Makoto se retiraba de la habitación, y poco a poco sentías que la frialdad ocupaba lo que antes él llenaba con su presencia. Y sin saber como exactamente lo lograste, te levantaste arrastrando la sábana entre tus piernas, provocando que tropezaras y que Tachibana se volviera casi de inmediato para atraparte al aire.

Ambos se quedaron en los ojos del otro, y poco a poco juntaron los rostros hasta que los labios tocaron los ajenos y compartieron una silenciosa disculpa y agradecimiento. Incluso regalo, pues tu cumpleaños era ese mismo día.

Y como inicio de año que era, aunque fuese el último día del primer mes, dormiste con Makoto después de prometer a tu manera de que tratarías de pasar más tiempo con él que con la gripa, porque el simple hecho de protegerte era el mejor regalo que él podía darte.


	28. Querer

Para aquellas, que desde hace un año festejamos el cumplir años en febrero; ha sido sin duda un año lleno de emociones; ahora nos hemos hecho mayores, y con ello, hemos conocido muchas más cosas.

Disfruten: _Enne Lannister, Ayaka Jukyo, Venganzombie, AmaneAkai, Eins Zwei Drei, Monkey D Ivy, Andrea Itzel n.n, Saku M, AshelaGrovi, thania 22, ElizabethJaeger, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, KonnyDaniela, Minori-sama, Lizz, FuffyBunny96, Neilayos, KyokoHondaWong, Emina Megpoid-116, TortugaNinjaBtr, AlexBeatlemaniaca, Akira Koi, Rella Egon Ruk, nobody.30, Rue, lapatatacantante, Merycchan, Minori Ainsworth, ErzaScarlet, Hikari Walker Suede, carolina0095, RueCossette, Kazanari Kirika, Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama, Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai, Chatt Noir, .me.20, Reybi, anonymus, MizuHarukaSari, Flefleflo, MiihW, shiro, mafia chan, kaori Sakamaki, Levichou, Nick T. Blood, Rocker Gamer, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, nycya, Katherine Svensson , Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui, YukiBlade, Taiga Mcgarden, Luisalawliet, I´m Lilith, Elinash 1, hitsujiyacami, _

Entonces, sigamos.

…

Querer.

…

Querer tiene muchos significados, desde cuidar algo que uno ama hasta embarrar de pastel la cara de alguien muy importante para ti que nació hace tantos años.

Querer es el poder o la voluntad de hacer las cosas, que va desde ir de cara con ésa persona que habla de ti y dejar las cosas en claro o gritar hasta que se te acaba la voz un "te quiero" que puede a veces llagar hacer caer tu dignidad.

También es el deseo de ver a esa persona sonreír aunque estes a punto de desmoronarte. Es ése deseo irrefrenable de pelear con ésa persona y terminar en el suelo en una postura algo comprometedora.

Kisumi te quiere. Tu lo quieres. Todos saben que se quieren, sería extraño que alguien lo ignorase, pero el punto es que no querías verlo triste, así, devastado por algo de lo que él no podía intervenir o hacer algo al respecto.

Siempre lo habías considerado alguien que sacaba a relucir su fortaleza en los momentos menos esperados, pero también es verdad que es un chico que si no se trata con cuidado se puede romper. Aunque esta misma regla se te puede aplicar: haces todo tan impulsivamente que en muchas ocasiones terminas… mal.

Como ahora.

-Hey, ya pasará.

-Mientes.

Tenías que ser fuerte, aunque el viera que estabas mintiendo. Porque, si ambos se desmoronaban al mismo tiempo, ¿quién los ayudaría a levantarse?

Después de varias horas tratando de convencerlo de que aquella chica se perdía de su magnífica compañía como novio y después de un par de bromas y una sonrisa reluciente (algo cansada) por su parte decidiste que era suficiente por hoy. Solo querías llegar a ése lugar que solo tu conoces y que puedes liberarte.

-Oye (t/n), por…¿Por qué me ayudas? Digo, no es que no lo aprecie, pero es que eres admirable…

-Kisumi- lo interrumpiste, pero tu voz te traicionaba – hay distintas formas de querer, ¿sabes? Y cuando veas o recuerdes la razón por la que te quiero y te _ayudo_, espero que no, uh, sea tarde.

Corriste. Cobarde, cobarde, _cobarde_, era lo que tu cerebro repetía a cada paso que te alejaba de la mano y voz de él que te querían detener y decirte que todo había sido un error y que tenían que hablar, pero claro, tu, cabeza dura como nadie hizo caso omiso.

Claro que una afortunada señora chocó contigo, por lo que te sentiste apenada y cuando terminaste de ayudarle, él estaba detrás, esperando.

Ninguno dijo nada. Sintieron que como siempre las palabras llegaban a sobrar, por lo que te dio una paleta, ésas paletas que hicieron que ustedes se conociesen a través de una apuesta.

Sonreíste, lloraste, gritaste y por ultimo lo golpeaste, porque, aunque quisieras, no _podías_ dejar de quererlo.

-Tonta- revolvió tus cabellos- Sabes que soy un tonto, así que- reíste un poco- ya estando los dos en eso, porque no empezamos por dejar claro lo que hay entre nosotros?-

-Te quiero.

-Mhh? Como?

\- como una persona irreplazable en mi vida. _Te quiero ver sonreír, quiero contarte todo, quiero decirte mil cosas y a la vez quiero solo mirar tus ojos y saber que quieres lo mismo que yo._

Habías empezado ésa frase que habías leído y releído en un cartel hace tiempo, con la voz siendo apenas un murmullo, y ni creías que él terminaría citándola contigo.

Sonrieron, como solo lo saben hacer las personas que se quieren y saben que la otra persona quiere lo mismo.

Porque, a fin de cuentas, eso es sólo una manera de querer.

…

Kisumi no creo que vaya para largos. De hecho es tan _versátil _ que creo que de él serán viñetas en pasado, presente y futuro.

Algún review que me de alguna razón para no caerme de sueño?

Saludins!


	29. Sonrójate

Holas, aquí escribiendo algo más: "Fuerza es poder partir una barra de chocolate con tus dos manos... y tener la voluntad de comerte solo el trozo que está en una de tus manos."

Gracias a: _Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai, Chatt Noir, .me.20, Reybi, anonymus, MizuHarukaSari, Flefleflo, MiihW, shiro, mafia chan, kaori Sakamaki, Levichou, Nick T. Blood, Rocker Gamer, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, nycya, Katherine Svensson , Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui, YukiBlade, Taiga Mcgarden, Luisalawliet, I´m Lilith, Elinash 1, hitsujiyacamiEnne Lannister, Ayaka Jukyo, Venganzombie, AmaneAkai, Eins Zwei Drei, Monkey D Ivy, Andrea Itzel n.n, Saku M, AshelaGrovi, thania 22, ElizabethJaeger, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, KonnyDaniela, Minori-sama, Lizz, FuffyBunny96, Neilayos, KyokoHondaWong, Emina Megpoid-116, TortugaNinjaBtr, AlexBeatlemaniaca, Akira Koi, Rella Egon Ruk, nobody.30, Rue, lapatatacantante, Merycchan, Minori Ainsworth, ErzaScarlet, Hikari Walker Suede, carolina0095, RueCossette, Kazanari Kirika, Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama._

Bueno,disfruten.

Disclaimer.

…

Sonrójate

…

No era la primera vez que lo oías de su parte. Tampoco era la primera vez que terminaban en ésa posición en su cama, y ni por asomo sería la última vez que esa _orden_ te causara gracia. ¿Cómo es que encontraba Rei fascinante el hecho de que tu cara se volviera tan roja como una manzana de gala?

Sencillamente aquel futuro científico y geniecillo estaba algo loco.

Sus pupilas púrpuras mostraban diversión, y contrastaban totalmente con su entrecejo fruncido y su boca ligeramente curveada hacia arriba. Estabas de lado, con las almohadas tapando parte de tu sonrisa y acolchonando tu leve abdomen abultado, resultado de una espera de 6 meses.

Habían estado recostados toda la mañana, solo dejando el tiempo justo para desayunar y tomar un baño, dejando que el tiempo pasara, con el teléfono descolgado y las sábanas desperdigadas por toda la habitación. No había mejor momento que aquél: las mañanas de los fines de semana.

Regresando a su _orden_ anterior te negaste en silencio sonriendo; te tenías que aguantar la risa, de lo contrario era como darle a Rei parte de la victoria: primero toda sonrisa tuya era precedida por un sonrojo. Trataste de que tus ojos no se desviaran de los suyos, la concentración de mantener las miradas muchas veces te ayudaba a evadir el rojo que solía acudir a tus mejillas.

Pero Rei es persistente y no va a dejar de decírtelo:

-Sonrójate.

Tus labios se curvearon hacia arriba y pestañaste para lubricar tus ojos, suspiraste moviendo el flequillo travieso que se había colocado en tu nariz provocando que Rei soltara una risita. Podrían estar así todo el día, pero los antojos eran santos y a veces la cocina podía ser más tentadora que estar en la cama. Levantándote sobre tu antebrazo le dedicaste a Rei una mirada de _la-cocina-te-llama_ y con una cara de fastidio-resignada el ojipúrpura se negó. Enfurruñada le diste la espalda no sin antes aventarle una almohada que quedaría en su cara.

Después de varios minutos, como no habías sentido ningún movimiento por parte del marido, sabías que tendrías que hacer personalmente las tortitas.

Aunque no te quedaran igual de ricas como las de quien estaba empeñado en verte sonrojada.

-Hey, puedes irte despidiendo de verme sonrojada- murmuraste al cruzar el marco de la habitación con una mirada "manipuladora" según Rei.

Pero esto bastó para que se levantara como impulsado por un resorte hasta llegar a ti y abrazarte por la espalda. Con unos cuantos murmullos y risitas por parte de los dos llegaron a la cocina, donde te sentaste en el desayunador, sonrojada hasta la médula, viendo como se preparaban las tortitas.

Algunas veces Rei podía ser muy ingenioso para que te volvieras una manzana andante, especialmente cuando lo amenazabas con no volverte a colorear del rojo furioso que tanto le encantaba, y odiabas que muchas veces solo bastaba una o dos palabras para que lograra su cometido.

-Cuando ella crezca- desviste la mirada a la sala, -no te molestes cuando los chicos la hagan sonrojar.

-Igual que a su madre- respondió él –me las arreglaré.- sentenció.

Bufaste, molesta, mientras el olor de las tortitas inundaba la cocina, haciendo que el bulto en tu interior se moviera levemente.

…

Estaba sin acabar este de Rei! Perdónenme xD!

Bueno, quería compartirles que gané el segundo lugar en un concurso de dibujo -w- y es hermoso *o*.

Saludins!


	30. Crecer

Notas de autor: Bien, se que hay más de una que estarán dispuestas a matarme, lo se y no las culpo. Hace unos días terminé mi primer año de preparatoria o instituto y debo decir que me he quedado sin palabras, he estado un poco bastante sentimental por lo que no había podido escribir algo que no sonara a depresión, lágrimas y mocos. En fin, el tiempo se pasó volando, pero si algo termina, significa que algo está por comenzar.

Sin más, con el _Disclaimer_ y todo eso, les dejo leer:

…

Crecer

…

Makoto no era la persona más seria que habías conocido. Pero sí la más despreocupada que te alegraba los fines de semana cerca del deportivo.

Generalmente tendías a querer a alguien que te conociese desde pequeña, pero con el tiempo te diste cuenta de que eso no era realmente necesario: no era quien se había quedado más tiempo contigo, sino que a pesar del tiempo… no se había ido.

Y fue precisamente él quien poco a poco te lo demostró, algunas veces de manera indirecta y otras literalmente hablando. Desde hace unas semanas habían quedado en salir con los otros chicos, las vacaciones están para disfrutarse, y quedarse en casa viendo televisión definitivamente no era una opción. Te alistaste, tus _converse_ y esas playeras grandes y holgadas que te encantan fueron tu primera opción junto con un pantalón corto y cómodo.

A la hora quedada aún no llegaban todos, aunque el primero en llegar había sido el de ojos verdes, según Rei y Nagisa. Era curioso, puesto que generalmente Makoto se quedaba dormido en las mañanas de vacaciones o fines de semana.

Cuando llegaron todos decidieron que ir de paseo por la bahía, en lo que el sol no llegaba a su punto más alto, podría ser una buena idea. Sin falta alguien se echó inmediatamente al agua, seguido de unas reclamaciones y una mirada de indiferencia de la misma persona que se había lanzado a nadar –Haru.

Te sentaste en la arena, escuchando el parloteo interminable entre Gou, Nagisa y el científico loco, mientras Makoto trataba de sacar in éxito a Haru (ni siquiera el soborno con caballa había dado resultado).

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro, grititos por parte de Gou, risas amables de Makoto, carcajadas de Nagisa y silencios de Haru. Justo cuando iba siendo medio día fueron al centro comercial que quedaba casi del otro lado de la ciudad. Hablabas con Rei de lo que podría ser una nueva palabra: "bono" cuando al llegar al centro, que era enorme, Nagisa se perdió de vista, corriendo, arrastrando a Gou en el camino. Al mismo tiempo Rei se fue con Haru cuando éste último vio un puesto de caballa y figuritas de animales acuáticos.

La cara de Makoto era total de desconcierto. Se encogieron de hombros y le enviaron mensajes a todos: que si no se encontraban antes de las seis se verían en la entrada de la estación que estaba unas cuantas cuadras.

Empezaron a caminar, hablando, bromeando, haciendo pequeños ataques de cosquillas, hasta que fueron a la zona de comida rápida y terminaron frente a la pequeña zona de patinetas y patines que había en la parte más alta del centro. Se miraron y aunque tú no eras fan de eso en su totalidad, por intentarlo no ibas a morir. O eso querías creer.

Al poco rato de entrar viste que a Makoto, contra todo pronóstico, le gustaba, y más cuando te lo hizo saber:

-Nunca había patinado tanto con alguien más.

Habían escogido los patines y dar vueltas en círculos. En algún momento se pararon y había una canción de fondo, que pronto reconociste: de una banda que hacía poco habías empezado a escuchar. A Makoto también le gustaba, y por alguna razón te abrazó. Te sentiste extraña, una sensación extraña que no querías saber que era.

Después de unas horas salieron de la pista y siguieron caminando, buscando en el trayecto a los demás, pero pronto desistieron de ver dentro de las tiendas; era demasiado grande el lugar y dudaban acabar pronto.

En algún punto de la conversación, terminaron en el mirador que había en el techo, desde el cual se podían ver todas las construcciones que se estaban llevando a cabo en el centro. Platicaron un poco más acerca de temas triviales, y de pronto la pregunta que te había arruinado la vida dos veces con anterioridad: ¿te gusta alguien?

La respuesta al pensarla te hizo poner miles de caras, tratando de evadir la pregunta o la mirada del oji-verde. Que la tierra te tragara. ¿Qué le podías decir, cuando la persona que te gustaba te estaba preguntando quien era el "chico enigma"? si tan solo supiera que era él…

Buscaste por todos los medios irte de ahí, pero él era demasiado obstinado y no te dejaba, usaba sus brazos y por ende hacía que tus fosas nasales se llenaran de su _estúpido_ aroma que te dejaba como ida.

El tiempo pasaba, tus opciones se terminaban y el sol se iba escondiendo, recortando la silueta de los edificios que había enfrente. Hacía mucho tiempo que se habían quedado solos y eso solo te quedaba más en apuros. Por alguna razón, terminaron viéndose a los ojos más de la cuenta y ya no te sentías dueña de tu propio cuerpo.

-Tienes los ojos muy claros, ¿lo sabías?

Te sorprendió su observación, pero negaste. Tus ojos no eran claros a menos que la luz se reflejara directamente en ellos. Pronto la conversación fue tomando otro camino y así se fueron alejando del mirador para ir hacia la entrada. No habían visto a los demás chicos y probablemente ya se habían ido a casa. Al llegar cerca del instituto, Makoto siguió insistiendo sobre saber la identidad de aquel chico que traía tu mundo hecho un desastre. Volviste a negar con la cabeza. te abrazó y te dijo que no te dejaría ir.

Era la primera vez que un chico te abrazaba, te decía cosas que se podrían considerar bonitas… tu primera cita por así decirlo. Y tenías que admitirlo: se sentía… diferente.

Pero por tu mente pasaron los momentos fugaces que habías tenido con anterioridad: aquellas veces que con otros dos chicos les habías dicho lo que sentías y todo se había ido al traste. Posiblemente el presente era muy distinto del pasado, pero aún así los errores estaban latentes en tu piel.

Tomaste una decisión. El secreto se quedaría contigo, pasara lo que pasara; no querías arruinar eso que estaba comenzando solo porque tu boca no pudo evitar dejar salir lo que sentía tu corazón.

-Me gusta mi ex.- lograste decir al cabo de un momento tratando de que tus ojos no te engañaran con lo que veías. Makoto tenía una sonrisa de medio lado y con una de sus manos te empezó despeinar un poco.

-Bueno, suele pasar a veces. Solo no dejes que los errores del pasado se repitan- te giñó un ojo – Ya sabes, hay que crecer.- sonrió y esta vez pudiste sentir un poco de paz.

Aunque sentías que esas palabras las decía más que solo para ti.

Concluiste, esa noche al regresar a tu casa, que esa cosa, esa invención llamada amor solo servía para 3 cosas: hacer problemas, hacer sonreír o hacer a las personas sadomasoquistas. Por un lado ibas a hacer que todo llegara más lejos y luego verías. Por el otro, tendrías que morderte la lengua constantemente y usar tu mejor _poker face_ para que él no se diera cuenta de lo que lograba hacerte sentir con sólo estar a tu lado.

Iba a ser un poco difícil, pero solo para poder demostrarte que uno crece, cambia y aprende.

…

Fiiiin!

Se que esto no es algo que esperan, pero muchas veces nos ha pasado que los cuentos de hadas son aburridos; la problemática realidad a veces es más divertida.

Saludins!


	31. Desinterés

Esto es para un brindis. ¡Pasamos de los 30 capítulos! *salta super emocionada* es….. es todo tan…..dsajdkajshdjkhsajkhdakjshdsd*ataque con el teclado* les debo todo a estas personitas que del otro lado de la pantalla han estado conmigo, ya fuera desde el inicio o que se han ido uniendo poco a poco.

MU-CHAS-GRA-CIAS!

Y como generalmente hacía: _Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai, Chatt Noir, .me.20, Reybi, anonymus, MizuHarukaSari, Flefleflo, MiihW, shiro, mafia chan, kaori Sakamaki, Levichou, Nick T. Blood, Rocker Gamer, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, nycya, Katherine Svensson , Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, Captain Sui, YukiBlade, Taiga Mcgarden, Luisalawliet, I´m Lilith, Elinash 1, hitsujiyacamiEnne Lannister, Ayaka Jukyo, Venganzombie, AmaneAkai, Eins Zwei Drei, Monkey D Ivy, Andrea Itzel n.n, Saku M, AshelaGrovi, thania 22, ElizabethJaeger, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, KonnyDaniela, Minori-sama, Lizz, FuffyBunny96, Neilayos, KyokoHondaWong, Emina Megpoid-116, TortugaNinjaBtr, AlexBeatlemaniaca, Akira Koi, Rella Egon Ruk, nobody.30, Rue, lapatatacantante, Merycchan, Minori Ainsworth, ErzaScarlet, Hikari Walker Suede, carolina0095, RueCossette, Kazanari Kirika, Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama._

Que sería de mi sin ustedes *llora* les debo no una disculpa, ni un millón; les debo algo que valga la pena para toda la vida, entonces, **que tal si me dicen si se les ocurre alguna ideas para compensarlos, les parece?** al igual que para ciertas personitas que me mostraron que no todo el mundo es igual, que los _instant-crushes_ pueden atacar con su _curvilínea_ figura y que puedo confiar en 3 que posiblemente me harán reir a montones. Sencillamente el número 402 me lo tatuaría señores, y no, no miento xDDD es…. *se queda sin palabras, las emociones la abordan y empieza a llorar*

Bueno, ya después de tanto choro, aquí les dejo :3 Lean y disfruten con lo que más les guste de comer.

…

Desinterés

…

"Si nos pagaran por pensar, posiblemente ya seríamos ricos" era lo que a menudo pensabas al estar en alguna prueba o examen. Sencillamente el explotar los cerebros y el pensamiento no debería de ser de a gratis.

Estabas sentada en el barandal del edificio contiguo a la dirección, sintiendo como el aire llenaba tus pulmones y te revolvía sin miramientos el cabello, una de las pocas sensaciones de las que podías disfrutar los martes por la tarde, cuando las prácticas terminaban.

Si alguna vez pudieras volar, sería para nunca volver a la tierra. Volarías sin parar, aunque tus alas se rompieran, aunque te quedaras sin aliento, aunque perdieras el conocimiento. Lo harías y punto.

En algún momento, cuando cerraste los ojos, te pareció que alguien se acercaba, pero cuando el viento sopló más fuerte el pensamiento se esfumó y te entregaste a la divagación. No fue hasta que creíste haber oído tu nombre que te diste la vuelta y abriste los ojos.

Un chico bajito, algo pálido, te miraba con sus grandes ojos azules. Te dio la impresión de que se había perdido o de que era alguien que estaba ahí por accidente.

-¿Si?

-T-tu nombre es (T/N), ¿ve-verdad?

-Umm - lo miraste dudando. No creías haberlo visto antes, sospecha número uno, traía las manos detrás, cosa extraña número dos, y estaba tartamudeando, sospecha número tres.

Conclusión: posiblemente no era alguien que se había perdido. Lo miraste con detenimiento: traía el uniforme de la escuela y se estaba poniendo de un peculiar tono rojo su rostro.

-Depende- respondiste. -¿Quieres decir algo?

Viste como tomaba aire –parecía que lo había estado aguantando- con fuerza, cerraba los ojos y se inclinaba un poco hacia ti.

-M-me… ¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO! Desde que te vi supe que eras una chica muy linda, tienes una sonrisa radiante, eres alguien sin duda muy dulce y…-

Te había tomado desprevenida su tono de voz, pero era nada en comparación con lo que había dicho. Que… ¿le gustabas? Trataste de pensarlo un momento.

1: no lo conocías, ni siquiera sabías donde había podido verte para que te siguiera.

2: lo sentías algo acosador, sabía tu nombre

3: por el uniforme te diste cuenta de que era un año mayor que tu, lo cual no te daba buena espina.

4: era… más bajito que tu. Y no es que te diera importancia el físico y así, solo que… no te imaginabas estando con alguien más bajito que tu. La idea te daba ganas de reir.

-Ehh…- empezaste, sintiendo como que nada de eso era real; no te esperabas nada de eso, ni por asomo. Él calló su discurso de que le gustabas y otro montón de cosas parecidas que te traían confusa –No sé cómo lidiar con este… tipo de cosas…- notaste que sus ojillos azules te miraban fijamente, lo cual te hizo más difícil hacer o decir lo que querías. Tenía unos ojos azules realmente hermosos –…pero, aunque es lindo de tu parte, digo, no es que no me guste, de hecho no me había pasado algo así antes… es realmente amable de tu parte, pero creo que… no te lo vayas a tomar a mal, solo que no… no estoy inter-

-¡To-toma!- te estampó un ramo de rosas (lo que ocultaba a su espalda) te miró y te besó la mejilla. Este contacto también te había tomado por sorpresa, y antes de poderle decir que no estabas interesada por el momento, pero que apreciabas su "gesto", él había desaparecido por el pasillo, corriendo como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Y así te quedaste, en tu lugar estupefacta, con un ramo de rosas en tus manos y el viento revolviendo tu cabello, mientras tratabas de pensar en que hacer. Porque, de alguna forma, aunque no estabas interesada en una relación, aquel chico había despertado tu curiosidad.

En sus claros ojos azules habías visto que lo que decía era en serio.

Sonreíste y quizás, solo quizás, correrías tras el chico que era un misterio andante.

Aquél chico que pronto sabrías su nombre: Nitori.

…

Fin!

Listo, y con esto….falta decir que el chico es NITORI!? Claro, esos ojos azules, claros y reconfortantes no podían ser más que de él…

Cuenten cuenten, que habrían hecho a continuación?, lo habrían seguido?, detenido? Cuenten y veremos si pasa algo en el próximo!

Muchos abrazos, pasteles y confetis virtuales os envío desde mi escritorio atiborrado de cosas de matemáticas!

Saludins!


	32. Acuarelistas

Bueno… y eso que yo soy de febrero, y no había escrito….*se esconde* pero rindió sus frutos! Solo me fui a un final *se siente super feliz* así que ahora os escribo *sonríe*

Creo que las "gracias" nunca podría terminar de dárselas:

_**Minori Ainsworth, ErzaScarlet, Hikari Walker Suede, carolina0095, RueCossette, Kazanari Kirika, Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama, Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai, Chatt Noir, .me.20, Reybi, anonymus, MizuHarukaSari, Flefleflo, MiihW, shiro, mafia chan, kaori Sakamaki, Levichou, Nick T. Blood, Rocker Gamer, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, nycya, Katherine Svensson , Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, , Saku M, AshelaGrovi, thania 22, ElizabethJaeger, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, KonnyDaniela, Minori-sama, Lizz, FuffyBunny96, Neilayos, KyokoHondaWong, Emina Megpoid-116, TortugaNinjaBtr, AlexBeatlemaniaca, Akira Koi, Rella Egon Ruk, nobody.30, Rue, lapatatacantante, Merycchan, Captain Sui, YukiBlade, Taiga Mcgarden, Luisalawliet, I´m Lilith, Elinash 1, hitsujiyacami, Enne Lannister, Ayaka Jukyo, Venganzombie, AmaneAkai, Eins Zwei Drei, Monkey D Ivy y Andrea Itzel n.n .**_

_**402**_

Sin más, os dejo leer…

…

Acuarelistas

…

Cuando regresaste de vacaciones habías pensado que tal vez podrías empezar a arreglar tu cabello por las mañanas, y que probablemente así Momotarou dejaría de decirte que parecías un perezoso que tenía meses sin bañarse.

Pero extrañarías de alguna forma las peleas matutinas con él. Te encogiste de hombros. Era de Momotarou de quien hablabas, así que probablemente encontraría otra forma para molestarte.

Al llegar a la escuela, lo de siempre: los reencuentros eran bastante efusivos, y tu al dar esos abrazos que hacían que terminaras tu y a quien abrazabas en el sueño no te quedabas atrás. Casi a todos los que saludabas o terminaban con un chichón o la cara morada. Era tu forma de demostrar lo mucho que los querías.

Pasó la mañana y no habías visto a Momo por ningún lado. A lo mejor y se había quedado dormido como de costumbre. O se había entretenido viendo algún bicho raro por ahí…

Mientras divagabas y caminabas, la persona en quien pensabas iba directo hacia ti con una sonrisa que prácticamente reflejaba algo más allá de simple felicidad. Cuando notaste que tu novio iba justo frente a ti sonreíste internamente, empezaste a caminar un poco más rápido hasta que estabas corriendo y literalmente te lanzaste sobre de él.

-¡Momo!- reíste al ver la cara que ponía cuando se hacía el desentendido; luego te sonrió y besó tu nariz.

-Hola mona- respondió al tiempo en que hacías mala cara y él se reía.- Es tu cumpleaños- murmuró como si fuera un recordatorio estúpido, lo cual era: lo habías visto en el calendario de tu cuarto, en las sonrisas de tus padres al dejar la casa por la mañana, en los regalos de tus amigas y en su sonrisa burlona.

-Ya lo sé tonto- miraste a otro lado- ¿y no piensas felicitarme?- fingiste indiferencia.

-¡Oh! Claro… ¿cómo se me podría olvidar una fecha como ésta?- te dejó en el suelo (todo ese tiempo te había estado cargando) y empezó a correr en la otra dirección.

-Hey! Espera durazno tonto!- haciendo caso omiso a tus palabras, él desapareció del otro lado del edificio. Suspiraste y lo seguiste. Seguramente tenía planeado alguna sorpresa sólo como él sabía hacerlas, de ese tipo que casi te hacían tener un paro cardíaco… _casi_.

Al llegar no viste nada. Todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, lo cual te hizo estar atenta.

Atenta para todo menos para la cubeta de pintura que te lanzaron desde algún punto invisible para ti. Chorreando, pegajosa y seguramente colorida, te quedaste quieta, esbozando una sonrisa que no auguraba algo bueno para el pequeño Mikoshiba. Lo buscaste con la mirada entre todos los amigos y compañeros que te felicitaban, sonreían y que habían aparecido con globos de pintura y de agua. Alguien se acercó a ti con una cubeta, ofreciéndote un globo.

-¿Un globo?- lo miraste. Al poco rato llevabas la cubeta en una mano y en la otro uno o dos globos, lista para lanzarlos. Ése _Mikoshiba_ iba a morir.

Entonces, mientras seguías buscando a tu querido novio, su voz a tus espaldas dio la orden de "atacar más a la cumpleañera hasta dejarla como mural". Definitivamente iba a ser divertido. Tan divertido como cuando los pusieran a todos a lavar el patio de la escuela junto con unos cuantos avisos.

La pequeña guerra de pintura empezó, y aunque algunos globos te explotaron en la cara, era todos contra todos, lo cual te fascinó a más no poder. Pronto Momo estuvo frente a ti y la velocidad con la que los proyectiles volaban de uno al otro era increíble.

Cansados pero sonrientes y coloridos, al acabarse todos los globos, los chicos te cantaron "feliz cumpleaños" mientras las chicas te traían una toalla y el pastel de arcoíris. Era extraño que no hubiera llegado ningún directivo con todo el escándalo que habían hecho. Ni siquiera algún alumno de otro grado.

-Hey, mona, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

Lo miraste extrañada. Era tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

-Es Sá-ba-do.

Tu mirada de desconcierto dejaba en claro que era lo que pensabas. Y pronto las piezas encajaron en tu cabeza. Apenas ayer había sido el último día de vacaciones, _viernes,_ y tu muy apurada habías creído que era lunes. Reíste con ganas aunque sentías que la pintura en tu cara se había secado y te la estiraba.

Miraste a los ojos al chico que tenías enfrente que se decía llamar tu novio. Pensaste en lo que había hecho: siempre habías querido ir a esos lugares en los que se disparaban balas de pintura, pero po una u otra cosa, no habías podido.

Y sin duda alguna, éste había sido una de las mejores experiencias que habías vivido.

-No…no se que decir.

-Entonces no digas nada. Simple y sencillamente di que soy un genio y admírame cuanto quieras- respondió burlón.

-Eres un estúpido y sensual chico que esta loco.

-Ya sabes- te guiñó el ojo – las mejores personas son las que están locas. Gracias.

-um? ¿Por qué?-

-Por querer a este loco aunque su cordura esté agotada.

Te ruborizaste y lo besaste de forma pintoresca. Te correspondió y al recordar el tiradero que habían hecho te empezaste a reir.

-¿Qué haremos con esto?

-uh? – Momo miró a su alrededor y luego a ti –Querrás decir qué harás TÚ con esto.

-¿Qué?- preguntaste confundida. Momo se empezó a alejar un poco de ti hasta tener cierta distancia.

-Digamos que… le pedí permiso al Director y me lo dio con una condición… que se limpiara al final… pero… bueno, tu eres la cumpleañera, no? Entonces es tu culpa!- te señaló al tiempo en que se iba corriendo.

Había sido muy bueno para ser verdad.

Y echaste a correr tras él.

-¡MOMO!

…

FIN!

Buweno, Acuario….acuarelas…pintura….colorido…en fin xD esto es no se….pude haber escogido algún acuario famoso, pero eso esta demasiado visto aquí en Free! y nuestros chicos acuáticos a pesar de amar el agua también pueden intentar con algo distinto, no?

Bueno, que les pareció? _** YA SABEN QUE SOLO LOS REVIEWS NOS ALIMENTAN AQUÍ! ASÍ QUE PORFAVOR, DEJEN UN HERMOSISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIMO REVIEW! ¬¬**_

O de lo contrario me desapareceré….

Es broma, pero, porfavor, no les cuesta nada dejar un review, una opinión, así solo sabré que tal lo estoy haciendo, si les gusta, si no, y me hacen la chica de tantos años más feliz de la tierra!

Os he dicho ya que los amo muchiuo?

Saludins!


	33. Marzorines

Para las o los (no se si haya chicos leyendo?) que cumplen en marzo… un mes que por un cascabel se convirtió en uno de mis favoritos.

"Podrías regresarme mi pulsera?" algo que nunca diré.

MUASKJDHASJHDKJSAHDJKHSAJDHAJSKDCHAS GRASDAKJSHDKJSAHDKJASHDJAHSCIAS A:

_**Minori Ainsworth, ErzaScarlet, Hikari Walker Suede, carolina0095, RueCossette, Kazanari Kirika, **__Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama, Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai, Chatt Noir, .me.20,___**Reybi, anonymus, MizuHarukaSari, Flefleflo, MiihW, shiro, mafia chan, kaori Sakamaki,**_** Levichou, Nick T. Blood, Rocker Gamer, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, nycya, Katherine Svensson , **_**Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, , Saku M, AshelaGrovi, thania 22, ElizabethJaeger**_**, **__bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, KonnyDaniela, Minori-sama, Lizz, FuffyBunny96, Neilayos,____KyokoHondaWong, Emina Megpoid-116, TortugaNinjaBtr, AlexBeatlemaniaca, Akira Koi, Rella___**Egon Ruk, nobody.30, Rue, lapatatacantante, Merycchan, Captain Sui, YukiBlade, Taiga**__**Mcgarden, Luisalawliet, I´m Lilith, Elinash 1, hitsujiyacami, Enne Lannister, Ayaka Jukyo, **_**Venganzombie, AmaneAkai, Eins Zwei Drei, Monkey D Ivy y Andrea Itzel n.n, Azuka23, Elinash Eviel, Chica sudadera, .**_

Os amo… de aquí al infinito…. :3

…

Marzorines

…

Por alguna razón tus padres habían decidido que aplicarías para un nuevo instituto, en el cual iban muchos de tus conocidos, pero tu no estabas muy de acuerdo a la idea hasta que viste su publicidad.

Nadie podría resistirse a nadar en una albarca tan hermosa como aquella que mostraban.

Los días para entrar se pasaban volando y pronto te viste al borde de las vacaciones esperando la mañana para poder usar el nuevo uniforme, ver las instalaciones, y, ¿por qué no? Conocer a nuevas personas y abrir tus horizontes.

Te sorprendió encontrar a chicos que antes veías por tu casa estudiar en el mismo lugar, y pronto te pudiste familiarizar con este instituto que también había sido abierto para chicas. Corrieron por pasillos hasta que ellos tuvieron que entrar a sus clases. Entonces te quedaste sola.

Vagando por las escaleras, viendo las oficinas y buscando un lugar donde dejar tu mochila para caminar libremente, te perdiste en alguna unión de edificios, en un hueco de escaleras.

Fue entonces donde viste unos pequeños anaqueles detrás de una puerta y no se veía que los usaran muy a menudo, por lo que dejaste tu mochila ahí en lo que buscabas las oficinas que te indicarían donde serían tus clases y demás cosas académicas.

La oficina que buscabas estaba justo debajo. De la oficina salió un chico alto, pelinegro, con una sudadera negra y te sorprendió que saliera azotando la puerta. La chica que te atendió fue muy amable de decirte que tus clases no empezaban sino al día siguiente, y que por lo mientras podrías seguir viendo la escuela.

Saliste contenta, pues te daría tiempo de comer y ver si podías entrar a unas cuantas clases de oyente; estabas ansiosa por poder ver cómo eran los salones.

Cuando volviste al lugar en el que habías dejado tu mochila, notaste que no estaba en el mismo lugar y que había un chico pelirrojo recargado en una pared cercana, que te miraba fijamente mientras tomaba alguna especie de jugo. Intentaste hacer caso omiso a su mirada y suspiraste de alivio cuando viste las asas de tu mochila asomar por un rincón de la repisa de abajo. La sacaste y te disponías a ver que todo estaba dentro cuando una voz te preguntó:

-¿Y quién afirma que ésa mochila y su contenido es tuyo?

Te diste vuelta y viste que el chico se había enderezado y su mirada –rojiza, te penetraba sin dudar. Había apretado el envase que tenía en la mano.

-Por supuesto que es mía- respondiste al tiempo que sacabas tú credencial de una bolsa interior.

-Ah-ah- te detuvo antes de que pudieses sacarla en su totalidad para confirmar tu identidad. "Es justo" pensaste, "podría leerlo y decir que soy yo".

Le tendiste la mochila, él la vió sin mucho interés y llamó a alguien que posiblemente se encontraba más allá de hueco en el que se encontraban.-¡Souske!- Pronto una figura alta acabó con la poca luz que entraba en el escondrijo y la reconociste como la del chico que había azotado la puerta un poco antes.

El recién llegado te miró unos cuantos segundos pero sentiste que prácticamente había visto tu alma con esas… ¿turquesas? que tenía por ojos. Él tomo la mochila que el pelirrojo le tendía al tiempo que éste le decía: "Es toda tuya". Tuviste el tiempo suficiente para mirarlos desde tu posición en cuclillas: el pelirrojo tenía el uniforme algo desarreglado, el cabello rebelde y una peculiar sonrisa, mientras que el moreno con esos ojos tenía unos audífonos alrededor del cuello, la sudadera sobre una playera negra y… ¿unos _jeans_?

¿No tenía que usar uniforme? Como fuese, él tenía ahora tu mochila y por la mirada que te dedicaba al parecer tenías que seguirlo. Te levantaste y el chico pelirrojo desapareció. Pronto tuviste que casi correr por lo rápido que caminaba el chico de los audífonos que al parecer se llamaba Souske.

Bajaron varios pisos, atravesaron pasillos y jardines hasta terminar en la pista de atletismo que rodeaba la escuela en parte. Entraron a una especie de estacionamiento y antes de cruzar la reja que rodeaba el complejo te preguntó que qué rayos hacías en un lugar como ése.

-Es una escuela, ¿no? Vengo a estudiar, como todos.

Se te quedó mirando como si de pronto hubieras dicho un chiste muy malo. Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Al llegar viste que era la zona de prefectos por lo que entendiste que posiblemente él fuera un prefecto.

-Tu nombre es…

Pero él no pudo terminar la frase, puesto que unos chicos que salieron de quién sabe dónde los interceptaron, a ti dejándote a parte y devolviéndote tus pertenencias al tiempo que lo inmovilizaban y te decían (eran 4 con unos trajes o uniformes distintos) que corrieras.

Los miraste extrañada pero a pesar de que te decían que corrieses solo sonreíste, le dijiste a "Sou-kun" que se cuidara y te fuiste caminando extrañamente tranquila con la sonrisa aún adornando tus labios.

Vaya día para conocer tu nuevo instituto.

…

Fin.

Bueeeeeeeeeno, he estado escribiendo desde temprano y todavía me falta mucho por escribir, pero hoy la inspiración esta agotándose *muestra una pequeña batería* posiblemente pasado…o quien sabe cuando, vuelva a escribir.

Ya saben que os quiero muuucho :3 nos vemos

Saludins!


	34. Crazy in love

Chicas, les agradezco por su paciencia. Espero les guste y me disculpo por no haber tenido algo más de atención a este fic.

Les digo que ando con ideas para Souske Project, mi otro fic por si gustan pasar a leerlo ^^.

El título es el nombre de la canción de Beyoncé, pueden escucharla mientras leen –me ayudó con el fic-. Preferible que escuchen el remix para "50 sombras de Grey" para ambientación. La idea, si tienen curiosidad, salió de mi lado oscuro y retorcido que aún me falta pulir.

…

"_Looking so crazy in love."_

Rozando los labios con los suyos, tus muros los escuchaste caer poco a poco. Aquellos muros que te habías propuesto levantar después de haber quedado devastada por lo típico: tu último novio acostándose con tu supuesta amiga. Lo normal, ya sabes, sucede a diario…

Pero este chico, con su mirada verde y su cabello en el que te encantaba pasar tus manos incontables veces, al igual que por su espalda bien trabajada y por lo que pronto descubrirías: su cuerpo de infarto.

¿Cómo habían acabado así? Oh. Una pequeña discusión en la que Makoto te había visto "bastante" amigable con Souske. Y aunque cualquiera que viese a Makoto diría que era un novio bastante tranquilo, lo cual era cierto -Nada de peluches innecesarios, ni rosas muertas aunque bellas. Tampoco cajas de chocolate. Sólo él, a su manera de ser aceptándote a ti a tu manera de ser.- su verdadera forma de ser radicaba en los celos que habías hacían sus apariciones, tanto en ti como en él.

Sou te había pedido que entrenases con él. Ni tu sabías la razón, y estabas a punto de negar cuando él te había tomado –sorpresivamente- de los hombros, dejando una corta distancia entre vuestras narices.

Y Makoto había llegado para recogerte –algo en lo que él había seguido a pesar de tus insistencias de que no te esperara.

La típica rivalidad entre miradas de hombres, rodaste los ojos y tras unas frases cortantes, Mako te llevó casi corriendo hacia la salida del instituto. Sabías que exageraba pero tu misma estabas algo confundida.

Los "¿qué estaban haciendo?" y "Nada que resaltase" terminaron en gritos siendo que empezaron como murmullos forzados. Al igual que la sonrisa de Mako antes de guiarte hasta un departamento que no hacía mucho sus padres le habían dado. Estabas de acuerdo en que la discusión fuese en otro lado.

Aunque, al final, como todo, no había sido realmente una "discusión"…

Estampándolo contra la pared fuera del depto. En el pasillo tomaste el control. Dejaste que él quitara de tu cabello aquellos molestos pasadores para dejar caer tu melena por tu espalda. Inmediatamente buscaste las llaves en su bolsillo mientras que él te tomaba de los brazos para guiar tus movimientos. Después de unos torpes giros la puerta se abrió milagrosamente. Makoto la abrió con fuerza y sus labios se negaban a dejar los tuyos. Suspiraste en su boca, dejando caer la mochila, seguida de la suya.

Rodeaste la sala, retándolo a dejar un poco de distancia. El cerró la puerta con la misma intensidad con la que la había abierto y te miro fijamente. Sonreíste burlona y él te copió el gesto más siniestramente. Al tiempo en que se acercó, tomaste el cuello de su camisa y murmuraste contra sus labios: "Dejarse llevar suena demasiado bien". Sonreíste y te separaste.

Tachibana sonrió a su vez y ambos sabían que tenían las mismas ganas incontrolables de besarse. Una vez habías leído una imagen que decía "¿Cómo pedirle gentilmente a tu chico que te tire contra una pared y te bese?"

Joder, pensaste, no tenías que pedirlo "gentilmente". Ni que fueras una cualquiera pidiéndolo a cada chico que te encontrases. Por eso él al advertir el brillo en tus ojos lo hizo sin palabras de por medio. Como si fuese un tambor, el latir de tu corazón llegó hasta tus oídos, llevando un ritmo marcado con cada agitación.

Se besaron, te sacaste la camiseta y él hizo lo propio. No te maquillabas ni andabas con tacones –cosa que volvía loco al chico cuando lo hacías- entre Makoto y la pared no había mucho que pudieras hacer, porque a parte de la atracción física que pudieras sentir hacia él, la atracción mental era más peligrosa y atractiva: aunque cerraras los ojos, podías _sentirlo_.

Sujetaste su mandíbula mientras tu otra mano se entrelazaba con la suya. Igual que las veces anteriores pasaron volando de la sala hasta la habitación. Empezaba a llover y por un momento pudiste vislumbrar las luces de la ciudad por la ventana. Makoto mordió tu hombro y te reíste por ello.

Okey. Makoto te miró extrañada, creyendo que sus intentos seductores los encontrabas divertidos. Pero sólo había tocado un punto sensible en el que las cosquillas eran imposibles esconder.

-Me gusta tu piel sensible porque la puedo atacar donde quiera.

Te sonrojó su comentario y rodaste los ojos. –A mi me gusta…- un poco menos de prendas y más calor -… tu cabello sin arreglar porque no tengo que preocuparme si lo arruino- reíste y te ganaste un poco más de agarre. Suspiraste y la cosa se volvió más sensual y tensa; las bromas habían acabado.

Te volvía loca –en el buen sentido de la palabra- cómo jugaba con los dedos de tus manos, cómo te tentaba con sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que sabías que él perdía la razón cuando murmurabas palabras en italiano contra su piel.

Ambos tenían sus debilidades y el otro las aprovechaba totalmente.

Unos puntos débiles más y terminaron junto a la ventana. Makoto cerró la puerta.

Entonces llegó el momento en el que ambos cuerpos se unían y no había más separación. Ese momento en el que no te arrepentías de nada y empezaba lo que sería un juego por el dominio, el cual la mayor parte de las veces ganabas al recordarle su eterno talón de Aquiles a _Mako-chan:_ las respiraciones en el cuello.

Y la noche vino encima.

…

…OK, se que querrán matarme y tener lanzas y espadas y armas…. Esta algo cortito, pero sólo les pido me tengan paciencia. Mi cabeza es un maldito caos en estos momentos y aprovecho algunas ideas para escribirlas.

Sin más, Gracias _minna_.

Saludins!


	35. Estupinamorada

_**Minori Ainsworth, ErzaScarlet, Hikari Walker Suede, carolina0095, RueCossette, Kazanari Kirika, **__Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama, Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai, Chatt Noir, .me.20,___**Reybi, anonymus, MizuHarukaSari, Flefleflo, MiihW, shiro, mafia chan, kaori Sakamaki,**_** Levichou, Nick T. Blood, Rocker Gamer, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, nycya, Katherine Svensson , **_**Luisa, Cindy´Nya3, Rue, alisha arlexa, , Saku M, AshelaGrovi, thania 22, ElizabethJaeger**_**, **__bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, KonnyDaniela, Minori-sama, Lizz, FuffyBunny96, Neilayos,____KyokoHondaWong, Emina Megpoid-116, TortugaNinjaBtr, AlexBeatlemaniaca, Akira Koi, Rella___**Egon Ruk, nobody.30, Rue, lapatatacantante, Merycchan, Captain Sui, YukiBlade, Taiga**__**Mcgarden, Luisalawliet, I´m Lilith, Elinash 1, hitsujiyacami, Enne Lannister, Ayaka Jukyo, **_**Venganzombie, AmaneAkai, Eins Zwei Drei, Monkey D Ivy y Andrea Itzel n.n, Azuka23, Elinash Eviel, Chica sudadera, Darien W .**_

_**Chicas-chicos, creo que he sido algo grosera por dejarlos plantados aquí, dado que hubo quienes pensaron que me iría. Nop, no pienso irme ni aunque sean más de 200 caps… si fuera el caso xD.**_

_**Solo que habían sido de esos meses en los que no quieres tener contacto con nadie, PERO, ustedes son mi excepción favorita. Les mando abrazos y ya les dejo leer. Notas al final plox ;)**_

…

Estupinamorada

¿Cuántas veces no habías escuchado una canción que te había regresado en el tiempo para revivir momentos que en su momento te volvieron loca de alegría? Llevar la cuenta habría estado de locos, pero no podías evitar que cada que escuchabas ésa canción, ya fuera en tu aparato o en la tienda del centro, empezaras a bailar con una sonrisa que claramente decía: "estoy estupinamorada".

Cualquiera que te viera diría que no tenías remedio. Pero no en el sentido en el que las demás "estupinamoradas" estarían: no destilabas flores, ni veías unicornios –mucho menos te drogabas a besos con Nagisa (a veces quizás)- y no te arreglabas más de la cuenta porque era imposible pasar más de 10 minutos bien peinada con el rubio. Se te aplicaba la de: "_Porque las mejores cosas las vivirás despeinada: hacer el amor, saltar, correr, __**estar con Nagisa…"**_

Simple y sencillamente nada te quitaba esa sonrisa. Ni con cloro. Si hasta lo besabas sonriendo…

Entonces ahí estabas, en tu cama estrujando tu almohada por lo emocionada que estabas. La canción empezó al igual que el recuerdo del día en que lo conociste porque él se había llevado tu celular "por accidente" según Nagisa siempre que sacabas el tema. Y es "LO CONOCISTE" porque él ya te conocía.

Habías estado en un café hablando con tu amiga y dejaste el aparato en la mesa. En algún momento te volteaste y no notaste nada raro hasta que "Just One Yesterday", el timbre de tu teléfono, empezó a sonar. Y ahí, parado y con una sonrisa nerviosa, estaba aquel rubio sosteniendo el pequeño artefacto decidiendo que hacer.

El recuerdo, como siempre, te hizo reir. Después de ése día casi se veían en todos lados, aunque sería más correcto decir que te lo encontrabas en todos lados. Como aquella en la que habías estado viendo los clósets en unas tiendas y al abrir uno te encontraste a Nagisa que inmediatamente había puesto su mejor sonrisa y entre parloteo y risa te había llevado a comer helado.

Y en la heladería había estado la misma canción que escuchabas. Al igual que en el bus en el que ibas junto con él cuando por la inercia del frenón te besó. Igual en el supermercado de la esquina… como si fueran coincidencias.

Pero las coincidencias no existen… o de eso te querías convencer.

Mientras recordabas tu sonrisa poco a poco se iba haciendo más grande, pero no tanto en comparación cuando Nagisa entró a tu habitación, sorprendiéndote por completo. Al instante te quitaste los audífonos y lo saludaste. Él te regresó el saludo y te arrastró a la cama con él sin decirte nada.

Notaste que su respiración era agitada y que a pesar de ser las 6 de la tarde aún traía el uniforme de la escuela. "_Tuvo práctica"_ pensaste y te dejaste abrazar por él mientras hundía su nariz en tu cuello murmurando algo como "chocolate con vainilla" y "no más vueltas".

Sonreíste (como si no lo hubieras estado haciendo ya) y lentamente tus manos volaron a su melena rubia. Poco a poco la respiración del Hazuki se empezó a tornar pesada y sus murmullos cesaron. No así su agarre que no disminuía.

Y así era como la cantidad de recuerdos comenzaba con la misma canción. Y así seguías de "estupinamorada".

Okey, este cap esta más que nada basado en recuerdos…pero de alguna forma tenía que regresar a Nagisa, ya lo extrañaba. La canción es de Fall Out Boy…y dios mío, los amo como la pizza!

Bueno, mis querida/os lectora/es, aquí estoy, después de un siglo de desaparecida…y como les decía, de verdad, perdónenme y les pido perdón desde el fondo de mi retorcida y oscura alma, que aunque se que no me lo merezco, sólo que sencillamente me pasé de calidad de dejar este fic por un tiempo… y aunque tengo mis reservas sobre si leerá alguien esto, de todos modos les diré aunque a nadie le importe okno.

Desde el mes de abril estuve como estancada en escribir (si se dieron cuenta) y es nada más ni menos que por que mi año escolar terminó antes. Así es, terminó en abril –junto con otras cosillas- y pos estaba deprimida porque OH MI JODIDO DIOS! NO….no puedo creer que desde que entré al instituto estaba escribiendo en este fic…y bueno…es algo traumante sentimentalmente para mi darme cuenta (joder!) además de las largamente condenadas vacaciones que aún no terminan.

La otra razón es que ya saben, tenemos a una persona, o varias, a la que o las que apreciamos y queremos de alguna forma, y pasa que nos dicen algo y nos rompe internamente y estamos en la cama escuchando canciones tratando de convencernos de que al comino todo y que podemos levantarnos. Weno, algo así paso y lo peor es que era alguien que estuvo conmigo bastante tiempo para sentir su estúpida y sensual ausencia.

Y bueno, para finalizar mi estúpida y loca y sentimental melodramática historia, he estado leyendo como loca tratando de mejorar mi forma de escribir porque, en serio, veo lo que escribía antes y me dan ganas de pegarme un tiro… en fin, estoy en proceso de ello, pero ustedes dirán, mis queridísisisismas lectoras que con sus pequeñas palabras me hacen estar infinitamente mejor.

Querida AmaneAkai: muchas gracias *llora* p-por todo aunque digas que no es nada, y sobre las "letras italianas" del cap de Makoto es sobre digamus que el italiano le gusta a Mako-chan….nah! mentira, sólo que me llama la atención ese idioma y se me hizo bonito ponerlo ahí. Pero gracias por seguir leyendo :3333 y sobre la recomendación de la música ambiental… asjdhasjkhdjakshs! xDDD

Igualmente a las otras chicas que comentaron, no saben lo feliz que me hacen y casi me infartan, porque, OH DIOS MIO! Seguro como el infierno que me dejaron con una sonrisa de "ajshdjakshdjhasdjahskdjahs" bien bonita :33333

Otra cosa! Ya se que los tengo hartos, pero sobre el cap anterior (sensual Makoto) díganme, ya que mi retorcida mente me ha dado varias cosas que imaginar… ¿les gustaría que escribiera un poco más profundo? Digo… más _explícito_ los lemmons. Depende de ustedes :) .

Y para los que me leen y me conocen (si es que alguien lee esto maldita sea)… no sé como los volveré a ver a la cara joder. Espero no pase nada jodidamente malo o me vean raro.

Okey, creo que esta "pequeña nota" es más larga que el drabble…al comino. Espero que estén bin y nos vemos en sus revs. Las amo!

Saludins!


	36. ¿Beso?

Aquí otro más de Nagisa… y la única explicación es que extraño a este rubio…

Sin más, les dejo leer…

…

Ése día estabas sola. El típico viaje de vacaciones de tus padres y los encargos: lavar los autos, limpiar la cocina, quitar el polvo… en resumen estar de criada un rato. Te despertaste y bufando bajaste las escaleras de dos en dos hasta que tus pies descalzos llegaron a la planta baja. Era verano ¿Quién iba a andar con calcetas por ahí esa calurosa mañana?

Tomaste un breve desayuno, miraste la hora y si querías tener al menos 4 días para ti, deberías sacrificar ésa tranquila mañana. Subiste de nueva cuenta, ataste tu cabello y poniéndote ropa ligera bajaste hacia los autos.

Posiblemente lavar los autos antes de que el sol empezara a quemar sería lo que harías primero.

-Cubetas… jabón…- ibas diciendo la lista de cosas que necesitarías mientras las tomabas y de paso ibas por tus audífonos para hacer el trabajo más llevadero. Una canción movida y ya.

En eso estabas mientras la puerta principal, después de varios toques, dejaba pasar a una figura masculina de cabellos rubios. ¿Y tú? Bien gracias, ni en cuenta con el volumen altísimo.

La figura se movía por la casa, diciendo tu nombre en voz baja hasta que le pareció advertir la casa vacía. Suspiró y revolviendo sus cabellos se dispuso a salir cuando un grito que trataba de ser afinado le hizo brincar e ir donde se suponía estaban los autos.

Así te encontró, lavando las ventanas del carro mientras tu voz lo hacía reir al tiempo que con su celular te tomaba video y tu ignorabas que ahora tendría con qué chantajearte cuando fuera necesario. Entonces gritó tu nombre y volteaste pegando un brinco, quitándote los audífonos de un tirón. Lo miraste. Luego a la cámara. Lo volviste a mirar y te pusiste tan roja como lo era el teléfono de Nagisa, quien ahora se reía a todo lo que daba. Furiosa y aún con la esponja en la mano caminaste hacia él para tirársela encima y tratar de coger el teléfono. Pero él sólo lograba esquivarte corriendo un poco y estirando el brazo hacia atrás.

Fue entonces cuando la cubeta entró en tu campo de visión y una sonrisa que disfrazaste con enojo acompañó tu plan.

Nagisa a penas se dio cuenta de la cubeta en tus manos y ya estaba chorreando de pies a cabeza, con la risa congelada y unos escalofríos recorriéndole la espalda.

Tu risa ahora inundaba el lugar y con tu celular te apresuraste a tomarle fotos. _Oh si, eso pasaría a la posterioridad._ Aunque poco te duró el humor cuando la mangera cayó en manos del chico frente a ti.

OH. Rayos.

La ropa se te pegó al cuerpo y tu cabello empezó a gotear.

Ah. Pero que divertido era lavar los autos, pensaste mientras correteabas a Nagisa y éste sólo se reía.

Horas después, cuando hubiesen acordado una tregua, Nagisa te diría que había ido para invitarte a verlo en el torneo que tendría lugar la semana siguiente y que estaba a punto de irse cuando te escuchó en el intento de cantar y te había visto. Sonreíste con suficiencia y le mostraste la foto de él empapado a lo que él dejó de reir haciendo un mohín.

Después de secarse y prestarle ropa, prometiste que irías y que como buena amiga suya que eras lo invitarías a comer después de su victoria. Mirándote sorprendido se rascó la nuca y desvió la mirada. Luego te miró de vuelta y te preguntó si lo dejabas hacer "una cosa".

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntaste mientras te detenías en tu labor de enredar tu cabello.

Por toda respuesta, cerró los ojos y cuando veías que se acercaba a ti te quedaste estática. ¿Qué demoni-…?

-¿Nagi…?- sólo sentiste que reía en tu oído mientras algo se deslizaba de la bolsa de tus pantalones.

Nagisa tenía tu celular en su mano y sonriendo te dijo "Nos vemos luego!" echando a correr calle abajo. Todavía no reaccionabas cuando él regresó y te preguntó si creíste que te iba a besar.

Fue entonces que le lanzaste tus tenis, corriendo detrás de él mientras su risa se te contagiaba.

…

Oki….qué les pareció?

Saludins!


	37. Cajas… y más cajas

Holi de nuevo, personitas, sigamus con Nagi-kun…

Y gracias a todos y todas por leer, se los agradezco infinitamente :3

…

Cajas… y más cajas.

…

Traías un vestido flamante, de aquél color favorito con varias tonalidades, de tirantes delgados y un escote en la espalda que hacía alucinar. Era tu cumpleaños. Y Nagisa traía una caja enorme por lo que gritaste de emoción.

La fiesta, todo, la playa, la luna, en tu casa… tiempo después y seguirías pensando que había sido perfecta. Bueno, perfecta hasta que…

Fue hora de abrir los regalos y aunque la mayoría ya se había ido a sus casas después de felicitarte por tu cumpleaños y la fiesta, él estaba a tu lado ayudándote a acomodar sólo un poco. Después sentados en al piso de tu cuarto y empezaste a abrir las bolsas y cajitas de colores. Abriste al final el suyo y al abrirlo te sorprendió ver otra caja. Confundida lo miraste, y él sólo atinaba a sonreírte y asentir. Tomaste la caja que estaba a dentro y la destapaste…

Y otra caja.

Lo miraste de nuevo. Y de nueva cuenta te sonrió, incitándote a seguir. Y lo mismo pasó: otra caja…y otra, una más y otra. Pero aunque era de muchos colores y formas (había hasta una en forma de árbol -¿qué rayos?-) sabías que posiblemente te estaba tomando el pelo. Así que, poniendo en juego la última pizca de paciencia que te quedaba, metiste los dedos en la caja que había dentro de la que sostenías y sacaste un molde rectangular plateado. Era el colmo. Si su regalo eran cajas y más cajas… lo ahorcarías.

No, lo fulinarías, harías un bonito recuerdo con su cabello, lo harías guisado… y pensabas en eso mientras tus manos iban formando un par de puños…

-Ese es mi boleto a tu regalo, (T/N)-murmuró antes de que pudieras seguir pensando en lo que le harías. Confiando (o lo último que te quedaba, total, no perdías más que tiempo y te ganabas un asesinato en tu consciencia) en él, te animaste a ver el interior de la caja plateada.

Una llave.

Bueno. Ahí te quedaste quieta y te recostaste en la pared, pensando. ¿Un auto?... no…tendría más forma y plástico…

¿Una alcancía? ¿Una caja fuerte? ¿Una casa? Un…¿un qué?... las ideas se te iban y Nagisa sólo se aguantaba la risa pero te plantó un beso.

-Cuando vayamos a vivir juntos.-murmuró al separarse y mirar a su alrededor distraído, como si las paredes fuesen lo más interesante y tú no estuvieras a punto de explotar… de emoción aunque de manera silenciosa.

Decir que te habías quedado en shock por lo menos unos treinta minutos era poco. No reaccionaste hasta que fueron como las 5 de la madrugada del domingo siguiente que despertaste –ni idea de cómo te habías podido dormir- y Nagisa te respiraba en tu espalda –ya te imaginabas cómo y _quién _había sustituido tu vestido por una playera holgada de _Nirvana_.

-…wow.- fue lo único que murmuraste ésa madrugada. De cualquier forma, no habrías podido decir más con los brazos de él alrededor y su nariz junto a tu cuello que te arrullaron nuevamente a los brazos de Morfeo…

…

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy personitas. Y como toda autora con una inspiración escapadiza, les pido me tengan paciencia (ok…. Aunque eso suene como el Chavo del 8)

En feeeen, espero estén bien y se cuiden y….

_**LEMMON**_: OKEY, entonces, que me dicen, ¿más intenso o qué? Hay que darle cuerda a mi locura…

_**PERSONAJES**_: ahora, díganme que personaje prefieren y el que sea votado por mayoría será el primero, luego el segundo….así que pueden votar por varios y ya veremos e orden por sus votaciones…

_**BODAS:**_ ¿alguien desea pastel, rosas,vestido y fiesta? Es decir… lo tradicional? O algo como en las Vegas?

Los amito

Saludins!


	38. ¿Por qué yo?

Holi, aquí ando de nueva cuenta. Muchas gracias a todos. Los quiero.

…

¿Por qué yo?

…

La frase por sí sola sonaba demasiado cliché: típica de comedia de adolescentes en las que el chico o chica que no es muy popular le pasan un montón de cosas y el protagonista mira al cielo y se pregunta, ya sea internamente o gritándolo: "¿Por qué yo?"

Claro que si lo vieran de una forma más optimista verían que sin esas cosas, que nos traen de arriba abajo y de nueva cuenta hacia arriba, como una montaña rusa, la vida no tendría sabor.

Aunque claro, siempre es más fácil decirlo para el que no lo vive y sólo lo ve e imagina que para aquel que lo vive día a día, que lo siente en la piel.

De cualquier forma, estabas ahí, aquella tarde lluviosa con charcos en el pavimento y el olor de a tierra recién mojada, preguntándote mientras tu aparato reproducía canciones al azar. "Por… ¿por qué yo, justamente yo?" te preguntabas.

¿Qué te vió?

¿Y si sólo quiere jugar contigo?

¿Por qué te escogió a ti?

¿Y si se burla de ti?

¿Y si te está usando?

¿Y si va en serio?

¿Y si es verdad?

¿Por qué Nanase Haruka, de todos los chicos que podían haber donde tu vivías, tenía que ser el que te encontraras aquel día?

Había sido hacía tan solo unas horas atrás en las que uno de tus amigos en común que tenías del instituto había llamado para invitarte a una fiesta. Aceptaste y te alistaste para salir. Tus padres no estaban por lo que no habría problema.

Al llegar viste rostros que no conocías y se apresuraron a presentarlos rápidamente mientras más jóvenes llegaban. Vislumbraste a un par de compañeras y te acercaste a ellas. Prácticamente estaban ligando con los chicos que tenían enfrente, a quienes saludaste y te respondieron con una sonrisa…en realidad sólo fue el de ojos verdes que parecía modelo, puesto que el otro que parecía una estatua se limitó a verte –como si fuera una estatua.

Dijiste tu nombre y se presentó el más alto por los dos. Makoto y Haruka. Siguieron hablando un rato más hasta que Makoto alias: el chico-que-parecía-sacado-de-una-revista se fue con las otras chicas a bailar, dejando un incómodo silencio entre tú y el chico que tenía ojos azules. Lo habías visto un par de veces en los pasillos, sabías que era bueno en arte y estaba en el equipo de natación.

-Te he visto.

-¿Uh?

Admitías que tenía un cuerpo de infarto, pero no era tu tipo… Aunque en realidad no sabías cual era tu tipo si no habías salido con muchos chicos y en un chico buscabas que fuera inteligente, amara los libros y otras tantas características que sólo los chicos ficticios/idealistas tienen en común.

-En la biblioteca. El otro día.

Wow. Si Haruka era algún tipo de espía o pasaba mucho tiempo entre los libros era una buena forma de comenzar la conversación –hablando sarcásticamente. Aunque no deberías criticarlo, puesto que apenas y tú habías logrado decir algo.

-Oh, sí. Buscaba… -recordaste la causa de que buscaras un libro. Habías perdido una apuesta con una amiga y tenías que sacar de ahí un libro erótico… el más erótico que hasta la bibliotecaria lo habría leído -…algo referente a los pescados.

-Pero estabas en la sección de romance. Y luego pasaste a la…-

-Me confundí de sección. No suelo ir mucho a la biblioteca.- cortaste mientras empezabas a sentir que las mejillas te ardían. Oh mierda.

Pero, ¿Qué rayos? ¿Acaso ese tipo era algo como un acosador o algo? Si era así, podías poner la excusa de que tenías que ir urgentemente al baño, o que tu amiga había llegado y te estaba buscando…

-Eso no es verdad- murmuró el chico e inmediatamente notaste que fruncía el ceño y miraba a otro lado. -¿Qué buscabas sobre los pescados?

Ignoraste su primer comentario y te apuraste a conseguir una mentira. ¿Pescados? A penas sí sabías cuando hablaban de una almeja y una ostra…no, espera, esos ni siquiera son pescados… ¿Verdel? ¿Mojarra? ¿Pez espada? ¿Por qué rayos estabas pensando en comida? Ah cierto, no habías comido nada desde la mañana…

-Lo que se pueden comer- respondiste antes de pensarlo un poco más siquiera –si es que lo estabas pensando realmente.

-…

Te golpeaste mentalmente. Okey, no tenías urgencia en traer a un chico, ni siquiera te interesaba, pero tampoco te gustaba sentir que quedabas como idiota o que matabas la conversación "¿Enserio? ¿Pescado? ¿No pudiste haber escogido algo mejor?"

-Digo, ¿las carpas de las fuentes no se pueden comer, no?

-A menos de que tengas gustos exóticos, supongo que no.

Punto para ti. Ahora la conversación –o el intento de- fluía de manera normal.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Qué hacías en la biblioteca?

-Leía.

_Poker face_. El chico se veía de lo más normal cuando dijo eso. No era que fuera algo… _loco_, pero ¿cómo podía responder tranquilamente que _leía_ cuando tú has tenido que inventar una mentira para no quedar como loca?

-Aunque también observaba a alguien.

-Sí, eso se nota- murmuraste mordaz e irónicamente.

-¿Disculpa?

Mordiste tu lengua y te apresurabas a enmendarlo cuando el chico soltó una pequeña risa y su rostro de todo serio se fue al caño.

-Bueno, es bueno saber que no era el único siendo observado.

…_¿qué?_ No entendías que quería decir con eso…¿Qué no era el único observado? ¿O sea, que…

¿Qué tú lo habías estado observando? ¡Pero si ni siquiera lo habías notado!

Entendiendo que él había malentendido toda la situación te apresuraste a corregirlo pero el muchacho parecía bastante entretenido sonriendo con suficiencia y burlándose de tu pequeño error. Los minutos que pasaron hablando se convirtieron en horas que pronto volaron y cuando vibró tu celular por un mensaje y viste la hora se te fue el color del rostro. Pasaban de las 11 y eso que a las 4 habías llegado ¿Tan rápido se pasaba el tiempo?

Pero eso sólo pasaba cuando se trataba de alguien que te gustase, no de alguien que se burlara constantemente de ti, te hiciera enfadar y sacara tu lado irónico a más no poder. No cuando se trataba de un chico que la mitad de lo que decía parecía un misterio.

Sacando ideas tontas de tu cabeza, te disponías a despedirte cuando notaste que te miraba de manera seria, justo como al principio de la fiesta.

-Te vas.

No supiste si fue por su forma de decirlo o porque no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación, pero el caso es que te molestó. Te encogiste de hombros y trataste de sonreír antes de despedirte. Pero no salía la sonrisa. Querías quedarte.

Moviste incómoda tu cabeza y sonreíste de una vez, pero algo se había roto, la pequeña atmósfera, aunque te costara admitirlo, se había desvanecido como un hechizo con el "te vas" de Haru.

El hizo lo mismo en respuesta pero no te decidías a irte. Aunque prefirieras quedarte ¿qué harían ahora? ¿seguirían hablando como antes? "Oh, vamos" pensaste, "seguro como el infierno que nunca es lo mismo. Mejor ya vete, (t/n)"

Como era la "tradición" despedirse de abrazo y de beso, te acercaste y el morocho no se alejó. Lo rodeaste suavemente con tus brazos y después de un instante y susurrar un "nos vemos", depositaste un beso en su mejilla. Fue entonces cuando sentiste su agarre sobre tu cintura volverse de vago y tímido a fuerte, seguro.

Entonces sentiste los colores acudir a tu rostro. "No te sonrojes, no te sonrojes, como si no te hubieran abrazado antes…" te regañaste mentalmente mientras poco a poco ordenabas a tus dedos y brazos ir dejando de ejercer presión y alejarte de aquél chico.

Se miraron una vez más y esta vez sí sonreíste porque te nacía el hacerlo. Y él hizo lo mismo.

Serpenteaste un poco entre las personas hasta conseguir llegar a una banca y te sentaste.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Tu corazón parecía haber corrido un maratón por su cuenta y tus manos se movían nerviosamente alisando la tela de tus pantalones una y otra vez. Metida en tus pensamientos como estabas, no notaste que el chico modelo, Makoto, se acercaba a ti con una bebida y se sentaba a tu lado.

-Hola

-¿Huh?- saltaste en tu lugar y miraste sorprendida al castaño que te sonrió afablemente y después miró en dirección a donde habías estado con Haru. El morocho ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Nunca lo había visto sonreír tanto en una fiesta.- comenzó Makoto dando un trago. Estabas confundida, ¿de qué hablaba? –A Haru- se apresuró aclarar como si te hubiera leído la mente.-generalmente no suele venir a estas fiestas, pero le insistí en que después podría comer caballa…-

Realmente no entendías de qué hablaba ése chico. Y eso que parecía el más normal al comienzo de la fiesta cuando los conociste. –Este…

-¡Oh, lo siento! Sólo te estoy confundiendo…En fin. Haru no suele demostrar mucho lo que siente, pero es un buen chico. Además, casi no se deja abrazar por nadie que no sean Ran o Ren… fue una suerte lo de hoy…

Si Makoto no quería confundirte estaba logrando con éxito lo contrario. Viste como revolvía su cabellera antes de levantarse y mirarte con una sonrisa ¿tierna? ¿amistosa? El punto es que destilaba cariño. Soltó un suspiro y te miró.

-Le gustas.

-…

-Pero no escuchaste nada de mí, ¿vale?

-…-asentiste como un robot, aún sin entender por completo y procesando lo que había dicho. Y se fue, dejándote más confundida de ser posible.

¿Le gustabas a Haru?

Te levantaste y después de despedirte de varios conocidos saliste a la calle. "No mires atrás, no mires atrás" repetías mientras tus pasos te llevaban a ningún lugar. Te había caído como bomba. No es que no te consideraras bonita, pero tampoco el tipo de chica que algún chico querría o le interesara.

"Oh vaya, ahora me he metido tanto en el sistema del que habla (alguna amiga)" te reíste de ti misma mientras recordabas que decía tu amiga del "sistema": "_un sistema diseñado para hacerle sentir a todos que no se es suficiente, llenarlos de dudas y estereotipos para que no sean felices consigo mismos, tanto hombres como mujeres, para que no se den cuenta de que están para que los quieran, las quieran, se quieran…"_

Bufó y siguió tratando de encontrarle los pies al misterio que era ése chico de ojos azules.

¿Qué te vió?

¿Y si sólo quiere jugar contigo?

¿Por qué te escogió?

¿Y si se burla de ti?

¿Y si te está usando?

¿Y si va en serio?

¿Y si es verdad?

Recordaste lo ocurrió hacía horas. Era un bonito recuerdo. Uno de esos cuyo brillo era opacado poco a poco por las dudas.

…

HOLA! Mis queridas excepciones favoritas! Bueno, ya saben que les agradezco su apoyo y sus comentarios. Los amodoro.

En fin, me di cuenta de dos cosas básicamente al escribir este drabble:

1) que no había escrito nada de Haru y se me había pasado igual que con Rei, Momo, Sei y Nitori.

2) que se me está escapando algo. Lo se, el anime de Free! y su segunda temporada, junto con su trama y sus personajes son increíblemente buenos y por eso los adoramos y por eso la razón de el fandom y todo esto que es maravilloso! Y por eso decidí escribir este fic. Pero creo que aparte de escribir con los chicos dentro de su dimensión (donde espero no salirme mucho de sus personalidades) creo que también sería bueno escribir algo que no fuera tan "idealista", que fuese más cotidiano, como lo que solemos vivir muchas veces.

Por supuesto que no me imagino a Nagisa engañando a tres chicas a la vez diciéndoles que son únicas, y tampoco a Rin dejando a alguien embarazada (aunque conozco a varias candidatas 7u7), o a Souske siendo completamente romántico llegando en limosinas o cosas por el estilo.

Son excelentes chicos, como varios que hay en la vida real no lo niego, pero me encantaría ponerlos en situaciones como estas, porque como una vez en algún capítulo anterior, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, no todos los chicos podrían llegar a ser tan sinceros como Nagisa o podrían escuchar como Makoto.

Lo que quiero decir es que me encantaría pintarlos con esos pequeños desperfectos y fallas que nos suelen hacer los chicos de nuestros día a día y que ustedes, mis queridas lectoras, me digan que opinan. Por supuesto que no voy a dejar de escribir cosas como las que he escrito ahora, pero me encantaría agregar este bonus, ya que así sentiría que escribo "completamente". Espero haberlo logrado en este primer drabble.

Bueno, en "resumen" –si claro, como no- es eso prácticamente. Igual les agradezco por leer, y si han llegado hasta aquí, no me queda más que agradecerles por leer mi "idea".

Les quiero.

Saludins!


	39. Discusión

Hola! Mis queridas y queridos lectoras y lectores! Espero que estén muy bien y quería… OH DIOS MIO! 189 REVIEWS?! *le da un infarto* *inserte emoticón de emoción elevada al 2343123124142342364867234395923752893* ….ya….uf! Y esto no es más ni menos que gracias a ustedes. Como siempre, saben que les estoy agradecida por ello infinitamente *^*/

Así que…

AmaneAkai, KyokoHondaWong, AsheliaGrovi, Monkey D Ivy, Guest 1, Guest 2, Cindy´Nya3, Reybi, Darien W, Luisalawliet, Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama, KonnyDaniela, Minori-sama, Lizz, Luisa, FuffyBunny96, Neilayos, Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai, Chatt Noir, .me.20, anonymus, MizuHarukaSari, AlexBeatlemaniaca, Akira Koi, Rella Egon Ruk, nobody.30, ErzaScarlet, Hikari Walker Suede, carolina0095, RueCossette, Kazanari Kirika, Rue, lapatatacantante, Merycchan, Captain Sui, YukiBlade, Flefleflo, MiihW, shiro, mafia chan, kaori Sakamaki, Levichou, Nick T. Blood, Rocker Gamer, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, nycya, Katherine Svensson , Rue, alisha arlexa, Saku M, , thania 22, ElizabethJaeger, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, Emina Megpoid-116, TortugaNinjaBtr, Taiga Mcgarden, I´m Lilith, Elinash 1, hitsujiyacami, Enne Lannister, Ayaka Jukyo, Venganzombie, Eins Zwei Drei, Andrea Itzel n.n, Azuka23, Elinash Eviel, Chica sudadera, Minori Ainsworth… y todas aquellas personitas que leen del otro lado de la pantalla, igualmente, gracias :3

Ver que la lista de nombres empezó a crecer –igual que los rev´s- merece que se festeje! Sí señor! Y nada más ni nada menos que con chocolate y con **_PREMIOS PARA LOS REVIEWS NÚMERO_**: 200, 203, 206, 209 Y 216! NOTAS AL FINAL.

Les dejo leer…

Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro.

…

Discusión

…

La primera vez que alguna pareja pelea ambos suelen dejarla para la posterioridad como un recuerdo de alguna manera bueno entre los dos, como una forma de superación –si no rompen y se mandan al demonio mutuamente en el intento- y de amor contra todo.

Aunque en el momento de la riña eso les vale muy poco.

Kisumi Shigino era conocido por tener una sonrisa como pocos y una personalidad deslumbrante. También tenía su fama por su familiar manera de tratar con todos, su peculiar e infartante físico como lo son sus ojos y porque era "la molestia" de Haru _casi_ número uno. Compartía ése puesto con Yamazaki. Pero también se conocía por ser despistado.

Aunque "despistado" no era más que una forma amable de decir que olvidaba _demasiado_ rápido dónde dejaba las cosas, perdiéndolos en su defecto.

Ya fuese el móvil, las -típicas- llaves de su casa, su mochila, su identificación… los perdía. O si no era ninguno de los anteriores podía ser su PSP, los audífonos, algún par de tenis… o cualquier otra cosa que cayese en sus manos corría la misma suerte. Su hermano –desafortunadamente- algunas veces estaba en esa lista.

Era increíble que alguien perdiera tan rápido la noción de dónde dejaba las cosas. Pero cuando sucedía sólo te quedaba ayudarle a buscar y después golpearle con un libro por su descuido. Aunque habías dejado de hacerlo cuando creías que eso sólo empeoraba su despiste. En fin, creías que el que no perdiera su cabeza en sí ya era un milagro.

Hace unas semanas el blondo te había insistido en que le prestaras un libro –tu favorito precisamente, pero te habías negado por el posible final que podría tener todo eso. Pero aceptaste con una condición: que lo leyera sólo en su cuarto.

No hace falta decir que él te lo prometió y hasta te llevó a comer una hamburguesa. Pasó el fin de semana con lluvias. Llegó el lunes y cuando preguntaste por tu libro a Kisumi se le fueron los colores de la cara después de haberte sonreído.

Salió corriendo.

Y no era para menos. Después de seguirlo corriendo hasta su casa, llegaron a su habitación. El miraba algo del otro lado de la ventana: tu libro mojado que ahora se secaba por el fuerte sol. Dedujiste lo que había pasado: el chico había estado leyendo en la ventana, luego lo dejó ahí, más tarde cerró la ventanita dejando el conjunto de hojas con la lluvia.

-…

-…

Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Kisumi sabía que estaba muerto, mientras que tú planeabas en una muerte dolorosa que implicara estacas.

-Yo… lo siento mucho, no… no se me-

-Sabías que es… que era importante para mí, Shigino.

-Lo se… y…

-Cállate.

-(T/N/Completo) Sabes…

-Lo único que sé es que no… no…¡No puede ser Kisumi!

-¡O-oye!

-¡Sólo te pedí una cosa! ¡Sabes que eso era lo único que me había dejado mi familia al venir aquí y aún así… confiaba en ti joder!

No eras propensa a decir groserías, pero ahora poco te importaban las cosas.

-¡Princesa!

-No intentes bromear Kisumi, porque no estoy para bromas.

-Las princesas no dicen groserías…

-¿Acaso tengo una maldita corona?

-No…

-¿Vivo en un castillo?

-Tampoco… pero…

-¡¿Entonces?!

-Para mí eres toda una princesa.

-¡YA KISUMI!

-Esta bien…-tomó una bocanada de aire y puso sus manos en tus hombros con la cabeza gacha. Tu quitaste bruscamente sus manos y te miró entristecido.-No tengo anda que decir en mi defensa.

-…Tú…

La mirada que le diste estaba llena de ira. ¿Cómo era que podía ser tan despreocupado? Hasta parecía que no le importaba nada de lo que tú sintieras por lo que hizo! La rabia corría por tus venas como autos de fórmula 1, y no era para menos.

Kisumi te sonrió un poco pero una cachetada de tu parte borró cualquier rastro. Te nació el remordimiento de que pudiste haberte excedido, pero se fue tan pronto como llegó ése pensamiento y saliste de su cuarto, dejándolo solo, azotando la puerta y bajando las escaleras.

Pasó una semana y no le dirigiste la palabra.

El intentó hablar contigo pero sólo lo evitabas y si llamaba apagabas el celular. Empezaba a ser eso todo un infierno. Eran los exámenes y no podías concentrarte, Kisumi te esperaba en la puerta de tu departamento pero le hacías la ley del hielo.

Pero, siempre hay un "pero", esta vez, al tratar de entrar a tu departamento él te lo impidió, contrario a las otras veces que él se había mantenido al margen, como si fuese un fantasma.

-Sí, sabes, fue mi error, no me preocupo por las cosas, suelo olvidar muy rápido dónde están pero, ¿sabes por qué dejé el libro en la ventana? Sí, estaba leyendo ahí, pero no sólo eso- te tomó de los hombros y sólo miraste encima de los suyos. Te importaba muy poco lo que tuviera que decirte.

-Si pudiera daría todos mis mañanas sólo para tener un ayer y componer lo que hizo que todos mis mañanas ya no tuvieran sentido.- Cerró los ojos y te abrazó. Luego se separó y buscó tu mirada. Estabas enojada, eso no lo ibas a negar, pero él al tomar tu mandíbula y obligarte a conectar sus ojos con los suyos no opusiste resistencia más que los bufidos que soltaste.

-Quería terminar de leerlo, no había empezado las tareas y mi madre subió a ver como iba todo. Se dio cuenta de que no había hecho nada y empezó a buscar que era lo que me había sacado de los trabajos, ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué era un libro de mi novia y que quería conocerte? Mi madre no se habría tragado tales sentimentalismos, y luego mi hermano se cayó de las escaleras por lo que tuvimos que ir al hospital. Estuvimos ahí todo el fin de semana y cuando empezó a llover quise ir a la casa, pero mis padres fueron a trabajar y no podía dejar a mi hermano sólo. Llamé a Makoto para ver si estaba incluso en su casa y me ayudara. Pero no, ni Nagisa, Rei, Rin o Nitori estaban por la zona y, me creas o no, le llamé a Haruka que estuvo a punto de cortarme pero al final pude casi convencerlo.

Estaba enfermo y sólo me escuchó. Al saber que era de ti quiso ayudar pero no podía hacer mucho.

¿Crees que acaso lo olvidé? Cuando llegué el lunes rogaba que la lluvia no hubiera mojado nada pero mis "plegarias" de nada sirvieron. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Llamarte y decirte que fueras por tu libro que estaba en mi ventana porque el karma había venido por mí esta vez?-

Kisumi hablaba tan rápido pero sabías que era verdad. No era el hecho de haber visto a su hermanito con muletas, ni tampoco que los demás muchachos te hubieran preguntado si Kisumi estaba bien porque les había marcado. Eran sus estúpidos y sensuales ojos y de pronto sentiste que esa sensación que daban en las películas y en las novelas románticas se hacía presente.

Y lo besaste.

El te respondió, y para él parecía que volvía a la vida.

-….Así que… Lo siento. Toma.

Y te entregó un pequeño libro con manchas de humedad y con las hojas crujientes y algo arrugadas.

Lo había secado.

-Afortunadamente no se corrió nada de la tinta ni otra cosa por el estilo. Incluso las hojas pudieron separarse sin romperse… y… aquí esta.

Increíble.

Y eran este tipo de situaciones, algunas más graves que otras, algunas más estúpidas que otras, que hacían fuertes los lazos o bien podían romperlos para siempre.

…

Oki,….SÉ DE ANTEMANO QUE QUERRÁN MATARME…PERO…pos yolo okno :3

Bien mis lectoras, agárrense de la paciencia, porque? Bueno, saldré –de nueva cuenta- y no podré llevar la computadora ni el celular con migo, así que si su imaginación vuela y no pueden esperar para que yo actualice, pueden enviarme PM con sus ideas de los lemmons o bien las amenazas de muerte para mi abogado que es el culpable de que no pueda usar ni teléfono ni computadora *yo misma lo quiero matar ya si no fuera porque lo necesito*

Muy bien, y pasando a otras cosas más agradables, saben que las amo, y les agradezco por leer una vez más.

**Amane Akai**: wow! Me soprendió y alegró la vida tu rev! Muchas gracias! 1-muchísisisismas gracias por el consejo (sólo que he estado como que encerrada estos días, pero veré que puede hacer la inspiración por mi) 2-Casual, ya sabes :3 shjadhjsakhdjakhdsja me alegra que te encanten! 3- 7u7 ya dirías tú jajajaja 4- CIERTO! DESDE HACE SIGLOS QUE ME LA HAS PEDIDO Y YO AQUÍ HACIENDO QUE LA VIRGEN ME HABLA! SANTÍSIMA VIRGEN DE LA PAPAYA! YA NO TE HAGO ESPERAR MAS CON ESO, NO PASA YA! O 5- me encanta tu opinión, no lo había pensado así :D 6- y sobre las citas, a decir verdad eso es cierto y hace falta aquí… así que tengo bastante trabajo! xD Nos vemos!

**Monkey D. Ivy:** Milagro verte por aquí! Owo! Felicidades a tus tíos! Y si, pronto dejaré a la bestia salir de su jaula okno, ^u^ con gusto me paso un ratito a visitarte! Muchos saludos1! Y pasteles de chocolate!

**Guest 1:** Okii, nota de los lemmons tomada :3 y es que es imposible no amar a Nagisa

**Guest 2:** ….okey… pero tampoco te me emociones xD

**Cindy Nya:3**: *u*/no eres pervertida, solo tienes la mente sexy okno me alegro que te gustara! Saludos!

**AsheliaGrov**_**i: **_Tomo nota y pronto :D Saludos!

**KyokoHondaWong**_**:**_ Hola! Antes que nada muchas gracias por comentar y lo se…. Creo que tendré que empezar un especial con Makoto, aunque…no se….que dices? 7u7r en fin Nitori y Momo dejémoslos en algo aparte xD y sip, a mi también me encanta el morado! *o*/ y Makoto será tan intenso que después ya no se podrá caminar… *pervert time* okno, en fin, Saludos!

**_SOBRE LOS PREMIOS!: _**

PARA QUIÉN ES EL PREMIO? Como dije arriba,**_ será para los reviews que caigan en #200, 203, 206, 209 y 216, _**_con motivo de que hemos llegado tan lejos, y SÍ, digo __HEMOS__ porque yo sola no hubiera podido con esto, así que es gracias a ustedes personitas maravillosas que leen del otro lado de la pantalla._

QUÉ ES EL PREMIO? Es un pastel de chocolate virtual, un paquete de abrazos virtuales, un one-shot con el personaje que quieran-(y si es GANADOR será sólo con Gou)-, y como soy tan buena, un one-shoot de hijo con ése personaje :) ven como sí las amo? ** _  
_**

**_Después de que se cumplan los 220 reviews anunciaré a las ganadoras en las notas de autora que estan al final de los capítulos, así que estad atentas!_**

**El one-shoot estará basado en alguna canción o frase que le guste a la ganadora y me lo haga saber con anterioridad por medio de PM o review después de saberse ganadora._El tiempo límite que tiene para hacermelo saber es de dos semanas._**

**_ Y los reviews se empiezan a contar considerando que el último review a nombre de Monkey D. Ivy el día primero de julio es el número 189._**

_Cualquier duda, pueden envierme un rev o un PM._

Saludins mis hermosas lectoras, nos vemos en los lemmons :3


	40. F

Hola mis queridas lectoras favoritas -3-r aquí dando una vueltecita mientras muero lentamente. Os quiero :3

Eviel, AmaneAkai, Luisalawliet, KyokoHondaWong, AsheliaGrovi, Monkey D Ivy, Guest 1, Guest 2, Cindy´Nya3, Reybi, Darien W, Ichi Misaki, ErzaScarlet-sama, KonnyDaniela, Minori-sama, Lizz, Luisa, FuffyBunny96, Neilayos, Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai, Chatt Noir, .me.20, anonymus, MizuHarukaSari, AlexBeatlemaniaca, Akira Koi, Rella Egon Ruk, nobody.30, ErzaScarlet, Hikari Walker Suede, carolina0095, RueCossette, Kazanari Kirika, Rue, lapatatacantante, Merycchan, Captain Sui, YukiBlade, Flefleflo, MiihW, shiro, mafia chan, kaori Sakamaki, Levichou, Nick T. Blood, Rocker Gamer, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, nycya, Katherine Svensson , Rue, alisha arlexa, Saku M, , thania 22, ElizabethJaeger, bubbleblack, Mai-Okami, Emina Megpoid-116, TortugaNinjaBtr, Taiga Mcgarden, I´m Lilith, Elinash 1, hitsujiyacami, Enne Lannister, Ayaka Jukyo, Venganzombie, Eins Zwei Drei, Andrea Itzel n.n, Azuka23, Chica sudadera, Minori Ainsworth… y todas aquellas personitas que leen del otro lado de la pantalla, igualmente, les quiero :3

…

F.

…

Llegaste a tu casa cansada de la escuela. No eran las mejores semanas del ciclo escolar dado los exámenes que, por supuesto, no eran de tus materias favoritas.

Botaste la mochila en algún rincón de la casa mientras pasabas por la cocina y saludabas a tu madre que se alistaba para irse al trabajo. Tomaste un poco de fruta y te dirigiste a tu habitación. Tu madre te diría que te apuraras y que dejaras eso para más tarde, pero leer algunas historias de aquel sitio de fanfiction de algunas autoras ahora era tu mayor preocupación.

¿Habría actualizado alguna de tus autoras? ¿O habría alguna nueva historia? Encendiendo la computadora empezabas a sonreír. Al comino los exámenes, un tiempecito de leer algo que te gustaba no podía hacer algo mal, ¿no?

Escuchaste que tu madre se despedía abajo y que saludaba a alguien y luego decía que te encontrabas en tu cuarto. Oh bueno, parecía que no podías escaparte de la "ayuda" que te brindaba Rei.

Le insististe al internet para que fuera más rápido y por fin cargó la página igual que Rei aparecía en el marco de la puerta y te miraba claramente diciéndote "estudia jovencita".

Encogiste los hombros y sacaste tu lengua mientras te apresurabas a leer. Era un capítulo _lemmon_ con uno de los protas, más específicamente con un personaje que se parecía al chico que se encontraba atrás de ti preparando los cuadernos y demás libros para comenzar con el sufrimiento.

-Sabes que eso lo puedes hacer después.

-Oh, vamos Rei, sólo es un capítulo- el chico te miró serio y las gafas se deslizaron por su nariz -y luego me podrás torturar con las ecuaciones- sonreíste y no perdiste más tiempo en empezar a leer.

Los primeros párrafos narraban como la chica estudiaba con el muchacho. Luego ella subía al estudio por algo y como tardaba obviamente el chico subió a ver que pasaba. Lo demás ya se sabía.

Al llegar a esta parte tu corazón latía a mil. Sabías que era lo que venía a continuación, pero un sentimiento de vergüenza no te dejaba. Casi siempre lo habías leído sola, y cuando tenías compañía tratabas de ocultar tus emociones, pero ahora que Rei estaba atrás de ti, y que tuviera cierto parecido con el chico de la pantalla junto con la idea de que estaban en una situación parecida no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Querías seguir leyendo pero poco a poco los colores acudieron a tu rostro. Miraste sobre tu hombro a Rei que veía interesado los apuntes y hacía ciertas notas. Tragaste saliva y Rei volteó.

-¿Pasa algo?

Abriste los ojos de la sorpresa e inmediatamente negaste con fuerza. Regresaste la vista a la lectura pero ya no podías seguir leyendo. Lo mejor sería que dejases eso más tarde.

_Oh maldita sea._

Cerraste la página de sopetón y golpeaste el escritorio con las manos, sobresaltando a Rei que tenía la pluma cerca de la cara, dejando una línea de tinta negra sobre su mejilla.

Sonreíste y recogiste tu cabello avergonzada, tratando de ocultar tanto tu sonrisa como el sonrojo que no se iba. Rei por su lado te miraba enojado y trataba sin éxito borrar la línea, logrando dispersarla más.

-No me digas que era uno de _esos_ capítulos.

-¿Q-qué?- sabiéndote sorprendida trastabillaste cuando intentaste pararte. Rei se levantó negando con la cabeza mientras caminando se colocaba a tu altura, provocando que no pudieses ver otra cosa que no fueran sus magníficas gafas rojas y sus ojos púrpuras.

-¿Realmente son tan buenos?

-Claro que sí- murmuraste mordaz mientras lo apartabas de un empujón y te sentabas a leer algo de ciencias. Bueno, intentabas. –No todo son fórmulas y cosas de ciencias exactas, Rei.-

El chico negó con la cabeza mientras se reía. –No digo que todo lo sea…- volvió a sentarse a tu lado –pero creo que hay algunas cosas que en la vida real no se pueden capturar sólo con palabras…-

-¿Cómo qué?- tomando un cuaderno y una pluma, las notas de enlaces covalentes y demás apuntes empezaron a dibujarse por tu mano temblorosa de la emoción.

-Como tus labios.

¿Qué pasó después?

Nada, sólo que al día siguiente estabas como que la célula eucariota si le sacabas la raíz cúbica te daba un trinomio cuadrado perfecto que en 1942 provocaba un clima cálido con lluvias intensas todo el año.

…

Okey, me querrán matar por que no he actualizado. No me he sentido con ganas de publicar estos días puesto que lo que escribo no me convence para mostrárselos, así que prefiero trabajar un poco más a que mostrarle miserias.

Lo siento chicas, lectoras, mi excepción favorita.


	41. Después de no verte

Holi. No he estado en mis días últimamente,pero aún así les escribo. Espero que les guste, y como siempre, les agradezco por leer porque esto es solamente por y para ustedes ^^.

Gracias KyokoHondaWong (si, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero gracias por todo tu apoyo todo este tiempo *o*/ creo que lloraré de la emoción, y espero que te guste el de Makoto 7u7), Vicky620 –hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, me agrada que te este gustando ^^!, Eviel: el punto es soñar e imaginar xD aunque la realidad sea otra, y muchas gracias uwu; , LuisaLawliet (gracias por tu rev, y si resultas ganadora ;) ya sabes el premio 7u7, AmaneAkai: *u* no hay de que, espero que te gusten estos caps y los lemons ;) , Monkey D. Ivy –PERDOÓOON! n no he podido darme una vueltecita por tus historias, pero ten por seguro que me daré el tiempo. Gracias por comentar y por los saludos :DDD-, AsheliaGrovi: me agrada que te haya encantado la idea! Muchas gracias :DDDDDDD; Guest –espero que te guste, Yuya kinomoto, muchas gracias por seguir este "fic" :3 Y a todas las personitas que me han apoyado desde tiempos inmemoriables xD gracias de todo corazón.

Disclaimer.

…

Después de no verte

…

Era costumbre que llegaras a casa cansada. Tanto por los estudios como tu trabajo de medio tiempo que casi ya no te dejaba espacio para hacer lo que más te gustaba, por lo que te tiraste en el sillón cuán larga eras y suspiraste pesadamente.

Porque, una de las cosas que más te gustaba era ver a Rin. Sonreíste de recordar cuando él te levantaba a las seis de la mañana para salir a caminar antes de que entraras a clases, y muy contra tus deseos de seguir durmiendo accedías.

Aunque había veces en las que le decías que fuera a tu casa y lo llevabas a dormir contigo un par de horas más inmediatamente después de que tocaba el timbre. Tus padres casi no estaban en casa y ya se había hecho costumbre ese tipo de cosas temprano por la mañana.

Extendiste tus manos frente tus ojos, abriéndolas y examinando tus dedos. No hacía mucho habías salido con Rin paseando por el parque y se había negado a dejar de tomarte de la mano. En recompensa no le hablaste hasta que te hizo cosquillas y aún así no había soltado tu mano.

Sentías que entre tus dedos aún seguía su mano fría de largos y sensuales dedos. Le extrañabas.

Lo extrañabas. En eso sonó tu teléfono, espantándote, con el timbre que habías puesto para reconocer los mensajes del peli-rojo. "¿Estás en tu casa?" Hablando del Rey de Roma…

Sonreíste. También extrañabas las pláticas que tenían a las 4 de la mañana aún cuando se veían dos horas después. "Ajá. ¿Vienes?" tecleaste y miraste el mensaje nuevamente. Te hubiera gustado responder con sarcasmo pero estabas agotada para siquiera pensar en ello.

Rin-"En diez minutos."

Tú-"Ok. ¿Caballa?"

Rin-"Ni lo pienses."

-Pero se echará a perder…- miraste hacia la cocina ubicando el refri. –Ni modo; no puedo dejar que se eche a perder- murmuraste y dejaste el cómodo sillón para empezar a hacer la cena.

Rin tocó unos minutos después. Gritando un "Está abierto" sacaste los platos del mueble sirviendo el pescado con un poco de ensalada y pasta.

-¿Cuándo vas a empezar a cerrar la puerta?- Rin te miraba ceñudo desde la sala donde había dejado su mochila junto a la tuya. Se había hecho una especie de coleta y empezaba a sacudirse la sudadera de los hombros.-Cualquiera podría entrar y tú ni en cuenta…-

-Sabía que eras tú, tonto, además, ¿quién podría venir?

-Tsk, testaruda…

-Si claro, y ¡Hola! Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, ¿Cómo has estado?...-el sarcasmo con el que lo dijiste hizo que Rin rodara los ojos y se disculpara, pero al ver el plato y la caballa volvió a replicar. Lo ignoraste olímpicamente y llevaste tu plato a la mesa. El te siguió con el propio.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?- preguntó al mover la silla hacia atrás –no nos hemos visto.

-Bien- moviste el tenedor tratando de atrapar la pasta –no me quejo, la paga es buena- mirándolo a los ojos sonreíste –cierto.

-Eso es bueno. Y… este… - dudó un poco antes de seguir –puedo… -frunció las cejas y suspiró, relajando sus facciones. –Esta noche el lisiado llegó con su novia…- movía la ensalada en su plato de un lado a otro, dejándote saber de antemano lo que había pasado.

-¿Te echó, _otra vez?_\- el chico te fulminó con la mirada cuando te reíste. –Ya sabes que no hay problema.

A pesar de llevar cierto tiempo saliendo –tres años prácticamente- Rin no dejaba esa faceta suya de "estoy-pidiéndote-permiso" y a veces le costaba decir las cosas por miedo a lo que pudieras pensar de que él pedía. Y a pesar de que reiteradas veces le habías dicho que no había problema, siempre era la misma cantareta.

-No es gracioso…-murmuró al cabo de unos segundos y sonrió por igual. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, interrumpida por algunas risas sobre las cosas en las que se ponían al corriente.

Finalmente se dirigieron a la sala, dejando para después cualquier otra cosa que tuviesen que estar haciendo en vez de estar en el suelo, uno junto al otro, viendo la televisión pero sin hacerlo realmente.

Pensando en lo mucho que habías añorado al chico, éste pasó un brazo sobre tus hombros y te atrajo hacia sí, mirando la televisión un momento más antes de depositar un beso en tu frente.

Sonreíste levemente y cerraste los ojos, aspirando ése aroma entre cloro y desodorante de chico que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Siguieron en silencio un rato más hasta que viste la hora. Pasaban de las doce cuando te levantaste en dirección a tu recámara para preparar las cosas. Mientras buscabas una almohada extra pensaste en la primera vez que Rin durmió contigo –en todo el inocente sentido de la palabra. Se había puesto tan rojo como su cabello y había insistido en dormir en el sillón. Sólo le bastó acostarse un momento en éste para mirarte y bufar con fastidio. Al día siguiente se quejaría de las patadas que habías dado inconsciente y lo cerca que habías estado de dejarle sin hijos.

Dejando la almohada en la cama y sin dejar de sonreír, te cambiaste de ropa y regresaste a la sala.

Pero al regresar ni seña del chico. -¿…Rin?- miraste en la cocina que estaba vacía. Regresaste al comedor donde ya no estaban los platos y te disponías a revisar en el baño pero tropezaste con algo.

O mejor dicho alguien que tenía el cabello rojo y que te miraba confundido. Luego sonrió.

Lo golpeaste distraídamente en el pecho mientras le reclamabas el haberte asustado, a lo que respondió un "_Así tendrás la consciencia_". Le sacaste la lengua y lo evadiste, tratando de llegar antes a tu habitación para dejarlo fuera y que durmiera en el sillón de pesadilla cuando sentiste sus manos detenerte.

Te había tomado de los brazos, dándote la vuelta lentamente hasta conectar sus ojos con los tuyos. Habrías empezado a preguntarle que qué sucedía si sus labios no hubieran hecho que las palabras murieran en ése segundo.

Tomándote por sorpresa totalmente tus brazos no reaccionaron, al contrario de tus labios que le permitieron la entrada cuando él te lo pidió, pasando la punta de su lengua por una de tus comisuras.

Poco a poco supiste que hacer con tus manos: colocándolas sobre sus fuertes hombros mientras las suyas acunaba tu rostro, con sus pulgares en tus mejillas. Suspiraste. A pesar de estar cansada, de querer dormir y del imperioso deseo de cerrar tus ojos y olvidarte del mundo por un segundo te mantuviste ahí, sintiendo que todo podía esperar, dando paso a la calma con la que se besaban. Una calma que no habían podido disfrutar a menudo últimamente.

Poco a poco las piernas se quejaban; te gritaban que ya era hora de dormir, mientras que los labios en respuesta se movían un poco más bruscos contra los ajenos, más exigentes pero sin dejar de lado el ritmo pausado del principio.

Pasando las manos por su cuello hasta llegar a su cabeza, desataste la pequeña coleta sintiendo la familiar suavidad de su cabello. Mientras tanto el te sujetó del centro de tu espalda para juntar un poco más. Sonreíste contra sus labios y soltaste una pequeña risa antes de respirar nuevamente, acto que el peli-rojo imitó.

El chico juntó las frentes y sonrió. Tocaste su nariz con la tuya hasta que en un momento dado tus belfos fueron capturados nuevamente por los suyos. Pero esta vez se notaba cierta renuencia a dejarte ir cada vez que necesitabas eso que se llamaba aire y que Rin parecía ignorar.

Con las manos pasando de su cabello a rodear su cuello, y las suyas pasando por tu espalda hasta perderse en tu cabello y llegar a tu barbilla para mantener el beso por la diferencia de altura, caminaron torpemente sin ver dónde iban hasta que de alguna manera que no alcanzaron a captar cómo sucedió terminaron en el suelo.

Cerraste los ojos a la espera del impacto que le sacó el aire y una pequeña sarta de palabrotas a Matsuoka. Sobándose la cabeza y con un ojo entre cerrado se levantó en su codo haciendo una mueca por el dolor seguramente de su trasero y te miró, buscando algún daño. Haciendo lo mismo lo miraste preocupada, pero no duró mucho, ya que una sonora carcajada escapó de tu garganta.

Mirándote con cara de pocos amigos bufó y se recostó nuevamente en el suelo sabiendo que estabas perfectamente. Entonces te siguió en tu risa y se acomodó en sus codos para verte. Abrió la boca para decir algo y no le diste tiempo a formular su pregunta, al igual que él había hecho contigo minutos atrás, besándolo.

Maldita sea, cómo lo habías extrañado.

Sabiendo que los besos ya no expresaban lo que necesitaban hacer sentir se levantaron de alguna manera puesto que el suelo frío no parecía una buena opción.

En unos segundos llegaron a alguna recámara. En otros pocos pudiste vislumbrar el torso bien definido de Rin, y en otros pocos lo dejaste anonado cuando te quitaste el grueso suéter que llevabas encima. Hacía mucho que no se veían, no lo culpabas por poner esa cara de sorpresa como idiota.

Riéndote lo atrajiste a ti, que, al sentir tus brazos rodear su cuello sonrió a su vez asiendo tu cintura de manera firme y con cero posibilidades de parar.

Llegaron a lo que adivinarías que era un mueble suave, pues tu cabeza estaba lo suficientemente ocupada como para asimilar que era una cama.

Los pantalones, sandalias, calcetines y demás prendas fueron despedidas de ambos cuerpos, dejando que el calor de uno pudiese ser sentido por el otro. Podías sentir perfectamente sus piernas envolviendo las tuyas, al igual que la forma de su torso y su espalda que recorrías con tus manos hasta donde te fuese posible alcanzar.

Y él, que decir. No se cansaba de tocar tu espalda hasta bajar, llegando a los muslos y volviendo a reptar por tu abdomen, haciéndote sentir escalofríos cuando pasaba entre tu pecho y llegaba a enmarcar tu rostro con sus manos de largos dedos.

Que te preguntaran cualquier cosa, no harías caso en ese momento. Sentías los labios hinchados de tanto usarlos pero poco importaba. En ese preciso momento los ajenos estaban dibujando un camino que iba de la parte de atrás de una de tus orejas hasta bajar por un lado de tu cuello, llegando a la clavícula y cruzar hasta el lado contrario, donde tu hombro recibiría un suspiro seguido de algo que seguramente dejaría marca al día siguiente.

No te quedaste atrás, y viendo que Rin volvía a subir su rostro atrapaste sus labios de manera brusca, deslizando tu boca por su recta mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello y presionar hasta que de los labios del pelirrojo salió un jadeo seguido de un gruñido.

Sus piernas ejercieron presión y acomodaste las tuyas de tal forma que pudiese seguir. Sentiste su duro abdomen chocar contra el tuyo, percibiendo perfectamente cada músculo y línea. Pasaste las manos por su _six-pack_ que creíste se había vuelto más fuerte en los días que no… lo habías "visto" así.

Subiendo por el tórax, llegando a sus bíceps que se tensaban con cada movimiento los apretaste involuntariamente. Habías vuelto a cerrar los ojos y llegaste a sentir como Rin iba parando, lo cuál te hizo abrir los ojos, confundida.

Sonreía de lado, de ésa forma que hacía los vellos de tu nuca erizarse y los dedos de tus pies tensarse. Y sin evitarlo te sonrojabas. Intentaste mirar a otro lado pero él buscaba tu rostro, tentándote con unos centímetros de distancia, mirándote como si quisiera encenderte más de lo que ya estabas con su rojiza mirada.

Levantaste las manos y asiste su cabello, tomándolo con firmeza, terminando con esa distancia y la mirada que a pesar de haber cerrado tus ojos, podías ver dentro de tus párpados.

Explorando con sus manos llegó a tus costillas, trepando lentamente como si las contara, hasta llegar a un lugar en específico donde arqueaste la espalda, pues a parte de sus manos, había dejado un momento tus labios para usar los suyos y colocarlos entre los senos, bajando y bajando, llegando inevitablemente a donde por "inercia" moviste las piernas, evitando que así llegara s u cometido.

Levantaste un poco la cabeza, siendo recibida por una mirada que claramente decía que de ésa no te escaparías. Sonriendo burlonamente alzaste una ceja, retándolo a un intento de hacerlo mejor.

Y no te hizo esperar. Con esos dedos largos que usaba para ganar en los torneos y llegar antes hizo que tu espalda se arquease, y como si tu cuerpo ya no fuera tuyo, como si fuera una orquesta que iba al ritmo que esos dedos que te hacían llegar hasta la locura te hizo dejar salir el primer grito de esa noche.

Abriste más los ojos, tensaste tus manos que sujetaban fuertemente sus hombros, haciendo que tus nudillos palidecieran por la presión ejercida. Y otra vez. Y una vez más. Y las habrías contado, pero estabas ocupada sintiendo como seguramente se sentía el cielo.

Aunque eso se sentía corto en comparación cuando Rin regresaba a donde latía tu corazón y hacía un camino rozando tu piel con sus belfos. Y a pesar de que amabas la atención que te estaba dando, sonreíste –nuevamente- al pensar en invertir los papeles.

Tornando tu labios a un modo más intrépido y firme, besando como si no hubiera mañana, acercaste su rostro e inmediatamente hundiste los dedos en la parte baja de su espalda, haciendo que soltara un gruñido contra tu boca al mismo tiempo en que sonreía.

Enredaste sus dedos con los tuyos, las piernas con las otras y al cambiar y estar inclinada sobre él, tus cabellos se confundieron con los rojos, haciendo una mezcla de lo más peculiar.

Gemiste contra sus labios cuando sentiste aquella sensación tan conocida emerger de la parte baja de tu vientre al _sentirlo_. Y volviste a gemir cuando sentiste sus manos soltar las tuyas y clavarse con fuerza en tu cadera. Usaste tus dedos para recorrer su amplio y terso torso todo lo que quisieras.

Entonces, sin aviso o advertencia, volviste a quedar entre las sábanas y los rubíes que expresaban tanto al mismo tiempo: hambre, duda, alegría, fuerza… todo lo que Rin era.

Y fue entonces que te falló la respiración y la voz se te quedó atorada en la garganta. Rin te tomó de las manos, insistiendo en que lo vieras a los ojos y le dijeras algo. Hacía mucho que no lo llevaban a cabo.

No es que fuera tu primera vez, o que te doliera incluso, pero unas lágrimas bajaron por tu rostro, haciendo sentir al moreno como estúpido y se golpeó infinidad de veces mentalmente hasta que pusiste la mano en su mejilla.

Sonreíste y como si no se hubieran besado ya bastantes veces, lo acercaste a ti con infinita ternura, recibiendo a cambio unos labios que impacientes y al mismo tiempo tímidos buscaron saber si estabas bien.

Rodaste los ojos internamente.

Siempre estarías bien si era con él.

Que durara el tiempo que durara, que saliera el sol cuantas veces quisiera y Rin pensaría siempre lo mismo, no dejaría de escogerte una y otra vez desde aquella vez que te conoció hacía tres años, en la estación del tren donde había estado a punto de irse.

Al día siguiente amaneciste cansada como de costumbre. Afortunadamente era domingo así que, al ver tu reloj no te pusiste como loca de que eran casi cuarto para la una. Estiraste las manos sobre tu cabeza y chocaste con algo que soltó un gruñido en respuesta.

Te volviste de inmediato asustada, pero al ver esa mata de cabello rojizo que sobresalía de la tela blanca de la sábana te relajaste y recordaste la noche anterior –no hacía muchas horas atrás.

Te volviste un tomate andante de inmediato y dejaste de moverte. Entonces el dueño de esos cabellos rojos asomó entre las sábanas con los ojos entrecerrados y cuando te reconoció sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Sonreíste a su vez y cuando Rin extendió su brazo para abrazarte te lanzaste de nuevo a la cama para abrazarlo.

…

Bueno, este es el primero de varios en venir. Aun me lo estoy pensando con Momo y Nitori. Lamento la tardanza. Espero que les haya gustado ^^

Saludins!


	42. Hacer el amor

Les agradezzco por leer, gracias chicas. GRACIAAAAAAASSS!

Disclaimer.

…

Hacer el amor.

…

¿Qué es hacer el amor? Tomando en cuenta cierta frase de algún escritor famoso que no atinas a recordar el nombre, hacer el amor era cosa de hacer todos los días.

Déjate de las cosas melosas, de los detalles que cualquier pareja lleva a cabo. Mejor enfócate a lo que hace que encuentres ese _no-se-qué_ que no habías encontrado en nadie más, lo que hace que no quieras a nadie más.

Después de tanto "ensayo y error" con varios chicos a lo largo y ancho de tu vida, después de "buscar" y dejar de hacerlo, llegó ése chico que ahora iba hacia ti con una sonrisa, el cabello húmedo y una medalla en el pecho.

Era tonto esperar, entonces te lanzaste –literalmente, tomaste carrerilla y corriste directo- hacia él que poco te importaba que acabara de salir de bañarse. El impulso hizo que ambos se tambalearan para atrás, pero se trataba de Makoto, con su metro ochenta que era imposible de derribar.

Tomándolo con firmeza de los lados de su rostro con tus manos le plantaste un sonoro beso en los labios y luego en ambas mejillas, todo esto sin dejar la sonrisa de lado. El mientras con sus manos te alzó en el aire haciendo que después pudieses envolverlo con tus brazos y piernas.

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos y seguramente habrían hecho algo más de no ser por ciertas risas y carraspeos por parte de sus compañeros del relevo.

Sonrojada a mas no poder te separaste de él, no sin antes ver como Makoto fruncía el ceño y negaba con la cabeza.

-Maldito con suerte- murmuraron unos chicos que pasaron a su lado, no sin antes mirarte y después fulminar a Makoto.

El castaño hizo caso omiso y se despidió de los demás chicos prometiendo que en la noche se verían para festejar el haber ganado y que se iban a las nacionales.

Regresaron a su casa donde sus padres lo recibieron con felicitaciones y sus hermanitos con regalos. También te saludaron y te decían que eras su amuleto de la buena suerte, cosa que negaste repetidamente pero los Tachibana eran los Tachibana.

Subiste con él a su habitación y entonces sí: Ahí sí que te besó como eufórico pues había querido seguir ahí mismo, después de haber terminado, en la explanada cuando los interrumpieron.

Reíste contra sus labios como siempre hacías cuando el pasaba sus delgados dedos por tus costillas hasta llegar a tu columna y bajar hasta donde podía.

Makoto se inclinó a tu altura profundizando el beso que era tan constante pero multi-diver-variado en todo momento: algunos segundos podía ir tan lento que parecía que te estaba preparando. Otras terminaba haciéndolo tán rápido que tenias que poner tus manos en su rostro para decirle que no te ibas a ir.

No te irías aunque quisieras.

Lentamente deslizó sus índices por los hombros en los que estaban los tirantes de tu blusa y sentiste escalofríos. Bajó un poco más hasta llegar al borde de tu blusa con una orca de dibujo mientras que tú hacías lo propio. Agradecías que no usara pantalón de vestir porque batallabas con los cinturones a más no poder.

-_Makoto, Haruka esta en la sala._

La voz de la señora Tachibana sonó del otro lado. Saltaron en su lugar, mirando la puerta asustados. No sería la primera vez que… hacían eso en su casa, de día y que del otro lado estuvieran sus padres, pero lo hacían tan rápido que nadie se daba cuenta.

Era en tu casa, donde tus padres se ausentaban frecuentemente, en donde se podían tardar todo lo que quisieran.

Makoto soltó un par de palabras, maldiciendo a Haru y peinó tu cabello. Luego de besarte brevemente abrió la puerta y salió contigo.

Abajo estaba Haruka, mirando como Ren y Ran se maravillaban con su medalla. Entonces levantó la mirada y sentías que te reprendía _observatoriamente._ Oh bueno, más bien parecía que se estaba burlando de ustedes, porque sus comisuras se elevaron ligeramente.

Saludando el moreno les dijo que la reunión se atrasaría hasta las ocho porque los padres de Rei estaban de visita.

-Entonces nos vemos a las ocho.

-Si.

Haru los miró intensamente y volteándose murmuró algo. Por alguna razón no te dio buena espina. Los demás chicos no les habían dicho nada… pero posiblemente habían dejado que Haru les avisara puesto que vivía prácticamente a lado de los Tachibana.

Entonces Makoto insistió en dar una vuelta por ahí y festejar sólo ustedes dos.

Regresaste a tu casa, te pusiste un bonito vestido morado con detalles en verde que te hacían parecer un caramelo pero que a nadie le quedaría más que a ti, según Makoto cuando te vio.

Y habrían salido.

De no ser porque Makoto no pudo resistirse a la idea de que estabas usando brillo labial y que casi se infarta cuando con tus labios rozaste ligeramente los suyos. No te gustaba precisamente usar ese tipo de cosas en los labios, pues con un poco de agua los podías tener igual de bonitos, pero saber que el chico frente a ti perdía la cabeza… bueno, no había que explicar por qué los usas.

Y habrías estrenado ese bonito vestido.

Pero en el suelo se veía mejor.

Igual que los pantalones del castaño, su camisa… y otras prendas que por el momento no se necesitaban.

Al inicio te preguntabas qué era hacer el amor. ¿Era sentir sus labios bajar por tu abdomen y gritar? No. ¿Era sentir sus dedos en tu intimidad? Tampoco. ¿Era llegar a ese momento en el que te tomaba por la espalda y los jadeos empezaban a salir, como _justo ahora_? Nope.

A pesar de que Makoto era el único que podía hacerte gritar como lo hacías a momentos, hacer el amor era sorprenderte cuando él llegaba a tu casa y te encontraba leyendo, te besaba en la coronilla y leía contigo. Era hacer la comida –o el intento de- cuando tus padres pasaban muchos meses fuera. Era que cuando tenías esos malditos días alias-el-periodo, él te entendía y a pesar de sus constantes bromas lo besabas como nunca.

Era dormirse contigo cuando había rayos por la noche, así como tú dormías con él cuando el mar estaba demasiado agitado. Era peinarle los mechones de cabello rebelde cuando salía de bañarse y se quedaban frente a la televisión. Era acariciarle la cara asegurándole que todo estaría bien cuando ibas a hacerte los chequeos a la clínica y a pesar de insistirle en que se quedara, él iba contigo. Eran sus besos en la parte posterior de tu cuello cuando algo no te salía bien. Era mandarse al carajo cuando discutían y después mirarse por un largo rato a los ojos y reírse.

Eran… eran… todas esas cosas por las que no funcionó con nadie más.

Porque hacer el amor era cosa de todos los días. Y lo que hacían ahora, él entre tus piernas, tú entre sus brazos y nada entre ustedes más que una pequeña película de sudor era pura calentura.

Pero de la sensual, hay que admitirlo.

Recorriendo esas facciones que conocías tan bien lo miraste a los ojos. Sonriendo juguetonamente ejerciste más presión con tus piernas a lo que él hizo una mueca un tanto extraña pero que no podía ser de otra cosa que no fuera… lo que fuera pero era algo bueno.

Tu mente no estaba para usarla en esos momentos.

Bueno, a excepción de esos pensamientos en los que sabías que tenías a un novio con un cuerpo de adonis. ¿Cómo no amar esa espalda? Estaría de locas ¿Y esos brazos que se tensaban con cada embestida? Que se mate en que no lo hiciera. ¿Negarse a disfrutar de un viaje al paraíso con este chico? Sería pecado.

Sentiste tu piel estremecerse cuando pasó las manos por tus piernas hasta llegar a los tobillos y de regreso tantear tus caderas mientras con la boca hacía otro par de cosas que nadie más haría a la altura de tu pecho con cada uno de ellos.

No tendías a dejarte las uñas largas, pero por esta ocasión le dejarías unas lindas medias lunas marcadas en todo lo largo de su esplendorosa espalda porque… _Dios_… acababa de llegar tan profundo que viste estrellitas.

Literalmente.

El ritmo que tenía era distinto a sus besos. Era con uno constante y tan jodidamente profundo que era milagro que no hubieras perdido ya la voz.

Oh. Antes de que hubiera hecho todo esto habían usado protección. Por supuesto que no ibas a tener un hijo suyo. Bueno, no todavía.

Ladinamente sonreíste. El ritmo te recordaba una canción que no hacía mucho habías escuchado una y otra vez. Era tan… tan _Lock me up _de The Cab.

Recordaste la letra y era en serio, el ritmo casi era el mismo. Solo variaba la profundidad a la que llegaba a veces. Entonces lo mordiste. Después la lengua hizo su trabajo, los labios volvieron a encontrarse pero el ritmo nunca desapareció.

Lo que más te encantaba era que el castaño no tenía que aumentar el ritmo para hacerte llegar a ese lugar que sólo habías visitado con él. Y… acabas de llegar. Tu voz se extinguió en el eco de la casa y tu cabeza cayó pesadamente hacia atrás, dejando expuesta la piel sensible de tu cuello.

Y retomó el ritmo de nuevo.

Otra cosa que tenías que admitir era que tenía una buena resistencia. No por nada había ganado en los doscientos metros de dorso, maldición. Pero por otro lado tu corazón no iba a soportar más el placentero recorrido, y como si te hubiera leído la mente el ritmo empezó a descender hasta que cayó a tu lado.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones.

Sus dedos buscaron los tuyos y tus piernas las suyas. Abrazándose se apretujaron en las sábanas -¡¿Cuándo habían llegado a la cama?! Ni idea- mientras el cansancio iba haciendo mella en tu cuerpo. Sentías esa familiar emoción surgir desde tus pies e ir subiendo hasta que acababa en tus hombros y hacía que las perlas negras de tus ojos se dilataran.

Makoto te abrazó por la espalda puesto que te habías volteado para acomodarte y dormir un rato. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron así antes de que lo volvieran a hacer? Nuevamente, ni idea.

Sólo querían hacer esa sensual calentura una y otra vez por todo y por nada en realidad. A excepción del hecho en que se deseaban.

Pasó una hora. Pasó otra. Y una más. Hasta que un mensaje de Haruka los alertó.

"¿_Dónde están? Llevamos una hora esperándolos. ¿Recibiste los mensajes de los demás?"_

Oh.

Iban tarde para el festejo. Makoto marcó un número, esperó y después de un "No nos esperen" lanzó el aparato y se durmió contigo.

…

Yo y mi amiga les agradecemos por haber leído 3 las amamos.

Saludins!


	43. Como él

Okey *u* aquí estamos de vuelta y bueno, ¿cómo les explicamos que estamos sumamente felices? Bueno, de parte mía (Nove) ya lo saben :3 lo suficientemente feliz como para haber estado escribiendo desde hace unos minutos después de que viéramos y gritaramos por sus guapísimos y sensuales Reviews 7u7.

Las amamos como para… para…. ¡Para seguir escribiendo!

Les dejamos leer, no sin antes agradecerles a AmaneAkai, AsheliaGrovi, Monkey D. Ivy, KyokoHondaWong, Vicky620… por todo *u* _**Notas al final.**_

Disclaimer

…

Como él.

…

Saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo de la escuela agarraste a Rei de la mano, echaste a correr por las calles con su voz replicándote que eso era _para nada hermoso_. Lo tiraste de loco aunque ya lo estaba y se estrellaron contra la puerta de su departamento nomás terminar de subir las escaleras con el corazón en la boca.

Con una sonrisa cómplice abrieron la puerta y Rei se tomó el tiempo de besar tus labios con aparente tranquilidad. Sólo te bastó poner las manos ligeramente en su pecho para sentir el palpitar de su corazón y…

Alejarlo de sopetón para abrir la puerta de una vez y dejar que tus ojos te brillasen de la emoción. Hace unos días habían descubierto navegando en Internet un sitio donde estaban dando libros, que prácticamente era una ganga, o más bien enviándolos.

Sólo tenían que sacrificar un poco de los ahorros para pagar los gastos de envío y ser felices por una buena temporada. ¿Quién no sería feliz con ciento setenta y ocho libros de temas variados? Que se diera un tiro quien no.

Entonces llegó el momento. La puerta dejó ver la caja de considerables dimensiones en el centro, a lado de la cocina, y parecía irradiar luz propia. Bueno, quizás sí porque era un paquete dorado y dentro tenía un tesoro de lo más valioso. Y…

Y el momento se arruinó porque el chico a tus espaldas te empujó producto de su emoción dejando que besaras el suelo mientras se iluminaba su rostro al abrir la caja y besaba cada libro que caía en sus manos.

Eso no era justo. Terminaste de tocar tu nariz y colocándote boca arriba, tomaste impulso y con tus piernas empujaste la espalda de Rei Ryugazaki haciendo que su "hermoso" rostro terminara embarrado en la pared.

Y empezaron a querer quitar el uno al otro del tesoro. Primero con empujones que después se volvieron más fuertes, desatando gritos que luego se transformaron en argumentaciones de por qué tenía derecho quién a ver los libros primero.

-¡Yo pague más de la mitad!

-Yo… ¡Yo ofrecí mi dirección para que lo entregaran!

-Claro que no… eso… ¡tu pusiste la dirección sin decírmelo! ¡Podía haber llegado a mi casa!

-¡Pero no lo hizo! ¡Ha-ha!

…

Quince minutos después se tranquilizaron. Estaban llenos de moratones alrededor de la mesa con libros desperdigados por todos lados: sobre la mesa, en la cama, en el piso del baño, el pasillo de la entrada donde habían peleado inicialmente y habían llegado a un acuerdo, sacando los libros y mirándose como si hubieran ganado la lotería.

Y empezaba el "síndrome-de-la-lectura". Ambos habían empezado sentados con las piernas cruzadas y el libro en el regazo o sobre la mesa, uno al lado del otro con una sonrisa en los labios y miradas entre página y página. Luego te recostaste en su hombro. Después en sus rodillas. Minutos más tarde terminaste en el piso con el libro siendo sostenido ante tus ojos por tus brazos.

Rei seguía en la misma posición que al principio. Y cada vez que cambiabas de posición él te miraba divertido a lo que tú soplabas moviendo el flequillo que te caía por la frente, sonriendo.

Te colocaste de lado. Luego del otro. Luego sobre tu estómago y otra vez a dar vueltas. Hasta que te paraste a buscar un poco de pastel de chocolate y café sin dejar que el libro de constelaciones abandonara tu mano.

Al regresar despejaste un poco su cama donde dejaste caer unas migajas del postre y ocultaste "disimuladamente" que habías salpicado un poco el libro. Supiste que Rei te miró sobre sus lentes un buen rato en el que aparentaste que no pasaba nada, y cuando el pastel se acabó, dejaste el vaso del café en el buró tirándote en la cama, él volvió a la lectura.

Hay veces que el silencio se hace tedioso, y con el paso del tiempo logra hacerse pesado. Pero teniendo a Rei, un montón de libros y café que el peli-morado se paró a hacer –que obligaste a- eso era prácticamente imposible.

Ibas por el cuarto libro (al menos todos los textos tenían 500 páginas) cuando notaste la insistente mirada de Rei desde la cocina de su pequeño departamento. En una mano tenía un libro de portada marrón mientras la otra tamborileaba los dedos en la encimera.

-" Toda mujer merece un pervertido detallista con alto coeficiente intelectual, romántico y con la mente sucia…"

La voz del chico que era tu novio tomó un matiz que trataba de ser seductor pero inevitablemente te daban ganas de reír y hacer que su cara formara una mueca de "trato-de-sonar-romántico" y se fastidiara.

Pero la forma en que movía los dedos te hacía mantener la carcajada a raya.

Entonces pensaste en lo que había dicho. Había dejado la frase incompleta por la forma en que la había pronunciado y al ver que se ajustaba los lentes dejaste que continuara.

-"…Como yo." De El rincón de Eros y Psique II- murmuró un momento después de haber terminado la cita y al mismo tiempo que tu gesticulabas un: "Como tú."

La sensación de estar volando se apoderó de ti. Igual con un creciente sonrojo que ahora iba por la raíz del cabello. ¿Estaba encendido el aire acondicionado? Y si no, ya estabas buscando con la mirada el control remoto. Te levantaste en tus codos levemente pero ya sabías de qué iba todo eso.

Y la señal que necesitaba Rei era esa nítida pintura rojiza en tus mejillas.

Dejó el libro en la encimera, se recogió el cabello con una mano y lo soltó segundos después. Se había quitado los lentes y ahora ambos compartían una sonrisa que conocían bastante bien.

Cuando de estas cosas se trataba, todo o pasaba muy rápido o tu cabeza se sobrecalentaba impidiendo que registrase todo en tiempo real, por así decirlo. Con toda la delicadeza que una caída puede tener, los libros sobre la cama fueron arrojados sin miramientos, por poco se cae la taza del buró y tus labios se encontraron ávidamente con los del chico.

Sus manos despeinaron tu cabello cuando te acercó para intensificar el beso. Haciendo uso del resto de su cuerpo te dejó sin escapatoria y el libro que había en tus manos se desvaneció mágicamente.

Era un chico inteligente, y como toda persona inteligente sabía que la camiseta de la escuela no servía para nada. Igual que toda prenda que impidiera que pasara sus manos libremente por tu piel y a la inversa. Como apenas te habías recuperado del beso inicial enfocaste la vista en esos hombros que eran producto de intensas horas de entrenamiento; pasaste los dedos entre las líneas que se marcaban a ratos y Rei levantó la mirada.

¿Qué hora era? Habían salido de la escuela… habían leído al menos por varias horas… ¿Estaría preocupada tu madre? ¿Habría llamado y tú ni en cuenta?

Como pudiste alargaste una mano tomando tu teléfono y escribiste dos mensajes, uno para tu madre de que estabas con Gou y otro para la susodicha pidiendo que te cubriera. Al diablo lo demás, por el momento estabas demasiado concentrada en no gritar al notar que las cosas se habían intensificado: estaban en el departamento del chico, no podían hacer mucho que digamos.

Mordiste tu labio inferior. En ése momento tu piel era succionada por ciertos labios que habían regresado a tu cara, y, como pidiéndote permiso besó cada centímetro de él para seguir. Con un suspiro y una mirada que lo decía todo, las manos que te habían estado recorriendo se enfocaron en un punto bastante sensible, por no decir que era el más erógeno de todos. ¿Adivinas cuál?

Igualmente el ritmo se fue acoplando hasta llegar a uno que bien podría ser característico de un genio: analizando los factores, sin pasar por alto cualquier cambio, atento a tus reacciones y las muecas que ponías.

Luego de una larga sesión de besos por parte de ambos, dejaste tus dactilares viajar más allá de lo que estaría "castamente" permitido después de sus abdominales. Puede que no fuese más que un deseo carnal, puede que contra todo pronóstico el amor no existiese, al igual que lo que hacían no estuviera "bien" en concreto.

Pero, ¿entonces qué era todo eso? ¿Eso que te hacía sentir mariposas subiendo por tu columna, al igual que hacían ahora sus manos para acercarte más a eso que se sentía como el Cielo, lugar donde seguramente no los dejarían entrar? ¿Realmente eso era una ilusión?

Bueno, si lo era o no, si el amor existía tanto como no, todo eso valía un comino y podía irse al carajo. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no podían estar disfrutando su erótico momento? A pesar de ser un chico de ciencia ambos sabían sin decirse nada que estaban totalmente de acuerdo en eso: lo que sentían.

Aunque a veces hablaban para dejarse ciertas cosas en claro.

Si tu celular vibró no lo notaste. Si dejaste escapar algún grito no lo supiste. Si pasó alguna otra cosa fuera de esa atmósfera que tenían rodeada de libros… la habías ignorado olímpicamente, así como el chico a tu lado que después de… de lo que habían, había terminado sentado con una taza de café en sus manos mientras con sus ojos acariciaba invisiblemente tu –toda- piel expuesta.

Estabas boca abajo sumida en la lectura de otro libro que tomaste del suelo sin preocuparte que quedaran al aire tanto tu espalda como las piernas que movías intermitentemente tocando a veces tus glúteos.

Y no fue hasta que le pediste a Rei una –otra- vez más que llenara tu taza de café que extendiste tu mano sin levantar la mirada de las letras que narraban como el chico estaba corriendo calle abajo con la bala que le había perforado el hombro del hermano de uno de los mafiosos de…

Tu mano seguía extendida. Bufaste y reclamando a Rei por dejarte así volteaste a fulminarlo y cual fue tu sorpresa al verlo a pocos centímetros de ti. Y al ver que se relamía los labios de una manera infartante supiste que la taza iba a esperar un buen rato más.

Tonta cafeína. Pero aún así sonreíste y dejaste caer el libro mientras envolvías en tus brazos a ese pervertido detallista con alto coeficiente intelectual, romántico y con la mente sucia que era tu novio.

Y que no había nadie como él.

…

*Lo terminan de publicar. Se quedan calladas y minutos después…*

-¡¿Qué hice?!

-Qué hicimos querras decir.

* Nove intenta matar a Nicéfora por la pena que le provoca el haberlo hecho.*

-Q-que…oh *inserte sarta de groserías* *Nove se encoje y de la pena pues no sabe como mirar a los que conoce personalmente de nuevo a la cara.*

-… creo que toca… me toca a mi dar las ¿notas de autor Izzy? *Nove extiende una notita bruscamente* … "Muchas gracias…, esperamos que estén bien… ¿lo están?... *sigue intentando descifrar esos jeroglíficos*… que me haré una cuen-… ¿QUÉ? NO-NONONONONO. N-O. Ni-lo-piensen. *mira a las lectoras del otro lado de la pantalla enojadísima y niega repetidamente.* Nononononononno, en estos momentos estoy bien siguiendo parasísticamente en la cuenta de Izzy. Emm… lo que sigue… parece que seguiremos con los lemmons hasta terminar… aunque con momo y Nitori lo seguimos pensando y yo tengo que conocerlos… ummm… las queremos, muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí y…y…y. *se sonroja furiosamente, mira a otra parte* muchas gracias por sus animos y sus opiniones. Me hicieron m-mu… muy… F-f-f-…f..f..e..fe…..*baja la voz* feliz. Entonces…*se transforma en un tomate andante* *toma aire y vuele a su color natural* lo pensaré. Pensaré en hacer una cuenta PERO con una condición *se vuelve a poner roja* si me dan galletitas y comida y todo eso que sólo hay en el lado oscuro. *se siente manipuladora; no le importa* Aim…. *lee repetidamente la notita* ¿hay algo que quieran saber sobre mí? *tritura la nota y fulmina a Izzy* Eso sería…-

-Ejem- Nove se levanta y responde los reviews- esto es demasiado para ti Nice- la mira de manera inferior.

-Si serás…-

-¡Bueno bueno bueno! Ya que me he recuperado y todo… .GRACIAAAAS!

_**AmaneAkai: me emocióne al leer tu rev, y no es que no lo haga con los otros…pero…pero casi chillo de la emoción sandaskdhskjahdjashdjask! Ashdjshadkjhasjdhakjshda creo que me dio una crisis de esas buenas (¿hay crisis buenas?) bueno… de esas que fueron provocadas por algo realmente conmovedor como tu sobre el cap de Rin…. See estábamos calentando motores con Rin xD Y de parte de N… sigue roja, creo que entró en shock cuando leyó que e gustó su nombre… y yo cuando supe que escribías…escribes. OwO ¿publicas en alguna parte? –mueve nerviosamente los dedos- me gustaría leerte.**_

**Vicky620: gracias por lo de equipo *w*/ verdad que sí? No por nada le dije que tenía que venir xD gracias de parte de ambas :3**

_KyokoHondaWong: reviveee reviveee! Revive! xD debías dormir? ¬u¬r deberíamos saber si hay una fábrica de hombres así…para comprarlos todos! Bueno, ya, me alera un montemontón que te haya encantado! Bueno, a m que como es tímida…pues bueno, también te da las gracias. Y gracias por ser tan paciente de la misma forma –llora un poco- realmente, gracias. Esperamos que este también te haya dejado de a seis._

**Monkey D Ivy.: jshajshadkjahsdkjaks muchas gracias *U* que bueno que vuelvas! Realmente tengo que leerte :DDD también espero que te encuentre bien y sí! Abrazos virtuales para ti también.**

AsheliaGrovi: -me da un ataque-ashdjkshadkhaskdhjakhdjkshdjkhsajdhauwi muchas graciasasjashdjhsakjdhasjkdhjksad sisisisisisisis estaremos escribiendo pronto para no hacerlas esperar antes de que las vagaciones se acaben u gracias1!

_Eviel: si no había respondido antes, perdóoooonperdónperdónperdón! Se me fue la onda con tanta cosa… en fen. Muchas gracias por leer y por tu opinión! Es cierto, algunas cosas no son como queremos pero bueno, que se le va a hacer. De nuevo gracias y espero que estos caps te hayan gustado. _

**LuisaLawiliet: sahdjahdkjhsdkajs creo que no te había respondido…pero ahora sí. Infinitamente agradecida te estoy y espero que te gusten estos caps. Saludins!**

BUENO, eso creo que fue todo. Planeo –planeamos- después de terminar con los lemmons seguir con las citas en plan de amigos –cortesía de AmaneAkai- y muchas otras locuras y la idea que les había planeado hace no mucho tiempo. Tampoco me olvido de las bodas y en la parte sensualona de la noche de bodas estará N que bueno… es más….desvergonzada en ése aspecto.

Nos vemos pronto! Saludins!


	44. All I Want

**19 Nov 2015**

Holi c: Me extrañaron? Yo sí

Nos leemos en las notas allá abajo c:

…

All I want

…

_But if you loved me, why you leave me?_

Todo lo que querías era que se quedase a tu lado. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué no simplemente se contentaba con que estuvieses a su lado, aunque tuvieras que haber trabajado medio tiempo para acompañarle?

"-_No quiero que si las cosas salen mal te termine implicando a ti." _Ésas habían sido sus palabras antes de darte un beso en la frente y salir por la puerta de marco azul que se estaba oxidando. Te quedaste mirando la pared, con las palabras en la boca y unas hojas con fechas impresas en ellas.

Nagisa salió sin volverse. Ni siquiera regresó a despedirse de Horchata, el perrito que había estado con ustedes desde antes de que rentaran ese cuartucho que habían remodelado hasta convertir en un lugar habitable.

Cerraste la puerta de golpe, lanzaste los papeles por allá lejos justo después de tratar de alcanzar al rubio pero sin éxito. Lámparas de mesa, fotos en los muebles, cojines de la sala volaron a la cocina y otras cosas terminaron en el suelo durante tu enojo. ¿Cómo podía seguir con esas estupideces ahí dentro?

El pasado no solía repetirse, simplemente uno tenía que aprender de ello, levantarse y seguir, ¿es qué no se lo habías dejado claro? Y ahora iba a tomar ese estúpido avión para recoger a Rei y de ahí largarse a Inglaterra…

Lloraste. Tomaste una chaqueta y tu teléfono. Las llaves… no ibas a perder tiempo buscándolas en el desastre. Incluso puede que entre tus prisas dejaste la puerta abierta. Llamaste a Haruka que para tu suerte contestó.

-Nanase…

-(T/N)-san- murmuró en voz baja, pero parecía aliviado –dame un minuto. No digas nada.-

Seguiste caminando, mirando el reloj y escuchando que del otro lado de la línea se hacían un par de movimientos, hasta que Haru habló:

-¿Cómo se lo dijiste a (T/N)?

-Con la boca- ésa era la voz de Makoto, se notaba molesto.

-…

-¿Nagisa?

-¿Por qué dejaste el celular en altavoz?¿Es ella?-preguntó Nagisa, bajando la voz.

-No, simplemente se trabó.

-Haru, nos vamos a estrellar- volvió a replicar un Makoto mordazmente.

-Hmp-

-Sí es ella…

-Si es ella, ¿qué? ¿La vas a dejar hecha un enojo andante _de nuevo_?-Makoto, el tranquilo Makoto estaba molesto con ¿Nagisa?

-No…

-¿Entonces?-preguntó esta vez Haru –Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo.

-Eso dicen todos.

-No es cierto.

-…

-Nagisa, mira, aceptamos que hayas decidido ir a "complacer" a tus padres estudiando medicina o derecho…

-Relaciones Internacionales…

-Lo que sea, el punto es…- el castaño tomó aire, y te lo imaginaste tocándose el puente de la nariz para calmarse. Habías dejado de caminar y estabas en un estacionamiento sin haberte dado cuenta de cómo habías terminado ahí. -¿Qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza?

-Na…

-Me refiero a aparte de lo que sucedió hace **años** por si no te has dado cuenta. A ver, sí, no pasaste ninguna de las pruebas, te enfermaste y fueron unos años no dignos de recordarse, ¿y qué pasó después? Que hubo una maravillosa chica que chocaste con ella de _Dios sabe que forma_ y regresaste, terminaste una carrera en diseño industrial, pudiste cuidar de un perro sin subirlo a una montaña rusa, ayudaste a Rin con lo de Londres* y nos sigues haciendo bromas.

Haru estaba en silencio, seguramente escuchando y viendo la carretera.

-Oye Haru… el Aeropuerto no es por …¿allá?-Nagisa interrumpió el silencio.

-Es un atajo.- explicó el pelinegro.

-¿Por la carretera…?

-¡Nagisa!

-¿Qué?

-Escúchame cuando te hablo, luego te quejas sobre el camino a tu maldito avión.

-Pero…

-Mira, ¿fue bueno de tu parte el haberlo hecho? No, no me contestes. Sólo piensa en ella. ¿Vale?

-La respuesta está en tu kokoroh.

-Cállate Haru, no ayudas.

-Pfff

-Seriedad Nagisa.- Makoto, tratando de tomar todo con la mayor seriedad posible desde tiempos inmemoriales.

-Yo…

-…

-…

"_But you saw the best of me, a part of me i´ve never seen."_

-Tengo que regresar.

"_All I want is, and all I need is, to find somebody…"_

Se escuchó un frenón, alguien que daba una vuelta repentinamente y el manotazo de Haru al cambio de velocidades.

-Ya te habías tardado.- Suspiró Makoto.

-…If you loved me, why you leave me?- tomaste aire- Take my body, take my body- las lágrimas te traicionaron –All I want is, all I need is… to find somebody like you. Te amo, idiota.-

-¿¡(T/N)!?

Colgaste el teléfono mientras salías del estacionamiento a ver el cielo despejado, cuando a unas calles de distancia, un auto a toda velocidad tenía a un rubio sorprendido, enojado y preocupado al mismo tiempo: sorprendido por tu voz en ése momento, enojado con Haru y consigo mismo, y claro, preocupado por que habías colgado repentinamente.

…

Bueno, hola antes que nada c: espero… aún tener lectoras TTwTT *algo injusto ¿por qué me desaparecí por tanto tiempo?!*

Bueno, surgieron un par de cosillas que realmente me quitaron las ganas de existir, no, no es lo que piensan, simplemente no me sentía yo misma, ya saben, un vacío que te llena :v

Una de ellas fue que a alguien que conozco le di mi perfil de .F.F. para que me leyera, pero me dio pena que fuese a divulgar que yo escribía este tipo de cosas, así que decidí desaparecer para ver si se aburría; ya me ha pasado antes, y lo sé, no fue buena idea repetirlo :c

Pero, en feeeeen, espero que ya todo haya pasado, estemos en paz y que ahora sí, regrese a publicaros con la debida regularidad que les debo 3

¿Me extrañaron? Yo a ustedes sí. Nos leemos c:


	45. Aunque nos enojemos

**22 Nov 2015**

Okey… un par de cosas que aclarar en el cap anterior 7u7 que creo que quedó un poco confuso…

-(t/n) iba a acompañar a Nagisa a Inglaterra a estudiar sociología, pero el menso le dijo que no 7n7

-La canción es de Kodaline, es "All I Want" por si gustan escucharla 3

Bueno, si quieren la traducción, sólo búsquenla. Es una de mis canciones favs c:

Las quiero c: Espero que lo disfruten c:

Pd1: No, no olvido la lista de nombres de todos aquellos que me hicieron morir de alegría c:

…

Aunque nos enojemos

…

¿Recuerdas cuando te enojabas con tu mamá, o tu papá, o tus hermanos… y que a la hora de irse a dormir les decías un "buenas noches" o "hasta mañana" que sonaba muy seco? Ah, pero cuando estaban en buenos términos nadie te decía sarcásticamente: "Ah sí, ya sabes, buenas noches".

Bueno, con Mamá Makoto era _casi_ lo mismo, y es que cuando se enojan el uno con el otro ni las buenas noches se dan y él se va al departamento de alado: con su hermana cuando eso sucede –y obviamente ella lo regaña y lo hace dormir en el sillón.

Los días que le siguen comen en silencio, van a sus respectivos trabajos, y si están de viaje se tratan como dos extraños pero no faltan sus miradas de "ya no aguanto". Y a pesar de que son una pareja de 4 años de casados siguen como si fueran novios de 4 semanas.

-Estúpido.- dice Rin que se encuentra comiendo lasagña contigo, como siempre cuando sucede una discusión cuando sabes que tú fuiste la razón de ello –¿Por qué no hablan y median como una pareja normal?

Bufas y lo ves a través del tenedor. No has tenido ganas de probar ni la pasta. –Porque no lo somos- Y tienes razón. Una pareja normal no sale de un restaurante corriendo por "olvidar las carteras" ni va en pijama a un congreso, y mucho menos se casan en Italia sin decirle a nadie para después irse a las Vegas un mes más tarde. Lo que tiene Tachibana de tranquilo igual lo tiene de blando. Blando porque no le dejas opción, deberías agregar.

Rin separa un poco de la pasta con carne y salsa de tomate para después llevárselo a la boca y maldecir a Haru por lo bajo: "_El desgraciado sí que es bueno…_". Desvías la mirada por la ventana, al restaurante de comida rápida que hay del otro lado de la calle y ahí está Makoto, con Rei revisando unos papeles. Ambos hombres se ajustan las gafas al mismo tiempo pero sólo uno voltea a la ventana, te ve y niega con la cabeza: Rei, y te hace saber que esta vez sí te has pasado.

-Recuérdame porqué estoy comiendo contigo.

-Porque discutí con Makoto.

-¿Y yo qué pinto en todo esto?

-Que eres como mi terapeuta pero no me cobras.- respondiste con toda la naturalidad del mundo. El pelirrojo, por otro lado, se veía cansado.

-Pienso seriamente el empezar a hacerlo.

-Eso dices desde el instituto.

-Eso es porque aún no tengo una oficina.

-Podrías hacerlo en tu casa…

-Eso sería buena idea…- Rin detuvo su masticar – olvídalo, no me gustaría tener el estrés de mis pacientes en el mismo lugar donde duermo- te miró, sonreíste, y suspiró sonoramente. –Bien, entonces ¿Qué fue lo que _hiciste esta vez_?

-Vendí el auto- que técnicamente era de Makoto, ya que se lo había quedado después de que Haruka desistiera de aprender a manejar.

Por poco y a Rin le da un síncope.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- tosió un poco, vió que estaba llamando la atención y se revolvió los cortos cabellos. –Okey, pero supongo que deberás tener una buena razón, ¿no?.

-Oh, claro… le había comentado a Mako que me gustaría que fuésemos a un recorrido de parapente* porque ya no _podríamos_ después, pero me mostró los gastos de estos meses y no han dejado mucho que digamos- suspiraste mientras revolvías la lasagña de un lado a otro del plato –y unos días antes comentó que el auto no estaba funcionando bien… así que, lo vendí para tener la platita- no levantabas los ojos del plato y con la mirada del hombre frente a ti seguiste con voz baja –dentro de unos meses ya no seremos los únicos.-

Lo único que se oía era el típico rumor de fondo de un restaurante: las charlas de los demás que estaban ahí, el tintineo de los cubiertos, los platos que se servían en la cocina, la música que iba por entre las bocinas…

-Pero no nos vamos a quedar sin auto… un amigo mío se va de viaje por unos años y me dio el auto dejándome las llaves para usarlo…

La comida del Matsuoka ya había desaparecido hacía mucho y del otro lado los hombres se ponían las gabardinas y salían del restaurante caminando hacia la izquierda.

-Si no te vas a comer eso, ¿podrías dármelo? Sería una pena que se quedase- pidió el pelirrojo ignorando todo lo dicho anteriormente. Asentiste y él se abalanzó sobre la comida, aunque hizo una mueca porque ya se había enfriado y no sabía tan bien como si estuviera recién servida.

-Entonces... déjame adivinar el resto, él llegó a casa, no vió el auto y creyó que tú no habías llegado aún, pero cuando te vió adentró preguntó por el coche, le dijiste las primeras palabras, lo cual fue un gran error porque fue hace una semana, ¿cierto? Miércoles de juntas y conferencias.

-Se me olvidó por completo-admitiste bajando la cabeza, sintiéndote torpe por haber olvidado que Makoto no era el mejor manejando los nervios al hablar en público, y menos en un trabajo como el suyo.

-Se le pasará, y más aún cuando se entere. Por cierto, ¿cuánto llevas?

-¿Llevo de qué?-preguntaste confundida. Después sonreíste con ternura –Tres semanas.

-Hummm, yo creo que lo del parapente ya se cancela-

-¡Oye! No es para tanto, aún no afecta la salud de ninguno de nosotros- tocaste tu abdomen y Rin sonrió burlón.

-No me preocupa su salud, me preocupa que salga igual de temeraria o temerario que la madre. Puede que incluso más.-

Te levantaste y golpeándolo levemente le dijiste que luego lo verías. Sacaste el celular, presionaste una tecla y mientras sonaban los timbres recordaste que Makoto se había puesto loco por su sobrinita por parte de su hermano menor. ¿Ahora que diría cuando se enterase que era suyo? Por supuesto que no podrían estar enojados por mucho tiempo.

…

Hola 7w7, les agradezco muchísimo por sus comentarios, me ha puesto muy feliz, justo antes de la semana de exámenes que se me viene, pero luego son vacaciones :DDDD

Así que…sdajasdkjasjkhdkjasdha 3 me hacen muuuuy feliz, muchoasjhdjkashdkjashdj c: qué les pareció el cap? Es algo distinto, en este caso la pareja (Makoto y (t/n) no fue la estelar por así decirlo, es más como drabble, no sé que les pareció, así que háganmelo saber c: en un sensual rev 7u7r

Andaré pronto por aquí, y otra cosita, Souske Project lo voy a cambiar porque no me gustó el rumbo que esta tomando la historia y creo que puedo hacerlo mejor y más alucinante, así que, no se espanten si ven que desaparece por un tiempo, que espero sólo sea un par de semanas.

Nos leemos 7u7 Saludins!


	46. Por un curso

**22 Nov 2015**

Sus comentarios son mi impulso de cada día,

_AmaneAkai: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey UuU *la abraza y mantienen el equilibrio* *-* JAJAJA llegué justo a tiempo para que no te diera el Síndrome; Creo que todo ha terminado bien c: grapcias, OwO, no hay de qué, no podía tenerlas tan abandonadas y creo que ya era hora de regresar a lo que me encanta :3 Trataré de hacer las más que se puedan y dejarlas con ganas de más xD si no, dónde queda el suspenso? Asdfsghjlñ 3 me alegra mushoshsohsos que te gustara *se sonroja* yo igual espero que estes bien, c´:_

_Oh, N está técnicamente bien, gracias por preguntar, pero le costará un tiempo volver con los lemmon-hardcore :v, así que empezaré con algo suavecito y poco a poco se aumentará el ritmo. Pero sin duda volverán a ver a la loquilla por aquí 7w7 gracias nuevamente por tu rev 3._

**Luisalawliet: asdhaskjdhjashdjkasdhaadsdaks 7w7w7w7w77w7w7w7w7 ya extrañaba ver sus nicks por aquí y lo feliz que me hace leer lo que piensan /u\ Pero ya que estoy aquí, a aprovechar el tiempo y a publicaros 3 asdjhaskjdhakjsdhksad *se sonroja* me encanta que te encanten mis historias, saludins! Gracias por tu coment 3 :3333**

Liluz de Geminis: gracias por tu re jajajajajaa, es que como Haru es un trol, tenía que poner eso :DDDD la voz de Haru es tan asdhaskjhdakjshdsadsa 3 asahahshashdasshas que bueno que te encantóooooo espero que las reservas de inspiración me duren para unos meses de actualización seguida, ten por seguro que ahora las recompenso 7w7 Nos vemos!

_**Monkey D. Ivy: Hey! Cuanto tiempo! Dios….sajhdjksahdjkashkjdhasjdhjakshdjkas ve acá a darme un abrazo1! n nononono, ya no me puedo volver a ir, nononono xD sisisis, ya todo ha mejorado notablemente aunque han pasado muchas cosas *suspira* pero, siempre seguiremos adelante, ¿no? C: saludos pequeña c:**_

_AlexBeatlemaniaca: ashdakjshdjakshdjska me sajdhsadsadjkashdjka encanta ashdjkhsada tanto que te haya gustado un montemontón! No sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas comentado, mi kokoro salta, me has alegrado mi noche c: espero que estes bien 7u7r y sí…creo que a muchas nos gustaría vivir algo así…_

_**Y a Kou xD, igualmente, gracias por leer 7w7r**_

Y a las personitas invisibles y a las que están en la Gran Lista, igual, muchas gracias c´:

Bueno, ahora sí, vamos con la historia… lean, nos vemos abajo c:

…

Por esos cursos

…

Hace unos años habías conocido con Rei un curso de restauración de pintura y curación. Fue bastante divertido, tanto por el hecho de lo que descubrieron, cosas como la teoría del color, los tipos de pinceles y las distintas técnicas que existen y que a ambos les costó un poco aplicar.

Generalmente no salías, pero el de lentes insistió tanto que finalmente accediste. Era fuera del pueblo, una zona que le llamaban "La pintura" puesto que, como lo indica su nombre, ahí se vende, elabora el material que muchos usan para decorar sus casas o bien hacer cuadros inmortalizando paisajes o personas.

El curso se repitió por unos años y ustedes lo agarraron como algo que tenía lugar todos los veranos: salían en la mañana a pasear por la playa, regresaban a desayunar, iban al curso y luego iban en bicicleta a juntarse con unos amigos u otras cosas en las que participabas pero a duras penas y hablabas con otros.

-Eres bastante tímida.

-…eh…- uno de los amigos de Rei te miró fijamente mientras comía un poco de tocino. Habían ido a ver un espectáculo de agua y fuentes cuando se los encontraron. El grupito del pelirrojo, el de mirada seria, un castaño alto y un rubio que se movía de aquí para allá riendo traían cargando algo de comida y se sentaron en unas bancas más allá.

-Rin, no la molestes.

-Tsk, no lo hago.- repuso el susodicho rodando los ojos.-Verdad que no, ¿(t/n)-san?

-Huh… no, no creo-

-Oye, si él te molesta sólo dile tiburoncín.- murmuró el rubio que jugueteaba y se fue a ver lo de las fuentes de nuevo. Reíste, pues era realmente gracioso estar con ellos, y el pelirrojo sonrió y fue a "fastidiar al sireno".

Como siempre pasa cuando recuerdas algo realmente bueno, estabas lavando los trastes mientras recordabas eso y otras cosas que habían pasado durante los veranos. Rei era un chico bastante genial, y peculiar, a pesar de sus loqueras por tener un método mas o menos específico para la mayoría de las cosas.

Y lo mejor era que es tu amigo que planeando salidas contigo pueden hacer que pase el tiempo sin darse cuenta, hasta que sus estómagos gruñen y ven la hora –que por lo general termina siendo a las cinco o a las seis.

El timbre sonó, te secaste las manos y mientras gritabas un "¡Ya voy!" pasaste tus manos por el cabello. Pero ya no tuviste que abrir la puerta, puesto que el chico ya estaba en el recibidor limpiando sus gafas.

-¿Sabes lo mucho que tardé en encontrar la llave?-murmuró Rei al verte por el pasillo –Tus padres volvieron a cambiar su sitio.- estaba fingiendo su enojo.

-Oh- te sorprendía que dijeras eso, puesto que la llave sólo la movía él –pero fuiste el último en usarla, ¿te acuerdas cuando llovió y tu cerradura se estropeó…?

-Ah- Rei sonrió –entonces fui yo- murmuró un poco acomplejado, seguramente debatiendo cuales eran las probabilidades de que lo hubiese olvidado.

-Ya, vamos. ¿Tienes los pinceles?

-¿Y tú la pintura?

-Oye- replicaste ofendida –eso no se pregunta-

Rei tenía una extraña manera de ser a veces. Era como si el "logístico" chico se esfumara por un rato y dejara salir un par de bromas. Pero esto había sido cada vez más casual y creías que era por el curso, así que lo tomabas como algo normal.

Y así, caminando por la acera empezaron otro verano que seguramente no estaría nada mal.

…

Je…Je….je…

¿ven la fecha de publicación al inicio? Bueno, desde ese entonces…. No tuve internet! Y en resumen fue horrible .-. pero lo bueno fue que tuve un tiempo para leer c: hasta ahora.

Este fic está algo _x_ porque se apagó mi lap accidentalmente y el trabajo no se había guardado, y aunque traté de recordar cómo me había quedado al principio no me salió y…. así quedó :v

Diganme que les parece, y si no ya me prepararé pa que me linchen :v

Nos leemos, Saludins!


	47. ¿Bailamos?

**6 Dic 2015**

Buenas tardes días o noches c: espero que se encuentren bien y aquí seguimos.

Nos leemos abajo c:

…

¿Bailamos?

…

Eso era aburrido. Tu amiga, o ésa persona que te hacía hacer las mayores… locuras –por no decir otra cosa- te había convencido de que te maquillaras, usaras un bonito vestido que era más corto de lo que usualmente usabas, arreglaras tu cabello, dejaras que pintara tus uñas mientras que en tus muñecas descansaban un par de tintineantes pulseras que hacían juego con la diadema y los aretes.

Y todo eso para que estuvieras en esa fiesta, sentada, con una pierna cruzada sobra la otra deteniendo un codo que detenía tu cabeza de manera impaciente. La otra mano tamborileaba de vez en cuando la mesa o hacía círculos en el mantel de ésta.

Todos bailaban. Y los chicos se alejaban de ti. Y no los culpabas –aunque al mismo tiempo te preguntabas por qué eran tan miedosos. NI que los fueras a morder. Aunque ese vestido entre rojo y negro no ayudaba mucho a que te vieras más accesible y tierna que digamos…

Moviste el flequillo soplando por tu boca y te enderezaste. Ibas a mandarle un mensaje a tu madre de que ya regresabas y a tu amiga de que el aburrimiento te estaba matando. Sabías que en algo así iba a terminar todo, pero…

Bah, que peros, ningún chico se acercaba siquiera a pedirte la hora porque no eras lo que se decía "una linda chica". En la escuela no te maquillabas, amabas las sudaderas, los jeans o shorts, tenis y gorros que cubrieran un poco tu cabello que dejabas que tomara la forma que quisiese. Y aunque te juntabas con chicos, desde que te lanzaste de la última plataforma de la fosa en clase de natación tomaron un poco las distancias.

Eras temeraria, pero, ¿eso qué? Eso te gustaba.

Guardaste tus cosas, te quitaste de una vez la diadema y los aretes que sin duda te dejarían rojos tus hoyitos. Las pulseras te parecieron bonitas, así que las dejaste pero…dios, esos tacones del demonio los ibas a lanzar por allá lejos en cuanto salieses de ése lugar…

-Hola

-¿Huh?

Una silueta que por la poca luz se distinguía por un cabello ondulado estaba justo frente a ti –después de que te voltearas- te tendía la mano. La miraste, levantaste la mirada y con la poca iluminación pudiste ver que se trataba de Kisumi. –Hola.

-Te ví desde que llegaste, pero me pareció que no eras tú, hasta que vi que ningún chico se te acercaba y poco a poco ibas poniendo una cara de perros.

-¡Oye!- sentiste tus mejillas irse poniendo calientes -¿A quién le dices que pone cara de perros?

-A ti- guiñó un ojo y tocó la punta de tu nariz con la suya –Te ves encantadora, por cierto.

Y el sonrojo aumentó. –Pues, qué lástima, porque justo ya…

-No me digas que ya te ibas.- interrumpió el blondo –Porque es muy temprano, y la (T/N) que conozco nunca se va de una fiesta sin haber hecho algo memorable.

-Pues creo que venir así- señalaste tu atuendo –fue más que sorprendente.- Y lo era, pues fue comprobado cuando el chico volteó la cara y carraspeó.

-En eso tienes razón- regresó la vista a ti y sonrió de lado.

Jo-de-r. Si tenías puntos débiles con un chico son sus sonrisas de lado o torcidas. Apretaste tus manos alrededor de tu bolso en el regazo y miraste más allá del chico. ¿Qué podrías hacer? Con ese vestido ajustado ni caminabas a gusto y ya ni decir de los endemoniados tacones.

-¿Qué te parece si…- Kisumi había volteado dejando que vieras su fino perfil mientras tomaba tu mano y hacía que te levantaras -...vamos allá?- señaló la pista y el sonrojo desapareció de tu rostro. ¿Iban a… bailar?

Oh no. Eso no podía estar pasando. ¿Qué rayos? ¡Tú no sabías bailar! ¡No te gustaba bailar! ¡Tenías pánico escénico! Bueno… eso ya era exagerar.

Te resististe –Yo no… sabes que no Shiguino…-

-Oh vamos, sólo una pieza, mira, acaba de empezar una…

-Querrás decir escuchar- murmuraste entre dientes mientras te oponías al agarre que el chico te aplicaba. Tenía unos dedos delgados pero fuertes, como resultado de que practicase un poco de boxeo.

Kisumi no era más que un chico que te molestaba y que a veces se confabulaba con tu amiga para que hicieras cosas que nunca harías (siempre que estuvieran dentro de lo legal). Podría decirse que era tu amigo aunque lo dudabas muchas veces. Por ahora te debía unos 500 dólares y dudabas que te los pagara pronto. Y de pronto se te ocurrió que podía estar confabulada con tu amiga que seguramente estaría grabándote con su celular. Ni siquiera te había contestado el mensaje. O quizás ya estaba enrollada con algún muchacho. Pero aún así miraste a todos lados furtivamente buscando su sonrisa divertida.

Y con esta pequeña distracción el chico te sujetó el antebrazo con delicadeza mientras se inclinaba hacia ti, dejando que su esencia llegase a tu nariz.

-Encantadora señorita…- comenzó a decir –…que dudo poder volver a ver alguna otra vez- sonrió burlón por lo que lo golpeaste en el hombro. Eran casi de la misma estatura. -¿Bailamos?

-…-

-Tomaré eso como un sí.- Y al decirlo te condujo a la pista, donde empezaba a sonar _Sun _de _Two Door Cinema Club._

A pesar de que la música era más movida, él te abrazó, como en un vals, pasó tus manos por su cuello y fueron yendo de un lado a otro lentamente. Hasta que Kisumi hizo una pequeña pausa con la música, se separó de ti y con sus labios formuló un "Lista?"

Y aunque no lo estuvieras, él empezó a dirigirte. Se separaron, te dio un par de vueltas, te volvió a agarrar, se separaron y moviendo los hombros se movieron en círculos hasta que quedó a tu lado. Estabas tiesa. Kisumi aumentó el ritmo. Y te fue "enseñando" unos pasos. Señaló sus pies.

Entonces, al empezar el coro él hizo movimientos que te parecieron ser de los ochentas, con esas faldas con crinolinas de colores que se levantaban haciendo el movimiento más vistoso. Te agarró de una mano. Un pie adelante. Luego el otro, con ritmo, hasta que volvieron juntos, una vuelta, él se movió del otro lado, tomó tu otra mano y regresaron al vals. Y otra vez.

El soltó una risita. Sonreíste tímidamente pero sabías que eso te estaba gustando. Realmente… podía gustarte el bailar. Lanzaste los tacones por allá, porque no querías terminar con un tobillo mal.

O dejar con un pie agujereado al pobre joven.

Separación, vuelta, un pie adelante, luego el otro. Otra vez, un par de vueltas más, Kisumi cambió de lugares, abrazo de vals –no sabías como se llamaba eso- pero le empezabas a agarrar el gustillo. Entonces las manos cambiaron de lugar. Una mano en tu espalda y otra sujetando la tuya. Y con la otra sujetabas su hombro.

Al separarse tus manos cobraron vida, se movieron arriba, a los lados, las pasaste por la cabeza, y la música se volvió dulce de nuevo, justo donde sonaba un "Im in love with you" se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, la música fue aumentando de nuevo poco a poco y te moviste de manera graciosa, pero no te importaba. El rubio puso sus manos sobre tu cintura, te giró, quedó a tus espaldas, se balancearon un poco y volviste a girar.

Un paso atrás, luego el otro, una media vuelta y te volvió a sujetar. Entonces la canción acabó. De manera drástica. Y no supiste cuando fue que el sonido se acabó y ustedes fueron unos de los pocos en la pista, que pronto se llenó de aplausos y silbidos.

Miraste alrededor, sentiste una mano en tu mejilla y volteaste. Los ojos multicolores debido a las luces de neón del salón del chico frente a ti te miraban divertidos.

-¿Me dejas hacer esta noche más memorable?

La pregunta te tomó por sorpresa. Ja, pero ya habías hecho bastante… seguro al día siguiente todos lo empezarían a comentar. Encogiendo los hombros, le diste el avión al chico frente a ti pensando que bromeaba y te diste la vuelta moviendo sin que te dieras cuenta aún que movías tus pies descalzos.

Y como típico cliché, la mano de Kisumi encerró tu muñeca antes de que te alejaras más y sin terminar de darte la vuelta aún te besó. Cortamente. De manera fugaz, espontánea.

Los ojos no los cerraste pero sólo sentiste el leve contacto de los ajenos sobre los tuyos. Y luego, el chico se volvió a inclinar sobre ti besándote de nuevo, de manera más larga y al final pasado su lengua por tus labios.

Te separaste inmediatamente. Lo miraste asustada y te tapaste la boca, como si pudieras impedir lo ya pasado. No entendiste porqué reaccionabas así, no era como si fuese la primera vez que te besaban, pero no lo sentías _correcto_. Negaste con la cabeza, regresaste a tu mesa y olvidando los tacones saliste a la calle.

Mientras tanto Kisumi se quedó en medio de la pista, mirando al techo y sonriendo de manera burlona.

…

Bueno, esto fue otra cosita que os acabo de preparar. Espero que les haya gustado.

Son las 12:50 del 6 de diciembre del 2015 y debería irme ya a dormir.

¿Les cuento un secreto? Las queeiro mucho c:

CUÍDENSE mucho, mucho mucho. De la tareas, la gripa y las personas que apagan la sonrisa de nuestra persona.

Saludins!


	48. Brillo Labial II

**10 Dic 2015**

Hola mis queridísimas lectoras. Si he de decirles algo es que me puse _demasiado _feliz al leer sus revs. 230! Por Deeeeos *se vuelve a emocionar* Me alegra que les haya gustado el cap…

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo estas locuras, nos leemos abajito c: Sin más, les dejo.

…

Brillo Labial II

…

Mientras colocas los audífonos en tus oídos y te recoges el cabello en la parte de arriba, guiñas un ojo a la chica que está frente a ti y le das _play_ a tu _Smartphone_, que reproduce una lista llamada "_para que tengas un lindo día" _que tenía solamente canciones que te hacen sonreír y estar de buen humor para lo que queda del día. Y varía cada mañana, ya que Makoto se da el tiempo de escoger unas veinte canciones de las tantas que tienes para el tiempo que tardas en llegar a clase.

Te encuentras en los vestidores de chicas, donde las horas más apretadas son en la mañana nada más llegar. Perfumes, tenazas, rubores y labiales son algunas de las cosas que invaden los lavabos que sirven de todo menos para lavarse las manos. Generalmente no te arreglas ahí, ya que mucha gente junta te da dolor de cabeza, pero es viernes, ya no importa mucho. Prácticamente es fin de semana.

Un poco de agua por aquí, secas tu rostro, tomas crema en tus manos y las pasas de nuevo por tu cara. Luego viene enchinar las pestañas, cepillar las cejas, lavar los dientes, un poco de corrector para las ojeras de las noches sin dormir por estar viendo películas o hablando con amigos y finalmente rebuscas en tu bolsa el brillo labial.

El reproductor sigue con _Over and Over_ y sales del baño con el tiempo justo para llegar a clase.

Tachibana lo que tiene de tranquilo le hace falta de disimulado. No hay que ser genios para saber que desde la mañana ha querido saludarte como cualquier novio haría con su pareja, pero te resistes. No hacía mucho que él te había insistido en que dejaras de usar esas _cosas del demonio _ para los labios por el bien de su cordura.

Accediste pero no por eso dejaste de buscar algún brillo transparente con sabor a coco. ¿El coco era blanco, no? Tenía que funcionar.

Pero no querías que se diera cuenta aún aunque eso implicara que tuvieras que irte corriendo de una clase a otra para evitar que él e interceptara.

-Oye, ¿vas a evitarme _todo_ el día?

-No es eso bombón, - susurras distraídamente mientras buscas un libro en los anaqueles superiores. Habían empezado tus horas libres y que mejor escondite que la gran biblioteca. Pero ya sea porque los amigos de Tachibana te vieron o porque él te vió entrar el punto es que se encontraba del otro lado del anaquel frente a ti– sólo que he estado un poco apurada- bajas la mirada por unos segundos y luego regresas a los libros -¿por qué crees que te estoy evitando?-preguntas extrañada.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.

La bibliotecaria los voltea a ver y Makoto sonríe disculpándose en su dirección. Miras nerviosamente a los pasillos que están detrás de ti y aprovechas que él esta volteado que corres hacia el otro lado.

-¿A dónd…?

Aparentando tranquilidad bajas las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto piso. Te acercas a la zona de contaduría y en posición de cuclillas empiezas a irte hasta la pared. Te sientes patética cada vez que un estudiante pasa y te ve extrañado. Haces que buscas un libro como si los siete que tienes en el otro brazo no fueran suficientes. ¿En serio has tenido que recurrir a esto?

Por lo general una biblioteca es silenciosa y tranquila, pero esta zona lo era aún más. Pronto sentiste que tu respiración era demasiado escandalosa, así que aguantaste por unos segundos a que se tranquilizara tu nervioso corazón y volviste a respirar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Y la voz de la persona de la que se suponía que estabas escapando con éxito venía del otro lado del estante, donde también estaba de cuclillas. - ¿Nos estamos escondiendo de algo?- miró hacia el pasillo vacío y tú negaste con la cabeza. -¿Entonces?

Te levantaste rápidamente y querías salir de ahí antes de que el castaño se diera cuenta pero él había hecho lo mismo que tú, por lo que chocaste con él al tratar de seguir bajando por las escaleras.

-¿(T/N), qué es lo que te sucede?

-Nada- tratabas de no sonreír y que tus labios no fueran visibles.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos instantes más hasta que llegó un bibliotecario. -¿Todo en orden?- ambos se miraron y luego Makoto asintió -¿Señorita?- el canoso bibliotecario tenía sus cejas alzadas y te miraba inquieto.

-Sí, todo bien.

El señor asintió lentamente y siguió caminado.

-Wow, hasta el señor se da cuenta de que algo no va bien. Y creo que ya sé qué es.- levantaste la cabeza sorprendida al tiempo de que el chico frente a ti se agachaba y juntaba sus frentes. –Los estas volviendo a usar, ¿no es eso?

Reíste avergonzada.

-No tienes remedio.- murmuró Mako divertido y cerraste los ojos por la cercanía de los rostros –Te dije que no podría controlarme la próxima vez.- El aroma masculino de Makoto llegó hasta tu nariz y probablemente se quedaría impregnado en tu ropa hasta que llegaras a casa.-Vamos a mi casa.

Ésa afirmación te hizo separarte de sopetón, con las piernas temblándote. ¿Hace cuánto que no lo hacían? La simple pregunta te puso la piel de gallina, y no es que fuera que el oji-verde te hiciera daño o te diera miedo, simplemente la expectativa de lo que iba a suceder _de nuevo_ era arrolladora.

-Okey… pero aún tengo clase.

-Nagisa me dijo que el profesor no llegará.

-Oh.

Y como una probadita, un beso rápido sobre tus labios con coco sirvió para que Makoto sonriera levemente y a ti te subieran los colores al rostro.

…

Bueeeeenosadjhsakjdhaskjdhkjsahdkjas *ataque sobre el teclado* ¿se acuerdan del capítulo 6 de brillo labial? Esta es la segunda parte. Y antes de empezar con nuevas historias, terminaré las deudas que tengo por aquí…

**Luisalawliet: **Al principio creí que no quedaría como a mi me gusaría, pero me superegaencanta que te haya gustado lindura c: Tomo nota, tendré en cuenta de hacer continuación de este cap. Nos leemos 7w7 Y tienes razón, Kisumi es lindísimo 3

**AmaneAkai: **Hey! 7u7 me alegra mucho mucho mucho que te hayan gustado *llora de felicidad* Si, Rei puede ser bastante entretenido fuera de la temática de libros y libros ysahdjashdkhas, tienes razón, buscaré nuevos escenarios donde sea gracioso 7w7 te gustaría? Jajajaja, a mi me pasó lo mismo con el de Kisumi, el nombre de la película, y también me recordó un fic de Inuyasha, conoces el anime? Sí, sisisisisis me encantaría estar en contacto, pero por ciertos asuntos en el faisvuc *se-deprime* no he podido musho. ¿Y si hablamos por correo :DDDD? Algo es algo c:

Ese secreto es el único que tengo 3 Saludins! Nos leemos pronto!

**Monkey D. Ivy:**ajshdakjshdjashdkjhsajdk MUCHA, MUCHA MUCHA MUCHAS buenas vibras y suerte para ti, en esos exámenes finales que realmente deseo te vaya muy bien *empieza a hacer rituales para que le vaya bien ;v* me encanta que te haya fascinado, eso es lo que busco 3 Nos leemos! Gracias por lso abrazos! Te mando otros en respuesta! Besos!

**Cindy'Nya3**: ;u; cierto, ya no te había visto por aquí :c pero sho tampoco había escrito que digamos… en feeeen, ya estas aquí, así que muchas cjashdjhsadkjhaskdhsajhdjakshdjas gracias eternamente por leer, no sabes cuanto lo agradezco. La primera vez que leí tu rev grité como posesa de la emoción. Tus revs son bien kulz también 7w7 Mi cora te ama igual c:

Bueno, estoy eternamente agradecida con todos aquellas personas que me leen del otro lado de la pantalla. Loas amo mucho, ya saben, mi cora solo tiene lugar para ustedes ;w;

Saludins!


	49. La ropa

**15 dic 2015**

Hola 7w7 Cómo las trata la vida? Bueno, sin ustedes esto no sería posible, se los agradezco de todo corazón *inserte corazón* *inserten más corazones*

Nos leemos abajo c:

…

La ropa

…

Ibas en la bicicleta por la calle con destino a la heladería. Aunque es invierno y el cielo es surcado por nubes grises que presagian que vas a tener que lavar de nuevo tu ropa si no te apresuras a regresar, los helados son simplemente deliciosos a cualquier hora. Incluso en navidad, aunque este nevando, vas a comerte ese tarro que está en el congelador esperando por ti.

Y quizás te lo habrías comido antes si no fuera por el mensaje de Nanase-san que recibiste hace poco diciendo que el sabor de "Muérdago con Nochebuena". Sí, era un nombre bastante extraño, pero igual lo tenía de delicioso y sólo salía al final del año. Sonriendo, pedaleaste más fuerte. Ésa era una de las pocas ventajas que tenía que tu amigo trabajase en la heladería en esas vacaciones.

Justo antes de llegar te apeaste de la bicicleta que seguía en movimiento, dejando que se estampara en el suelo mientras tomabas retomabas el paso antes de terminar con la cabeza estampada en el precioso cristal de la puerta del local. Abriste la puerta y entraste.

-¡Haru!- saludaste al chico que ya te había visto llegar. Pestañeó y viendo el estado de tu bicicleta suspiró.

-La vas a romper.

-Nah, -agitaste tu mano quitándole importancia –en vez de eso, - te acercaste al mostrador recargando tus codos sobre el vidrio que deja ver los helados y levantando las cejas pusiste cara de quien insinúa algo -¿Dónde está el producto?

-¿Qué producto?

Sorprendida y después enojada lo tomaste de la camisa acercándolo a ti sobre el mostrador. Tus cejas fruncidas contrastaban totalmente con las de Haru que se alzaban burlonas. Bufaste y lo soltaste.

-Sabes que con eso no se juega. El helado, tonto. ¿Por qué otra cosa estaría yo aquí?- gruñiste tratando de asomarte a lo que había detrás del chico sin éxito.

-Si hablaras normal y no como si traficásemos droga…-murmuró al darse la vuelta y desaparecer por la trastienda. Te recargaste sobre la pared. Se la cobrarías más tarde con su recién comprada piscina inflable con detalles de pececitos y sonreíste por la idea.

Cuando regresó Haru notaste que su cabello estaba ligeramente mojado. - ¿Te has metido a nadar ahorita?- preguntaste aún sobre la pared.

-¿Qué?- señalaste su cabello –No. Empezó a llover.

-Ah.- te acercaste para tomar el pote de colores navideños frente a ti, sacando el dinero de la bolsa. Entonces te detuviste en seco. -¡LA ROPA! ¡Mi madre va a matarme…!

-¿(T/N)?

Tomaste al chico de la mano, lo sacaste de la tienda y te pusiste a corren en dirección a tu casa con Haru tratando de seguirte el paso.

-¿Qué… sucede?

-¡La ropa!- respondiste como si no fuera obvio. -¡La dejé secando y no me di cuenta de que… Argh!-

Llegaron a tu casa sin aliento. -Grandiosa idea tuya de tender la ropa en el jardín, ¿no?- resopló el morocho a lado tuyo. La lluvia se había hecho más tupida y sólo jalaban la ropa de las cuerdas para aventarla a una tina por ahí.

Maldiciendo entre dientes a la lluvia que se suponía no debía estar en invierno, al morocho a tu lado que te miraba burlón y a tu mala suerte. Poco a poco ustedes se fueron quedando mojados. Bajaron la velocidad con la que destendían las prendas, que en ese momento Haru estaba con unas calcetas en una mano y en la otra tenía un par de camisetas. Fingiste no haber visto nada y seguiste bajando unas playeras grandes que usabas para dormir.

La lluvia los dejó más que empapados. Incluso la ropa que estaba en la tina parecía que la habías puesto a remojar. Dejándote caer sobre el pasto, Haru te miró y secundó. Él estaba voleando hacia el cielo, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las gotas que caían sobre su rostro.

Lo envidiaste por un momento. Y luego recordaste que se habían ido así sin más (más bien lo habías obligado a seguirte) de la heladería.

Parecía que Haru había estado pensando en lo mismo, pues se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de pasar por el umbral se giró a mirarte esperando que lo siguieras. Tu pantalón estaba hecho un desastre con el lodo que tenía pegado en las piernas, pero con la lluvia esperabas que se _limpiara_ un poco.

Nunca habías caminado bajo la lluvia ni nada por el estilo, pero se sentía bien. Caminaban con calma, no había más gente cerca, y por un momento te pareció que eran los únicos en el mundo. Miraste a tu acompañante (¿o eras tú la acompañante?) y sonreíste.

Entonces su mano tocó la tuya y antes de que pudieras voltear, él ya te tenía sujeta.

-No comerás helado.

-¿Eh?- te sorprendió que hablara en ese momento. Luego te diste cuenta de lo que dijo y reclamaste. -¿Por qué? No va a pasar nada si tomo un baño caliente y luego como helado.

-Dije que no.

-No eres mi madre para que me digas qué hacer.

-…Hablaré con tu madre entonces.

-¡Eres…!

-Tu adorable amigo.

-Cállate.

-Hmp.

…

Alguna vez han caminado bajo la lluvia? ¿O hecho algo bajo ésta? Algo que no sea correr…maldecir entre dientes porque se mojaron sus apuntes en la mochila o algo por el estilo. Sinceramente yo sólo he saltado en los charcos .-. o, como hace unas semanas, ir corriendo al patio porque había olvidado que la ropa estaba tendida. Bah.

En fin, lectoras adorables, cómo han estado?

**KyokoHondaWong: ***la abraza igual* Jeje, pos ya que estamos aquí vamos a escribir/leer más seguido 7w7 jajajaja, había pensado que ya era hora de poner la continuación… y sí…quizás, _quizás _pase a esa parte de su casa algún día, pero por el momento no se me ocurre nada .-. Espero que te encuentres muy bien c: Nos leemos pronto! Oshe, soñaste con Mako-chan? 7w7

**AmaneAkai:** …OwO (así me quedé cuando leí tu rev) *u*/ (luego así) (°w°) y f**i**nalmente así adaskjdklasjdklajsdkjaskljdaksjdkasdassajdalsd M-me alegró muchísisisisisisismo que te haya gustado lo de Mako-chan, pero a decir verdad el unir lo de "Hacer el amor" al final no lo tenía contemplado, pero ciertamente fue una buena idea lo que hiciste 7uu7r *se va a llorar de emoción porque asdhajsdhakjsdhkjasd* Enserio!? Bueno, es que recuerdo que hay un fic que tenía algo que ver con bailar, te paso el link en cuanto lo encuentre :D Estuve pensando en eso de poner algo con lo que se interactúe con todos…7w7, al igual que lo de las citas en plan de amigos –pero aún ni idea de cómo ponerlo en palabras .-._ Nos leemos! _

**Monkey D. Ivy**: djsahdkjahsdkjhasjkdhasjhdksjsadas °^°/ quequequeque bueno que te gustó c: c: c: c: :DDDDDDDDD qué bueno con lo de tus exámenes! Ya tu último año! OwO una amiga mía también quiere psicología 7u7r n/n Muchas gracias c: Nos estamos leyendo

**Saludins!**


	50. 50 Sombras de ¿Haru?

**24 Dic 2015**

Por el número 50 que sin querer me recordó a 50 sombras de gray. Creo que mi yo oscura va haciendo acro de presencia 7w7

Disfruten

Perdonen si es corto

AmaneAkai, por esta Navidad c:

...

50 sombras de ¿Haru?

...

Alguna vez lo que habias querido hacer con tu chico es que de pronto el agarrase, te pusiera contra una pared y te besara de manera que estaba claro que irian al infierno por simplemente haberlo hecho tantito. Pero nunca fue, tanto porque te tomaban por sorpresa y los alejabas de una patada o porque nunca se atrevían.

Regresabas de ayudar a repartir mensajes con unos amigos. Ibas por la calle viendo tu celular por los mensajes en Whats, y un poco mas adelante un chico con sudadera cruzó la calle mientras le ponías a una amiga que el pastel de zanahoria había estaso tan delicioso que tu madre se llevó el resto para ver si podia sacar la receta con solo probarlo. No mirabas hacia delante, ni estabas atenta a que el hombre a unos pasos de ti sacaba las manos de ls bolsas de su sudadera.

Entonces pasaron uno al lado del otro, él susurró tu nombre para que voltearas al tiempo en que sus labios llegaban a los tuyos. Soltaste el telefono, pero el extraño lo alcanzó con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra profundizaba el beso poniendola en tu nuca.

Al reaccionar usaste tus manos y piernas pues el pánico se había apoderado de ti. Pero algo te detuvo, y no fue fue el chico. Fue su aroma, una especie de mezcla entre algas y comida, entre cloro y agua de mar.

Era Haruka, el mismo Nanase Haruka que hacía tan solo unos días habias visitado en su departamento. Era algo así como tu ex, pero nunca lo habían dejado en claro.

Regresando a ahora, guardo el telefono el el bolsillo de tu pantalón, pasando por tu cintura,llegamdo a tu espalda, invadiendo tu boca como si quisiera encontrar un sabor que necesitaba descubrir a la de ya. Aunque también se podria decir que el beso era algo asi como posesivo, tipo de "te extraño" al estilo silencioso de Haru.

Con tus dedos tanteamdo sus pectorales, pasando a la orilla de sus jeans y después a su cabello...

Se separó, de la nada. Dejandote roja, con la camisa negra desarreglada y el cabello hecho un desastre. Pero con la boca sensibilizada y con ganas de más.

Te lanzó una mirada tranquilamente desde su pose con las manos nuevamente en los bolsillos mientras te decia que te acompañaba a casa.

Estabas furiosa. Y plantando los Converse con fuerza en la bamqueta sonreiste cuidando de que él no te viera, porque sabías que eso habia estado fabuloso.

...

7w7 hola c:

Feliz Navis c:


	51. El chico de los columpios

**24 Dic 2015**

Ya es Navidad, y posadas y ponche y fiestas... Mucha comida para festejar, espero que la esten pasando bonito, y si no es así, solo respiren profundo y recuerden que todo pasa por algo.

Las quiero mucho mucho mucho, tanto como amo a la pizza, y también les doy las gracias por leerme. Ya llevamos un año juntas aqui, y 50 caps con más de 200 reviews que sin duda no habrian sido posobles de no ser por ustedes.

Bueno, ya les dejo leer, disfriten.

...

El chico de los columpios

...

Las paradas de autobús generalmente eran solo unas pequeñas "chozas" con unos asientos y espacio para la publicidad en sus laterales. Y por lo general sus colores estaban desteñidos y el material del que estaba construido presentaba ciertas magulladuras.

Pero no así la parada en la que te encontrabas ayer. Habías ido a visitar a una amiga tuya y en el lugar en el que ella dijo que iría a buscarte sería en la parada. Pero no una parada cualquiera. Sino una de columpios.

Unos seis columpios se balanceaban delante de ti al bajar del autobús que se retiró con su característica mancha de humo detrás. La pintura verde se veía nueva, los postes se mostraban resistentes y las cadenas no chirreaban con el movimiento.

-Que... preciosos- murmuraste. Volteaste a ambos lados para ver si aparecía alguien por ahí y preguntar si eran unos juegos privados o realmente era una parada de autobús. Pero el pueblo estaba bastante tranquilo, por no decir que no se veía ni un alma cerca de ahí. Y tampoco había letreros que dijeran que estaba prohibido subirse a mayores de doce años o algo por el estilo.

Entonces te acercaste al que se encontraba más cerca de ti, el segundo o el penúltimo según se viera. Te diste la vuelta, te sentaste y tal como lo habías hecho miles de veces de pequeña balanceaste tus piernas adelante y atrás seguido de tu cuerpo hasta alcanzar cierto impulso. Tu risa se escuchaba por la calle ya que habia pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te habías sibido a uno de esos.

Entonces un chico de cabello castaño se acercó esbozando una sonrisa al verte tan feliz con los ojos cerrados yendo adelante y atrás de manera pausada pero risueña en el columpio. Y se sentó un columpio más allá mirandote de vez en cuando y riendo para sus adentros. Solo que cuando hiciste una cara rara el muchacho no pudo contener la carcajada, haciendo que abrieras los ojos de sopetón y que frenaras de manera repentina.

-Oh, perdona. No era mi intención el interrumpir.

-No pasa nada, -repusiste mirando hacia tus piernas. El chico era guapo, como esos de revista que solías ver en el trabajo de tu madre cuando ibas; tenía la piel clara, unos ojos verdes y seguramente era alto. Volteaste de nuevo y te fijaste en sus piernas y su tórax. Si, seguramente era alto. Por lo tanto te pusiste roja como una cereza y la lengua se te trabó.

¿Qué se suponía que debías hacer ahora? ¿Irte? No, eso sería muy descortés, entonces...

-¿No eres de por aquí, verdad? - el muchacho te miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Asentiste. -Huh, entonces... ¿quieres una galleta?- te ofreció el paquete que tenia en las manos de galletas saladas. Te pusiste más nerviosa. Te habian dicho muchas veces que no hablaras con desconocidos, no? Pero el se veía un buen tipo, aunque bien podría ser un traficante de órganos, y ahora sabía que no eras de por ahi... Y si llegaba una camioneta negra de esas de mafiosos y te llevaban dentro? O genial, tu madre ni siquiera sabía que estabas ahí... Espera... No estabas exagerando un poco? Pero las galletas podrian contener novocaina o algo por el estilo... No, un momento, La novocaina no se suponia que era un gas? O ese esa el cloroformo? El cloroformo se podia comer? Oh Dios, ahora ni sabias que droga podrian darte... Podrian? Entonces el castaño a tu lado tenía un cómplice? Oh, basta (T/N), te reprendiste al darte cuenta de que estabas alucinandoy que el chico estaba esperamdo que respondieras. Negaste rápidamente con la cabeza y el chico-sonrisa-perfecta mostró su hermosa sonrisa de nuevo.

-Mi nombre es Tachibana Makoto. De casualidad... Kou venía a buscarte?

\- Makoto...-susurraste. Después, como saliendo de un sueño, reaccionaste al reconocer el nombre de tu amiga y te preguntaste como era que lo sabía. -Eh... Si...

-Bueno, los mejor será que vayas a su casa. Sigue derecho por aqui dos calles y luego ve a la derecha. Encontraras un parque, después solo hay casas azules y blancas de madera. La suya es la única totalmente blanca.- sacudió las boronas de su uniforme deportivo y se puso de pie. -Nos vemos...

\- (T/N),-completaste con tu nombre y apellido.

-(T/N)- repitió con una sonrisa. Un autobús llegó, el muchacho se subió y desapareció cuando la puerta se cerró tras de él. Y por alguna razón tu boca se curvó hacia arriba sintiendo dentro de ti que habías conocido a alguien que volverías a ver después.

...

kakdkskkfjfmskdifjfk Hola c: bueno, me acorde de que en Canadá hay algunas paradas que son asi, y se me ocurrió ponerlas junto con esos chicos que son atractivos fisicamente y que los vemos en la calle... Y que después no volvemos a ver o dificilmente volvemos a encontrar. Este es mi segundo regalo de Navis c: nos leemos!

Saludins!


	52. Un susto de ésos

**21/24 Dic 2015**

Hola mis lectoras, perdon por la tardanza, pero ya saben, lo de siempre y todas estas fechas.

Ya ya ya les dejo leer, disfruten!

...

Un susto de ésos

...

¿Cuántas semanas iban desde aquello? No podías concentrarte en la escuela ni en el trabajo de medio tiempo porque casi siempre estabas esperando que de pronto ésa sensación de que algo llegaba y se deslizaba hacia abajo por tu pierna llegara. Nunca habrías creído que llegaría el día en el que esperabas con tantas ansias y entusiasmo el día de tu período. Que mostrara que todo aquello no era mas que un mal sueño.

Y si manchaba tu ropa poco te importaria. Solo querías estar segura de que no estabas embarazada.

_Tres semanas antes..._

-M... Momo, y-ya no... -

Mikoshiba Momotarou silenció tu insistencia besándote con pasión mientras con sus manos expertas bajaba los molestos leggins que usabas aquella vez. E inmediatamente después se trasladó los cordeles de tu vestido que se encontraban detrás de tu cuello y a lo largo de tu espalda,

-(T/N)... ¿Sabes que este vestido me odia?

-Seip- tu voz fue apenas un murmullo pero el chico sabía que te estabas burlando de él, ya que sus manos y los listones o cordones no se llevaban. Incluso al amarrarse las agujetas batallaba como media hora.

-Pilla - siguió tu juego divertido y mordió tu hombro.

En ese momento pensaste que tendrías que usar una blusa de cuello y manga larga mientras el peli-naranja se separaba un poco y agarraba cierto paquetito metalico. Y cuando se disponía a abrirlo con los dientes, lo reprendiste.

-Momo, con las manos. - y te miró de mala manera, porque a él le gustaba verse "cool", como todos los hombres. Le sostuviste la mirada. Te miró con reproche, pero finalmente lo abrió con las manos. Internamente suspiraste de alivo, pues si hubiera usado los dientes existía el riesgo de que el condón se rompiera.

Luego Momotarou se tomó la atención de morder un poco más fuerte en un punto clave por la clavícula y se la regresaste negándote a darle vía libre por tus muslos.

_Una semana después..._

Se suponía que ya estabas lista para recibir a "Andrasio", incluso le habias avisado a Momo que no irías a nadar con él. Pero no pasó nada. Ni al día siguiente. Ni al otro. Al inicio te asustaste, pero solo habían pasado unos cuantos días, y dejaste pasar otra semana.

Pero tampoco llegó el período.

Y pensaste que lo mejor sería que Mikoshiba también lo supiera.

Esa misma tarde lo llamaste para ver si podia ir a verte a casa, quedó en llegar a las ocho y preguntó si querías que llevase algo. "-Mucho valor y calma-" respondiste, y antes de que él preguntase que a qué te referias colgaste. Minutos después te reiste de tu paranoia, ya que aun no estabas segura de nada y probablemente todo saldría bien.

Y a la hora que llegó Momo esa idea de que todo saldría bien desapareció al igual que la sonrisa de Momo cuando vio la seriedad en todas dtus facciones.

-No me ha llegado el periodo. - sentenciaste con aparente calma de pie en la sala. Y lo que siguió fue un brutal silencio y Mikoshiba con los ojos abiertos. Se apuró a sentarse y ahí se quedó como estatua.

Pasaron los minutos, ninguno de los dos decía nada y tus piernas habían empezado a temblar un poco. No llorarías, pensaste, puesto que sabías que eso era una posibilidad de que pasara y ahora solo quedaba enfrentarla de la mejor manera posible.

-Pero... Usamos...- empezó a decir Momo.

-Es el más efectivo, pero no quiere decir que sea 100% seguro.

La voz te tembló y él lo notó. Te lanzó una mirada y se puso de pie. Y al momento en que te abrazó sollozaste dejando salir un poco de la presión acumulada. Giró sus rostros hasta quedar frente a frente y pasó los dedos por tu cara.

-¿Compraste una prueba de...?- dejó la última palabra flotando entre ustedes.

Negaste levemente y bajaste la mirada. No habías tenido el valor de mirar el resultado por ti misma en caso de que no fuera negativo, sola, sin saber que hacer después. No habías querido hacerlo. Recordaste entonces ésa grafica de la escuela en la que decia que una de cada 100 mujeres que usaban condón asumiemdo que lo hacían correctamente, tenía la posibilidad de embarazarse accidentalmente y te dieron ganas de reir. Una entre cien.

-Bueno... ¿qué te parece si voy por una?- volteaste a verlo, alarmada, mientras que el chico lucía lo más tranquilo que podía. Él tampoco estaba seguro de que hacer. -Por ahora... Es la mejor opción.

Asentiste. Entonces él te soltó, besó tu frente y tomó la chaqueta que había dejado en una silla a su llegada. Abrió la puerta y antes de salir se quedó un momento ahí. Luego salió sin volverse y la puerta al cerrarse fue todo lo que se escuchó.

Miraste la entrada un poco más antes de ir a tu recámara, recostarte en la cama y poner a reproducir esas canciones que de alguna forma te mantenían a flote en esa tormenta que solo apenas estaba comenzando.

Sin embargo, las horas pasaban y ni señal del joven. Le enviaste unos cuantos mensajes, llamando de vez en cuando, pero siempre te enviaba a buzón. Sintiendo que todo a tu alrededor te iba asfixiando poco a poco, intentaste asomarte un tiempo por la ventana. Entonces vislumbraste la mata de cabello naranja que caminaba calle abajo y muy dentro de ti te avergonzaste por haber pensado que el Mikoshiba se abría ido.

Al llegar ambos esperaron un momento antes de que entrases al baño e hicieras todo lo que tenías que hacer. Luego esperaron un poco más. Y cuando creyeron que ya había pasado el suficiente suspenso con todo el silencio de la casa y la leve música de algún deprimido vecino tocando notas tristísimas con su chelo, Momo se levantó.

Cuando regresó su cara no mostraba indicios de nada. Pestañeaste y retorciste las manos. Entonces el dejó que vieras el resultado.

Negativo.

Suspiraste, reíste avergonzada mientras caminabas de un lado al otro por la sala. Momo simplemente se quedó mirando el instrumento ese con una expresión entre diversión y ganas de lanzarlo por allá lejos.

Más tarde acordaron que dejarían pasar un poco más de tiempo antes de volverlo a intentar si no te regresaba.

_Actualmente..._

Ibas caminqndo por el pasillo para la siguiente hora de clase cuando alguien te tomó del brazo. Era una compañera del curso anterior que con una sonrisa de disculpa y de pena te dijo que necesitabas ir al baño. Al principio no entendiste. Después tus ojos brillaron, le preguntaste si estabas manchada y ella asintió con pena, como si no fuera ya obvio.

Pero tú ni lo habías sentido y sentias que todo volvía a la normalidad poco a poco. Fuiste corriendo al sanitario y por el grito de emoción que diste, una profesora que andaba por ahí pensó que estaban matando a alguien.

Saliendo marcaste un número que te sabias de memoria.

-Todo esta bien. No seremos padres aún

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un estruendo y voces que llamaban a Momo. Le lanzaste una mirada angustiada al aparato, como si pudieras ver qué habia sido lo qie le había pasado a Momo, que solo se había desmayado del alivio.

...

Buemo, eso fue de una extraña mezcla de revistas para bebe, unas preguntas de ask que vi por ahi de chicas a las que no les había bajado y una compañera que estuvo de kola-loka con su novio :v perdonene las faltas de ortografia, que este celular del demonio es muy dificil de manejar. (traducción : mucha tecnología para mi)

Saludins!

Perdonen tambien que no les conteste sus revs como en los caps anteriores T.T trataré de responderlos en el que sigue *inserte corazón*


	53. ¿Miedo? ¿En serio?

**31 Dic 2015**

Hola! Hacía mucho que no las saludaba como acostumbro, y eso es porque estaba en el celular que es demasiado difícil de manejar para escribir. Pero en feeen, No saben cuánto me alegraron sus reviews; fue… el regalo más hermoso de Navidad *se le salen las lagrimitas*

Y *se inclina* mil disculpas porque en los últimos capítulos no pude responder a sus comentarios. El celular no es muy bonito de manejar y me desespero con su autocorrector y también prometo corregir las faltas de ortografía que haya dejado por ahí. Como siempre, les doy las gracias por seguir leyendo, abajito les contesto sus sensualones comentarios y las dejo leer c:

Disfruten.

…

¿Miedo? ¿En serio?

…

Después de haber practicado un par de horas la _vuelta de campana_ con Souske-kun y que por fin te saliera sin perder la respiración en el intento acordaron el ir al cine a ver una película que recién había salido. Una que diera risa habías pensado al inicio, pero hubo cambio de planes ya que la única que había era una de terror.

No querías que tu amigo moreno se diera cuenta de que éste tipo de películas podía dejarte a veces sin dormir y otras veces te atacaba de la risa dependiendo el presupuesto, como en aquella que se llamaba _Rec*_ donde tuviste que salir corriendo para evitar que tu risa molestara a los demás de la sala; o la de _La Bruja*,_ que te hizo sentir que había algo de lo que tenías que tener mucho miedo una vez regresaras al mundo exterior.

Estabas afuera de la sala, esperando a Sou que había salido de nuevo a comprar unas palomitas extras, pues había dicho que las que había comprado primero no le gustaron. Te había extrañado eso, pero como aún no empezaba la película, no le diste importancia.

Al poco rato regresó el moreno y sonreíste. Te regresó la sonrisa y entraron a la sala.

…

La película llevaba muy poco de haber comenzado, pero lo suficiente para ponerte de punta los cabellitos de la nuca. No podías dejar de ver la película, tenía algo en su trama que sólo al momento justo en los que sonaba la música de suspenso apartabas la vista hacia los asientos o cerrando los ojos simplemente.

Sólo que había un problema: no podías dejar que Sou se diera cuenta de ello, porque seguramente te fastidiaría con eso cuando nadaran juntos, y si de por sí se burlaba cuando perdías el ritmo de la respiración y tragabas agua por accidente… sumándole que ésa película, la primera que veías en mucho tiempo con él que te dio miedo, sería insoportable. Y tratar de hundirlo en el agua por unos minutos no parecía una opción por la diferencia de estaturas.

Miraste un punto al frente de manera fija, tratando de evitar las escenas oscuras donde la música presagiaba que algo malo sucedería. Cuando recordabas, tratabas de relajar tus manos y posarlas despreocupadamente en los posabrazos. Pero cinco minutos después las tenías de nuevo hechas puños y la respiración se te aceleraba un poco.

Entonces volteaste discretamente hacia Sou tratando de ver si se había dado cuenta de tu nerviosismo. Esperaste que la luz fuera mayor en alguna escena, y fue cuando lo viste.

La cara más graciosa de Souske Yamazaki que hubieras visto hasta entonces.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, en un gesto aparentemente apacible, pero la boca fruncida acababa con cualquier intento de aparentar calma.

Sacaste tu teléfono, en modo de cámara nocturna guardaste para posteriores burlas aquella foto que era la prueba de que…

-Miedoso.

Souske abrió los ojos cuando terminaste de guardar tu teléfono y pronunciaste ésa palabra, claramente refiriéndote a él. Giró la cabeza rápidamente mirándote sorprendido y un poco en plan de: "Mierda".

-Oh, vamos, no tienes de qué preocuparte- empezaste murmurando mientras te encargabas de que él creyera que a ti no te daban miedo esas cosas, ni la escena espeluznante en la que atacaban al grupo de amigos que estaba pasando en ése momento en la pantalla. –De todas formas eso no es real, Sou- con la burla asomando en tus labios el morocho chasqueó la lengua y miró a otro lado claramente molesto porque sabía que se había convertido en el blanco perfecto para tus incesables burlas.

…

La película terminó con ambos siendo expulsados de la sala porque tú no dejabas de reir y él no acababa de reclamarte a cada burla tuya. Al final Souske no había probado las otras palomitas y tiró todo al bote de la basura.

-Oh, el _chico_ tiene miedo de que el coco le vaya a quitar las palomitas que mejor las tiró.(*)

-Cállate (T/N), ni que a ti no te hubiera dado miedo.

-Por supuesto que no me dan miedo ése tipo de cosas- sacaste la lengua y corriste un poco cuando él intentó agarrarte. –Soy más valiente que tú, miedoso-

-No soy un miedoso.

-Y yo soy famosa. Oh, vamos, ¿en serio? ¿miedo? Yo creí que te reirías o algo por el estilo, Sou. Realmente me decepcionas.

-¿Decepcionarte? ¿A ti?- te miró confundido –Ni que intentara impresionarte.

-Ni aunque quisieras podrías. ¿Qué tendría de impresionante alguien que de pequeño creía en la Llorona?

-Si hubieras visto el mismo video que yo seguramente sentirías lo mismo.

Discutiendo, bromeando tú y fastidiándose él, salieron del cine. Solo que, al cruzar la calle, en la entrada del metro que se encontraba al lado del cine había una niña dando vueltas sobre sí misma. Luego los vió, dio una vuelta más y desapareció.

…

*películas que nunca he visto pero he escuchado bastante sobre ellas.

(*)comentario que escuché una vez en el cine de una hermana mayor a su hermanito. :P

Okeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey…..sé que esto queda mejor para Noviembre, pero lo tenía en la lista de ideas por desarrollar y me pareció que era momento c: Espero que en enero se me ocurra algo con nieve :DDD

…

**Liluz de Géminis:** Es horrible esa sensación de que todo lo que hiciste (lavar la ropa) se vaya al traste porque se te olvido… "I know that feeling bro", justo en el kokoroh, OH! *la abraza* para dormir es hermosa, ¡la música de fondo perfecta! Me recuerdas a una amiga mía, eran como las siete de la mañana estábamos en la escuela y de la nada dijo que quería un helado. Fue divertido *inserte cara de diversión* Debo admitir que me dolió el ya no verte en los rw, pero no se comparó con la alegría de verte por aquí de nuevo… *le gana el sentimiento, se va al rinconcito a chillar* Nos vemos pronto!

**Luisalawliet: **Sí, faltó el beso en la lluvia, pero quise ser un poco cruel y no lo puse :v No cherto, es seguro que tengo que hacer algo con eso, poner algo más intenso porque es justo y necesario. Nos vemos pronto! Me infarté al leer "Excelente capítulo"…. *autora tratando de revivir en 3… 2… 1…* Besos!

**Monkey D. Ivy: **Hey! Pues eso es asombroso! *la toma del brazo y empiezan a bailar en círculos* Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo, mucho mucho mucho…. Mucho elevado al infinito *^*/ Y sí, los psicólogos al poder! Éxito igualmente, abrazos~

**AmaneAkai:** Hey! (Ña, solo ponle más "aaaaaaas" y ya :3) JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA, seip, me estoy pasando al lado oscuro 7w7 *sigue leyendo* *se sonroja* *se emociona* No hay de qué *inserte corazón* Y no me burlo sobre el correo *emoji de que ríe hasta las lágrimas* Sabes que no cherto c: Saludins!

**Liluz de Gémins (2): **Jajajaja, eso te pasa por loquilla y por dejar rev sólo en el último cap… Nah, no te creas, la verdad es que así es más sencillo y lo importante es que les haya gustado y aunque sea solo un comentario, su valor es incalculable, porque es emocionante y agradable saber que lo que hago les gusta a muchas personas del otro lado de la pantalla (y también porque, cofcofflojeramilcofcof) Así que, no te preocupes ;) Entonces 7u7 Makoto 7u7 ese sensual… una noche con orcas…. 7w7r  
Disculpa! Disculpa, disculpa! Tienes razón /*o*\, he olvidado por completo a RinRin, lo tendré en mente, seguro pronto… pronto c: Ese Andrés es todo un pishi loquillo, jajaja. El recalentado: es de ley no faltar a ninguno! xD Saludins!

**AsheliaGrovi:** Hola! Lo sé, demoré un poco en regresar, pero como siempre que regreso, es como una bomba; y a mí me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí, Muchas gracias por comentar c: Espero que te encuentres muy bien, Saludins!

**AmaneAkai (3,4,5):** La verdad que no tenía muchas ideas pero bah, cuando se juntan muchas cosas… Capum! Eso hay que pedírselo a Santa o a los Reyes, un Makoto así… o ya para Año Nuevo que aparezca un Mako-en el árbol milagrosamente… envuelto solo con un moño… 7u7 Muchaaaaas gracias a ti por seguir leyendo *m*/ Jajajaja, lo siento por tu té :v Me alegra que te haya gustado (no sé cuantas veces lo he dicho ya, pero no me canso de repetirlo) No hay de qué, Saludins!

**Monkey D. Ivy (2): **ajshdajskhdjkahsdkjs 3 3 *inserte corazones sin fin* *infinitos* Yo también espero que estes muy bien; sho estoy bien con lo que quedó de la cena de navidad~ y eso sumado a tu rev me hace hasta el año que viene :D Saludins!

**SaintJúpiter: **Hola! Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado, aunque ya lo creo por ese "Favorite". Muchas gracias de nuevo, Saludins!

**Chicas, sus reviews son el alimento de mi alma y me hacen sentir muy feliz. Aún no puedo hacerme bien a la idea de que ya pasó poco más de un año con todas ustedes, algunas desde el inicio, otras que poco a poco se fueron uniendo y así se fue haciendo esta… familia. La verdad es que soy una persona muy sentimental –y suelo negarlo a menudo- pero ustedes lo saben, y si no aquí les va: Me hacen más que feliz con sus cometarios. Ya se los había comentado hace tiempo, pero lo repito y lo repetiré hasta que mis dedos se quemen o me quede sin aire (imaginen que lo grito al estilo de Rin a Haru en el último cap de la primera temporada de Free!): No me había imaginado escribiendo ni viviendo esto. Pero es sensacional. Hasta ahora… es de las cosas que me hacen levantarme cuando estoy en mi cama pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Y esta pequeña "familia" es *empiezan las lágrimas* algo que al conocer este sitio… en ningún momento me hubiera imaginado.  
Queridas lectorinas: me hacen tan feliz como cuando pasan su canción favorita en la radio y se saben hasta las respiraciones del cantante o las notas del bajo.**

**Realmente les deseo lo mejor en todo lo que venga en este nuevo año: las aventuras, las cosas cotidianas, pequeños viajes, comidas con gente especial para ustedes, todo… pero sobre todo deseo seguir con ustedes hasta donde sea.**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, los ánimos, los abrazos virtuales y las risas y sonrisas, lágrimas e infartos y galletitas. Y así como ustedes han estado aquí a pesar de mis altos y bajos, aquí estoy. Hace poco encontré una frase que sin duda me recordó a todas ustedes:**

"_El escribir es algo que se hace en soledad, y lo que viene después, la lectura, también se hace en soledad; pero el acto de leer y escribir es algo que une a dos personas, convirtiendo esa soledad en una pequeña conexión que puede ir creciendo hasta construir lazos más allá de simples palabras."_

**Eso… creo que es todo, queridas Lectorinas. Si quieren apalearme, atarme a un poste, dejarme sin cena de año nuevo… o algo por el estilo no las culparé por que I lofe a todas ustedes. Y como ya se me esta pasando lo sentimental, **_**les deseo más que un buen inicio de año algún chico del anime que por accidente se metió en la dimensión del mundo real y se lo toparon ustedes :V entonces sacaron unas sogas, lo ataron y se lo llevaron a sus casas. ¡Feliz año nuevo a todas, criaturitas lectorinas hermosas!**_

**Las quiero mucho, muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto.**

_Saludins!_


	54. Cintura

**3 Ene 2016**

Hola mis criaturitas hermosas. Espero que estén bien, y pues mañana entro a clases y lamentablemente no he podido leer sus revs (antes marcaba que eran 246 y ahora 250) porque por alguna razón no me deja cargarlos. El último que puedo leer es el de Monkey D. Ivy-chan asdhjakshdjakhsda *inserte caritas enojadísimas*

Bueno, el internet ha estado fallando, así que les dejo esto que se me acaba de ocurrir con la noche anterior. Perdón si es algo corto, espero que les guste c:

…

Cintura

…

Era jueves por la noche, estabas acostada en la cama y la noche cálida hacía que poco a poco tus ojos fueran cerrándose ignorando el libro que amenazabas con dejar caer. Era tu costumbre leer un rato antes de dormir, pero ahora sólo esperabas a Rin que llegaría de un vuelo después de una última competencia.

Pero la emoción se había ido pasando conforme corría el tiempo y al final las luces se apagaron, tus ojos se cerraron y te abandonaste a la suavidad de tu cama.

Y un tiempo después sentiste como unos sonidos de una puerta cerrándose, las llaves en la mesa y los pasos por el pasillo inundaron un sueño en el que tú seguías leyendo.

Pero no había luz, ni siquiera cuando sentiste el otro lado de la cama hundirse bajo el peso de otra persona que hizo que sonrieras de manera tranquila. Y cuando posó su mano en la cintura de la forma en la que parecía que su mano había sido echo para ir ahí tus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Murmurando su nombre, adivinaste que había sonreído a pesar del largo viaje y se dieron un largo beso.

Se quitó la chaqueta, se metió bajo las sábanas contigo abrazó tu figura por la espalda. Siempre te daba un _no-se-que_ de ver como encajaban perfectamente uno en el otro y eso era lo que más te gustaba: que dejara su mano ahí, en la cintura de donde te había tomado muchas veces, como para evitar que te cayeras o que te escondieras; o bien que no le jugaras cuando estaban a punto de hacer el procedimiento para hacer un bebé pero sin el bebé aún.

Con su respiración en el cuello seguiste el camino hacia los brazos de Morfeo entre los brazos del pelirojo.

…

Okey, si, lo sé u-.u muy corto, pero por el momento eso es lo que tengo a las 9 y media de la noche :v

Saludins! Oh, que cortas son las vagaciones… :DDD


	55. Instrumentos

**15 Enero 2016  
**

Hey! He regresado de aquél lugar en el que reinan los examenes de diez preguntas y que al final me mandaron a final :v Pero en feeeen; dadas varias cositas muchas ideas surgieron en mi cabeza y espero poder escribirlas todas y que no se me pase más de una c:

Espero que esten bien, las quiero musho 7w7

¡Comencemos!

~/~/~/~

**_Instrumentos_**

~/~/~

**H**aru no sólo es bueno nadando al estilo libre, ni trolleando a todos con sus respuestas o comentarios un poco particulares. Mucho menos se quedá atrás el hecho de que sus consejos de "amigo ebrio" son mejores que cualquier consejo que mamá Makoto te pudiera dar.

Pero si le agregamos el hecho de que practica y sabe a la perfección tocar seis instrumentos distintos seguramente decir que es bueno con las manos se queda corto. Y esto fue porque un día, vagando por su casa mientras él buscaba una lista de entrenamiento, en un rincón había una caja que decía "Instrumentos" que estaba mal cerrada. En una esquina se asomaba lo que parecía se un estuche de azul magnético que inmediatamente llamó tu atención.

Te acercaste y al deslizar la tapa a un lado aparecieron varias carpetas con nombres en varios idiomas y palabras como "Etude." "Op." que no eran más que partituras para piano o violín, aunque también había versiones de canciones que habías escuchado en la radio para guitarra, acompañadas de notas para batería y bajo eléctrico. Pero los únicos instrumentos que habías encontrado eran el violín, de la caja azul, y una armónica.

¿Sólo eran esos todos los instrumentos? En eso caso debería haberse llamado "Partituras" la caja. Sólo que un carraspeo y el crujir de la puerta hicieron que voltearas para que notaras la presencia del morocho que llevaba un buen tiempo mirando como destapabas aquella caja que tenía muchos recuerdos para él.

Lo miraste interrogante y a la vez culpable, pero él sólo dejó que asomara una sonrisa en su boca al separarse de a puerta. Con una simple seña te indicó que lo siguieras y dejaste el pequeño cuarto. Te llevó al piso de arriba, por el pasillo, hasta que llegaron a la puerta enfrente de la de su habitación. La abrió dejando ver un piano de pared, una batería, tres guitarras -dos eléctricas y una acústica- con sus respectivos soportes y otros artilugios para sostener partituras junto con pedales y varios amplificadores.

-Mi madre tocaba el piano y mi padre la batería. Ella era más de música clásica- explicó -y mi padre formaba parte de una banda que aspiraba a ser famosa como _The Doors_.- Acercándote a las guitarras el te siguió unos pasos hasta que tomó la acústica. -Por supuesto que nunca lo lograron.

-Seguro.- pasaste los dedos por las cuerdas que emitieron un leve sonido, -Los... ¿los tocas todos?-

Asintió como si no fuera obvio. -Primero fue el piano. Pero me pareció demasiado serio...- reíste internamente-... entonces me fui con las guitarras y por insistencia de Makoto terminé con las eléctricas. Pero me cansaba los dedos al igual que el violín, entonces lo dejé...-

-Y aprendiste la batería.

-Sí. Pero el ritmo es demasiado rígido. Se suponía que la música era libre. Pero no fue cierto.

-Y empezaste a nadar.

Se encogió de hombros, dejó la guitarra y salió de la habitación. Lo seguiste y las luces se apagaron.

-¿No has vuelto a tocarlos?

-Algunas veces.

-¿Puedes tocar algo ahora?

-No he calentado.

-Por favor...

Negó con la cabeza y se fue derecho a la cocina donde ya estaba la típica caballa lista para cocinarse por esas manos que querías que tocaran un instrumento. Ciertamente el ver a Haru hacer algo que no fuera cocinar, tocar el muro de la alberca, dibujar o quitarse la ropa con las manos, te emocionaba. Tanto que lo abrazaste por atrás, y respirándole en el cuello seguiste insistiendo.

-Sólo unos minutos- pediste con los ojos entrecerrados, -no será mucho.- ceñiste tus manos sobre sus caderas. -¿Sí?

-No.- siguió preparando la comida tratando de ignorar el pequeño cosquilleo que le provocaban tus respiraciones sobre su piel. Exhalaste en ése momento y un escalofrío lo recorrió, cosa que notaste y te hizo sonreir internamente.

-Vamos... ¿o quieres algo a cambio?

Ignoró tu pregunta por lo que seguiste hablando: -Quizás podría venir esta noche y hacer el flan de mamey que _tanto _has querido desde la vez pasada...- sus movimientos se detuvieron por un segundo pero al siguiente siguieron. Frunciste el ceño. -¿Qué tal usar esos pases dobles para el parque acuático?

-Nado todos los días.

-Eso no cuenta. Vamos a relajarnos. Sin tiempos.- cruzaste las manos por su abdomen que debajo del delantal sabías que estaba perfectamente delineado.

Pero te ignoró de nuevo. Mantuvieron el silencio unos segundos mientras él seguía con no-se-qué en la sartén con caballa cuando empezaste a trazar círculos sobre el delantal con los índices subiendo hasta llegar a sus hombros y recargar la barbilla sobre uno de ellos.

Acercaste los labios a su oreja y rozándola apenas susurraste:

-¿Por mi cumpleaños?

Detuvo sus movimientos y volteó lo justo para que vieras su ceño fruncido pero sin estar enojado. Sonriendo no dejaste de abrazarlo cuando suspiró derrotado, apagando la estufa llendo a cumplir tu deseo.

-Vamos.

Subieron de nuevo, dejó que pasaras primero y te sentaras en el banco del piano. Entonces te miró preguntando como qué debería tocar y qué instrumento te gustaría, a lo que respondiste:

-Mientras te sientas libre está bien.

Entonces, como estaba frente a ti, te besó.

OKTL, hermosas criaturitas, espero que les haya gustado 7u7, nos leemos printis.

Saludins!

prometo responder a sus comennts en el signiente.


	56. Relajante

**Les juro que quería subirlo el 24 de este mes, pero sha no pude por exámenes (no se habían acabado) planos (estoy para arquitectura) y una gripe (que empeoró porque me puse triste); sólo que estaba escuchando la música de 50 sombras de Gray (el soundtrack de la película esta kul, pero el libro sólo para cuando una está de… ya saben, con 30 grados más de temperatura c:)**

**Espero que les guste :DDD**

~/~/~/~

_**Relajantes**_

~/~/~

Había días en los que regresabas casi arrastrándote a tu cuarto porque el día había estado pesadísimo. Entonces como si de un milagro se tratara para recuperar lo poco que quedaba de tu atormentadísimo cuerpo por el colegio, tu teléfono sonaba alegremente anunciando un mensaje de ése peliblanco que tenía unos dedos mágicos.

Nitori no tardaba más de veinte minutos en llegar a tu casa para sentarse detrás de ti en tu cama mientras dejabas que la felicidad escapara por tus labios por medio de suspiros que llegaban a sonar lastimeros. Pero la verdad es que cuando pasaba sus dedos por tu cabellera, haciendo pequeños círculos o simplemente acariciando tu cabeza como diciendo: "Eres una buena niña", todo tu estrés y tus malos pensamientos para esas personas que te habían empujado en el transporte público se desvanecieran hasta convertirse en nada y poco a poco sintieras cosquillas por sus besos en tu coronilla.

Entonces tu cuerpo se volvía un problema menos cuando cerrabas los ojos y dejabas que todo tu peso lo recibiera el chico detrás de ti, que sonreía tiernamente mientras apartaba los cabellos de tu rostro para contemplarte.

Luego de unas horas él te dejaba durmiendo plácidamente, bajaba para regresar a casa y despedirse de tus padres, pero ellos nunca dejaban que saliera por la puerta pues lo convencían de que cenara con ellos y, naturalmente, Nitori no podía decir que no.

Cuando despertabas y tus pies descalzos te hacían reaccionar de que estabas simplemente con una playera encima (el piso siempre era frío) te acordabas inmediatamente de Nitori, bajabas las escaleras corriendo y lo encontrabas en la sala, con tus padres en el comedor hablando de algo y él sonriendo tímidamente a veces, o bien en el jardín mirando las estrellas.

Pero cuando despertaste algo impidió que te levantaras y pusieras los pies en el suelo para espabilarte. Un brazo pálido rodeaba tu cintura hasta tomar tu antebrazo, y la tibia respiración de una pequeña nariz que pertenecía a un rostro todavía aniñado hizo sonreír tu boca de manera adormilada.

Rozaste los labios con la mejilla del peli-plata, olvidando por completo que dentro de unas horas tendrías un preciosísimo examen de matemáticas.

~/~/~

Más vale pedir perdón que permiso


	57. Ukelele

1 Febrero 2016

Buenas, buenas, je :V estuve desaparecida dos semanas, pero ¿les ha pasado que conocen a un chico asdjsahdkjhsakjdhaskjhdaskdhjsha genial, hablan y hablan con él, les responde rápido, es gracioso, les gusta, le gusta la música que ustedes encuntran fascinante y es gay? Si, lo sé, me quedaré soltera :c

En fin, ése chico inspiró este capítulo. Perdddddddddddóoooooooooon por la tardanza.

Disfruten c:

~/~/~

Ukelele

~/~/~

Eran como las nueve de la noche, él no se dormía y tú no querías irte porque eso significaría que todo se acabaría y simplemente eso era impensable. Estar con Nagisa era lo último que querías dejar de hacer. Pero ambos tenían que estudiar ya que los exámenes que venían no serían sencillos.

Él te había dicho que haría un pequeño resumen de los veinte temas que habían visto y luego te lo pasaría. Pero ahora que lo veías, apenas estaba abriendo el cuaderno porque tenía un par de lápices en las manos y los estaba usando de baquetas. Pusiste una mano en su muslo, se miraron un par de segundos hasta que el blondo suspiró vencido. Dejó los lápices y simuló leer. Regresaste a lo que estabas viendo.

En eso el chico se levantó, pensaste que había ido por agua cuando tomó el estuche de violín y empezó a acariciar las cuerdas.

Lo viste de manera insistente. Él trató de ignorarte aún después de que le empezaras a lanzar bolitas de papel. Np fue hasta que una de ellas le cayó en el ojo que lo dejó y se sentó a tu lado nuevamente. Recargaste la espalda en uno de sus brazos.

Entonces acercó la guitarra que estaba a un lado de él por lo que le soltaste un manotazo.

Así con varios instrumentos que estaban por todo su colorido cuarto revueltos con apuntes y cosas de natación por aquí y por allá. Media hora después tus padres pasaron a recogerte, y con un beso te despediste del chico que estaba en el centro de la cama viendo cómo te ibas.

Cuando cerraste la puerta, suspiró y dejó la cama para acercarse al teclado.

Entonces recibió un mensaje, que era tuyo.

_**De: **__XXXXXX -__**Para: **__Nagisa-9:44 pm_

_No, Nag, no agarres tu violín._

_Tampoco la guitarra._

_Nagisa, ponte a hacer tarea, deja el ukelele._

_Ni sabes tocar el teclado, deja eso ahí._

_Exacto, toma tu libreta de vocabulario._

_Espera, no, ah, no la uses como plumilla._

Se rió con tu mensaje, pues era como si supieras que era lo que iba o había estado a punto de hacer. Entonces le llegó otro.

_Sabes que te quiero. Pero mejor duerme. Lo harás bien en el ensayo de tus padres, yo lo sé_

Miró por la ventana el auto de tus padres que se alejaba por la calle hasta dar vuelta y no verlo más. Regresó a la zona de guerra que era su cuarto.

-Sólo un poco más, (T/N)-chan, y luego me iré a dormir.

~/~/~

Okeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Muy bien, lo sé, son demasisisisiaaaaaaaaaaaaado cortos, pero no sé que me pasa DDD: se me dificulta escribir como de mil palabras y así, como antes. Como sea :v

Muy bien… empecemos con las respuestas:

**AmaneAkai: **_lo séee, ya, no me mates por tardar tanto xD Sí apareció tu rev 3 Jajajajaja, que bonito que te encantaran, enserio c: Y de nuevo, perdón por tardar en actualizar :c Saludos!_

**Liluz de Geminis: **_Jajajaja, cucharear, xD si vi tu PM, te lo agradezo muchsisisisisisisismo corazones para ti c: me alegra muchisisisismo que te encantara._

**Venganzombie:**_hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí xD holo c: Gracias por tu rev_

**Monkey D Ivy.:**_ Espero haber actualizado en el tiempo justo para que sonriweras c:Y si, fanfiction estuvo de loquisho, en fin, muchos saludos para ti *inserte caritas felices*_

**Luisalawliet: **_Jajajajaja, que bueno que te gustó, si, después de charlar con amigos músicos pensé que era hora de Haru de salir para ser sensualón. Saludos!_

Bueno, espero actualizar dentro de poco, ya que también, dentro de unos días será mi cumpleaños :DDDD


	58. Now

**1 Febrero 2016**

Esto es algo que tenía guardado desde hace… milenios -3- así que… aquí vamos. Basada en la primera temporada de Free!

~}°{~

_Now_

_(Ahora)_

~}°{~

El bien conocido Rin Matsuoka que tenía cabello y ojos rojizos como los rubíes, que había estado un tiempo en Australia y que tenía pensamientos románticos o profundos también era un impulsivo de primera que era mejor no hacer molestar y menos cuando de ser su novia se trataba.

Aunque…

¿A ti qué demonios te importaba eso? No es como si no lo tuvieras en consideración, pero tampoco te provocaba miedo sus repentinos arranques de celos o ira o enojo o lo que fuese cuando bromeabas con Haru o le hacías saber a tu _queridísimo Mats _por mensajesque te encontrabas cenando o viendo películas con Haru alias-amienemigo.

¿Y qué? Haru era uno de tus mejores amigos y sólo tú sabías que era lo que le hacía reir –a parte de varias cosas de Makoto.

El caso era que ahora tenías al _Matsuoka _en la puerta, con la respiración agitada y una mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno, según los demás. Pero para ti no era más que otro de sus berrinches vespertinos. A menos de que se hubiese enterado de _aquello._

Cielos. Ahora te reclamaría con cosas de "He vivido engañado toda mi vida." aunque sólo hubiera sido en lo que llevan de noviazgo. Pero, ¿tan mal le había caído la noticia de que tenías con Nagisa escondiendo dos conejos y un erizo en su casa original, es decir, que su hermana Gou los estaba ayudando a mantener a esos mamíferos en el ex-cuarto de tu novio?

Tratando de mantener tu mejor cara de póker junto con tu cuerpo de "aquí-no-pasa-nada" recargada en el marco de la puerta, lo saludaste según tú de una manera tranquila, pero el ceño aún más fruncido de Rin te decía que tu actuación no lo distraía.

Chasqueaste los labios.

-¿Qué sucede?- habías dejado la cena en la estufa pero no ibas a salvarla de quemarse con tal de que Rin no pasara a tu casa. -¿Rin?- aunque se tratara de tu comida favorita. Tu casa no estaba en condiciones de recibir visitas con toda la ropa interior por aquí y por allá.

-Esta Haru aquí, ¿verdad?

-Ah…- el pelirrojo trató de ver sobre tu hombro, como si Haru fue a salir del pasillo de un momento a otro. –Me temo que no, ¿Por qué preguntas?-seguías en la misma posición y el marco de la puerta te empezó a molestar.

-No te hagas la que no sabe nada, (T/N), Haru será tu amigo, pero no le quita el que haya tomado mis cosas de Samezuka…

-Rin, calmado, o te explicas o te cierro la puerta sobre tu pie ahora mismo.- amenazaste tomando la puerta y sintiendo que tu cena ya estaba en su punto. El chico miró su pie que estaba en el camino de la puerta, lo quitó y bufó tal cual gato enfurruñado.

-Okey. De menos, ¿me dejas pasar?

-No, mi casa es un desastre y tengo dos minutos antes de que mi cena se calcine.

-¿Hay algo peor que verte bailar sobre el cofre de un auto con la ropa mal puesta?

Te coloreaste de sólo recordarlo: había sido una noche bastante extraña, y lo peor es que Rin te lo recordaba siempre que podía.

-Bien, pero no menciones esa noche de nuevo.

-No prometo nada.- abriste la puerta dejándolo pasar. Cuando pasó por tu lado tomó tu mano. –Aunque debo decir que bailaste bastante bien.-

-Cállate.

Rin rió. Pero nada más terminar de entrar soltó tu mano, se perdió por los pasillos al tiempo que gritaba el nombre de Haruka junto con varias cosas que le haría si no le devolvía quién sabe qué de natación.

Rodaste los ojos. Dios, simplemente este chico era imposible. Por suerte tu cena no se había quemado y podías compartirla con tu novio.

Al terminar de revisar tu casa, Rin se sentó pesadamente y mientras cenaban te explicó que el torneo amistoso que se llevaba generalmente a cabo entre Iwatobi y Samekuza terminó en una pelea entre Seijurou y Rei. Entonces Nagisa había corrido a las habitaciones, seguido de un Nitori… en resumen, los chicos se habían vuelto locos y eso te hizo reir. Entonces Rin te miró mal y se levantó dispuesto a irse.

-Si, ya sabes, ven a cenar cuando quieras, estúpido tsundere… -

-¿Qué?

-Nada- tomaste el frasco de dulces y te llevaste uno a la boca. Se miraron por unos instantes. -¿Sabes que te extraño?

Rin se sorprendió por tu repentina pregunta. Pasó las manos pos su cabeza, sin saber que decir. Regresó sus ojos a ti y ladeó la cara. –Yo igual lo he hecho.

Tomó tu cara entre sus manos y besándote profundamente. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacían. Y te sorprendió lo mucho que habías olvidado lo bien que se sentía presionar tus labios contra los suyos, morder su labio inferior y que su lengua jugara con la tuya. También habías olvidado el contacto de tus dedos con ése cabello que parecía haber adoptado el olor del cloro como propio.

Él, por su parte había añorado la forma de tus manos, el sentir como tus pestañas le rozaban la mejilla, la calidez de tu respiración y la forma que tenías de decir cosas de la nada.

-Sólo han pasado dos días…- susurró contra tu oído-…¿tan extrañable soy?

-¿El desastre que es mi casa no te dice nada?

-Sólo me dice que eres una floja sin remedio.

-Es tu culpa-. Dices cuando sus manos suben por tu espalda, acercándose peligrosamente al sujetador, -siempre es tu culpa.

-Nah.

-Seh.

-Para empezar- un beso en la clavícula de él hace que la respiración le falle -Tú eres la que empieza- jadeo.

-Vaya, yo creí que…- una mano por tu pierna te hace reir -…te nacía el decirme esas palabras.

-¿Cuáles?

-Tú ya sabes.

-¿Te refieres a…-los escalofríos que recorrieron a Mats fueron producto de tus dedos pasando por sus antebrazos.-… "_You… Me… Bed… Now."-_

-Ajá…- cuando las rodillas no pudieron sostenerte más te obligaste a parar eso. –Pero no es sólo cuando tu quieras. Hoy yo no quiero.

-¿Q-qué?-Rin pestañeó volviendo a la realidad –Pero tú… dijiste que…

-Dije que te extraño, pero tengo sueño, y varias cosas que hacer mañana por la mañana.

-Ah…- Era bastante gracioso ver la trasformación espontánea del pelirrojo: cuando llegó parecía que la tercera guerra mundial ya había comenzado, y ahora parecía un cachorrito al que le habían quitado la pelota.-Entonces… ¿me voy?

-Si no quieres, no. Dormir contigo estaría bien.

-¿Ahora?

-No- dijiste con sarcasmo –mañana cuando ya no tenga sueño y tú tengas que regresar a entrenar. Por supuesto que ahora.- la sonrisa burlona que pusiste hizo que rodase los ojos.

-Eres imposible.

-Nah, no te confundas; yo no soy un pastel.

Te miró fijamente. –Sin embargo, sabes como uno. Y uno muy bueno.- ahora fue su turno de sonreír son suficiencia. Los colores acudieron a ti.

-Cállate y ayúdame con las sábanas.

~}°{~

Esto fue lo que tenía hace tiempo, aunque eso del pastel se lo acabo de agregar c: Saludins! Espero que estén muy bien y que les haya gustado! Nos leemos!


	59. Hey Mama

**7 febrero 2016**

Hola sensuales criaturas. ¿Cómo han estado? Yo muy bien gracias a sus comentarios que han estado tan sensuales como siempre, y bueno c: *inserte caritas pervertidas* Es su hora para imaginar cosas sexys con un moreno, alto, guapo de espalda esplendorosa y cuerpo de infarto. Ah, y unos ojos endemoniadamente bellos.

La historia es toda mía.

Disfruten.

~}°{~

_Hey Mama_

~}°{~

-I wanna hear you calling my name…

La música subía de intensidad. Las cosas se ponían más calientes, más rápido, más adentro, más rápido y apenas podías sujetarte de las sábanas que estaban alrededor. El ritmo apenas había subido de intensidad cuando algo caliente escurría entre tus piernas. Inmediatamente después tus labios fueron demandados por los del moreno que con su ceño fruncido se veía más sexy. Realmente parecía concentrado en lo que hacía, y también parecía consiente solamente de tus gemidos, pues sus cejas pronunciaban más esa curva que había entre ellas, haciendo que momentos después gritaras.

Gritaste, con tus uñas hundiéndose en su ancha espalda. Era tan suave, que probaste a marcar tus medialunas en sus músculos tan… impresionantes.

Dios, esto te estaba matando. Y no es que te quedaras sin respiración a momentos; lo que pasaba es que te viajabas a otro lado. Habías llegado a la conclusión de que tener _sexo_ no era más que tomarse de la mano. Puro contacto físico, sólo que con otras partes que no estaban por lo general expuestas a ser tocadas por otra que no fueras tú.

Pero esto… llegaba a ligas mayores. ¿Se podía sentir eso con uno cuantos dedos en tu interior?

Pero, ¿cómo rayos habían acabado así?

Si no fuera ya suficiente, habrías gemido hasta quedarte sin voz, lo mismo que para gritar. Sólo que sin previo aviso las sensaciones se acabaron, los dedos se fueron, los gemidos se apagaron hasta que sólo susurraste su nombre y un pitido fue tomando lugar en tu consciencia, sacándote de la bruma del sueño y trayéndote de vuelta a la fría realidad.

Porque eso fue lo que sentiste nada más despertar y ver que no tenías las cobijas cubriéndote. Después de un sueño tan ardiente como eso… cualquiera sentiría que estaba en el Ártico después.

-Estoy que ardo… Dios…-susurraste tan sólo al levantarte, observando tu entrepierna claramente más que estimulada y preparada… para algo que no sucedió ni sucedería.

-Ah, malditos sueños.- claramente era una tortura soñar con ése estúpido chico alto que iba en tu escuela. El simple hecho de que lo vieras en los pasillos volvía tus piernas de gelatina, tus labios secos y tu respiración más agitada. Y por más que pusieras esa magnífica cara de póker que muchas veces usabas en su presencia, el simple hecho de que él se te quedara mirando y después de unos segundos sonriera antes de apartar la mirada de una forma tan… enigmática ponía tus vellos de la nuca tan erizados que te sorprendía a veces.

Y aunque varias veces le sostenías la mirada como si nada y su rostro también se tornaba serio, ambos sabían que algo estaba pasando. O bueno, aunque fuera solamente de tu lado, sabías que algo muy caliente estaba pasando.

Tu cara empezó a arder de nuevo de sólo recordar el sueño con Souske; el mismo idiota que había ido a verte a tu actividad extra, el tipo que tenía esa espalda para alucinar cuando nadaba. Ése que por equivocación habías abrazado una vez al ser empujada con tu amiga. Ah, cierto. Y que nunca le habías dirigido la palabra. Y no es porque fueras grosera; sólo que no tenías que hacerlo. No cuando se comunicaban tan… visualmente.

-Estoy frita.

Y realmente lo estabas, porque más tarde, ése mismo día, el chico de tus sueños te vería nadar. O sería más correcto decir que te quedarías sola con él en la alberca por una confusión casi inocente. Y, quién sabe, los sueños a veces se cumplen.

~}°{~

Yey! Sólo un par de días para mi cumpleaños! Y esto espero les haya gustado.

_**Monkey D. Ivy:**_ Jajajaja, me alegro mucho c: Ya somos dos. Besos! Mucho éxito igual para ti *inserte felicidad*

_**AmaneAkai: **_holi _seeeeep, ya casi mi cumple c:_ Jajajaja, que más quisiera xDMe emocionó mucho leer tu rev, hacía tiempo que no recicbía uno larguito xD en fen, espero que estes mu bien, te haya gustado y …amm… haya sido bueno pa la imaginación (?

_**Liluz de Geminis**_: JAJAJAJAJ, muchas partes de tu rev me dieron risa de la buena y contagiosa, pero esta claro que esots chicos van a volvernos locas algún día. Ah, los chicos a veces son algo… extraños .-. Espero que te haya fascinado, que estes bien y suerte en la escuela :3 Saludos!


	60. ¿Y los nadadores?

**21 febrero 2016**

Baia baia, han pasado tres semanas y deben saber que me he estado jalando de los pelos porque tenía muchísisisismas ideas mientras hacía exámenes o escribía los apuntes (literalmente, estaba en examen de química y algo así como enfermería y primeros auxilios y se me vinieron cosas a la mente *0*/) y sha pasó mi cumpleaños u.u bah, ahora soy más vieja :v en fin, espero que les guste :) y Hola! Después de muchos días TTmTT

~}°{~

¿Y los nadadores?

~}°{~

Recientemente habías visto varios artículos en las revistas sobre ciertas profesiones que iban entre las físicas y artísticas, que hacían mejores a los chicos en cuanto a temas candentes. Como los músicos, por ejemplo, que tenían puntos extra en cuanto al ritmo y todo eso referente a la música (naturalmente): como ir subiendo el ritmo, mantenerlo, subirlo a ratos pero sin perder el compás y finalmente la coda, igual de intensa que el clímax pero con la nota singular de que todo iba acabando. Sólo que, a veces podían ser demasiado sinceros y si llevaban en la cabeza una canción de _heavy metal_ seguro no podrías caminar más tarde.

Otros sobre los cuales habías leído eran los gimnastas. Buen cuerpo, buenos tríceps y trapecios. Con ellos podías llegar a tener cualquier posición que quisieras para hacer lo que fuera de mil y un maneras distintas por su elasticidad, y agregándole los buenos reflejos seguramente si tratabas de escapar la tendrías difícil. Además, si no tenías la misma elasticidad que ellos, podrías terminar con más de una lesión… Mmm, mejor no.

Ahora que recordabas, también habías leído sobre los pintores, los runners, aquellos que practican alpinismo, hacían esculturas con cualquier tipo de material, otros que practican atletismo y muchas más…

Pero, ¿Y los nadadores? No recordabas haber leído nada acerca de cómo serían en la cama. Por lo que sabías por Rei, nadar les ayudaba a mantener la respiración, además de una buena resistencia aunque no tanto como si hubiese seguido practicando atletismo. Respecto a lo físico, poseían distintos conjuntos de músculos bien trabajados dependiendo del estilo que más nadasen; pero, por lo general desarrollaban un abdomen agradable a la vista, unos brazos capaces de nadar contra corriente y una piel blanda por tanto contacto con el agua.

Esto último nadie te lo había contado ni lo habías leído. Pura observación en las sesiones que acompañabas a Rei para más tarde ir a esas odiosas conferencias que les dejaban para obtener puntos extras. Y vaya que te habían servido. Pero, sólo sabías –como lo llamaría Rei- la teoría. ¿Qué tal sería la práctica?

Saliendo de clases, seguiste a Rei a través de los pasillos hasta el club de natación. Te encontraste con Gou que aquella tarde no podría quedarse por cosas de su hermano y te encargó que los chicos cumpliesen el régimen de entrenamiento diario. Era común que te pidiese eso ya que Rin se había lesionado y testarudo como era, no quería quedarse en la cama como el lisiado, tal como lo había apodado Souske. Vaya, Rin era más difícil de lo que creías, ya que ésa era la tercera vez en la semana que te lo pedía a cambio de un par de almuerzos gratis. Hum, eso sonaba bastante bien y aceptaste.

Te apresuraste a llegar al club de natación y cuando lo hiciste, los chicos ya estaban en sus trajes lanzándose agua –en el caso de Makoto y Nagisa, practicando como Rei, o flotando como siempre era el caso de Haru.

-¡Hey, chicos! Empiecen a calentar y luego veremos las especificaciones de Gou…

-Vamos, (T/N), no seas como Gou y déjanos el día de hoy libre- Nagisa salió de la piscina ladeando la cabeza antes de gritar al lanzarse sobre Makoto, el cual tuvo que esquivarlo. Sonrió afablemente.

-Creo que, Nagisa tiene razón. Hemos estado en los exámenes, y hay varias cosas que… no nadar por un día estaría bien.- Makoto tenía un no-sé-qué en su sonrisa que hacía que sintieras un agradable cosquilleo en la parte baja del abdomen. Negárteles estaba resultando difícil.

-Supongo que podemos dejar pasar el día de hoy, no creo que pase algo… y no pasará nada si Gou ni los sensei se enteran.- Rei se colocaba los lentes y sonreía mientras iba por su toalla. De repente recordaste lo que habías estado pensando sobre cómo serían los nadadores. Ahí estaba tu oportunidad.

-Haru…- Makoto miró hacia su amigo que reposaba en el agua –No creo que haya problema por él. El susodicho abrió los ojos, se enderezó y sacudió la cabeza antes de sumergirse como tritón. Sí, le daba igual.

-Bueno… chicos, sólo con una condición.

Los cuatro muchachos te miraron expectantes. Nagisa acomodó su cabello hacia un lado de su cara, dándole un toque casual y atrevido, así como Makoto que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Haru estaba en la orilla de la alberca, listo para salir y Rei, el más cercano a ti, tenía una ceja levantada y te miraba curioso.

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Haru salió de la alberca, los otros se acercaron, y cuando sentiste que todos sus ojos estaban sobre ti, dejaste salir un suspiro de presión. Parecía que estabas siendo intimidada por los chicos, pero la verdad es que los tenías comiendo de tu mano. Les caías bastante bien, y te querían. Pero, si eras sincera, sólo querías a uno de ellos como algo más. Sonreíste por este pensamiento.

-Si ustedes tuvieran… más bien, siendo ustedes nadadores, ¿en qué creen que serían buenos en la cama?

-Durmiendo.

Mientras Nagisa se reía, Rei y Makoto se ponían rojos rojos y tú tratabas de aparentar que era una pregunta casual como "¿cuándo cumplen años?", Haru simplemente parecía no haber captado el verdadero sentido de la pregunta. No sabías si troleaba o era inocente. Probablemente era la primera.

-(T/N)-san, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Rei tosía disimuladamente y se había unido a los chicos. Por su parte Haru estaba dispuesto a irse, pero Makoto lo detuvo. –Creo que podrías ser de ayuda. Por lo que preguntabas el otro día.

El ceño de Haru de frunció y desvió la mirada.

-Pues, (T/N)-chan,- Nagisa adoptó un aire pensativo sin dejar de sonreír traviesamente –creo que nuestros brazos nos ayudarían a no aplastar a quien tengamos debajo.- guiñó un ojo y codeó a Makoto.

-Eh, sí. Opino o mismo.- Makoto no sabía que decir y se rascaba continuamente a nuca. –Supongo que quedarnos sin aire o perder a respiración no se aplicaría en nuestro caso- interrumpió Rei, en lo que Makoto pensaba en algo.

Y conforme te ibas imaginando lo que los chicos te decían, tu pulso se aceleró, las manos se volvieron frías y sentías que la pregunta no debías haberla hecho. Lo bueno era que no habías dejado tu mochila y podías salir corriendo en cualquier momento antes de sentir que los chicos se te lanzarían encima, aunque fuese una ridícula imaginación tuya.

-Tenemos buenos cuerpos. He oído decir a las chicas que les gusta eso.

-Eso es obvio Haru. Si no tuviéramos éstos cuerpos por el ejercicio, no tendríamos tantas fans en la escuela.- Nagisa le quitó importancia con un gesto.

-Aunque tenemos la piel sensible. He visto que varios de atletismo y kendo tienen la espalda _a veces_, con… largos rasguños en conjuntos de cinco… ya saben… cuando la chica tiene las manos en la espalda…

-Sí, Mako-chan, pero por eso te pones crema.

-¡Cl-claro que no! Yo…

-Me parece que tenemos lo que cualquier hombre que hace ejercicio regularmente tiene. ¿Algo especial? Me parece que no.-Rei ya se había secado completamente cuando murmuró a tu oído: –Aunque… ¿te gustaría averiguarlo?

Su propuesta sólo la habías escuchado tú. O eso habías creído hasta que la mirada sorprendida de Makoto, la sonrisilla de Nagisa y la mirada sobre el hombro que Haru te dedicaba te hicieron saber que lo habían escuchado.

-Emm.. No, yo… no creo…Mejor me voy a casa. Gracias chicos.- Diste media vuelta, dispuesta a irte, pero Rei te dio alcance antes de que cruzaras el umbral.

-Oye, ¿por qué preguntaste eso?

-Su club de fans me envió a preguntarles.- bromeaste. Pero él sabía que no era una broma. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, te soltaste caminando hacia atrás y gritando: "¡Buen trabajo chicos, nos vemos mañana!"

Rei te vió hasta que doblaste por el pasillo y regresó con los chicos.

-No puedo creerlo Rei. Y tú también Haru.- Nagisa los señalaba con un dedo mientras su semblante era el de un niño al que le habían negado un dulce. –(T/N) ya ha sentido tus vibras de que la quieres _demasiado_ y preguntó… ¡eso! Y tú, Haru…

-Haru, ¿Por qué has estado dejando ése tipo de revistas en lugares donde la chica de Rei puede verlos?- Makoto se posicionó frente a él con un par de toallas. Sabía que Haru no iba a responder, pero ya tenía la respuesta. Mientras tanto, Rei trataba de negar que eras su chica.

-Haru, en serio, te lo digo lo más serio que puedo decírtelo pero… ¡no puedes tomarte tan en serio ser el Cupido de Rei!

-Meh.

-Haru.- Makoto advirtió.

-… me iré a casa.

-No, haremos un par de vueltas más para terminar exhaustos y que a ninguno de nosotros se le ocurra salir a buscar a (T/N) para terminar de decirle en lo que somos buenos, ¿entendido?

Se miraron entre los cuatro hasta que quedó claro una cosa: quizás hoy no te dirían nada, pero mañana sufrirías cada vez que estuvieras sola con alguno de ellos.

Excepto Rei, que salió en tu defensa diciendo que te diría pronto.

-Rei, de verdad no sé por qué no le has dicho a (T/N)-chan que te gusta, ¡si a ella también le gustas!

-Sólo… ¿qué pensará de mí? ¿Se reirá en mi cara? ¿Dirá que necesita pensarlo…-

-Rei.-lo interrumpió Haru.

-No seas tonto.- dijo Nagisa.

-Ella te quiere tanto como tú a ella.- culminó Makoto.

Y los cuatro sonrieron.

~}°{~

Baia baia, tiempo sin verlas ni escribir ni nada _CARAJO!_ La escuela me esta matando ;-; mañana tengo clases de nuevo y asjdhskjadhkajshdajskhda c: c: c; c: c: adivinen de quién fueron las emociones que se lanzaron al inicio del mes de un puente c: ? Obveo, mías c: Je Parece que me quedé como una buena amiga y compañera de clase ;_; justo lo que quería *sarcasmo ploox*

LAS QUIERO personitas favoritas que leen del otro lado de la pantalla *sonríe* y… ;-; *llora* ya es tarde, se supone que debería estar durmiendo, LOL, en feeeen, las quiero mucho mucho mucho mucho, no me olvido de ustedes c: Responderé sus revs… después… cuando no muera…

Ah. La idea surgió de… desde las seis de la tarde viendo películas y documentales y mi loca imaginación, que se está cambiando, y me da miedito ;-; Je.

Nos vemos! Las quiero1! Saludins!


	61. Unicel

**9 Marzo 2016**

¡Diablos, diablos, diablos! Oh por Deos, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado desaparecida esta vez? Ya, reclámenme o algo, no puedo seguir así con esta mala vida, y digo mala porque he tenido tiempo de publicar (no lo hice),tuve tiempo de desarrollar ideas (me valió :v ) pude haber actualizado al menos unas cinco o seis veces (preferí andar de vaga)

Después sigo con mis excusa-explicaciones; lean y si quieren saber dónde diablos tenía la cabeza… nos vemos abajo.

Disfruten!

Diablos, tengo deudas por todas partes.

*_~}°{~_*

Unicel

*_~}°{~_*

Hazuki Nagisa era imposible de mantener quito en clase cuando había comido azúcar y estaba especialmente de buen humor, de ésos que no pueden ser quitados ni con mostrarle la prueba que reprobó la semana pasada. Y, como es de esperarse, las pequeñas y delgadas manos del blondo no podían quedarse en su lugar.

Él ocupa el asiento detrás de ti, ése lugar desde el cual puede hacerte cualquier maldad o enviarte cualquier papelito con alguna trivialidad como: "Hoy venderán esos panes de soba que tanto te gustan, (T/N)" o avisos de tipo: "Ahí viene ¡cara de toro!, Haru me dijo que nos hará examen la siguiente hora. ¿Me dejarás copiarte?"

Era entonces cuando los hacías bolita o los doblabas para ponerlos debajo de tu pupitre o meterlos en la mochila y así disminuir el riesgo de que los profesores atraparan al rubio.

Pero esta vez había sido algo extraño. En clase de artes, les habían dejado hacer una maqueta con el material que quisieran. Nagisa al momento exclamó que iría por Haru para que lo ayudase, pero volteó a verte y pareció pensarlo mejor porque, a pesar de que tú insistías en que no dabas ni una para ésta asignatura, el admiraba tus trabajos y en la mayoría de las veces terminaban haciendo el y trabajo de él juntos.

Habías escogido un papel tipo cartulina pero un poco más duro, mientras que Nagi había llegado cargando unas placas de unicel.

Lo reprendiste cuando lo viste llegar porque el unicel es una especie de plástico muy contaminante pues tarda más de 500 años en degradarse.

-No es para tanto, (T/N), es material que dejaron mis hermanas y no creo que lo extrañen. Además, contigo seguro será algo tan bonito que mi madre lo guardará como esas cosas que hice en el kínder…-

Y por alguna extraña razón eso hizo que te sonrojaras. Si tan sólo el supiera que sus comentarios te hacían sentir muchas cosas… No. Él no tendría que saberlo. No _podía_. No podías imaginar al chico de otra forma que no fuera con sus mil y un sonrisas deslumbrantes.

Sin más, se pusieron a hacer la maqueta cada quien. De vez en cuando buscabas al muchacho para ver como iba: cosas por aquí, bolitas que parecían nieve por allá en su cabello, las manos rodeadas de más bolitas… Nagisa parecía estar en su mundo de nieve. Más tarde le tomarías una foto.

Pegamento por aquí, verificar el tamaño de un muro de acá, colocar las ventanas así… hacer la maqueta requería de toda tu atención, ya que un mínimo error en las medidas de un corte significaría tener que repetir y contabas con el material justo.

Estabas haciendo equilibrios para mantener el primer muro de pie cuando alguien se puso detrás de ti y sopló en tu cuello, justo donde quedaban unos de tus cabellos sueltos de la coleta que te recogía el cabello, haciendo que te dieran cosquillas y tu muro se viniera abajo.

Al voltear Nagisa regresaba a su lugar como un niño que hubiera visto algo muy bonito, y como de costumbre, tenía una de esas sonrisas que hacía que te derritieras por dentro aunque al mismo tiempo estabas enojada.

-¡Nagisa!- volvió su mirada hacia ti y te guiñó el ojo –Eso no fue divertido…- murmuraste aunque por dentro eso no era cierto.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que se volviera a repetir, y así un par de veces más. Sabías que el chico no se quedaría quieto y que lo repetiría, pero siempre lograba tomarte por sorpresa. Pero, no te ibas a quedar ahí, siendo víctima de todos sus soplidos en el cuello. Así que fuiste a su lugar de manera inocente y deslizaste un dedo por su columna vertebral.

Se retorció y reíste. Tu risa llamó la atención de los demás que al ver cómo se retorcía Nagisa se rieron, sonrieron o negaron con la cabeza de forma burlona. Le diste la espalda al chico para regresar a tu lugar, momento en el cuál él aprovechó para juntar un montoncito de bolitas de unicel, tomar tu camisa desde atrás por el cuello dejando ver el inicio de tu espalda y, finalmente, mientras seguías caminando, dejó caer el montoncito a lo cual soltaste un gritito de sorpresa.

El resto del día pasaste recorriendo la escuela tratando de alcanzar al chico que se reía a más no poder.

*_~}°{~_*

Okey, ¿por dónde comenzar?

Pues, sí, no hay perdón alguno por haberlas abandonado tan… así ;-; lo sé, y me arrepiento desde el fondo de mi alma. Les mando abrazos y galletitas virtuales en forma de recompensa :DDD

Ahora, contestaré a sus reviews que tanto amo:

**AmaneAkai: **Yey! Después de mucho tiempo por fin pude escribir algo como incluyendo a todos los chicos, pero trataré de involucrarlos más a todos. Ay, ay ay ay, ¿cómo pude hacerlo!? No, no no no no noooo! Gracias! Ya no seré una vaga y actualizaré aunque sea una pequeña historia c: Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, como siempre :DDD Saludins!

**Anonymus:** Well, Hi c: I have to admit that I was a little surprised when I first read your rev. Firstly, thanks for been here reading this stories, it makes me happy to know that; thank you thank you thank you. BUT your guess surprised me more, because… when I lost inspiration happened some time ago, and, about love… maybe… Now, I cannot assure I'm fine at all, but I'm better tan before. So, thanks for thinking about me (?) And, now about comming back like before, maybe you reffer to the way I have turned in; some chapters ago I explained I wanted to write more like realistic stories… that can have some situations that in the real life we see. But, I will try it. It's a promise (eventhough I have some debts) because as kind of writer I write because I like and because of you *smile*. I really loved the part of the Universe and that all we do has a reaction on the rest. Really loved, just… i kept smiling by the end of the day that day. And now too. I really apreciate your words, more tan inspirational and wonderful, you are right: I needed to know. And you can be sure I will be here for a long time. Thanks Again, but… i feel that the best way to thank you is keeping here writing. *lots of hearts, hugs, kisses and delicious food for you* Saludins!

**Monkey D. Ivy: **Hey! Makoto es demasiado sensual como para no saberlo 7u7 espero que pronto… pronto me deje escribir algo como para descubrirlo xD Baia, las clases me matan despacito, pero creo que sobreviviré :DDD Gracias por tu rev! Saludins!

**Liluz de Geminis:** No es sucia 7u7 es sensual y sexy 7u7 Pues… es lo que he leído, me han dicho y así, por que yo para esas cosas… entre nos: ni novio ni nada nunca jamás y no, no estoy de broma xDD así que… aún no lo averiguo, compruebo y verifico xD 7u7r Jajajajajaja yo también! Asdhasdjashdjkashd *inserte corazones* Haru moriría de hambre si se dedicara a vivir de ser Cupido… pero Haru es Haru y el hama el agua xD Gracias c: Saludins!

**Luisalawliet:** Tú generalmente comentas primero y te dejo colgada hasta que vuelvo ;_; *la autora se siente culpablelísima* si se dejan escribir… quizás nos dejen ver en qué son buenos 7u7r Gracoas por estar siempre por aquí! Saludins!


	62. Con nadie más

12 marzo 2016

Okey, perdonen la presentación de este cap. No ando en mi casita con mi calientita lap y así. Ya saben que los quiero c: Y perdón de antemano si es algo corto.

Bueno, empecemos c:

...

Con nadie más

...

Nanase solía llegar como si nada, sentarse y hacer lo que se tenía que hacer en las clases sin decir gran cosa más que la faceta de claro fastidio. Y aunque eso era lo que veías todos los días en la escuela te fascinaba. De alguna forma, te hacía dejar los ojos clavados en su figura ligera pero fuerte, definida y varonil que sin duda hacia que suspiraras sin notarlo.

Y así, durante los días y semanas que conformaban el curso a lo largo del cual le fuiste hablando por hacer un trabajo en equipos y del cual sacaron un sobresaliente.

Entonces empezaron a hablar más, a salir y convivir en lugares a los cuales el morocho no había salido antes. Y empezaba a sonreír más a menudo.

Hasta que se acabó el curso, te hizo saber que se iría a Australia con un amigo y por alguna razón sentiste que algo se rompió.

Al llegar a tu casa y conectarte a internet, tu correo estaba abierto y decía que había un mensaje nuevo. Era de Haru.

Y decía que no quería irse, ya no porque te había conocido, y que el qie fueras la primera persona con la que se sentía a gusto era invaluable.

Te pusiste a llorar sin casi razón aparente, marcaste su número y dijiste : "Yo también te quiero, delfín. "


	63. Stand-by

Buenas tardes, este es un aviso a quien se encuentre del otro lado de la pantalla.

Si bien recuerdan, hubo un par de capítulos que escribí en compañía de Nicéfora, una amiga mía muy querida. Bueno… ella está en recuperación ahora en el hospital. También quiero pedirles disculpas por la mala calidad de los últimos capítulos y también por esta historia que estará en pausa por… cierto tiempo.

Esta serie de historias tiene un gran significado sentimental para mi, y entre esas cosas está mi amiga, que cuando la leyó por primera vez mostró tal emoción que quiero verla de nuevo. Y quiero que despierte porque aún no hemos escrito lo suficiente y porque faltan muchas cosas más.

Desde el inicio, esta Idea no habría sido posible por Enne Laninnster que sin duda fue mi motivación y mi ídola. Sus historias me marcaron profundamente y tiene toda mi admiración.

De igual forma, a aquellos nicknames que se fueron agregando a la lista que de pronto se volvió enorme, pero siempre cabrá en mi corazón.

También a los pequeños fantasmas que han estado desde el inicio, les debo las gracias ya que sin ellos no habría sabido si alguien me leía o no cada que actualizaba.

Muchas gracias compañeros, espero veros pronto.

Besos y abrazos virtuales para todos.


	64. ¿Moriré sólo con 50 gatos?

"Algunas personas se quedan y otras se van. Pero lo más importante es que las conocimos, ¿no?"

5 Julio 2016

Tadaima. Estoy en casa.

~))-=*^*=-((~

**¿Moriré solo con cincuenta gatos?**

~))-=*^*=-((~

Un fin de semana te quedaste a estudiar con Nagisa, sí, el muchacho ése que se distrae fácilmente con casi cualquier cosa arrastrándote a ti siempre. Pero ése fin de semana era el anterior a las vacaciones de navidad y querías hacer una última acción de buena fe para tener regalos (aún creías en Papá Noel y todo eso) y creías que el hecho de ayudar al blondo era más que suficiente para perdonar todo el despapaye que habías hecho a lo largo del año.

Habías conseguido mantenerlo sentado media hora seguida, y eso ya era bastante. Internamente te decías que dos horas se irían volando, pero no podías pensar en otra cosa que no fuera arroz con leche, chocolate derretido con fresas y otras cosas dulces que se oía que estaban preparando las hermanas de Hazuki.

-(T/N)-san- te llamó por cuarta vez alargando la "a", - _tengo hambre- _recargó su cabeza sobre el libro que tenía enfrente y oíste como suspiraba.

-Vamos Nagisa, sólo unas cuántos temas más y seguro que _ésta vez_ pasas el extraordinario*- lo escuchaste gemir.

-Mi cabeza va a explotar… necesito… tiempo… fuera…-

Ignorándolo olímpicamente, seguiste escogiendo ejercicios para él y lo seguías en sus procedimientos y lecturas. Seguramente, pensabas, dentro de unos meses te lo agradecería y tú dirías que no fue nada, entonces él te invitaría a salir como compensación y entonces le pedirías que fueran a la ciudad para ir a ver…

-¡Mira (T/N)-san! ¡Mi bola mágica de hace años! ¡Por fin la encontré!

–Eh… ¡¿Nagisa?!- ¿En qué momento se había ido? Detrás de ti estaba el chico que agitaba una bola de billar que decía supuestamente el futuro o respondía a todo lo que le preguntaras. -¡Deja eso ahí!- Te levantaste dispuesta a quitarle el juguete ése, pero, oh sorpresa, había más juguetes en el suelo y caíste, provocándole una fuerte risa al muchacho.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-¡Cállate Nagisa!- te levantaste y de un manotazo le quitaste la bola ésa. Entonces él hizo una pregunta que te confundió.

-¿Quiere tarta de manzana?

-¿Eh? Sabes que no, no tengo hambre Nagi…-

-No te preguntaba a ti, - Prosiguió el chico que ahora se acomodaba en el suelo y te incitó a hacer lo mismo –Le decía a la bola que tienes en las manos. Es mágica, ¿sabes? Pregúntale cualquier cosa y te dirá la verdad.- Sonrió.

-Eh, sí, claro.- No creías en ése tipo de cosas, pero la mirada de Nagisa te imposibilitaba el ir en contra de ello. Sin más, miraste el espacio donde se mostraba la respuesta y decía: "_Sin duda alguna."_

-Y bien, ¿qué es lo que dice?

-Que sin duda alguna.- Respondiste y le tendiste la bola de vuelta. Entonces, como si tuviera que haber alguna especie de confirmación, tu estómago gruñó. O lo alimentabas o iba a hacer huelga. El chico frente a ti hizo grandes esfuerzos por aguantar la risa. Maldijiste mentalmente y luego le lanzaste la bola, enojada.

-¡Hey! ¡No la lances! ¿Qué vas a hacer si se rompe?- Preguntó Nagisa indignado, meciendo el juguete como si fuera un bebé.

-Estudiar.

-Eres aburrida.- murmuró. –Bueno, en lo que _la señorita estudiosa _sigue metida en los libros… - ibas a replicar que estabas ahí por él y que te ibas a ir, Nagisa siguió con sus cosas –…Nosotros vamos a ver el futuro.

Bufaste y cerraste los libros. Nagisa comenzó con sus preguntas: "_¿Iré a Australia con Rin en un barco camaronero?" "¿Rei será presidente de una multinacional?" "Dime, ¿alguna vez Haru va a dejar la caballa y el agua por alguien?" _Enojada y hambrienta, decidiste bajar a la cocina e irte a casa. Lo habías intentado de menos el compensar tus malos comportamientos con Nagi, pero estaba claro que él se llevaba el premio mayor a sacarte de quicio.

-¿Le gusto a (T/N)?

Definitivamente ésa pregunta era loca. No te gustaba, para nada. ¿Quién iba a encontrar adorable alguien que se dormía apenas empezaban las clases y gastaba varias bromas a lo largo del día al desafortunado que estuviera cerca de él? Por supuesto que nadie.

-Dice que: "Definitivamente"- volteó a mirarte con las cejas arqueadas e insinuantes. Maldito Nagisa.

-Por supuesto que se equivoca. No me gustas. Deberías saber que si me gusta alguien trato de evitarlo a toda costa.- apuntaste desde el marco de la puerta. Habrías jurado que la sonrisa petulante de Nagisa falló por un segundo. –Estoy aquí contigo, así que no, y creo que morirás solo con muchos gatos. Puedes pedirle ayuda a Makoto, digo, para ir empezando.– reíste.

Al chico no debió de caerle bien el comentario, porque bajó la cabeza. Cuando te volvió a mirar tenía lagrimitas en las comisuras de los ojos y una mirada tierna. Sabías que era pura estafa, pero aún así seguiste seria.

-Dime, -se dirigió al juguete -¿Moriré solo con cincuenta gatos?

~))-=*^*=-((~

Vanesa, conocida como Nicéfora, decidió vivir entre las palabras y en los recuerdos de muchas personas. Y es bonito, y está bien.

Hay que finalizar ciertos ciclos, y dejar espacio para las cosas nuevas que van surgiendo. Ya saben, algo como cambiar de hojas pero no de raíces. Creo que sí había extrañado escribir, y no sólo para que me leyesen del otro lado, si no porque es la forma más bonita de gritar, y me hacía falta.

Y así es como volví a escribir. Con más daños que años, pero aquí estamos. /u/


	65. ¿Has pensado en ser modelo?

"Todos tenemos cicatrices; algunas se notan. Otras no. Pero ahí están, lacerando nuestros corazones y surcando nuestros cuerpos."

TDC.

6 Julio 2016

¡Hola! /u/ Estaba escuchando una canción que se llama "The Victoria Secret's Models" Y dije, ¿por qué no ser modelo? Abrazos a todos /u/ **Disclaimer: **_**Free!**_** no me pertenece; sólo soy autora de estas historias con el fin de entretener.**

~))-=*^*=-((~

**¿Has pensado en ser modelo?**

~))-=*^*=-((~

Era jueves por la tarde, y todos habían ido a casa de Gou para planificar el entrenamiento de la siguiente semana, se acercaban las pruebas para los torneos amistosos y querían hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Haruka te había pedido amablemente que los acompañaras porque… ¿Por qué _qué_? Ni te acordabas. Sólo ahí, sentada en medio de la sala con los chicos discutiendo con qué ejercicios deberían enfocarse, se te ocurrió que podrías ser útil trayendo algunas revistas para distraerse cuando llegaran las pizzas con Goro-san.

Claro que, ¿qué tipo de revistas podría haber en la casa de Gou? No creías que a los chicos les gustara ver a otros chicos en bañadores. Después de preguntarle a la anfitriona y subir las escaleras encontraste el cuarto de su hermano, el cual medio utilizaban de bodega. Tomaste la caja que estaba a un lado de la cama y empezaste a escoger algunas de deportes, lugares para visitar y sitios muy recomendados para ir a comer. También cogiste algunas para los chicos y un par para ti y Gou.

–…tus piernas aún no tienen la fuerza suficiente Rei-chan, por eso vas a hacer sentadillas con salto…

–Estoy de acuerdo Nagisa-kun, pero voy a tener un gran tra…

Sonó el timbre interrumpiendo a Rei que se había sonrojado, molestado por Nagisa mientras Makoto y Haru iban por el pedido. Ésta vez no les había entregado Goro, así que la pizza no era gratis y debían seguir con el programa solos. Mientras tanto Gou empezó a ver las revistas hasta encontrar una de modelos hombres, la cual sacó lentamente del montón mirando furtivamente a los muchachos.

Cuando se sentaron todos y Nagisa abrió la primera caja, Haru tomó distraídamente una revista.

–Amakata-sensei era modelo, ¿no? – Makoto veía como Haru pasaba las páginas hasta encontrar un paisaje de la playa y se quedó mirando embelesado, ignorando a Nagisa que le tendía una rebanada.

–Sí, hasta Goro-chan la identificó.- sentenció Nagisa al tiempo que se comía dos rebanadas al mismo tiempo y Haru lo miraba molesto.

Tomaste la segunda rebanada. –¿Desde qué edad habrá empezado?- preguntó Rei que se extrañó el ver a Gou tan concentrada en algo que tenía entre manos. Después se alejó.

–Empiezan como a los dieciséis…-

–Algunas desde niñas, varía mucho.- dijiste distraídamente. –He leído que desde los 6 años, o así. Sólo depende del rostro, siempre los buscan atractivos aunque al final usan Photoshop.

–Es una pena. En sí las chicas son muy bonitas.

–Algunas sí son de verdad hermosas– Rei se ajustó las gafas Había tomado una de esas revistas y miraba detenidamente las poses de las modelos. –Nagisa-kun hasta podría intentarlo…-

-¿Qué has dicho Rei-chan?- Nagisa lo miró con cierto temor. –No, no otra vez _por favor_, ya tuve suficiente con mis hermanas…- lloriqueó yendo detrás de Makoto a esconderse.

Mientras, Haru se te quedó mirando fijamente. No te incomodaba. Incluso hacían carreras de ver quién aguantaba más tiempo sin parpadear. Siempre perdías. Sonreíste y desviaste la mirada a tu pizza que se había vuelto de lo más interesante. Los chicos siguieron comentando.

Era bonito pasar tiempo así con ellos. Disfrutabas esos días porque en parte te salvaban de tener que lavar trastes llegando a casa. Le agradecerías a Haru más tarde. Mirabas distraídamente a los muchachos sin prestar atención a lo que decían.

-…Sí, hay muchas chicas guapas en el instituto, aunque no llaman mucho mi atención. Pero (T/N) sí es atractiva. La voltean a ver en los pasillos.

–Siempre que se recoge el cabello se ve más bonita, ¿Verdad Haru-chan?- El aludido asintió al comentario de Nagisa. Poco a poco empezaste a entender que se referían a ti. Sorprendida y un poco apenada, los volteaste a ver intensamente.

–¿Has pensado en ser modelo? ¿(T/N)-chan?

La pregunta de Makoto quedó en el aire. Habías cruzado de nuevo la mirada con los ojos azules de Haru y no entendías porqué te sentías tan emocionada y lo demás pasaba a segundo plano. Inconscientemente ibas a murmurar un leve "no" a Makoto, pero Haru se adelantó.

-Ella ya lo es Makoto.

~))-=*^*=-((~

¿Les ha pasado que empiezan a escribir con una idea y luego se les ocurre otra y no quieren borrar ninguna por ambas son muy buenas según ustedes? Bueno, me pasó empezando a escribir este.

Espero que les haya gustado /u/ ¿Qué tipo de música les gusta? Debo decir que no he desayunado porque eso lleva tiempo :v

Liluz de Géminis, muchas gracias por tu Review en el capítulo anterior. Besos \u\

Gracias a todos los que han leído y esperado pacientemente mi regreso. Estoy... muy agradecida y endeudada con todas ustedes

/u/ Abrazos


	66. Julio

" _I don't wanna love you… my feelings are burning hotter tan I usually like."_

_Prince Fox ft. Melody Noel – I don´t wanna love you._

6 Julio 2016

Okey, he decidido que voy a desempolvar y editar gran parte de los capítulos que he escrito por faltas ortográficas y cosas de ése tipo. Por si quieren volver a leer… y me gustaría saber cuáles son sus capítulos favoritos. Mera _curiosity_.

/u/ Disclaimer, agradecimientos infinitos y abrazos de galleta.

~))-=*^*=-((~

Julio

~))-=*^*=-((~

Han pasado meses desde que hablaste con Makoto. No _puedes _sacarlo de tu cabeza. O, siendo sincera, no quieres para nada. Lo conociste en el curso pasado y no te habrías imaginado que llegaría a ser alguien muy cercano a ti. Cada que podían, no importaba dónde fuese, se tomaban fotos ustedes dos o en compañía de los demás muchachos.

Bromas como jalarse de los cachetes o que te lanzaras encima de él para que te hiciera caballito eran muy comunes cuando se veían entre actividades. También el que te llamara para preguntarte sobre la tarea y alargara los temas de conversación era algo normal que con el tiempo empezaste a dudar si no se trataba de que él te quería de otra manera.

Y el pensar en esas cosas qué quizás el hacía como no darse cuenta pero te movían el piso como si fuera un terremoto de 8.9 fue quitándote el sueño, el apetito y las sonrisas fáciles. Querías una respuesta. La última vez que habían salido con todos juntos el te había abrazado y notaste que el perfume que usaba ya no era el mismo. Lo comentaste y te preguntó que cuál te gustaba más. Respondiste que el anterior a lo que él te aseguró que lo cambiaría. Ése mismo día más tarde lo estabas abrazando por la cintura, sentada y él de pie, hasta que decidiste soltarlo por si lo estabas molestando.

(_T/N), No te muevas. Eso, sigue respirando de manera normal, pero ni te atrevas a levantar los ojos porque…_

Muy tarde. Habías vuelto el rostro hacia arriba y él ya te estaba mirando. Naturalmente le sonreíste. Pero él no. Entonces, como si nada, lo soltaste y te alejaste un poco diciendo que ibas al baño. Pero sólo necesitabas un poco de tiempo a solas. Llamaste a tu mejor amiga, y le dijiste lo que había sucedido.

Como siempre, ella estaba furiosa con Makoto. Decía que era un verdadero tonto por esta jugando de esa manera contigo. Pero lo que más le molestaba, al igual que tú, era que no podían decir _nada_ porque en sí… No eran nada.

Amigos. Amigos que bromean y ríen juntos. Que se apoyan. Pero tú lo querías como a esos amigos con los cuales te quedas mirando las estrellas a las 3 de la mañana en el patio y le preguntas "¿Cómo crees que fue hecha la Tierra?"; de esos amigos que quieres para pasar el resto de tu vida juntos, hacer panqueques en domingo y envolverse en las sábanas cuando llueve.

Y últimamente todo parecía recordarte a él. Las tiendas habían decidido hacer sus decoraciones de una gran variedad de verdes y castaños. Toda tu familia te preguntaba por éste muchacho y las fotos que te habías tomado con él salían a cada rato en tu teléfono. Incluso la nueva mascota de tu hermana se llamaba _Makoto_.

Aunque todo parecía apuntar a algo romántico, sabías que no debías ilusionarte. Pero, _tonta, ya te ilusionaste._

Y ahí estabas, debatiéndote entre enviarle un mensaje o no, porque no querías parecer que le rogabas, pero tampoco podías pasar sin hablarle un día más.

Al final, tu celular comenzó a sonar. _Hablando del Rey de Roma_, una foto de Makoto sonriendo con la vista al mar anunció que éste muchacho te estaba llamando. Aguantaste la respiración. Y con el corazón en la boca, contestaste.

_Silencio._

– B… ¿bueno?

– _Oh, (T/N)-san, no creí que contestarías._

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué no habría de contestar?

–_Pensé que estabas… eh… enojada conmigo de alguna manera._

–Tonto, claro que no- sonreíste contra el celular. –De hecho estaba pensando en hablarte.

–_(risas) No tienes que mentir, (T/N), no me habrías llamado.- _se escuchó una tercera voz del otro lado.

–Bueno, - eso te había ofendido. –Pues si crees que no, entonces cree eso.

–_Hey, no te enojes. Era una broma._

–Pues deberías de dejar tus bromitas, ¿sabes? No tienes ni…- dándote cuenta de lo que estabas a punto de hacer, callaste. No era el momento para salir con represalias.

_Silencio._

–_De todas formas, te llamaba porque hacía tiempo que no hablamos y creo que es hora de decirte algo. ¿Podemos quedar para hablar?_

–… Sí, claro.- Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó la misma voz de hace rato, y Makoto le respondió:

–_Con mi mejor amiga amor. Un momento._

Ouch. Colgaste.

~))-=*^*=-((~

Ross, querida abuelita, si has leído esto, no me mates c:

Como cuando sabes que tu frío corazón está corriendo riesgo y dices "No ahora, por favor :v" como un meme. Y si no saben de lo que hablo, búsquenlo /u/.

¿Les gustó? ¿O de plano no hago nada de corazones rotos? /u/ Perdón si no les gustó, pero estoy segura de que es algo que nos ha pasado alguna vez a cada quien… y pos son cosas que pasan :v

Les mando besos de galleta y abrazos /u/


	67. ¿Bailamos? Seg Pte

"_Para escribir sobre amor hay que estar enamorada o con el corazón roto. Y no sé cuál es peor."_

_A._

Estuve desde el viernes 8 en casa de mi abuelita y cuando regresé el lunes no había internet. Disculpen la demora. _**Free!**_** no me pertenece, pero estas historias son mías con el fin de entretener. **Gracias por seguir leyendo /u/ (Prev: Chapter 47)

~))-=*^*=-((~

**¿Bailamos?**

Segunda Parte

~))-=*^*=-((~

Un mes. Había pasado ya un mes desde el pequeño _incidente_ en la fiesta y todo parecía que iba a caerse a pedazos, que la tensión no podría mantenerse por más tiempo y que ambos iban a explotar…

No. La verdad es que las cosas estaban normales. Tan normales como habían estado antes del Incidente de la Pista: bromas por aquí, tomadas de pelo por allá. Seguían de manera casual, tan casual que te molestaba y te daban ganas de gritar que por qué no sucedía nada, ni siquiera una pequeña broma sobre aquello; es que, ¿no había significado nada para él?

-Es que no lo entiendo- replicaste mientras apachurrabas el envase de jugo vacío y Nitori te miraba del otro lado de la mesa junto con Momotarou que en ése instante tenía el sándwich frente a los labios. -¿Por qué no dice _nada_? Algo sobre que debería arreglarme más seguido, o que sería interesante verme bailar _break-dance_ en tacones…

-Hum, ahora que lo mencionas eso sería interesante (T/N)-chan –reaccionó Momo con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa con restos de pan y queso por todas partes. Se veía mono. -¿Podrías hacerlo?

-Qué cosas dices Momo-kun, ¿acaso quieres que (T/N)-sempai termine con un tobillo mal?

-Oh vamos, no es para tanto Nitori-sempai, (T/N)-chan es increíble, seguro que lo haría bien.

-Sí, pero…

-¡Chicos! El _break-dance _no es el punto ahora. Vamos, Kisumi y _ésa noche_, ¿recuerdan?

-(T/N)-chan, no estoy muy seguro qué es lo que quieres que te digamos. Si no lo menciona lo más seguro es para no causarte molestias…- Momo tenía una expresión de pena al verte.

-O para no incomodarte. Aunque…- Nitori había puesto su mentón en la mano y mirándote detenidamente agregó: -Puede que sienta algo por ti, pero como saliste corriendo se sintió no correspondido. – terminó con unos toques en la barbilla y siguieron comiendo.

Te habías quedado de piedra. _¿Qué tú le gustabas a Kisumi?_ Vale, no era seguro, sólo una mera posibilidad. Pero, ¿qué tendrías tú que le gustase a él? Habías hablado con él de esos temas, y no recordabas que tú cuadrases en las características que le gustaban. Pero si te preguntaban si a ti te gustaba él…

Un par de minutos después pensaste que te estabas quebrando la cabeza por nada. Tal vez, no es que no significara nada para él, sólo que eran temas pasados y sobre el pasado no hay que excavar demasiado. Y no sentías que te gustara. El hecho de que te sintieras bien a su lado y que todo se volvía más divertido no significaba nada, ¿no?

Satisfecha con tus conclusiones dejaste que el tiempo siguiera su curso. Kisumi te vió en las últimas clases y te acompañó a casa al final del día. Como se trataba de Kisumi, el camino fue divertido con sus pláticas que variaban entre comida y perritos; desde las constelaciones hasta los _stickers_ de sus cuadernos.

Finalmente, cuando llegaron a la calle donde vivías, te pidió que si podían hablar un momento. No supiste sobre qué quería hablar hasta que tomó tus manos y estuvieron en una posición parecida a una pareja de baile. Súbditamente el nerviosismo se apoderó de tus piernas, la respiración te falló y no pudiste verlo a los ojos.

-(T/N)-san, sobre lo que pasó esa noche…

-Creí que no querías hablar sobre ello, Kisumi.- el tono mordaz que empleaste lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Oh, claro que sí. Pero no encontraba el momento indicado. Además,- el agarre sobre tus manos se afianzó –Si querías hablarlo no tenías más que hacerlo.

Te indignó que su tono se había vuelto de regaño. ¿Qué tú tenías que ir a ver qué era lo que sucedía? Oh, no. Habías tenido suficiente aquella noche que saliste corriendo y por poco caes de bruces. Tu cara como tomate, el maquillaje que se había vuelto un desastre y la cara de tus padres al llegar a casa… Oh, no. Basta de recordar.

-¿Qué yo tenía que hacerlo? No me vengas con esas ahora. Tú estabas tan fresco y parecía que no te importaba en lo absoluto _aquello_ que no me pareció adecuado el ir...

Dándose cuenta de que habían llegado a un punto muerto el silencio los invadió de incomodidad. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que escuchaste su voz recordar una pequeña broma que tenían. Querer no reírte fue imposible. Era imposible si venía de parte de él.

-Bueno. Sólo quería que supieras que significas lo suficiente para mí como para… eh…- en éste punto su cara adquirió un leve sonrojo y ¡zaz! Que mira a otro lado, luego al cielo, te sonríe y murmura: "Espero que sientas lo mismo que yo".

Soltando una de tus manos dirige tu cuerpo para que des un par de vueltas. El baile es el mismo que aquella noche bajo las luces de neón. Kisumi susurra un "I know I'll stay" conforme a la canción que los acompaño y el ya conocido contacto de labios conocido como _beso_ tuvo lugar aquella tarde. Aunque no estabas segura sobre si el pulso acelerado y los temblores de piernas eran signos inequívocos de que lo "querías", posiblemente él sabría cómo dirigirte al igual que al bailar.

Imaginando el resto de la canción(*) pensabas que la respuesta a la última pregunta aunque no fuera tarde, lo que harías sería seguir el ritmo e inventar tus propios pasos conforme avanzara ésa extraña relación.

~))-=*^*=-((~

Muy bien, mi lista de cosas pagadas va aumentando /u/ ¿Cómo están? Yo comiendo un pastel de chocolate. La canción a la que me refiero (*) es _Sun _de Two Door Cinema Club. Me encanta /u/

\u\ Terminaré otros drabbles que seguro subo el día de hoy.

**AshielaGrovi** Hola /u/ Gracias por comentar. Y sí, Makoto a veces rompe el cora :´v

**AmaneAkai **/u/ Ohayo. ¿Sí te gustaron? Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo por aquí. Y sí, supongo que con más chicos las cosas se pueden descontrolar y planear más situaciones. Veré como le hago. Jajajajaja, Makoto debería no ser tan bueno. Es más bueno que el pan integral con todo y por eso confunde al koroko :´v. Muchas gracias, gracias gracias. \u\

Y también, una cálida bienvenida y agradecimiento a los _ghost readers_, los que han dado Favorite o Follow a esta historia y a _¿Souske?_ .

Besos de galleta a todos /u/


	68. Te queda bien

"_Love is like a war: easy to begin but very hard to stop."_

_H.L. Mencken._

24.07.16

¡Hola! Ya casi se agotan las vacaciones y me alegra ver que esta _fic_ sigue sobre olas. Bueno, no ha sido el mejor de mis veranos pero meh. ¿Cómo han estado? **Disclaimer: **_**Free! **_**NO me pertenece. Pero eso sí. **Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo /u/

~))-=*^*=-((~

**Te queda bien**

~))-=*^*=-((~

Era bastante notorio que los chicos de ahora traían el cabello cortado de maneras bastante peculiares. En especial uno de que era rapado de ambos lados dejando el cabello algo más largo de la parte de en medio, como si el propósito fuese que no molestase en las orejas.

Yamazaki Souske siempre se reía de esos chicos. Según él seguían la moda sin siquiera pararse a pensar si les gustaba en ellos mismos o no. Y… bueno, ése era su único argumento para reírse hasta que le sacabas el aire cuando ibas con él.

Y todo estaba bien: el sol brillaba, el viento refrescaba el ambiente y los chicos se metían a nadar en Samezuka… hasta que una cara nueva y al mismo tiempo conocida se mezcló entre el mundo de cuerpos y torsos perfectos.

¿Qué hacías tú allí? Bueno, Nitori había dicho que necesitaban una manager y Gou estaba aburrida de ser la única ahí. Sí, una razón bastante equis, pero esas cosas solían suceder. Un día Rin te vió con su hermana y explicándote un par de entrenamientos en ése mismo momento te pidió que lo apoyaras con eso. Muy raro, repito.

Entonces, regresando a la nueva cara que te había atraído, buscaste entre los papeles que tenías una de solicitud de ingreso para el chico nuevo a quien te acercaste por la espalda. _Woah_, parecía alto. Te recordaba a alguien pero no podías recordar perfectamente. Y ya traía traje de baño. ¿A caso se había inscrito y tú ni en cuenta

-Uh, hola- sonreíste al tocarle el brazo. –Bienvenido al Club de Natación…- El muchacho miró distraídamente la hoja que le tendías. Entonces te miró detenidamente, como si estuvieras haciendo algo estúpido.

Y claro que lo hacías, porque era Souske que con su nuevo look de cabello corto avisaba que había caído en la tentación de cortarse el cabello como los demás. Apretando la hoja entre tus manos trataste de no reír. ¿En serio Souske había…? Volteaste a verlo una vez más. Con su ceño fruncido y todo eso parecía otra persona, como esos matones que se ven _cool_ hagan lo que hagan. Incluso resaltaba más su cara y podrías haber jurado que era un modelo o…

Espera, ¿_khá?_ ¿Pensaste que Sou _era_ guapo? Oh, el calor de la alberca y el verano debieron haberte freído las neuronas o en todo caso sólo alterado las hormonas. _A ver_, pensaste, _no es como si fueras a actuar de una manera tonta ahora que pensaste eso, ¿cierto? _

No, no, no. Torciste la boca para burlarte de él. Por su expresión no quería que dijeras nada. Y bueno, eso era lo que ibas a hacer porque incluso el silencio parecía una burla. Finalmente Sou suspiró y con las manos en alto dijo que era de sabios cambiar de opinión. Y te habrías ido sin nada más que una sonrisa burlona hasta que se revolvió el cabello.

Y por la manera en que te quedaste petrificada viéndolo y él haciendo lo mismo porque aún no te ibas (no era como si te corriera) agregaste un rápido "_Te queda bien." _Antes de regresar a tu banca modificando la serie de ejercicios siguiente.

Rayos, era culpa del maldito verano en que estuvieras roja. _Seguro_.

~))-=*^*=-((~

Okey, no me he fijado mucho sobre quién debería escribir. Sólo me nace un nombre, una palabra y _sha._ ¿Qué tal las trata el calor? Yo no conocía a HolaSoyGermán. Maldición, ahora sé lo que es un amor platónico (y Amores Platónicos fue el primer vídeo que vi *muere*)

Sé que es corto, pero éste maldito calor mata y la lap se calienta /n/. Como sea /u/ Besos de galleta a todos y gracias por leer \u\


	69. Podrías abrirme

"_Aunque el viento calle, aún hay fuego en tu alma..."_

_Mario Benedetti._

09.09.16

Un mes en el último año de instituto y las cosas han ido mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque adivinen a quién le iban a dar una nueva computadora y no había tenido internet para poder publicar y tener vida social *_me*_ En fin; _Free!_ **no me pertenece, **al contrario de éstos escritos que son míos con el mero fin de entretener.

~))-=*^*=-((~

**¿Podrías abrirme?**

~))-=*^*=-((~

Estar en tu cuarto no era novedad. Tampoco que pusieras la música a todo volumen mientras apretabas los audífonos contra tus oídos lo era. Y el hecho de que estuvieras boca arriba en tu cama pasando la vista por las estrellas que se iluminaban de noche y que habías puesto mientras eras pequeña no era extraño.

Sin embargo, el que te repitieras como mantra que "_todo_ _pasaría_" mientras tu mente gritaba que no dejaras escapar ni una lágrima se había hecho costumbre al menos una vez a la semana cuando los recuerdos atacaban sin piedad y no podías hacer nada al respecto, ya que nadie llora por tristeza, si no por recuerdos.

Inevitablemente, los leves gemidos que dejabas escapar cuando las lágrimas pugnaban por derramarse te estaban provocando más ganas de dar rienda suelta a toda la, ¿frustración por así decirlo? acumulada a lo largo de la semana. Nadie entendería la pequeña tormenta que se desataba en tu interior cada que lo veías, ni lo que significaban las llamadas a las 3 de la madrugada que podían durar hasta que sus alarmas sonaran, o la tonta pelea por la que ahora se ignoraban en los pasillos.

Quizás era cierto que las chicas hacen historias en sus cabezas que pueden cobrar el mayor de los sentidos o bien ser completas ilusiones de algo que no es lo que parece. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ahora, distanciados, molestos y quizá hasta confundidos, ambos sufrían un poquito y lo disimulaban a la perfección.

Y si alguien más los conociera, seguramente se extrañaría bastante al ver que contradictoriamente seguían llamándose por teléfono. Pero así eran ustedes: hacían cosas que parecían fuera de contexto.

Ésa tarde habías querido regresar más temprano que de costumbre para poder _liberarte_ a tus anchas. Las mejillas te dolían de tanto sonreír a contra de tu voluntad y los pies de tanto caminar por evitar encontrártelo durante los cambios de clase. Hasta ése punto habían llegado las cosas.  
Pero también sabías que, al igual que siempre, llamaría alrededor de las seis y media. Lo último que querías es que escuchara tu voz gangosa o tus respiraciones congestionadas.

Después de darte cuenta de que se acercaba la hora, dejaste la cama para darte una ducha y tranquilizarte un poco.  
¿Dé que hablaban por lo general? De la tarea, los amigos en común y lo que sus padres traerían para cenar o si sus hermanos habían hecho alguna trastada. Nada trascendental y nunca sobre ustedes. Ya no.

La suave melodía que fue cobrando fuerza con cada timbrido y nueva serie de vibraciones te sacó del baño envuelta en una toalla. La imagen de contacto no la habías cambiado, por lo que su radiante rostro con el cabello escurriéndole por la frente después de aquella competencia te encogió el estómago al igual que todas las tardes.

Tomaste el aparato entre tus dedos, pestañeaste para reaccionar y con el pequeño y rápido deseo de que todo terminara, deslizaste tu dedo sobre la señal verde. Un segundo después su cálida voz te saludaba sin ser consciente del pequeño infarto que habías estado a punto de sufrir.

¿Era posible el extrañar tanto una voz?

Cerraste los ojos mientras contestabas tranquila a cada pregunta que te hacía. De haber sido cualquier otra persona te habrías fastidiado de tanto interrogatorio y puesto los ojos en blanco después de murmurar que se perdiera en un bosque. Pero Makoto no ejercía ése efecto. Todo lo contrario. Con cada nueva interrogante te hacía sentir querida, como antes. Importante, pequeña y feliz.

Respondías preguntándole sobre él dando algunos por menores de cómo te había ido en el día y le confesaste que tus pies te estaban matando. Al preguntar el porqué, murmuraste el haber tenido que evitar ciertos problemas. Él sólo se rió.

_-Deberías dejar de huir de cada obstáculo. No podrás correr por siempre. _

-Sólo mira cómo me convierto en la nueva chica _Volt _y no podrás decirme nada. Bromeaste y una suave risa se escuchó del otro lado. Ésa risa te derretía. Debería ser usada para curar corazones rotos y dar un poquito de amnesia cuando se tuvieran malos ratos.

Para tu infortunio, dijiste lo que pensaste y del otro lado de la línea quedó un silencio que provocó que murieras de vergüenza. Debías recordar el amordazar tus pensamientos antes de que provocaran que lo que quedaba de tu dignidad se fuera por un tubo.

No dijeron nada por un buen rato. Y cuando lo hicieron, Makoto fue el que habló.

-_Te extraño._

Había empezado la hora en que comienzan los _lapsus sincerous_, por lo que sin poder resistirte contestaste: Yo también te extraño.

-_Y hay algo que me gustaría mucho. ¿Sabes qué es?_

_-_No. ¿Qué cosa?

-_Darte un beso ahora._

Sin exagerar, por un segundo te tomó desprevenida y tuviste que cerrar los ojos con fuerza porque era demasiado… _bonito_ para ser verdad. Pero era el aquí y ahora con Tachibana, metro noventa de alto con herméticos ojos verdes, sonrisa de ángel y cabello sedoso que del otro lado de la línea había dicho algo que también querías. Y si lo pensabas por un segundo más quizás sí podía tener sentido el que dijera eso. Pero si demorabas un segundo más te cerrarías y harías algo anti-romántico.

-A mi también.- Diste por toda respuesta.

-_Entonces… ¿podrías colgar el teléfono y abrirme la puerta?_

~))-=*^*=-((~

¡Joder! *Llora y se abraza a un rincón* Uff, esto ha estado para golpearme mentalmente varias veces seguidas. Ya, acepto que me maten (si es que aún alguien allá fuera me lee)


End file.
